


[吹亮]安知我意

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 128,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 二十岁的时候吹雪为亮只留给他那一点感情意难平，十四年后，还为他留着的那些感情忽然显得弥足珍贵。





	1. Chapter 1

刚去决斗学院的时候丸藤亮经常睡不着，因为那里夜夜都有永不停歇的浪潮声。此时他也纳闷，怎么会有人靠在酒吧的沙发上睡过去。他站在包厢门口，地板似乎都在被楼下舞池的声音振动，再看沙发，显然也不是个舒适的地方。但把他叫来这里的人确实垂着头，动也不动。  
酒吧里暖气开得足，亮一身版型硬挺的风衣像是盔甲一般。坐在门边的女孩见他站着不动，乖顺的站起身，安安静静的走过来想帮他脱外套。亮不动声色的避开了她的动作，朝里走去。  
桌上摆着酒，开了两瓶，看余量，与其说还没喝多少不如说几乎没动过。  
“吹雪？”  
没有回答。竟然会醉成这样……酒量这样差么，还是已经一轮结束了？亮回忆收到的消息，他看清发信人就心悸了一瞬，上过手术台的心脏又好似要将落下的节拍赶回来一样，飞快的跳了许久。一路开车过来心跳总算归于平静，可吹雪毫不设防的睡颜出现在眼前，胸膛又振动了数下。  
亮叹了口气，把注意力从自己的心脏上移开，“结账吧。”  
女孩道了句失礼，退出房间，不多时带着pos机过来给他刷卡签单。他低着头签上自己的名字，一副不想在这里久待的样子，拉起吹雪想直接走。  
临出门，女孩忽然叫住他，“地狱凯撒先生……”她咬着下唇，递来两个没开封过的一次性医用口罩，声若蚊蝇的道，“从店里的电梯可以直接到车库……那里有我们的保安在。”  
亮顿住脚步，又看了她一眼。妆画得不淡，不过没盖住脸上的畏惧，符合年龄的青涩透过妆面显露出来，令他联想起自己的弟弟。他紧了紧臂弯，让吹雪不至于滑下去，另一只手接过了她的好意，真心实意的低声道，“谢谢。”

开车出去果然看见了蹲守的狗仔。亮用余光瞥了一眼窝在副驾驶座位上睡觉的吹雪，既然挡着脸应该不会被拍到什么，便没太往心里去，一脚油门踩下，开上了回家的路。  
虽然应邀出门没有太多迟疑，但毕竟是临近睡觉的点数，亮多少有点犯困。身旁的人还带着酒气——醉鬼的味道不会好闻的，可吹雪身上的酒气并不浓重，反而只要靠近就能闻见他发间柠檬的淡香，丰盈的好似被阳光晒透的被子，闻得他心猿意马。  
好在夜里没什么车，容得他收敛心神慢慢的开，没过一会，旁边传来了吹雪的动静，听起来是下意识的在挣开安全带，很快又惨兮兮的深吸了一口气。  
亮趁着红灯给了他一个疑惑的眼神。  
“……腿麻了。”吹雪艰难地说。比起血脉不畅，他心里的事才更加尴尬。亮为什么会突然出现在这里？两个人分明已许久未见了。他半闭着眼，把手机拿出来一看，最近联系人里那条写了时间地点的邀约果然发到了亮那里去，而他本来想约的“酒肉朋友”和他名字离得不远，想来是按错了。  
他心里十分懊恼，在座位上缩成一团。到底是深冬，车里开着暖气还是心冷手更冷。晚上他就没吃饭，酒精刚入胃的时候还是热的，现在却又好似坠了一块冰，带来隐隐的绞痛。  
亮伸手把空调温度调高，“忍一忍，我家里有地暖。”  
吹雪几乎被他这句话里的意思吓到了，这句话和“今晚就别走了”似乎是一个意思，虽然亮肯定不想和他发生什么。“太打扰了吧？”  
“这好像不是半夜叫人出来喝酒的人应该说的话。”  
话说到这个份上就很难有回转的余地了，吹雪讪讪的笑了下，沉默了。没了两个人说话的声音，车里顿时安静下来。吹雪暗想，不愧是亮啊，广播不听就算了，音乐也不放的。

亮独自住在一个颇有名的高档公寓区里，吹雪跟在他后面，整个人都好似踩在云端上，没有实感。  
他们两个人走的最近的时期就是还在学院那会。凯撒是绝大部分男生倾慕和仰望的对象，因为缺乏领地意识，从不在意找他请教问题的同学、后辈直接进到房间里，而吹雪因为他那间房间缺少私人物品，又全是同性，相当无趣，有事找他也只会在外面喊一嗓子。  
十几年过去了，他们早已渐行渐远，他却又获得了进亮家里的机会，怎么想都挺不可思议的。  
房间相当空旷，只有寥寥几件家具，和吹雪的印象没偏离太远。鉴于手里还捧着杯吃食，他没往沙发上坐，就近靠在半开放式的厨房边开始解决关东煮。这是亮在路过的便利店里买给他的，说是咖啡要等，拿这个凑合暖手。吹雪自然不会挑剔，对他来说能给空荡荡的胃垫个底反而更好，只是捧了一路，现在只能算还没冷。咬了一口才发现意外之喜，手的感觉不准，这杯救命稻草还是热乎的。  
亮切了个柠檬——便利店里顺手拿的——泡了杯温热的柠檬水递给他，“真的很冷吗？手都被烫红了。”  
吹雪被酸的一个激灵，咧了咧嘴，“这会好多了。亮还真是变成相当体贴的男人了啊。”  
以吹雪对亮的印象，他大概不会理这种调侃，果然这人只是摇摇头，很不赞同的模样。“你先吃，”他说着，往房间里走，“我去拿点东西。”  
没等吹雪吃完，他又拆了套新的内衣给吹雪看，叫他早点洗漱睡觉。做客人的刚犹豫了片刻，他就用带着一丝责备的口气说，“泡吧都能睡着就养生一点吧。”  
“嘛……我可不是去猎艳的。”吹雪半真半假的笑了，“亮也许不信，我是借酒浇愁去的。”  
亮还是老样子，吃软不吃硬，一下子就哑火了，想了想才生硬的说了句，“……有什么事白天再说，别多想了。”  
就连不会安慰人这点也没变。吹雪没由来的觉得心情好了些，弯着一双眼，笑眯眯的答了句好。

嘴上说是一回事，到了夜里，吹雪还是睡得不踏实，接连醒了两三次。因为懒得动，每次都是闭起眼等再睡着，最后总算有两个小时睡得安稳些。醒来时天光大亮，看了眼时间，却和在剧组里起床的点数差不多。起身拉开窗帘一看，外面果然是个难得的大晴天。  
他在窗前发了几分钟的呆，起太早会不会打扰到亮？不过听外面的声音，他也醒了。推门一看，亮果然已穿戴整齐，正低声和人打电话。  
“带两份早饭上来，对，两份，有个朋友在。有什么忌口——”他看了一眼，吹雪及时摇头，“没，就和我一样吧。”  
收线以后亮解释了是助理，又问，“不多睡一会吗？”  
“睡得够多啦。”  
亮唔了一声，吹雪见他不大信服的样子就笑着说，“生物钟还没调到放假状态呢，在剧组的话这个点就要起来化妆了。”  
“这样。你刚回来啊。”  
“嗯，给自己放两天假。”  
从表情就看得出来亮欲言又止，想来是不赞成刚休息就进行昨夜那种活动的。吹雪弯了弯嘴角，想象了一下亮的闲暇生活，他没有比赛的话大概就是呆在家里，确实不会让人联想起任何娱乐场所。  
不过亮纠结的好像还有别的事，“……如果有什么困难是我能帮上忙的，但说无妨。”  
吹雪卡壳了两三秒才意识到缘由是昨晚的那句“借酒浇愁”，一时相当意外，“我好歹也是立派的成年人了……就是工作上的事有点烦心，不碍事的。”  
亮投来的目光明晃晃的写着不信，到底没深究下去，正巧助理按响了门铃，把两个人从无话可说的状况里解救出来。

助理是个年纪不大的姑娘，看见吹雪眼睛就闪闪发光，显然是认出来了，三步并两步的把早饭放在桌上想过来打招呼，还没来及出声就被亮无情的叫住了。  
“事情办得怎么样？”  
那姑娘倒是习惯了他随时问工作情况的毛病，一点都不急，“都搞定啦，你放心。”她从随身的小包里翻出一本记事本，翻得哗啦啦的，“机票给你选了靠窗的位置，后天我来帮你收拾行李。今天上午只有一个安排——”她抬头看了一眼，见亮示意自己记得，又接着说下去，“吃完早饭走吗？要不要我叫车？”  
“我开车。”他转头问吹雪，“我去KC总部，带你一程？”  
吹雪还在吃早饭，差点被噎到。发现亮确实没开玩笑，不知道该谢还是该警惕一下对方的热情。他把可以自己走这句和食物一起咽下去，熟练地摆出一个讨喜的笑容，“……那就再麻烦你一次了。”

小助理总算在早饭后找到机会和吹雪说话，顶着亮零下三十度的眼神自我介绍叫真梨，又要了一张签名。  
亮施压无果，一个人板着脸去开车了。真梨一点不怕他，还是笑嘻嘻的，“很少见到他那么关照人呢。”  
吹雪抓了抓头发，“很早以前我就老是给他找麻烦，大概是习惯了。”  
“哎，你们认识很久了吗？”  
“嗯……是老同学。”吹雪眼神有些恍惚，许是阳光太好，晒得他头晕眼花的，一时忍不住多说了一句，“他和以前不太一样了。”  
为着这句话，真梨追问了许久亮的学生时代到底是什么样，上了车也忍不住偷偷地瞄顶头上司的脸色。  
亮被她看得莫名其妙，“……有事就讲。”  
坐在副驾驶的姑娘忧心忡忡，就差把头发都愁白了，“你要参加哪个比赛一定得跟我说啊，千万不要自己跑去地下决斗场。”  
吹雪仿佛听见了亮在磨牙，他从后视镜里看见亮一脸年少失足的黑历史被翻出来的困扰，“为什么忽然提这个……我有很经常去吗？”  
正巧前车忽然急刹车，亮没再理会这个话题，心平气和的打灯变道，可前车又挡在他前面，明目张胆的别他。这次连坐在后面的吹雪都听他“啧”了一声，小助理迅速回神，尖叫和吹雪的劝阻声撞在一起，把他的声音完全盖过去了，“也不许飙车！！！”  
亮相当无奈，“在你心里我到底是什么形象？”  
“你上次碰到这种事明明就和人生死时速……”  
亮就近靠边停车，比了个手势让她住嘴，又摇下她那边的车窗，指着把他们别停的那辆车说，“骂他去，谢谢。”  
吹雪撑着下巴，听出他拐弯抹角的消遣小姑娘话多，没忍住笑场了。亮抬头从后视镜里看他一眼，也神色微松。两人在镜中对视，眼里的笑意尚未散尽又都露出了如出一辙的生疏。  
毕业十来年，两个人见的次数屈指可数。吹雪对亮的印象还停留在那个桀骜的黑衣青年上，可以他们相识的时间算，他明明和之前的优等生相处的更多一点。不过，那个形象如焚尽一切的黑炎，耀眼一点也不意外。毕竟他最后连自己都烧成了灰烬啊。  
现在涅槃的男人倒是与他少年时期又相似了起来，吹雪暗道，到底原本就是一个人，也很正常。  
所以，对他的不喜欢大概也是从一而终……听前排两个人轻松自在的闲聊就知道他们关系不错，比起贴心的助理，从学生时代就喜欢自说自话闹腾又打乱他生活的老同学确实也挺烦吧？

真梨坚持要报警，要给某人看看别车的下场。亮连辩解都懒得了，只说，“你也不怕耽误吹雪时间。”  
吹雪正在假期，根本无事可做，但这个时候驳亮的面子实在没有必要，在真梨的连番道歉下换了她重新叫的车。  
也是盛情难却……司机问吹雪去哪里，他懒洋洋的指挥他开出去一段，直到黑色的车在视线里消失，他这才放松了浑身的肌肉，摊倒在座位上，报出一个和KC集团方向完全相反的目的地。  
他自己的助理也被他放了假，不然早大呼小叫的来接，本来因为不好拒绝才答应亮的建议，现在看，对方大概也是出于一样的心思捎他一程。  
早饭吃的不多，但他还是在这些琐碎的想法里开始犯困。餐桌上亮还问他怎么吃的那么少，他尚有心思用手在下巴上比出一个尖锐的角度，告诉他，“要保持体型不能多吃。”又解释本来就不是很追求这些。  
和给人的印象正相反，他从来不热衷甜品，也不挑食，只偶尔浅尝辄止的试一点稀奇古怪的东西。为了保证镜头前的形象体脂率一直很低，全身上下唯独脸部的轮廓还留了一点恰到好处的圆，让他的英俊没有什么攻击性。  
当年初出道的时候，穿白衬衣抱尤克里里唱歌的模样像极了很多女孩的初恋  
他低着头看自己骨节分明的手，嘴角挑起一丝笑。  
可男孩总是要长大的。


	2. Chapter 2

刚出道的那几年，吹雪因为工作重心的缘故很难接到什么有助发展的代言。待到人气逐渐稳定、发展方向也确定已是二十五岁。那一年，经纪人以生日为由送了他一个难得的合作机会，那也正是他由脸熟走向大热的一个契机。  
近十年过去，当初请他代言的轻奢品牌已进军世界，昔年的小偶像也如日中天的发展起来，彼此都认为对方是患难与共的合作伙伴，因此在总部大楼落成的剪彩仪式定下来日子的同时，邀约也发到了吹雪的经纪人手里。

作为形象大使参加这个活动也算责无旁贷了，吹雪靠在休息室的椅子上，一边背稿一边分神搭理给他汇报看见哪个哪个明星的助理。  
剪彩活动办得声势浩大一点可以理解，人多才是正常的，但吹雪实在有点好笑，“相沢君，跟着我两年也见过不少人了，不至于那么激动吧？”  
和亮不同，他有个助理团队。但市内的活动规模不大，比不上剧组里什么事都要自己想办法，他就不想带太多人来在后台添乱，只叫了一个来。万万没想到，平时看着和机器猫一样无所不能的相沢君在关键时候给他掉链子，念叨了好一会都没停。  
相沢很没必要的左看右看，神秘兮兮的在独立休息室里压低声音说，“可旁边那个房间里是地狱凯撒哎？！”  
从KC集团的社长亲力亲为的宣传开始，决斗逐渐成了全民运动，近年来联盟顶尖的选手堪比一线明星，在国外赛事上出风头的那几个更可以说是家喻户晓。地狱凯撒这个名字就算在这些人里也是最耀眼的一个。  
早年的经历让他毁誉参半，但近年的成绩足够让所有看不惯他的人闭嘴。和赛场上狂暴的决斗风格不同，本人维持着低调的作风，全靠比赛与一个又一个的冠军保证曝光度。这么个比赛外的场合几乎不出现的人竟然来参加剪彩仪式，无怪乎相沢一副天塌了的表情。  
但吹雪前些日子还和他有过一夜恨不得删除记忆的往来，没想那么多，只喃喃道，“他也在啊。”  
这句话被淹没相沢兴奋的碎碎念里，“怎么办，吹雪哥，我好激动。”  
“那么激动吗？那在这里等着好了，我去打个招呼。”  
“啊？”相沢噌的一声站起来，“不会吧，他你也认识？！”  
吹雪失笑，指了指自己的脸，“好歹也曾是国民级别的偶像，你对你吹雪哥的知名度有什么误解吗？”虽然和亮的交情并不是因为这个，但还是不要太刺激兴奋过头的隐藏粉丝了。  
就算这样，相沢还是一脸悲愤，“女人缘好就算了，怎么你在男人那里也吃得开的……”  
“嗯？”  
相沢及时闭嘴，一脸狗腿的凑到吹雪身边，“那那那，帮我要个签名？”  
这倒是好说，吹雪答应了，叮嘱了两句如果有人找该怎么回答，自己去敲了隔壁的门。给他开门的是见过一次的女孩，撞上他的视线，鹿一样的眼里尽是惊讶。  
吹雪笑眯眯的竖起食指，“嘘，先放我进去。”  
后台人多眼杂，旁边几个合用的休息室光靠透来的声音就听得出一团乱，真梨不作多想，立刻替他开了门。  
和他自己一样，亮的也是个单间，虽然和他的选手休息室不能比，但单从这次活动来说，也是相当的重视了。嗯，不愧是中生代最知名的选手之一……吹雪忽地有点走神，亮今年没有拿到满贯，是缺了哪里的冠军来着？  
亮低调惯了，别的选手出行助理团加教练动辄十几人，他向来只带真梨，偶尔加上教练同行，这会呆在后台没事，甚至拿了个保温盒在吃寿司。  
真梨顾不上和刚进来的吹雪说话，急的直跺脚，“都说了我出去买，很快就回来的。冷冰冰的到底有什么好吃的呀？”  
被她念的那人无动于衷，因为在吃东西，只抬头用眼神和吹雪打了个招呼。等慢条斯理的把食物咽下去才说，“马上就到我了，不用折腾。”  
吹雪在旁边当背景板，顺势回忆了一下发到他手里的流程。是有个表演赛来着，可一开始有说定的人是亮吗？他很怀疑的看了还在为这盒寿司善后的人，觉得哪里都不对，亮怎么看都不会乐意参加才对吧？  
“嫌麻烦那你自己记得吃早饭啊！”  
听真梨的口气，她连这人吃什么都管不了，更没法替他做决定……  
“嗯，所以是谁忽然告假害得我……”  
“啊啊啊不要说了，你吃就是了！”  
不用她说亮也已经吃得差不多，淡定的把保温盒放在一边，“等会补你一顿，不要闹了。”  
这厢安顿完助理，亮才腾出功夫，又朝吹雪递了个疑惑的眼神，却见他笑着说，“这个机会恕我不能让给亮了。上次那么打扰我实在过意不去，今天正好。附近有家不错的法餐，二位愿意赏脸吗？”  
真梨半张着嘴，没等拒绝，亮就点头说好，都有空。她忙着瞪霸道的老板，奈何亮对她这种等级的杀气完全免疫，从容的无视了她的眼神，把手机放在呆滞的助理手上。  
“趁没事自己去吃点东西垫垫。”然后又转向吹雪，“我先上台了，等会说。”  
事情未免发展的太快，吹雪目送他出去才琢磨了一下方才的对话，试探着问，“你们都没有吃早饭吗？”  
“是呀……他今天自己来的，我刚到。”  
保温盒明显是女孩用的款式，里面捏的寿司还剩了两个。吹雪看在眼里，声音里都是笑，“真梨小姐手艺真不错。”  
“千万别这么说，用剩菜随便捏的……本来是我自己的早饭，电车上不方便才带到这里来。”真梨苦笑，“都不晓得他为什么坚持要吃。”  
吹雪心里却有数了，“不想麻烦你又怕等会低血糖吧，不妨事的，他也不会计较这个。倒是真梨小姐，我助理带的点心，就在隔壁，来吃一点吧？”

打招呼打到把别人的助理拐回来，相沢对吹雪的佩服简直滔滔不绝。吹雪却不理他，指使他照顾真梨，自己拿出了手机。  
这次的活动在网路上有直播，他打开的时候表演赛还没开始，正听得主持人在台上热场。

“下面要出场的是我们的由衣酱——”台下一片欢呼，镜头立刻切过去，堪称是打call棒和头带一色，应援扇和横幅齐飞。  
吹雪对台上那个巧笑嫣然的女孩稍微有点印象。虽然穿着JK制服有一张无辜可爱的脸蛋，但她确实是注册在籍的决斗者，排名中游靠后，人气倒是不低。不过和营业水平比，决斗手腕实在算不得过硬，通常来说，除非亮没拿到保送权，又在第一轮比赛中抽到签——这概率算起来还不如期待他多参加几次类似的活动，那样至少还有碰见的可能。  
不是个太理想的对手啊，在吹雪的感叹里，亮也走上台。他一贯面无表情，不过吹雪还是看得出基本上是在放空，身边人说的话可能一句也没听进去。好在主持人专业素质过硬，准备充足，一通介绍下来干脆没给亮说话的机会，避免了冷场的出现。  
可女孩大概从没见过这样冷淡她的异性选手，热情的喊着他的名字，“地狱凯撒，请多指教了哟。”  
亮终于回神，颇为茫然的看了对方两三秒，微微颔首作答。

后台追直播的真梨捂着脸，“完了完了，我都想到媒体要怎么写了。”她大概是和亮熟络惯了，这会也没太拿吹雪他们当外人，一点隐瞒的意思都没有。  
相沢正给她倒水，顺势插话道，“难道你们没去打过招呼吗？”  
助理气鼓鼓的回答，“你倒是告诉我，就他这种脾气打点什么才有用啊？”  
吹雪眼神还黏在屏幕上，嘴上随意的说了句，“不影响他打比赛的话，这些也无所谓吧？”  
“……天上院君，你们是真的关系好哎，说的话都是一样的。”  
吹雪愣了愣，抬头看了眼真梨的脸色，发现她是认真的，一时错愕到不行。但他没有反驳什么，只是眯起眼睛，露出一个百试百灵的浅笑，“所以真梨小姐和他一样，也叫我名字就好。”

从艾德•菲利克斯和万丈目准那会开始，表演赛的概念逐渐兴起。虽然是货真价实的决斗，但往往不单纯是为了赢，还要打得好看。像艾德擅长的绝地反杀或万丈目清一色低攻击的白板卡组，都对表演者的实力有很高的要求。  
吹雪本以为亮不会参与这种事，但显然，亮为了这场表演赛真的去调整了卡组的构筑。他没有选择外挂自奏轴，两个回合里展开的程度相当有限，相对的，尽可能的打断了对面的展开点。不是link的话，会是超量吗……亦或者，融合？电子龙•无限作为电子流本家最具压制力的怪兽可以稳定局势，但从演出效果考虑果然还是比不上那个——

“地狱凯撒，不要怪我夺走了你的胜利哦。”由衣稳操胜券的笑道，娇俏的朝对面的男人wink，“这一局我就收下了！”  
亮竟然笑了，和嘴角一丝的弧度比，眼神仍如冰封的湖泊，“是吗。”

相沢忙完了手头上的事也赶忙凑过来一起看，毫不掩饰的发出了惊呼：“噢噢噢噢——电子终结龙！”  
投影技术日新月异，决斗怪兽的建模也更新过数次，此时盘踞在黑衣男人身前的标志性怪兽和当年决斗时比，更清晰、更真实，也更充满震慑力。那种压迫源自纯粹的力量，连不在现场的吹雪都被久违的咆哮牵动了心神，目不转睛的看他进入攻击阶段，拿下了又一场胜利。  
近几年决斗盘自带的体感指数都调的很低，但穿短裙的由衣还是在强大的风压下扑倒在地，美丽的脸蛋上写满了难以置信。在解说“又是OTK，不愧是主打融合的电子流——地狱凯撒这一次也用他的王牌怪兽为他自己带来了胜利！”的声音里，她梗起脖子，死死盯着对面的男人，“你等着，我一定会复仇的。”  
亮没有说话，鼓励对手这件事很多年前他就不去做了。他就那样沉默的站在场内等待结果宣布，又在呼唤着他名字的浪潮声中悄然下场。

吹雪及时的拍了拍助理的肩膀让他回神，“下两个节目要轮到我上场了，结束以后我直接出去。”发现真梨的眼神落在自己身上，他又温和的微笑，“亮也快回来了，麻烦真梨小姐转告他稍微等我一会。”  
“什么，吹雪哥，”相沢警觉的捏住了他的袖口，“你要抛弃我吗？”  
吹雪用两根手指把他撕下来，一本正经的说，“怎么能叫抛弃呢？你是我最信任的助理，有件事只能交给你来办。”他朝相沢招招手，贴着他的耳畔说，“那位要是问起来就说我和熟人出去吃个饭，会赶在活动结束前回来的。”  
相沢仿佛被雷劈的表情实在有趣，真梨不禁笑出了声，也朝他鞠了一躬，“拜托啦！”

轮到吹雪上台的时候，表演赛带来的影响还没消散，但他的出现还是让另一拨等待许久的观众兴奋起来。吹雪熟练的和她们打招呼，又几句俏皮话惹得全场一起笑起来，在热络的气氛里他满意地想，论热场，他还是比亮要强得多的。他会接主持人的梗，还能面带微笑的同台下的观众互动，出现突发情况还能利用自己的聪明机智帮忙圆场，上次在亮面前做了那么多尴尬的事果然是因为惊吓过度导致双商下线。  
于是再迟一点，三个人一同出现在他推荐的那家餐厅里，天上院吹雪也依旧表现的无懈可击。  
这家餐厅除了固定的菜品外还会根据主厨当天的采购情况放出一道例菜，往往充满惊喜，是吹雪喜欢的风格。他对着菜单琢磨了一会，通过真梨的眼神猜了猜她的口味，先定了汤和甜品，又叫来服务生问了几句，照着亮的喜好把头菜和主副菜点了。  
真梨见他什么都没问，表情颇有些一言难尽，偷偷看了眼尚在出神的老板，豁出去一般开口道，“那个，吹雪君……亮君他有点……”  
“我知道的。”吹雪善解人意的阻止她继续说下去，“亮君是著名的‘这个不吃，那个也不吃’。可惜了他们家的鹅肝，只能我们享用了。”  
挑食这事不是一两天，亮我行我素惯了，喝了一口水，随便他怎么说。  
吹雪自然也不会同他客气，作出了回忆的样子，“他有段时间瘦的院长以为食堂克扣他伙食，还偷偷跟来看了几次，后来多美婶遇见他都要多给他一勺饭。”他说到这也绷不住笑了，转向亮说，“放心，请你吃饭肯定让你吃饱的。他们家羊排很不错，我要了两份。”  
“……你还记得啊。”  
“身边就住了个食肉动物，哪怕是为了自己的人身安全，我也得多花点心思不是？”  
这是句明显的玩笑话，亮配合的笑了笑，和赛场上那个缺乏温度的笑容相比，笑意浸染了那双碧色的眼睛，仿佛搅动了一池春水，连眼神都变得柔和了。吹雪下意识的避开视线，没敢再同他对视。

毕竟是偷跑出来吃饭，吹雪没碰佐餐酒，而亮的出场已经结束，并不介意喝一点。他肤色白净，稍微染上一点颜色就很明显，吹雪用余光瞥见他脸颊边一抹浅红，有点担心他喝醉了给真梨添麻烦，可话题确实有限，他能和真梨聊护肤，不代表也能对亮收放自如。回忆往事这种办法提一次就罢了，总不能拽着亮讨论沙拉的口感吧……权衡之下，他把助理拎出来顶锅，“说起来，亮能给我签个名吗？跟着我的小朋友想要。”他双手合十，表情真诚，“拜托了。”  
亮果然放下酒杯找服务生要了枝笔，没等吹雪再要张便签纸，亮已经拉过了他的手把字签在他的手背上。纤细的笔尖划过皮肤是一种微妙的触感，痒和疼穿插，最后一笔亮习惯性的一点，仿佛点进了谁心里。  
短暂的呆滞后，吹雪哭笑不得的看着手上的痕迹，觉得自己给自己挖了个天大的坑。他抬头望着亮，对方眼神清醒，完全不似喝醉的样子。  
这又是起的什么心思，专门拿他开玩笑……吹雪有苦难言，抽回手若无其事的说了句谢谢，决心不再多管闲事了。

相沢围在吹雪身边转悠，“吹雪哥，你这一顿饭吃的真的好久，还好没出什么事。啊，有帮我要签名吗？”  
真是个没眼力见的，哪壶不开提哪壶。吹雪有气无力的抬起手给他看，“你偶像没找到纸，签我手上了。”他咬着牙，“快去找找有没有带酒精的东西，这印子根本洗不掉。”  
“……我又不是真的机器猫。”相沢抗议，“你先拿卸妆水擦擦看，我去保姆车上找一下。”半晌，他翻箱倒柜的找了一副半指手套，气喘吁吁地跑回休息室，“擦掉了吗？不行就遮一下吧。”  
吹雪赶紧拿来，一边带一边自我检讨。最近到底是怎么了，碰见亮就老是出这种低级的问题。难道这就是他隐瞒了那个误会导致的报应吗？镜子里的倒影和他脸上无可奈何的表情如出一辙，给不了他任何答复。


	3. Chapter 3

在活动期间擅自离开，吹雪不觉得那位完全不知情，不过是没闹出事才对他睁只眼闭只眼。他一贯认为如果逃避的后果比坦白要严重的话，再困难的事情也要硬着头皮去做。尤其他最近有求于人，还是不要惹事为妙，主动去了一趟公司。  
他不是个喜欢拘束的人，办公室总共也没待过几次，比起挂着他名字的那个房间，他对那位的办公室要更熟悉一点。可来都来了，他路过的时候还是抱着某种微妙的心情进去逛了一圈。  
平时有事他一般使唤助理团里唯一的男性相沢君，其他人还是要在公司坐班的，大约也是比较闲，花花草草都替他养的很好，大冬天的一派葱茏，让缺少人气的房间看起来没那么冰冷。他拈了片叶子，又晃出去，正好撞见了想找的人，于是把叶子放在唇边吹了一段悠扬的小调，笑眯眯的主动上前把回头瞪他的姑娘手里的文件山接过来。  
对方毫不领情，“稀奇了，我这是看到了哪位大明星呀。”  
吹雪深谙和这类人打交道的方法，并不说话，就走在她旁边笑着听数落。对方好像一拳打进棉花糖里，说着说着也停了。两人一路进了电梯，又走到另一间办公室前，女孩终于无奈，“你到底是来干嘛的？”  
“嗯……联络感情？”  
姑娘撇嘴不理他，进去给他倒了杯咖啡，又把文件拿过去开始整理。吹雪撑着下巴坐在沙发上，没头没尾的说，“今天的指甲油颜色特别可爱，和你的眼睛很相称。”  
眼见着文件就要飞过来，吹雪仍八风不动的微笑，于是姑娘彻底没辙了，收起要砸他的冲动，啐道，“油嘴滑舌。南姐在开会，一会就来。”  
得了想要的答案，吹雪更放松了，气定神闲的靠在那喝起了咖啡，一点也看不出来在这里掀了半桌子企划要转型的坚决模样。

南好不容易看完新一年的企划书回到自己的办公室，就见吹雪穿着薄呢的风衣霸占着她的沙发。男人支着一双长腿，慵懒的姿态和当初裹着羽绒服冲她笑的青年到底是不一样了。  
她把惴惴不安偷看了她好几眼的助理派出去办几件跑腿的活，自己在吹雪旁边坐下，“哪阵风把你吹来了？”  
吹雪扑哧一笑，仍旧舒展着肢体，颇为高难度的一点没碰到旁边的女人，“那孩子真是你一手带出来的，口气和你一模一样。”  
“别打岔。”  
吹雪用食指和拇指轻轻撑开眼角的皮肤，比了个别生气的口型。他过去做这种小动作都会盯着人的眼睛，透出恰到好处的傻气，和万千少女的初恋这个形象很符合。可近来那双眼里总含着三分的漫不经心，此时举手投足间就差把敷衍写在脸上，反而教他有了一种别样的魅力。  
不过南从他出道起开始带他，不吃这套，“说吧，又不想参加哪个活动。”  
“哪能呢？我是来认错的。” 男人看了她一眼，轻轻地说。他的侧颜仍是英俊的，但比起少年时期多了几分成年人的棱角，南忍不住想，确实是年龄到了。  
还记得年初的某次户外综艺下来，镜头下一直带笑的吹雪紧紧捏住她的手腕，满脸冷汗的说有点疼。南跟来本是要和节目组进一步确认是否要加几个自家的新人，万万没想到被派来“开路”的吹雪第一场就受了伤，紧急的送他去检查发现好在只惩罚活动里拉伤了韧带，不算非常严重，可吹雪从那之后就有意无意的拒绝了类似的工作，也避免再扮演过去一脸聪明实则经常犯傻的人设。  
又过了半年，他干脆摊牌，坦白不想再接青春偶像剧。看他的态度，这个计划绝不是心血来潮，那次受伤大概是让他觉得已经到了再也拖延不得的情况，可南即便认可他的选择也不能赞同他的反抗方式，秉持一贯的强硬作风把他扔去遥远的剧组继续拍他的偶像剧。一部剧拍完，吹雪人是回来了，却不肯见她，一时间公司里流言四起，都传吹雪可能想换个经纪人，南自己也做好了打算，没人想到他主动跑来和解了。  
南只觉得心累。从人气的角度考虑，就算有比吹雪更英俊更风趣的年轻偶像出现在大众的视线里，他的人气也是无可撼动的。但吹雪的打算也不能说错，他毕竟不年轻了，不能吃一辈子青春饭。可哪里是那么容易的事呢？  
吹雪说完就起身，端来小姑娘泡的咖啡借花献佛。他倒是没有什么脾气，还是用商量的口气说，“上次是我错了，但我也真的比不了以前了。”他挽起袖子给南看手臂上的一块淤青，“半个月前在剧组撞的，现在还没消下去。”  
相沢比之前的助理粗心的不止一点，这事南都不晓得。她看了看那道痕迹，轻轻按了按，吹雪没像以前那样龇牙咧嘴的喊疼，只是蹙起眉，露出一个困扰的表情，继续说话。  
“这次和我搭戏的女主角刚出道没两年，比我小了有十岁，都能喊我大叔了……有些东西背上了就没办法扔掉，要再装作轻松的样子得花大几倍的力气。南姐，我累了。”  
从出道起吹雪就是南手底下的艺人，那会她也没有现在成功，除了四处替他寻觅合适的资源还兼任着他的助理，替他上下打点，即便这些年不再管的那么细了也还是记着过去的时光。她妥协也不是第一次了，这混小子就是晓得她会心软才跑来卖惨吧。  
可南还是生气不起来。因为那双笑眼，吹雪哪怕坐着不说话也是天然一副暖融融的气场，这么多年也是照着这个方向让他发展的。但身旁的男人半垂着眼，盖住了眼角眉梢的一分笑意，顿时就变了模样，和偶像天上院吹雪大相径庭。她叹了口气，起身去桌上拣了两本企划书扔给他，“那就灌张唱片吧。”  
吹雪得了准话，装模作样的用单手盖着脸，半真半假的感叹了一句，“唉，不提我都忘了人设是两栖偶像了。”  
“你但凡唱的再好一点也不至于。”  
这事就真的是无能为力了，吹雪想。和年龄的增长无法控制一样，他天生就不是唱歌的料。他的尤克里里是自学的，只能弹简单的曲子，出道以后狠狠恶补过，一起魔鬼训练的还有唱歌的技巧。然他虽有一把“迷惑万千少女”的好嗓音，唱歌上却缺点天赋，高音上不去低音下不来，训练除了让他的气息稳定并没有有效的改善他的音域。好在普罗大众也就是他的水平，能跟着哼唱的曲子自然比阳春白雪要方便传唱，于是他靠情情爱爱的口水歌也火过挺长一段时间。只是底子在那里，唱多了总要露馅的，后来他去片场刷脸也没时间，这边的活动就在南的默许下暂停了。  
现在要转型，他的理由和当初不想再唱歌是一样的，都是觉得自己不合适，想来南也是意识到的，不然也不会松口吧？他不晓得这几个月经纪人揪着团队熬了无数个晚上替他的决定铺路，但猜得到叫他捡起老行当是因为从歌曲风格入手好让人接受一点。  
临近年末，就算是全年无休的行业活动也总归要少一点，吹雪又要慎重的挑选最近的曝光，可以说拥有了一个难得的长假。他心情不错，奈何南在背后又给他泼了一盆冷水，“好好歇一段时间吧。但愿你不是从此就不用忙了。”  
吹雪站在门前，看着被关上的门，好笑的想他严厉的经纪人还真是多少年不变的刀子嘴豆腐心。

出门的时候外面正在下雪，相沢等了好久，火急火燎的把他拉上车，送他去活动现场。说是活动也不准确，还是上次那家公司，boss把圣诞元旦并一起提前过了，据说还兼具了年会的功能。因为是自助的形式，干脆把参加剪彩活动的合作者们也叫来，说明不会有媒体进场，让大家好好玩玩。  
吹雪其实不喜欢这种活动，没什么他能吃的还要站一晚上，可相沢私下里打听过，去的人不少，他好像不应该做特例，还是决定露个脸再走。

刚进内场各色异性就围了过来，相沢羡慕之情溢于言表，十分希望自己也能拥有这样的魅力。吹雪不以为然，以过来人的口气说，“这又不是什么好事。”想当年他拍个戏能传一十八个绯闻，剧组里大花小花只要单身都和他有过花边，号称私下对视超过两秒就要上小报，他早就怕了。  
相沢勇敢的表示了自己的鄙视，用胡吃海塞安慰自己受伤的心灵，吃着吃着，忽然又鬼鬼祟祟的摸到吹雪旁边，“吹雪哥，我好像看见个眼熟的人。你看，那个像不像地狱凯撒的助理？”  
吹雪望过去正好看见那人回头，确是真梨没错。她在这里，想必是亮也来了，心里顿时有些纳闷。明明十来年都没怎么见过的人，这几天却在各种意想不到的场合碰到，他本以为那一餐饭吃完两个人就会回到一开始的样子，但冥冥之中似有人不让他如愿。  
他隐晦的扫视了一圈内场，没发现亮的存在，本想着就当也没看见真梨拉倒，可相沢一嗓子不仅喊住了她，还带来了几个围在她旁边的女孩。  
真梨十分惊喜的过来打招呼，吹雪只得迅速的把报应不爽的想法藏起来朝她问好。  
她今天穿了条冬裙，颜色十分衬她柔和的五官。因为已见了两次，对吹雪的印象也相当不错，她大方的笑着说，“这样成熟的风格好像没见吹雪君穿过。”  
旁边的女孩自来熟的附和道，“挺不贴的。”还有玩笑着建议他去扣外形设计师年终的。  
吹雪一概以笑作答，对真梨则多说了一句，“我跟你老板可是同年，哪能一直装嫩。”  
“怎么会，”真梨俏皮的眨了眨眼，狡黠的笑，“吹雪君可比他看起来帅气多了。啊，吹雪君可不许说给他听，他嘴上不说，心里肯定要不高兴的。”  
见两个人聊得开心，其他人慢慢也就知趣的让开了。吹雪这才问真梨，“亮也来了吗？怎么没看到他。”  
真梨努努嘴，“嫌里面吵，在外面喝酒呢。”

露台上灯很暗，万幸只有一个人，不至于找错。吹雪抱着打完招呼就走的想法走近亮，漫无目的的想，也不晓得他身上的西装到底是暗蓝暗紫还是纯黑。夜色浓重，他也看不清亮的表情，这样正好，省的亮看出他心不在焉。  
亮听见动静回头，一点都不意外，也不客套，很随意的问了句，“来借酒浇愁吗？”一句话把吹雪酝酿了许久的台词和冷风一起灌进了肚子里。  
借这句玩笑，吹雪终于意识到是什么一直隐约给他奇怪的感觉了——他们那么久没见，亮待他却仿佛还在学院里那会。那时天天低头不见抬头见，显然不会有人认为彼此之间需要客气的寒暄，但隔了十数年，他们从青春年少到年过而立，还用这么熟悉的口气说话是件极不合常理的事情。  
但也许是过去的记忆太深刻，亮对他的态度和以前一丁点区别都没有，他竟然也就没有第一时间发现，理所当然的接受他的照顾。  
这件事发生在亮身上其实一点都不令人意外，他全身心都扑在决斗上，大概也不觉得时光的流逝会改变什么，这些年的分别估计和根本不存在一样。但吹雪早习惯了和人保持距离，难免因为他的直白束手束脚。  
见吹雪没答话，亮似乎有些担心，走过来几步察看他的状况。他臂弯里搭着一件黑色的大衣，脸颊上不知因为冷风还是酒意带着血色，整个人在飘落的雪花里看起来竟然是暖的。他的手果然也有暖意，在吹雪的手背上一触即收，那一块皮肤顿时觉得更冷。  
吹雪听见他叹气，“怎么穿这么点就出来了。不冷吗？”没错，吹雪有些痛苦的想，他就是还和少年时代那个丸藤亮一样，不晓得成年人之间是有距离的。他含混的答了句还好，不想亮作势要把大衣递给他，他连忙摆手，“没事，我醒醒神就回去了。”  
万幸亮没有坚持，只点点头，“也好，今天别再睡着了。”  
他今天开的玩笑大概比过去三五年加起来都多，吹雪忍不住借着厅内的光线仔细打量了他一下。总不会是因为像上次一样喝醉了才说这种话吧？  
但没带眼镜，一两眼实在很难在昏暗的光线下看分明，吹雪只好趁着亮对着雪景小酌的机会努力去看。等亮发现了他的视线回望过来的刹那，已经来不及移开了。  
那个瞬间，吹雪大脑一片空白，唯独余下的念头在不断的重复：他的领带和眼睛是一样的颜色……挺相称的。


	4. Chapter 4

“你倒是给点反应啊……怎么搞的照片上那个人是我一样！”真梨捧着手机十分焦急，“这些人又乱写，什么叫跟着你的车进门以后就没有再出现过……不是吧，你真的让她留宿了？”  
亮降价屈尊的瞄了一眼，照片是夜景，像素不高，但还是看得清开车的是他，副驾驶上则坐了个带着口罩的人。  
不错，那口罩还是他亲手戴上去的。他缓慢的摩挲了一下自己的手指，似乎在回忆那头看起来就很蓬松柔软的头发掠过皮肤的触感，半晌才道，“是又怎么样？”吹雪那会在睡觉，又一直骨架窄瘦，窝在座位里的模样也难怪会被认成女孩子。他自己不在意名声这种东西，既然这些家伙没认出另一个是谁，显然和过去的流言蜚语一样根本不值得他花心思。奈何真梨泪光婆娑的看着他，他只好摆出不讲理的老板架势又开始问工作，“那几个活动都帮我推掉了？”  
真梨很不想理他，气恼的瞪他一眼，“推掉了。要不是你心血来潮的去打表演赛哪里会有这种事……啊！”她说到这里，难以置信的去看照片，可这一次亮冷着脸从她手里抽走了手机，记下了报社和撰稿人的名字。  
两个人的身高差超过二十公分，亮抬起手就够助理姑娘跳起来也拿不到了。他居高临下的说，“一个无关紧要的新闻，不用管了。”

“所以说啊，那个地狱凯撒真的是相当随心所欲的人呢！想参加活动就临时决定要去，知不知道具体的办事人协调其他选手艺人很辛苦啊。”  
吹雪路过办公室正好听见这一句，看起来他的助理团正趁着没事在闲聊，于是靠在门边没打扰她们。  
有个声音微弱的问了句，“主办方没给他邀请吗？”  
“那倒是给了，而且给他的答复期限特别晚，但你们都晓得他从来不参加乱七八糟的活动，哪里想到这一次他突然答应了。我那个朋友加班了一个星期呢，都想骂人了。”  
房间里有稀稀拉拉的赞同声，一直说话的那个又带着显而易见的恶意说，“他的对手是那个叫由衣的吧？你们说会不会是——”  
说得好像有点离谱了，吹雪敲了敲门，直接走进去，“美丽的女孩们，好久不见，有想我吗？”  
站在办公室中间那个显然是刚才说话的，是个生面孔，看见他吓了一跳，老老实实的退了几步。吹雪并不看她，找了最活泼的那个助理，“麻烦帮我去和南姐销个假，顺便问她舞蹈老师什么时候到位，本子好了也直接帮我带回来。”  
助理答了句好就出去了，吹雪这才笑眯眯的问，“刚才在聊什么呀，好像很有意思的样子。”  
不认识的那个立刻借口想起来有事慌不择路的跑了，吹雪却没顺势结束这个话题，靠在暂时空下来的桌子旁，一副很伤心的口气，“唉，看来是太久没回来了，你们都有自己的小秘密了。”  
比起外人显然助理们还是要和他更亲一点，几个女孩互相看看，三言两语的把事情说了，还有一个自告奋勇的捧来手机，给他看，“就是这个，地狱凯撒的绯闻，说他从夜店里带了个人回家过夜。”她们聊到的时候正好被送东西过来的那位听见了，借机以抱怨为名好好地秀了一把在合作公司的朋友，万万没想到撞在了吹雪脸上。  
捧手机的助理对方才的言论很不以为然，“没到结束期限就一切皆有可能，也不想想地狱凯撒这个名声就够吸引多少人注意力了，还好像很委屈的样子。”  
其他人纷纷点头，又把话题转到绯闻上，“不过他真的没有公关团队吗？竟然让这种花边新闻流出来。”  
“你想什么呀，人家又不靠人气吃饭的。”  
“刚那个人说的有一点没错，我觉得他是挺随心所欲的……”  
吹雪暗道没错，想干什么就干什么，一点不像是家里有个弟弟的长男。  
有个嘴甜的察觉到他的走神，立刻总结发言，“像我们吹雪欧巴一样好说话又温柔的最好啦！”  
吹雪捂胸口，“怎么办，我好像又多爱你们一点了。”  
这时候被他派出去的姑娘也回来了，诧异的看着一屋子笑闹的同事有点摸不着头脑，还是先把正事给交代了，“南姐让您自己过去找她一趟……”她偷偷地笑，“可不要再吵架啦，我们都很担心呢。”  
捧手机的助理还在试图让吹雪多看一眼那条新闻，“至少看完照片嘛，老实说，我还觉得地狱凯撒挺帅的呢。”  
“在我面前说这话可真是太伤我的心了。”吹雪扼腕，“能有我帅吗？”但他还是照顾小姑娘的意思看了一眼，照片上亮面无表情的在开车，副驾驶座位上那个却穿着一件他眼熟的外套，他几乎愣在原地，又听助理们七嘴八舌的讨论，“不过绯闻女主这件衣服好像和我们吹雪撞衫了，啊，不对，这个应该叫情侣装。”  
什么究极乌龙……照片上面那个分明是他天上院吹雪。

南果然也看见了那条新闻，揶揄的打量他，“我们的绯闻女主来了。”  
怎么全世界都看到的感觉……吹雪十分茫然，不就是一个花边新闻吗？怎么做到那么博人眼球的。他委婉的表达了自己的疑惑，南抱着手臂冷笑了，“你以为他是你吗。”  
就算亮从来没有给过媒体这个机会这也太夸张了，吹雪想起刚才三言两语里听见的内容，“是被他打败的那个选手……不是，时间应该更早一点，是那个被他挤掉出席表演赛机会的选手吧。”  
“不知道。”南满不在乎的说，“和我们有什么关系？”  
“……”  
“我就是想嘲笑你而已。”  
“喂……”吹雪哭笑不得，他撑住办公桌，斟酌着自己的口气，“亮是我朋友，也是为了帮我，是不是……帮他澄清一下。”  
南看着他，用和前几分钟无二的口气又问了一遍，“这和你有什么关系？”  
吹雪张了张嘴，没等回答，强势美丽的经纪人已经冷淡的说，“转型期不要节外生枝，本来人家都特意放过你了——不会真觉得就我一个看出来这是你吧。你本来就是敏感人物，被个男人接去家里留宿没问题，是朋友情，但你独自去夜店喝到酩酊大醉难道就是什么正面新闻吗？”她用严厉的目光注视吹雪，强调道，“转型变成转业就不好了。”  
看南的表情就知道她是认真的。她不愿意帮忙的话事情顿时棘手起来了，吹雪深感身不由己，不准备争辩什么，找了个借口走出办公室，拨了一个他以为不会再联系的号码。

“你也知道了啊。”亮并不惊讶，很敷衍的应答道。  
他越是对什么都不上心越让吹雪觉得这件事不应该，亮拿他当朋友才会发生这种事，倘若他无动于衷的让亮背了这个黑锅岂不是太无情无义。可南不同意，意味着他通过公司攒下的人脉都不太好使，澄清还需要点时间。怀着歉意和无奈，他的心情难免有点复杂，忍不住叹气道，“我好像一直在麻烦你。”  
亮沉默了几息，忽然说，“我是可以不去的。”  
“什么？”  
听筒里传来的声音逐渐变得冷淡，“那个晚上，我不是非要去那里。”  
吹雪瞪大了眼睛，呼吸有些困难。他都要忘了，虽然亮对决斗外的事情都不上心，看人看事却向来洞若观火。  
他只迟疑了一瞬，亮用完全失去温度的声音把话说完了，“反正本来也不是邀请我的。”  
……他都知道了，吹雪无比酸涩的想到。他深呼吸了几次，想要解释事情不是那样，但亮已干脆利索的挂了电话，留给他一串忙音。他赶紧再打回去，亮干脆不接了。

真梨看见被主人放在桌上的手机，亮起的屏幕上只有一颗小小五角星。那个联系人一直排列在通讯录的最上面，她在亮身边当了那么多年的助理，还是第一次见到他来过联系。  
原来那个人是吹雪君……她望向闭着眼睛站在那的亮，忽地被一种惆怅笼罩了心神。她不晓得这种感情该作何种定义，也不敢想，但天性的敏锐还是让她体会到它的深厚。  
比起下属，她一直更像是亮的家人，从年龄看是妹妹，但实际上却一直在生活里扮演着操心的姐姐这样一个角色，登时就心软了。  
“让我来处理吧……我会解决的。”  
亮头也不回，“不用管。”他嘲弄的说着伤人伤己的话，“我这个年纪了还是单身，逛夜店又有什么出奇的。”  
“亮！”  
一贯不听她话的男人猛地睁开眼，一双碧色的眼睛里压抑着风暴，但真梨知道，那不是冲着她的。如她担心的那样，亮只是冷淡的想要打发她，“后面没什么事了，你回去休息吧，年后再来。这一年也辛苦你了。”

吹雪抓着手机，心事重重的往电梯走，正巧被相沢看见魂不守舍的模样，立刻被拉住了。吹雪仿若未觉，毫无铺垫的问相沢，“如果有个讨厌的人在你雷打不动睡觉的点数叫你去夜店喝酒，你会去吗？”  
相沢丈二摸不着头脑，想了想，“当然不会，肯定是整我的。过去了发现一个人都没有还要给一桌酒买单什么的……事后肯定还会被嘲笑。”  
听完他的话，吹雪的脸色不太好，他莫名其妙的问，“吹雪哥？怎么了？”  
“车钥匙给我，我出去一趟。”  
相沢下意识的摸给他，又死死抓住，“我送你去啊。”  
他的手指被吹雪一根一根的扳开，“不用，我自己去就好。”

等车开到那片公寓区的外面被保安拦下，吹雪才觉得自己太冲动了。亮不接他的电话，他也没留真梨的联系方式，来这里对解决事情根本一点用处都没有。他坐在车里，觉得前景十分灰暗——亮从来不是喜欢热闹的人，更不要说是就没消停过的天上院吹雪，现在因为过去的习惯忍耐着他，总归还是拿他当朋友的。可他从头到尾都做的不厚道。  
保安很为难的跑来敲他的车窗，“您好，停在这里会影响车辆出入，能不能……”  
吹雪道了句抱歉，想走，可保安看到他的脸，不大有把握的问，“失礼了，您是还没来及登记车牌吗？”  
何出此问？吹雪十分迷茫。  
就在他和保安大眼瞪小眼之际，有个气喘吁吁的声音说，“是3栋12楼的那位住户请他来的，我忘记通知您了，实在非常不好意思！”  
保安一脸果然如此的表情，迅速的做了登记放行了。  
吹雪等真梨坐在副驾驶上才回魂，僵硬的开入停车场内，终于找到说话的机会。“我……”他犹豫着开口，又截断了原本的话语，“抱歉。”  
真梨刚准备离开这里，那应该就听见了他们的通话吧。果然，她不安地交叠十指，慢慢说，“我还是第一次看他那么难过。”

丸藤亮站在窗前，目送着真梨离开。从这里能将楼下的风光一览无余，又是这一片的最高层，很符合他喜静的性格——在十几年前，他也喜欢站在灯塔下，在海浪声的陪伴下守望一个人的归来。  
真梨走着走着忽然一路小跑，又坐进一辆车重新开进小区，他的思绪波动了一瞬，又立刻把脑海里浮现的一丝幻想挥灭了。  
他故意放纵思绪飘得更远，开始计划接下来的计划：今天可以再加一组训练，晚饭就去健身房吃，出出汗，也能打发掉一顿。年后的第一场比赛就是个很难啃的硬骨头，喜欢用自闭卡组拉长战线，端着那个决斗盘对体力的消耗不小，到时候体力比卡组先吃不消就不好了……海马那家伙怎么还没研究出更轻便的决斗盘？  
手机又开始震动，亮看了一眼，发现是真梨的号码。他叹了口气，尽可能耐心的接起来，“别说是什么东西忘带了。”  
听筒里传出的是吹雪的声音，“亮……是我。”  
亮沉默了。他的公寓是大平层，十二楼独此一户，现在也不是打扫卫生的时间，可门口却有一些踌躇的动静。他攥紧了手机，“……你在哪？”  
真梨的声音远远地传到他的耳边，是在喊，“他就在门口！这么冷的天，他没穿外套，你至少先……”  
“没事的，亮。不开门也没事，我说几句就走。”  
房主怒气冲冲的打开门，先从他手里抽出了手机扔给真梨，又把吹雪扯进来重新关了门。两个高大的男人在玄关对视，一个眼底是歉意，一个则压抑着怒火，看起来很像是什么没意思的情景剧。  
亮的口气相当生硬，“你不是很怕冷的么？”  
“出来的时候忘了。”吹雪非常疲倦的解释道，“只是不喜欢，没那么容易受凉的。冬天拍戏嘴里都要含冰块，也没……”  
没给他说完的机会，亮上了一步，看动作，似乎是要试他的体温。这个动作严重的突破了吹雪的安全距离，他靠后一步就是墙，在后背抵上墙面的那一刻他就不着痕迹的吸了一口气，竭力放松身体不要应激反应。亏这么久的锻炼，他此时还记得笑，“真的不碍事，我好歹是个按时锻炼的男人。”  
可亮是不会被糊弄过去的那类人。他的手在半空停顿一秒，干脆撑在墙面上，用冷冰冰的口气问：“被我靠这么近浑身都不自在是吗。”  
以过去的经验看，这个时候老实的回答比较好，吹雪艰难地吐出一个是。很久没被逼迫到那么狼狈的境地，他忍不住在心里呐喊，说点别的，打断他，不要被他带着跑，丸藤亮最擅长的就是用自己的攻势让对手一败涂地，可眼前这个男人认真的表情让他说不出别的话来。  
当年总是被他制造的麻烦折腾的面露无奈的亮和他，此时正好颠倒过来了。  
他想不到亮会就这样放过他，还接连退了两步，远远地超过了安全距离。  
“抱歉。是我逾越了。”  
“千万别这么说……”吹雪的表情几乎变形，他竟然主动在道歉！“该道歉的是我才对，如果一开始说清楚是误会就好了，对不起。”  
亮避开了他的视线，从衣架上随便拎了一件衣服扔过来，直到吹雪手忙脚乱的接住才用他愈发低沉的嗓音道，“我直到现在都会想，是不是那个时候太直接了。”  
吹雪抱着他的衣服，好似被他的话语钉在原地。他的眼睛瞪得很大，记忆里的那个青年迅速的和眼前的男人重叠在一起，但是要更尖锐，像出鞘的名刀，周身环绕着锐利的杀气。他就是用这个姿势踩住了GX大赛的徽章，和他说，“光是想着不要输是不会获得胜利的。你有没有考虑过，决斗根本不适合你？”  
“不然为什么要一声不吭的和我……和当年的那些同学都断了联系。”  
尘封已久的痂痕被过于直接的撕开，鲜血淋漓，吹雪不得不回忆起对他来说仍然十分鲜明的记忆。他的嘴唇微微的颤抖，好一会才承认，“亮那会说的没错。”他抬起头来，“决斗是竞技体育，我缺少胜负心，没有变强的动力。”  
怀里的衣服本身没有温度，但十分厚实，抱在怀里有效的减少了体温继续流逝，也给了他暖和起来的错觉。  
“所有人都很认真，只有我在挥霍自己的天赋。比起不开窍的努力家，亮会讨厌我也是理所当然。而且我还总是把你卷进各式各样的麻烦里。”好在他不是当初那个软弱的青年了，可以直面那些傻得冒泡的过去。吹雪把衣服顺平，想挂回衣架上，碍于要穿过亮，还是没有动，“我是个喜欢粉饰太平的人……亮总是很直接，不管是那个时候还是现在，我都挺不适应的。”  
话说到这个份上，吹雪已完全做好了失去这个朋友的准备，于是无力的浅笑了一下，“亮，我都明白的。”  
可亮不这样认为，男人死死地用视线锁定他，“我从未……你为什么要觉得我讨厌你？”比起愤怒，他的话语里难以置信的成分要多得多，“你是我的挚友，独一无二的那个——你以为谁失踪我都会找那么久吗？”  
这话说的近乎口不择言，实在太直白了，亮自己都觉得尴尬。和吹雪比他本来就不是感情外露的那个，此时就差把心底最隐秘的那个秘密说出口，十分挫败。而对面的男人眉梢微动，仍然绷紧着肩膀，令他想起，是他一直一厢情愿的认为他们都不会变。可距离那些事十五年了，远比他们认识的时间还要长。  
把吹雪从这个世界推出去的人是他，在原地踏步的人是他，抓着过去的幻影不放的也是他，不怪吹雪觉得错愕，他确实没有立场要求对方那么多年以后还像他自己一样，当对方是……最好的朋友。  
一阵可怕的沉默过后，吹雪却如释重负的舒了一口气，甚至带着一点堪称羞涩的笑意，和过去的少年人十足的相似，亮一时晃神，更以为自己听错了他说的话。  
“亮从来不说假话对不对？”吹雪仔细的观察着亮的表情，自顾自的说，“这样激动，说的一定是心里话……不然亮才应该来当演员。”  
他的声音放的非常轻，几近气音，听起来就格外的温柔缱绻，“亮还拿我当朋友，并不是因为别的什么才这样照顾我，那么，我就是为这件事来的。”  
“我为我的态度抱歉，朋友不是个单方面的概念……我不该朝你说那么生疏的话。对不起，亮。”  
多么大的误会啊，亮干巴巴的想着。“所以你以为我为什么要去找你？”最尴尬的话都说出来了，他索性破罐子破摔，“我犯得着把个讨厌的人拉回自己家吗？”就连翔，他的亲弟弟都没进过这个家的家门，而吹雪竟然一本正经的说，讨厌他也是正常的，搞得这些日子他刻意做的一切像是笑话一样。  
当年那个总是给万丈目出馊主意的恋爱传道士果然是个十足的笨蛋。  
“人道主义精神……什么的。”吹雪把自己都说笑了。他把脸埋在手掌里，用力的搓了几下，脸都红了。“太好了……”  
亮听他喃喃了一句简直要被他气死，重新拿了一件更厚的衣服扔到他身上，朝他吼道，“给我去沙发上坐着，门口冷成这样你还要站多久？”


	5. Chapter 5

房主开了金口，吹雪当然不会在这种时候和他对着来，他本来也没有自我虐待的爱好，自觉地在亮再开口前从把更厚的那件外套穿到身上。  
亮神色有所缓和，找了双厚拖鞋给他换，又去倒了杯热水，忙的十分专注。  
门口可能还站着个吹冷风的助理姑娘，已经被当老板的遗忘在脑后了，吹雪决定提醒他一下，“那个，真梨小姐是走了吗？”  
被问的那个一副理所当然的事情何必再问的口气，“当然了。休假时间，她待在这里做什么？”  
吹雪挣扎了一下还是说，“我觉得你该打个电话确认一下……”或者开门看一眼，“对女士要温柔点的，亮。”  
亮挑动眉梢，露出个“有趣”的表情，回头找了手机，把真梨的联系方式塞到吹雪眼皮底下，“正好，你来打吧，也把这个号码记一下。”  
“会不会有点失礼？”  
“不碍事的。”  
想也知道亮会这么回答，和他讨论这个问题似乎是吹雪自己的错，于是他苦笑着拨过去，听见一串忙音，片刻后，公式化的女音提示他对方已关机。  
亮脸上有种轻微的笑意，藏在五官里，顿时让他看起来小了好几岁，像个恶作剧得逞的大男孩，“她假期都是关机的，根本接不到。”至于真梨放心离开是知道他把人放进门等于事情会解决这种细节就不用和吹雪说了。  
……真是个任性的姑娘，吹雪哭笑不得。他是晓得亮和这个助理非常亲近，但实在没想到他对真梨纵容到这种地步，不过这是他们之间的事情，他也就不问了。  
早先他对亮说，讲完几句话就走，但亮的架势就是要留他下来的。他趁着这会没事迅速给相沢发了几条消息，把忽然失踪导致的问题安排了一下。相沢替他善后不是第一次，回的也很快：“放心啦吹雪哥，几位老师手上都有别的活，南姐让你不要急。”  
他才不是着急，不过这样也好，吹雪由衷感谢没空的舞蹈老师，给他充足的时间来修补他和亮之间的关系。  
干坐着一时没话可说，吹雪拿出最老套的话题试着问，“等会你有什么安排吗？”  
“没有。”  
他不晓得亮之前给晚上做了整套安排，足够一个人忙到睡前，此时也未做多想，抛出了他的邀请，“那，出去吃点什么？”  
天边刚染上红霞，从十二层往外看，只是一抹轻描淡写的色彩。冬天的夜晚来的早，其实远没到吃饭的点数，但亮还是答应下来，去换衣服准备出门。  
就这几次见到亮的经历看，他的私服大多是深色的，很符合他稳重的性子，而且相应的，版型硬挺颇为正式。吹雪穿着他的衣服，忽然有点忧郁。不为别的，就为肩膀那里空荡荡的感觉。亮过去不喜欢晒太阳，对运动更深恶痛绝，每次都拒绝他一起冲浪游泳的邀请，所以一直是他结实点。这件事现在也反过来了。

亮没留给他很多瞎想的时间，拿了件奶白色的毛衣出来，问，“你原来那件衣服外面能套吗？”  
看样子是怕他还冷——虽然他确实没暖和起来。吹雪下意识的想说不用麻烦了，又记起亮是为什么生气，及时改口，“没想到你会买这种颜色的衣服。”  
“又不是我买的。”亮有点嫌弃，“早几年母亲寄来的，一直没穿。太容易脏了。”  
吹雪琢磨着和他相处的分寸，目前看来只要不是刻意的客套就不会生气，如果谈及过去的事情，会显得高兴些，于是没隐藏心里的想法，若有所思的说了句，“所以你后来都穿黑的……”

学院四面临海，虽然安装了淡水净化系统，但用来洗衣服的水比直饮水少一道过滤，矿物质含量高，特优生的白制服过水以后特别容易泛黄。女生们有时自己接水洗，特优生大多心思不在此，亮在其中又是生活自理能力和成绩对比最鲜明那个，往往是送去后勤部门统一处理。  
入学时制服一式三套，亮曾在食堂被人碰到报废一件，自己勤跑洗衣处两套也换的过来，奈何祸不单行，不久后粗心的阿姨把他的那件一起晒了出去，拿回来的时候简直可以冒充黄院学生。蓝院的凯撒就这样沦落到没有制服穿的境地，为了第二天还能出门见人只能硬着头皮去问吹雪借一件。  
那会吹雪是学院里当之无愧的风云人物，论女性中的人气更是全面碾压了亮，听闻经过带着友人直接去找洗衣阿姨刷了一次脸，又替他填了申请新校服的单子，笑着说，“你可不要因为这种事打申请换回蓝，留我一个人啊。”

回忆不耽误吹雪换衣服，他张开手臂试了试，毛衣恰好填补了他们俩目前不夸张的体型差，外套此时也没那么空荡荡了。  
亮很满意，“就穿着吧。”  
吹雪穿了几分钟总觉得哪里不对，一会才意识到是高领的缘故。他许久不穿颇不习惯，总想调整领子的位置，被亮看在眼里，用好笑的语气叫他忍一忍，“低领的都压箱底了，凑合一下吧。”  
高领毛衣的保暖效果也是一流的，就算要换吹雪也舍不得，但亮说的话让他有些在意，“好像是没看你穿过……”就连睡衣他都把纽扣扣到最上面一个，原本他也没多想，此时看起来另有内情，“在家不至于还那么正经吧？”  
“倒也不是……”亮一时不知从何说起，干脆把领子拉到锁骨下。他那件毛衣是深烟灰色，衬得露出的脖颈和手指格外白，那一圈红色的伤痕也格外鲜艳。  
粗看过去那道伤痕有一指宽，细看还能发现周围放射状的血丝，是种令人毛骨悚然的艳丽。吹雪没被吓到，但他还是沉默了。那段时日他很少回顾，早已蒙了尘，但这道伤疤是个太明显的提示，他的声音不由自主的放低了很多，显得十分干涩，“……烧伤，不，电击伤。”  
亮意外他知道，松手把领子放回去了。“真梨说怪吓人的，挡起来比较好。”  
吹雪没他那么坦然，身体仍然僵硬着。他晓得那是冲击增幅装置留下的……一样是地狱凯撒决斗过的人，他是最幸运的那个。靠着和亮不多的默契在灯塔下找到独自眺望大海的黑衣青年的时候，对方没带这套如今已是违禁品的设备。但即便他后来有心避开和亮有关的话题，难免还是因为好人缘从别人嘴里听到过另一场决斗的事，关于被这套设备电到送医务室抢救的翔，也关于生命消减大半却若无其事的地狱凯撒亮。  
那么危险，那么痛，如今也只是一道怕吓到别人的伤痕了。亮没拿它当回事，那他平白的担心似乎来得太迟，也太多余了。

吃饭的地方是亮定的，两人都坐在车里的时候他随口问了句，“不用控制饮食吗？”  
这个话题实在太沉重了，吹雪很是悲伤的捂住脸，“最近不用太紧张……应该。”  
亮的声音里有笑意，“真的？以你的体重减脂很麻烦的。”  
“应该不会有那种机会了。”吹雪下定决心，“再过几天要开始练舞了，补充体力最重要。吃！”  
目的地是一家很有年头的洋食店，据说非常火爆，因为他们来得早，还没开始排队。亮介绍时说，“冬天我喜欢来这里吃点热乎乎的东西。”  
店主认识他们，笑着说，“亮君是熟客呢，一直照顾我们生意。一会是上客的点数啦，要不要上楼去包间坐？”  
“不用，料理台旁就好。”  
这种地方被拍到问题不大，吹雪也很喜欢近距离看别人做料理。早些时候他有个美食节目要做，每次要和不同样的嘉宾一起做菜，整个过程充满惊喜和意外，还能在南的眼皮底下吃东西，是他浩如星海的工作里最喜欢的一个。  
店内的墙壁贴着和风与西洋风结合的碎花墙纸，底色的温暖的黄，十分温馨。吹雪在暖和的环境里心情也好了很多，托着下巴同亮闲聊，“我以为你更喜欢正统的西餐。”不过洋食里荤菜也不少，还能避开各种他不吃的佐料蔬菜，吹雪表示很能理解。  
“这家店不一样的。”亮只解释了一句，目光还停留在半开放式的料理台上。  
坐在这能看见料理的全过程，吹雪也看了看，发现是在炸天妇罗。“啊，里面好像有很多……”亮根本碰也不会碰的蔬菜。  
亮表情僵硬了一下。因为来的次数很多，店主并没有让亮点单，让两个人放心，都交给他。从菜单上看，天妇罗不是招牌菜，那么也不是准备给他这个新客人的。店内目前只有他们两个，难道亮平时来都会点吗？  
这事堪比发现新大陆，吹雪忍不住找亮求证。亮点头，小声说，“我是不喜欢吃，尤其他们家做的口味和我母亲特别像……”  
但等一碟天妇罗送到面前，他还是主动伸了筷子，在吹雪的注视下开始吃，只不过最后也没坚持几口，放弃了等吹雪来解决。  
虽然是炸物，但做的十分清爽，吹雪也很喜欢不同蔬菜炸过以后的丰富口感，一边吃一边笑，“真佩服你的毅力，不喜欢还要吃……平时是真梨小姐负责你伙食吗？”  
“是啊，伙同教练天天逼人吃沙拉。”  
肌肉不可能是吃草长出来的，吹雪自己也吃过，心有戚戚焉的感叹，“白煮鸡胸肉和蛋白？”  
亮一脸的不堪回首，“……肉至少是烟熏的。”  
两个人非常同步的叹气，又被端上来的蛋包饭打断了。吹雪没想到店主年纪不小，做的蛋包饭却是相当时兴的半熟款，蓬松柔软的蛋皮甚至在微微晃动，连忙掏手机，“啊，能拍吗？别切别切，我想录个视频。”  
等他挑好角度亮才帮他切了一刀，提醒他趁热吃。吹雪很不好意思，“老实说我在家自己试着做过呢，完全没办法掌握好这个度。”  
亮只说，“想吃可以过来吃，下午人少不怎么排队。”  
吹雪忍不住打量他，“其实这些都不是你爱好的东西吧？怎么都是烟熏的鸡胸肉或者火腿更和你胃口。”他顺势回忆，“寿司也是，又不是要上台怕低血糖了，你自己来怎么也不照着口味点。”  
“你说那个啊。”亮卡壳一瞬，避开了话题，“真梨的厨艺一塌糊涂，我一直很为她未来的丈夫担忧。”  
可那盒寿司亮还是几乎都吃掉了。吹雪没有逼问，而是注视着亮的侧颜。如果说这些东西有什么共通点的话……他无可避免的想起自己醉酒的那个夜晚，好像也和今天一样，格外的冷。  
亮来的时候就说过的，委婉的提示过他这个问题的答案。“冬天的时候喜欢来吃点热乎乎的东西”，有着和母亲类似手艺的店长在眼前忙活，这才是热量的来源吧，一直在他身边忙碌着一些琐碎事情的助理也是，并非是真的需要，而是享受有个人为他操心的感觉。那么那一次大约也是类似的理由……  
寒冷的夜晚，人容易因为寂寞犯错。  
吹雪自觉勘破了亮的秘密，“……你啊。”心脏自作主张的抽搐了一下，但吹雪没有再深入的探寻下去。直觉告诉他这不是一个合适的时机，但这种时候不做些什么也就不是天上院吹雪了。他拿出手机，给近在咫尺的人发了一条正确的邀约，“有吃夜宵的习惯吗？”  
在亮疑惑的目光下他款款微笑，因为怕被听到，声音放的很低，像片羽毛，仿佛要扫到谁耳朵里去，“虽然对不起店主，但我更想吃烤肉。等会陪我去怎么样？”


	6. Chapter 6

南接连开了几天的会，回来告诉吹雪他的新专辑预定打二月的榜，制作时间相当紧迫。公司里能空出来的资源都被临时整合过来他用。  
在唱歌这个方面吹雪不是专业的，没有自己作曲的本事，历来是从和公司有长期合作的音乐工作室手里拿合适的曲子。鉴于他的水平，所谓合适基本是指他在现场唱也不会车祸那种，但南这次结合他未来想走的路，提前替他挑好了三支风格迥异的曲子。省去这个流程又给吹雪多留出来几天，但满打满算不过一个月，他得迅速恢复到可以唱歌的状态，日程安排连喘息的空暇都没有。  
在试妆前天，南给他找了一个出现在媒体前的机会，有相熟的记者看见他，立刻带长枪短炮过来问，“最近出现的少了，是不是在忙大新闻呀，吹雪君？”  
问的有点刻意，吹雪估摸也是南通过气的。他微笑，配合的作答：“说笑了。在筹备新专辑，别的事情暂时顾不上啦。”

专辑的主打歌主题是吸血迷情，也是唯一需要配合拍摄MV的一首。吹雪拿到录音就一直在听，这首歌的副歌旋律缠绵如情人的低语，主歌却有华丽的转音与高音，从开头到结束都关乎爱与死，是他没挑战过的风格，假如真能唱好确实能让人眼前一亮。  
南带着吹雪的助理团来陪他试妆，却像个专门来泼冷水的。谈到新歌时叫他不要指望修音师给他做多少后期，“当年被你累死的空缺还没补上。”  
化妆师笑的差点给吹雪勾歪了唇线，吹雪也提了提嘴角，但弧度怎么看都是违心的。南的言下之意是他必须在一个月内学会那些他当年也唱不来的技巧，任务的难度又上一个台阶，说他没压力绝对是骗人的。  
吹雪早已将歌词背完，这会临阵磨枪的求声乐老师给他标了换气的地方，正捧着乐谱消磨化妆的时间，同时一心二用的去习惯腹式呼吸，等妆化了大半才抽空望向镜中的倒影。  
他戴了红色的美瞳，化妆师替他拉长了眼线，上了不知多少层粉底把他的肤色改成苍白，配合身上复古款的白衬衣黑礼服，好似真成了中世纪的吸血鬼贵族。  
助理捧着红底黑面的斗篷，见他回神，立刻替他披上，又为他系上小小的蝙蝠挂链。南看了又看，总算没挑出什么毛病，勉强点了头，没等众人放下心来，她又问，“面具和手套在哪里？”  
这是事先设计好的形象，化妆师十分哀怨的把藏起来的面具捧出来，“那么好看的脸竟然要挡住……”  
南不置可否的看了他们一眼，倒也没生气，只是把相沢拎过来现场考教：“这次吹雪的人设是什么风格？”  
这一次相沢没有掉链子，张口就答，“高贵冷艳的吸血鬼伯爵！”  
“那么请问他哪里和高贵冷艳沾边了？”南十分嫌弃的翻了个白眼，从一堆面具里挑出黑色的扣到吹雪脸上，堪堪覆盖住他半张脸，又摸出一副黑色的手套扔过去，“上次活动带了以后反响不错，继续吧。”  
吹雪没想到她还看了那次活动，顿觉手上的皮肤在隐隐发烫——他事后洗了很久才洗掉亮留下的笔迹，直到现在偶尔还会错觉那道痕迹仍留在那，不然怎么会提到就有反应？他生怕南去追究擅自离场的事，没有说话，只是神情复杂的把手套戴上，在众人期待的目光中去照全身镜。  
镜中人穿着盖过膝盖的低跟长靴，显得格外瘦高，面具则刚好挡住面部线条里最柔和的眼廓，露出英俊如刀刻的下颔线条。虽遮住了大半张脸，但唇色如血，和面具下的红瞳相得益彰，流露出极端危险的气息，端的是十二分的艳丽。助理团的小姑娘一齐赏脸的尖叫，不知谁还喊了一句，“吹雪大人，请踩我！”  
戴面具的男人回首无奈一笑，霎时如冬雪化春水，尽成绕指柔，一时间装捧场的也真的快要晕倒了。

场景搭建如果要到以假乱真的地步太花时间，试妆暂时还是用绿幕解决。和唱歌比拍照算吹雪擅长的，御用摄影师第一万次遗憾他没去走T台，吹雪却没心思搭理他的恭维，稍显冷淡的去电脑前看照片。  
假如说演技源自模仿的话，没有人知道他现在学的是谁。可他瞒不过自己，知道那个让南都露出满意眼神的是谁——或者说，是什么。  
黑色的外衣，黑色的面具，和曾占据过他身体的那个意识有八分神似，他确实也下意识的根据残留的记忆去表现一个冷漠的吸血鬼伯爵。大概因为两者都是同属黑夜的生物，这很成功，唯独他自己觉得不自在。  
那样的笑容与狂妄不属于天上院吹雪，而是属于一度占据过这具身体的Darkness。他模仿过很多人，扮演过很多形象，只有这个身份，曾让他觉得，被取代了也没什么不好。明日香曾说过，哥哥是不是不要醒过来比较好……哪怕是被他闹烦后的无心之言，依然让他记了很久。  
当年的他会想，对影丸董事长来说，一个失踪的，不会透露任何秘密的人会更好吧？亮呢，那个执着于力量的意识会不会更合他的心意？这么多年过去，他早学会不去想这些得不到回答也不影响生活的问题，可再次被迫的直面Darkness留给他的东西，他还是没法做到无动于衷。  
它的存在出现在这里像是要证明他的无能为力似的，即便他决定了要变成强大的成年人并为此努力了那么多。吹雪把照片翻到最后一张，直接把面具摘下来。南挑眉，他把最像darkness的几张挑出来，“我觉得这几张就可以。”  
经纪人点头，“是不错，效果很好。等会没你什么事就回……”  
吹雪微笑着，用他很罕见的强硬口气打断了南的话，“早上我联系过舞蹈老师了，他说今天就可以开始。南姐，空的练习室还有吧？”

早些年的歌需要蹦蹦跳跳的不少，吹雪全靠几年端决斗盘锻炼出来的体力撑过训练，但他实在没想到这次会更以往累。  
舞蹈老师跟他强调，这首曲子的配舞要做到优雅与力量并存，但两者在大部分情况下其实是相违背的。吹雪默默的看老师示范，正因为他也试过，更深刻的知道要做到这一步比单纯的力量，需要花更多体力，唯有这样才能驾轻就熟。他缺少经验，得从掌握平衡开始，光这一步就花了两天，让他自己定的时间表又紧凑了一点。  
他是认真的，南是认真的，那么老师们只会更严格。舞蹈老师替吹雪开筋时无不遗憾的说，“如果你练得更早其实不用这么痛苦……吹雪君，你是很有天赋的。”  
开筋是缓慢的疼痛。深冬的天气，训练室只有两个人，显得格外空旷，暖气效果也就不太好，可吹雪还是大汗淋漓。他闭着眼，任疼痛从韧带蔓延到四肢百骸，笑容却是平静的，“至少现在我还有痛苦的机会，而不是等到彻底无能为力的时候悔恨过去。”

无论是开嗓还是舞蹈，训练总是枯燥的。尤其这几天，一个挥手的动作能练半小时，每天结束以后吹雪都几近虚脱。相沢本来要守着，被他以人在公司一个电话就能过来为由打发了，只有两餐会按时送来，再送他回去休息。  
因为不能陪在他身边，相沢唯恐他哪里吃不消，逮着机会就拐弯抹角的问他想吃什么。吹雪是根本顾不上这些了，他这时候才觉得前段日子又是炸物又是烤肉的那顿饭没吃错，不然他这会可能连微笑的力气都留不下来。相沢还眼巴巴的等他回答，他轻声慢语的说，“可以直接用手抓的就行。”  
相沢似乎是当他心情不好，不敢多问，一溜烟的跑了。吹雪坐在地板上，半晌才甩掉脸上的汗，慢慢地站起来，继续对着镜子纠正动作。只有他自己晓得，他是手抖的筷子都拿不住了。  
路是自己选的，他不觉得这是需要诉苦的事情。他不是科班出身，注定了要付出其他人几倍的时间，这和他表现出的潇洒并不冲突。努力是理所当然的事情，但他有最基本的自尊，作为偶像，给别人带来梦想与爱的职业，不需要让别人看见他身上大大小小从没好利索过的那些伤。这件事从他学生时代起就没变过，现在也只是稍微辛苦了一点而已。

新年就在吹雪忙得天昏地暗的时候到来了。他是个全年无休的行当，隔了一片海的决斗学院却迎来了学生与老师共同的假期——他的妹妹明日香要回来了。  
今年这样的状况，吹雪不准备回家让父母担心，兄妹俩就约在吹雪公司附近的居酒屋先聚了一次。这里的老板算半个圈内人，公司里的练习生和艺人有时会来吃宵夜，算是个安全的地方，正适合累得连胡渣都没剃的吹雪。  
在学校明日香会穿比较正式的三件套，私下里的着装倒是比少女时代要有女人味的多，坐定后摘了墨镜，端的是光鲜亮丽，比旁边的当红艺人看起来更适合镜头。  
可一开口，丽人的形象就破坏了泰半：“听说你又和亮搞到一起去了。”  
吹雪在喝水，直接呛住了，“什么叫又……从来也没有过。”他攒了点力气，故意厉声厉色的拍桌子，“都是当老师的人了，怎么这样讲话。”  
明日香若无其事的招呼老板给她倒杯烧酒，“一直带坏我的不就是哥哥吗？现在说这种话太没立场了吧。”  
话是这么说没错，但有机会却不演就不是吹雪了。他伏在桌上作假哭状，“妹妹长大了，不听话了……”  
“除了小时候不懂事，我听过几次？哥哥根本没有威严。”  
真是毫不留情，一点也不可爱。吹雪装不下去只好笑，也不说话了，继续喝水。自己的身体自己知道，他的体力已经在透支边缘，这时候若是喝酒怕是能直接睡过去。但他并不担心，这个阶段只是难熬一点，等身体分解了乳酸就会比之前更有力，比起这个，唱歌才是没头绪的……  
明日香不是会被岔开话题的类型，想说的事若对方不提她也会自己继续。她相当严肃的看着吹雪，“我应该是有资格说这句话的，哥哥。如果你没有那个意思的话是和亮疏远一点比较好，毕竟他那么喜欢你。”  
吹雪没法在提起那个人的时候开玩笑，眉峰皱了起来，“……别这么说，亮只是——”  
只是没什么特别要好的朋友？但亮亲口说，他是特殊的，“独一无二”。  
可他不敢信。  
肌肉酸痛，心里的酸楚却要更浓重。吹雪想，十几年前他也曾和明日香坐在类似的地方，说着类似的话题。

那是刚从决斗学院毕业时的事情了。亮那会在学院里修养，却没公开出席他们的毕业典礼，只托鲇川老师送来祝福。明日香想离岛前至少当面与他道谢一次，顺便探望他，可吹雪拒绝了妹妹同去的邀请，“我不想去。”  
“你们吵架了吗？”  
“亮那样的人怎么会和人吵架。”吹雪否定道。和刚被人称为地狱凯撒的时候比，亮现在平静温和了许多，穿着病号服的模样尤其与过去没太大分别，可吹雪依然觉得同他无话可说——相处的时日里总是他主动，只要他不去主动找亮，亮也就很少来找他。自那场决斗后他们就没再对话过，他想，大概亮也没兴趣见他。  
这一届的毕业生还没到喝酒的年纪，但吹雪已二十岁了。他托人买来了酒，本来是要庆祝自己终于毕业的，可现在却开了瓶盖，给自己倒了一杯。  
酒未入口，他却仿佛已经醉了，盯着酒杯里澄澈的液体，慢慢说，“我努力过……”刚回来的那段时间他的感动可以灌满教学楼后的火山口，他确信亮拿他当最好的朋友，“可有的人可能天生一副心肠都是冷的，离了人温度就会消散。”  
“我确实很在意他，一辈子有几个人会风雨无阻的等我一年，堕落进黑暗的时候又口是心非地把我拽出来——可也是他，一脚把我的心和徽章踩在脚底，头也不回的朝追求胜利的路越走越远。这些事情怎么才能算清呢？我敢打包票他确实也是在意我的，可一颗心就那么多，不是他不想，而是摆在他心里第一位的，从来都只有那几样东西，分给其他东西其他人的，再多也拿不出来了。”  
他望向愣神的妹妹，语气疲惫的像是忽然换了个人，“我没有勇气再去焐热他一次了……你自己去吧，明日香。”

和亮不一样，吹雪在绝大多数人的印象里是个好相处的人，性格外向，又爱笑爱闹。后来明日香那一届的同学聚会，万丈目每次都会给他寄邀请函。不过除了最初的两年，他去的机会不多。  
明日香曾抱着好笑的语气说，那些大条的同学们只有缺少把气氛炒热的人时才会发现天上院家的哥哥不在。  
这正是吹雪希望的，他那个时候还没“放下”，总下意识的避开和亮有关的事，即便亮从来不去学弟学妹们的聚会，大家也很少主动的谈论到他。  
可就是这样的亮，却晓得他和过去的他同学都断了直接联系——给他发邀请向来只能通过明日香，连万丈目都找不到他。  
明日香不知道他一个人消沉的枯坐想到了什么，“只是什么？”吹雪不回答，却问了她另一件事，她看着哥哥，几乎想笑。“知道吗，哥哥，你第一次没有参加聚会的时候我堵在路上，没有听见电话，他们就去问了亮。”  
吹雪以为自己听错了，“……为什么要问他？”  
“是啊，为什么呢。”金发的丽人唇畔带笑，眼神却含着责备，“和大家——和亮没有联系的只有你而已，哥哥。”  
吹雪面具一般的表情正在动摇，数次张嘴又什么也说不出来。难怪亮会自责是不是十几年前一句话说得太重，他知道吹雪在避开他，他早就……他一直都知道。  
这么多年来，在那场意外发生之前他们两个见面的经历几乎没有，唯独的一次意外就是同学会。那是他不去很久以后的某年发生的事情，原本他也是不准备去的，但明日香告诉他二场的KTV离他结束工作的地方很近，方便的话希望哥哥来接她，于是他就从善如流的提前到了半个小时想给明日香一个惊喜。结果等他到了前台，在那里见到的却是个以为这辈子都不会再私下见的人。  
亮那时满眼的惊讶，他那会居然还以为亮和他一样是偷偷来这里，因为被人撞见觉得尴尬，因为亮沉默良久之后叫他，“好好玩。”说完就走了。  
现在想来，亮那时的心情大概同他明知是误会还欣然赴约一样，不过是顺其自然。想逃避这段关系的人从来不是他，是天上院吹雪过不去心里的那道坎。


	7. Chapter 7

真梨放假归来，惯例的遗憾没看见老板把家里搞成灾难现场。亮的公寓是简约的北欧风，颜色素雅，乱一点很明显，但亮向来收拾的很整齐，作为少年时期就独自住宿舍的人，亮完全不懂她哪里来的这种错误印象，难道他长得很像大型移动灾难源吗？不过他总不至于和真梨纠结这种小事，“看起来很闲啊，那跟我去买东西吧。”  
休假时间关机是亮的许可，平时只要放她走人也是可以不接电话的，但相应的，上班就几乎没有私人时间可言，真梨早有觉悟，点头答应了。亮去穿外套，她忽然慌张地问，“哎？你的围巾呢？”  
那是亮最常用的一条羊绒围巾，深蓝色的，有一些不规则的黑色花纹，因为只能干洗都是真梨负责送去干洗店。以她对亮的了解，他最常用的东西会挂在外面的衣架上方便随时取用，此时竟然不在，忍不住嘟哝道，“……那条围巾好贵的，你不会搞丢了吧？也不对，亮君不是这么冒失的人。”  
亮板着脸，“哪里来的那么多话。出门。”

车开到一半真梨就猜到了目的地，果然是要去那家她看到价格都要抖三抖的奢侈品店。亮熟门熟路的进去选领带。他冷着脸走得又快，SA走过来只看见他的背影，真梨不知是不是该追过去，站在两个高大英俊的男人之间，被迫和SA交换了一个眼神。对方保持着职业性的微笑，体贴的低声询问，“可否需要帮忙挑选呢？”  
真梨来几次都觉得不习惯，连忙说，“不用，我是陪他来的……”  
亮的声音远远地传过来，“有什么喜欢的自己拿，算新年礼物了。”他没什么开销，又收入颇丰，穿私服的机会不多——那身标志性的风衣姑且算工作服——所以偶尔需要添置衣物习惯了来这种价位的店铺，每次都是眼都不眨的买单。  
对亮来说就算她上楼去皮具部拿个包也不是什么大不了事，但真梨会跟他软磨硬泡的求休假却从来不要这些，拒绝了SA的推荐，几步小跑到亮身边，小声说，“买这些还不如折成钱给我。”  
亮闻言颇为无奈，“我也没少过你的奖金吧？”年前她刚出亮的公寓门，年终奖就转到她账上了，亮自认不是吝啬的人，从干他助理的那天起她就是14薪，平时比赛的奖金也有她一份，怎么到现在还和当年刚离开乡下的小姑娘一样。  
“就是觉得太奢侈了……”真梨很不好意思，脸颊红红的，“开玩笑啦，我什么都不要，真的。”  
亮多少知道一点她家里的情况，真梨的父母早已离异，真梨是长女，下面还有三个妹妹。做父亲的离异后不愿负担她们的生活费，销声匿迹了许多年，真梨高中刚毕业就背井离乡来东京打工，供养母亲与妹妹们生活。  
虽然不注重物质生活，但亮也有过短暂的为生计发愁的日子。那时他住地下室，去地下决斗场拼杀，一方面是迷茫自己该走的路，一方面也是经济方面捉襟见肘。但那时如果他肯，背后还有父母与师长，并不是真的走投无路，因此知道真梨的情况后，即便踹掉了横竖看不顺眼的经纪人团队，亮还是把她挖来，继续留在身边干活。  
想到这里，他示意真梨自己去逛，“给家里人也挑份礼物，正好我还没去拜访过伯母——你最小的那个妹妹几岁了？”  
“……我不是这个意思，她们用这个也不合适。”真梨拒绝的十分坚决，奈何当老板的是个不讲理的人，“总有机会的。”他强调，“自己去逛逛。结账的时候我要看见你拿五件东西过来。”  
英俊的SA只是跟在后面，并不插话。真梨发现亮态度坚决，只好回头去拜托人家给她拿方巾的图册——挑最低价的东西保不齐亮会自作主张的买什么拎回去，他某些时候说一不二，绝对是干得出来的。折中之下她一边挑方巾一边想，一样是男人，眼前的SA要温柔讲理的多了。  
她偷偷看了几眼，忍不住小小的惊讶一下，“您长得有几分像天上院吹雪呢。”  
SA微笑，“常有客人这么说。”他帮真梨翻过几页，“如果是年轻的女孩子鲜艳一点的颜色也无妨，您看这种图案怎么样？”  
亮那边挑好了领带，让另一位SA帮他包起来，走来正好来得及听到他们的对话，哼笑了一声，“他本人在你面前好像也没见你这么紧张。”  
真梨小心眼地瞪他，恨不得学他说一句“就你话多”。到底还是没好意思，小声辩解，“不一样好不好，我早就知道他帅，果然如此的感觉和意外邂逅怎么会一样！”  
这种心思亮理解不了，也不试图理解，继续站在旁边充当门神，忽然又听真梨问，“……他最近怎么样了？”  
本来有心打趣她的亮不说话了，过了会才冷淡地答，“不知道。”新年那天他发去过祝福，吹雪也回复了，但那之后他再没找到合适的话题，勉强牵上的一线联系又断了。  
真梨谢过SA，劳烦他去仓库取挑好的方巾，自己拿手机出来搜索新闻。“感谢信息时代——啊，在忙唱片，我记得他好久没唱歌了。”  
亮有些晃神，没在意她说了什么。上次见面，吹雪穿走他一件外套和一条围巾，据说男女之间这是有借有还方便继续发展的套路，但他说过没事，不还也行，把要不要再联系的选择权交给了吹雪。  
年前的那个月他们见得出奇的频繁，一多半是靠他的努力，实际上两个人的生活全无交点，没有往来才是正常的。  
可他还是想吹雪。

年少时的感情如尚未成熟的梅，青涩，带着苦味，亮不认为有必要继续下去。他单身至今是因为习惯了一个人，既然现在已经很好，他没有很多的时间和精力花费在人际关系上。  
但吹雪因为意外出现在他的面前，让他意识到，即便很久没有刻意的想起他，他依旧是喜欢他的。  
他从不相信命运，机会是要自己抓住的，于是上个月，大概吹雪会惊讶怎么十数年未见的人突然频繁的出现在生活里。  
亮长大的环境是个含蓄而传统的家庭，父亲严厉母亲慈祥，虽然真心爱他，但都疏于表达，养成的他也沿袭了这些刻在血脉里的东西，到这样的岁数，他已无意去改。吹雪不一样，从很早以前，同龄的男生还大多顽劣跳脱的时候他就温柔而体贴，无论发生什么都愿意给别人带来笑容。假如说偶像是给人梦与爱的职业，那在亮心里他很早以前就是了。  
从地下决斗场出来以后，他的心里就寄居了一只兽，贪得无厌地寻求并吞食胜利的果实，在他无法决斗的时日里又噬人血肉，终日饥渴难耐，在他心中躁动。  
那个寒冷的夜晚，它尝到了一点鲜活的滋味，自那以后就时时惦念，叫嚣着想要更多。  
“安静。”他这么呵责过，“吹雪不喜欢这样。”  
可兽开口——和他一样的声音，“但你等这个机会已经很久了。”

手机忽然震动，将亮从这些甜蜜的困扰里惊醒。他看见屏幕上一颗星，心跳骤然快了几分，难以置信地又看了几遍才确认不是看错。  
等他接起来，竟然也不是吹雪打错或者别的什么，而是就像他期待的那样，约他吃饭，顺便把衣服还给他。  
新年伊始就顺心如意，是不是预示着这一整年都会心想事成？亮忽然心情很好，和吹雪约了时间地点，方才恋恋不舍的收线。  
真梨听见他接电话就体贴的走远了些，在他视线范围里闲逛了一会，意外发现了那条失踪的围巾同款。她指了指柜子里那条围巾，又把这茬想起来了，“你到底把围巾丢到哪里去了……”她十分心痛的俯身去看标签，“真的好贵。”  
亮居然没嫌她啰嗦，脸上还有难得的笑意，“放心，没丢。很快就能拿回来了。”

 

吹雪约他吃饭的地方似乎是在他公司旁边，亮猜到他是工作忙，到了以后才发现不仅是忙，一定还很累——吹雪趴在桌上，一点形象都不顾的正在打瞌睡。  
那次吃法餐，吹雪的用餐礼仪全程标准优雅的可以架个摄像机拍美食鉴赏片，但眼前这个人撕掉了保护膜，和他记忆里那个他所熟悉的吹雪重叠在一起，轮廓神形都没什么变化。亮觉得自己大概是不太好，因为这种事居然也能高兴起来。他不露端倪地在吹雪旁边坐下来，“这样睡等会脸上要留印子的。”  
吹雪迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，坚决不动。  
这幅模样以前倒是常见——吹雪上课的时候睡觉就会这样，虽能答应别人的话，超常发挥的时候还能回答老师的问题，其实本人根本没有意识。  
困成这样还来找他……助理呢？怎么就放他一个人在这里打瞌睡。亮满心的担忧，把原本的一点高兴都扔到脑后了。服务员来倒茶的时候他问吹雪来了多久，又尽可能的点了些清淡的菜——吹雪这会半死不活的，估计也吃不下油腻的东西。  
服务员带着奇怪的眼神走了，亮也没工夫管，扣了扣桌子，叫吹雪醒一醒，“吃点东西再睡。”吹雪嗯了两声，还是没说话，亮只好轻轻地推他的肩膀，终于把人推起来睡眼惺忪的看了他一眼，“是亮啊……”  
他摇摇晃晃的要坐起来，又不知是手上没力气还是睡昏了头，差点撞上桌子，亮拿手垫了一下，他就枕着亮的手心喃喃道，“再睡一会……就一小会……”  
亮叹气，“对颈椎不好……”但吹雪已彻底睡死过去，一点反应也没有了。所幸是在包厢，挪开坐垫还能让他蜷缩着躺下来，虽然那模样怎么看都很委屈。洗好准备还他的围巾亮擅自从纸口袋里拿出来，当成枕头给吹雪垫在脑后，衣服也盖到他身上去。吹雪睡得极沉，连头发都在他的羊绒围巾上揉得乱糟糟，如果是真梨在这里，怕是要直接跳起来了。  
衣服和围巾都不便宜，躺着的那个人身价更高，可因为身边只有一个不大会照顾人的丸藤亮，也只能这样潦草的小憩。亮盘算着能不能在不惊动吹雪的情况下再把人拖回家一次，可好像太刻意了，最终也没实行，就在昏暗的灯光下沉默的注视着他的睡颜。

这一觉确实没睡太久，十点过半没多久，吹雪忽然醒了。亮担心他滚下去，心思一直放在他身上，为了防止他撞到头，还贴心的把矮桌往外移了移。  
吹雪语气虚浮的说了句，“我竟然睡那么死……”  
听起来感慨多于搭话，亮按着桌子的手没有放，若有所思的问，“很累吗？”  
这次吹雪没答话，他睡得有点懵，眼前都是花的，好一会才缓过劲。亮大概专门调过暖气，包间里特别暖和，他是一点不觉得冷，但亮脱了外套与羊绒背心只穿一件衬衫，脸颊上还是浮着一层热潮引起的薄红。  
实在是最狼狈的样子都被亮见过了，吹雪此时心里反而不觉得有多尴尬。他约亮出来就是不想再逃避，既然亮不讨厌他，他想修补一下因为误会中断了那么多年的友谊，也没再把时间花在道歉上，“你吃过了吗……说好要把衣服还你，结果又弄乱了。”  
亮接过他叠起来的围巾，碰到了他的手——还是冷的。也不晓得最近有没有好好吃饭，亮按铃叫服务员，叹气道，“这种事无所谓，还是先吃点东西吧。”  
吹雪就笑笑，“本来吃个饭就准备回去的，没想到会睡着。”  
“回家？”  
“不……回公司练习。”  
亮端详他略有些闪烁的眼神，“你是要补上吗？”  
吹雪没有正面回答，说，“时间挺紧的。”  
因此吃食端上来他也没吃多少，看来是不会打消这个念头了。亮看了眼时间，已过了十一点，忍不住多问了一句，“助理都回去了吗？”  
答案是肯定的，亮不由摇头。约人吃饭都能睡死的状态，再放吹雪独自去训练他是不放心的。他清楚吹雪的性格，干脆没用商量的口气，“反正我也没事，就在这里等你吧。监督你结束了会好好回家休息。”  
吹雪果然没能拒绝，他低着头笑了下，“在这里等算什么事……好歹是自家公司，还是能刷脸的。去我办公室坐一会好了。”  
“是舞蹈要保密吗？”  
“倒也不是……”吹雪失笑，“练习室只有地板，你不介意就来吧。”

练习室四面墙都是镜子，把亮的目光也折射的仿佛从四面八方投来。吹雪见惯了大场面，投入起来不觉得是多大的问题，可每当回神，在短暂的休息去对照动作时，总能发现亮在十分专注的看他。  
两个人的视线对上，亮斟酌着口气问，“肩膀……怎么了？”  
吹雪下意识的按了按右肩。他有一个抖披风的动作，练的时候充当披风的这块布要轻许多，他下意识的多用劲，几遍下来就觉得旧伤隐隐作痛。可那么多动作里抖披风不过是一闪而过，他都没想到亮会看出来。  
他简略地说是旧伤，亮就让他等一会，出去从自动贩售机买了罐热牛奶给他，又试着捏他的肩膀。  
成年男性的手劲摆在那里，亮又按得急，吹雪猝不及防，倒抽了一口凉气，半晌才说得出话，“……疼。”但亮按完以后，从骨缝里蔓延的酸和痛好像真减轻了一些。  
亮放轻力道替他按了两下，及时收手，“绷太紧了。等会这个动作你放松点试试。”  
“这个亮也懂啊。”  
“去德国复健的时候见过类似的情况。”亮说得很委婉，“你知道……决斗盘挺重的。”  
但他一直有锻炼的习惯，在东洋人里也算是相当高大健壮的，去那里不可能是因为肩膀负担不起决斗盘。吹雪不知道是不是该继续这个话题，他紧紧地捏住了手里的易拉罐，小声问，“心脏的问题吗？”  
亮嗯了一声，想了想才解释，“没有大碍，就是术后一个月内有剧烈运动，师范担心影响恢复，替我联系了那边的康复中心。”  
他现在说得轻松，其实那时不晓得吓倒了多少人。不过他不会告诉吹雪主治医生曾严厉的呵斥他动完手术没几天又把自己送进急救室的行为，在看完他的病例后，更是说，他很可能从此就再也醒不过来了。  
但吹雪还是知情的，在他待在学院的最后一个学期，有潜入的挑战者指明要与电子流的传人决斗，而亮一如当年接纳所有挑战者战书的凯撒，强拖病体端起了决斗盘，因为力竭没能战斗到最后。鲛岛校长接到消息拉下老脸，想尽办法联系了医疗团队来抢救，吹雪听说为此他还惊动了校董海马。他那时在宿舍里，曾看见深蓝的夜幕上有直升机飞过，后来才知道那一夜有多惊险——十代和翔在急救室外守了一宿，病危通知书下了一打，直至天明亮才脱离危险。  
那是年代久远的记忆，因为过于鲜明，回想起来还历历在目。亮从那时起就不把自己的身体状况放心上，现在反而煞有其事的来关心别人，吹雪顿觉胸口闷得慌。  
这段时间的往来里，亮会浅酌一点度数不高的葡萄酒，但咖啡与茶都是不碰的，不算特别放纵，吹雪等心情平复，不打算再休息下去让亮陪他熬夜，利索的爬起来继续训练。这次他知道不是错觉，亮确实一直在看他，不是审视，也并非观察，他就是单纯在看而已。

亮说要等，就真的等吹雪练完又去练习室外的浴室洗澡，根本不催他。看到吹雪是吹干头发才出来的，神色反而很温柔。两人都没多说什么，亮问清了地址就开车把吹雪送回了家。  
吹雪独自上楼，万幸他早就换了指纹锁，不然连门都进不去。打开灯，客厅空荡荡，家具罩着防尘罩根本没有人住的痕迹。这本来就是间空置的房产，吹雪自己一点是都不意外的，他走到窗边，那辆黑色的车果然还停在楼下，一个高挑的身影靠在车上，路灯在他身后拉出很长的影子。  
他默默地看，楼下那人也就在那里默默地站着。亮是不抽烟的，不然吹雪要以为他是在那里像个都市爱情片里失意的男二一样借尼古丁消愁。  
不知等了多久那个人影才坐进车里离开，吹雪后知后觉的感到冷。他对寂静的窗外轻轻说了一句再见，转身走进冷冰冰的卧室，一头扎进了被子里。


	8. Chapter 8

近日里亮的联系来得频繁了一些，频率微妙的维持在生疏与熟稔之间。吹雪在录歌的间隙收到他的消息，感觉踩在这一线上保持平衡仿佛在走高跷，再想象了亮来做这件事，忍不住笑了。  
工作室里挤着他的助理团，还有收音的工作人员，南也来了，把本来还算宽敞的空间挤得满满当当。吹雪就坐在角落里，伴随着纷扰的人声和亮闲聊。  
东京不常下雪，但这个冬天格外的湿冷，阴雨连绵，亮是特地问他身上的旧伤会不会疼得厉害。以他的思路，连肩膀上都有旧伤，其他看不出来的恐怕更多。正是因为没猜错，吹雪更觉得他变了。旧时的挚友何时将心思放在决斗以外的事情上过——或许曾有那么一点，但分给他的屈指可数，此时那种沉淀过的温柔就像是一场扰人的雾，教人分不清亮的真实想法。  
吹雪不是懵懂的少年了，这么些年拍过那么多恋爱剧，对常见的不常见的套路心知肚明，说感觉不到奇怪是假的。但这个思路未免太奇怪，他不想信，与其去纠结亮怎么会对这些年往来都没有的人心生好感，他更愿意拿一些烂俗的理由搪塞自己，譬如亮对其他人也这样，看真梨，不也是亲近的不像……吹雪猛地回神，这个想法对真梨和亮都不好，他不该这样想的。  
三言两语间亮提起老家有很不错的温泉，他比赛的间隙会过去住两天，像吹雪这样的伤比他更合适去那里修养，省的年纪大了关节痛。吹雪回他，我可是已经不年轻了。  
不过放下手机想了想，水汽缭绕的温泉在冬日确实是个很大的诱惑，奈何地方太远，既要跟南报备又要收拾东西，回头再捎上一个相沢，好好的度假也会变得像是工作时间偷跑出来玩，怪麻烦的。吹雪动动手指，把不去的理由告诉他，亮不以为意，“忙完了总有假吧。其他事情我都可以安排，你有空就行了。”  
南悄无声息地走到他身旁，落下一道格外锋利的影子。吹雪每次都很好奇她穿高跟鞋无声走路的特技，轻飘飘地叹了口气，声音里三分惊奇轻佻的不像是在抱怨，“南姐，你真适合去当特工。”  
面若冰霜的女人并不搭理他的闲话，是来找他正经讨论工作的。“刚录得效果不错，听说MV也准备的差不多了，你抓紧一点这两天拍完，后面的时间都留给后期。”吹雪这大半个月过得是真辛苦，脸上原本一点圆润的线条都变得清晰了，她到底是心疼的。奈何话出口还是一贯的冷言冷语，“你回家歇两天，不要来这边添乱，等跑宣传了再过来。”  
吹雪也不想点破让假期泡汤，趁着她看起来心情不错，试探性的说，“家里呆着没意思……我倒是想找个没人的地方和朋友泡温泉，也给相沢君放放假。”  
南眯起眼睛，活像是狩猎前的大型猫科动物，“不带助理？和谁出去？”  
碍于她这幅警觉的模样，吹雪感觉自己又被当成了桃色新闻的男主，他以一种松垮的姿势靠在座位上为自己解释，“不是圈里人，也不是异性……就是个朋友。”  
是啊，朋友，除此以外还能有什么关系呢，南这样紧张，倒让他又想起了心底那些猜测，神色有些动摇。南抱着手臂居高临下的俯视他，过了一会点点头，肯定地说，“哦，地狱凯撒啊。”  
吹雪脸上是明晃晃的疑惑，他哪里表示出来是亮？  
南比他更莫名其妙，又上下打量他一番，“圈内都是合作关系不提，圈外的没见过你混得那么熟的，能把喝醉的你带回家的朋友不管怎么说就这一个吧。他不靠人气吃饭不在意曝光，你自己要小心一点，不要又被拍到了做文章。”言辞之间倒也不是很反对的样子。  
到底是因为什么总有人觉得他和亮关系不一般……吹雪自我检讨，虽然他确实在努力挽回他们之间的关系，但实际上根本没恢复到那个程度吧？

不管怎么说，这趟行程就这样定了下来。吹雪不可能真的空手去，还是拖了个行李箱装换洗衣物，在约定的地点等亮来接，可等他放完行李一上车入眼的却是真梨。女孩给他一个冬日里格外温暖的笑容，招呼他赶紧上车，吹雪再一看，亮坐在副驾驶座位上，只留给他一个背影。  
他早该想到的，亮所谓的安排好到最后还是要麻烦真梨。平白给人家增加那么多工作量，吹雪觉得很对不起助理姑娘，但真梨绝口不提，反而高高兴兴地从包里拿保鲜盒，用洗好的水果投喂吹雪，还要控诉自家老板，“亮君都不肯吃。”  
曾在脑海里徘徊过的念头又冒了头，吹雪很不好意思，他竟然对一个生性柔和爱照顾人的女孩想那么多，就算从未对任何人说过，这种心思也非常的失礼。保鲜盒里的草莓鲜艳欲滴，可入手一片冰冷，他没什么吃的欲望，正想做样子的时候亮忽然开口，不冷不热的说了句，“快到了。”  
真梨被他分散了注意力，往窗外一看，立刻展颜一笑，“真的，没想到离得这么近。那我就先走了！吹雪君，这些都经过水不能放很久，尽快吃掉啊。”  
司机一言不发的停车，她就笑容满面的去后备箱拿行李，亮跟下车，帮她把东西搬出来，吹雪在后座上听得真梨小声说，“好了好了，我不当电灯泡了。东西都放在行李箱里，自己好好找，实在找不到就给我打电话……我走了哦？没有什么别的事情了吧？”  
亮很敷衍的答了两句把她送走，回来时明显心情好了点。他也不坐副驾驶了，补了真梨空出来的缺，坐到吹雪身边来，叫司机启程送他们去山形。  
吹雪装傻是很有经验的，决定当没听见他和真梨说的话，普通的问，“她不一起去吗？”  
“嗯，休带薪假去了。”  
“上次我就想说……”吹雪摆出副语重心长的模样，“好像每次见你她都跟着。”他自己上个助理就是去结婚生子了，送走她以后吹雪就对助理们放得更松了一点——工作归工作，工作外的事情他不想占着大家的时间，像亮这样他都能笑着说一句剥削了。  
亮半阖着眼养神，声音里听不出什么情绪，“你挺关心她啊。”  
“我一直很关心女孩子的。”吹雪坚持刚才的话题，“也许是我管太多……我就是觉得她这个年纪了，需要点个人时间。”  
“……记得上次一起参加活动吗？”亮提醒他，“我吃了她早饭那次。”  
话题一下子跑得有些远，吹雪答了一句记得，还在用眼神暗示亮不要岔开话题。亮约莫是觉得他这个认真的表情很有意思，玩味的笑了，“你以为她是因为什么早上不来找我一起走。”  
是了，以亮出门谈个事情都要真梨带早饭上门找他的习惯，确实有点奇怪。亮看出他的疑惑，笑容更深了些，“单身人士就不要老操心别人了。”  
“啊？”  
“难得她去人家家里过夜，早上不应该多留点时间让他们好好温存一下么。”亮保持着放松的坐姿，玩笑一样问，“现在有没有觉得我是个善解人意的老板？”  
吹雪被他的浅笑晃动了心神，一时间忘了该说些什么。会挑选合适的领带，也能这样风趣的替自己做解释，亮是真是立派的成年人了。他粗看过去分明是未变的模样，可又有天差地别，提醒着吹雪十数年时光已过。  
假若当年他们就是现在这样……或许就不会抱着误会耽误那么久。

亮在旅店定的是一个独立的小院落，算套间。温泉是露天的，砌起石池引入泉水，在冬天里就是一片氤氲的水汽，容易令人联想起美妙的事或物。  
吹雪车坐久了一时半会不想动，亮则放下行李就去换了旅店自带的浴衣。他家里是简约的现代风，穿衣则偏英伦系，吹雪和他认识十几年，还是第一次见他穿和服，虽是最简单的款式但意外的很好看。大约是上次已经透过底，他也不在吹雪面前避讳伤痕了，微微敞开的领口下能看见一圈黯淡的红痕。  
出于礼貌，吹雪避开视线没有刻意的去看，心里却想冲击增幅装置一套三件，他手臂上怕是也有……离心脏那么近的地方，危险可想而知，不知这些年究竟恢复到什么地步了。可这和他酸痛的肩膀不一样，太过私人化，好像不适合在这种场合随便的提起。  
总会有机会问的，吹雪安慰自己，把视线移向院子。和式的院落里布了简易的枯山水，安静得很。因为是冬日，枫叶都落了，只剩一小丛碧绿的竹稀疏的生长着，与白沙枯木构成一组意韵深远的小景。吹雪间歇性的会发些照片更新推特，就顺势拿出手机坐在木廊上拍照，没等他选好合适的发出去明日香却一个电话打进来，开口也没客气，直截了当的问，“哥哥和亮在一起？”  
吹雪十分茫然，她又把电话挂掉，给他发了一张截图来。看界面是ins，照片上是他弯腰去拍青苔的背影，然后下一张她刻意圈出了时间，是年前的某个深夜，凌晨两点多，亮发了昏黄的灯光下一杯没动过的柠檬水。  
不用翻记录吹雪也记得，是意外发生的那个晚上。他心里一个激灵，几乎忍不住回头去看亮。那个冬夜，辗转反侧的原来不止他一个人么？  
明日香不晓得他这会的心思，一大段的消息已经发了过来，“他这几乎就是个死号，一年半载的才想起来用一次。你不是好奇我怎么知道你们为什么又联系上了吗？就是看到照片我问他怎么那么晚还不睡时他告诉我的。”  
“哥哥！记得我说过的话，不要给亮错觉——他都这样暗示我了，你还要装傻吗？”

明日香站在回廊里，紧紧捏住了手机。学院所在的小岛地处热带，即便是冬日也是阳光灿烂的，可她心底一阵阵发冷。吹雪刚用若无其事的口气回她，“说不定他就是真的忘记了呢。”但她知道，绝对不是那样的。  
亮是真的不怎么用ins，多是比赛结束了想起来，在当地修整的时候拍两张，要是忘记了就几个月不上，指望通过这个来知晓他的近况还不如去看新闻。  
当年那些事情发生后，回不到过去的不仅是曾经彼此守望的他和吹雪，明日香也觉得她和曾经当做哥哥的男人有了隔阂。但她一直对亮抱有尊敬与仰慕的感情，心里仍然十分亲近他，偶尔给他的照片留言，亮看见也不会吝啬一个电话，有空就会和她聊一聊近况。  
因为这份默契，明日香能够确信他才不是什么忘了加过别人——这种自欺欺人的谎话只有她的笨蛋哥哥说得出口。假如说半夜那张公开的照片是他心里情绪郁结不知如何纾解，第二张背影却是好友可见的。这个号除了明日香没有别的人知道，他不仅记得，而且明明白白的就是给她看的。  
他是在……征求意见，或者换个更软弱的说法，是在寻求帮助。这般举棋不定的模样明日香这么多年也只从他身上见过一次而已。  
她入学决斗学院就是为了寻找失踪的哥哥，那时她举目无亲，以为学院、师长都放弃了，却意外的在追查哥哥的消息时遇见了亮。亮听到她的姓氏就向她说明了一切，再后来，还暂时的从失踪的挚友手上接过了兄长的责任，不仅教导她决斗，还时时鼓励她长夜终将过去。  
但等吹雪真的归来却失去所有记忆时，一直表现的刚强冷静的亮有一天失落地问她，吹雪想不起来是不是也挺好，意味着那些痛苦到让他忘记一切的事情也不会被记起来了。  
明日香知道他风雨无阻的等待了吹雪整整一年，即便是现在知晓了他的心意也无法指责他什么。她早就明白哥哥在亮心里的地位不一般，翔是他的亲生兄弟尚且话都不敢和他说几句，其他学生也对他十分敬畏，吹雪却能偷偷给他脑袋上别花发卡，甚至在他背后贴过“10jion”的签名，亮没有一次生过气。  
那是热烈的、鲜艳的，和亮寡淡的生活截然不同的色彩，明日香性格里和他有相似的部分，能明白他的喜好，正因为如此，她不想看见他们好不容易得来的和解再度破裂。但她想不出来，对亮来说，究竟是再度与哥哥形同陌路比较痛苦，还是作为朋友永远守望比较痛苦？

吹雪几乎是落荒而逃，躲在他的房间里一遍又一遍的回想过去几次见面亮同他说过的话。眼神和话语都能作假，他是这方面的行家，镜头下能对任何人说一万种不同的爱，但亮似乎没有理由那么做。  
……可他不也以为亮讨厌他，还固执的坚信了那么久么？  
纸门外亮在喊他，“我出门一趟，晚饭会送到房间里，你……”  
不等他说完，吹雪猛地拉开门，正撞上亮的眼神。这次的对视来的太突然，亮眼里有没藏好的错愕和一丝惊喜，吹雪不由得回忆，那个飘雪的露台上，亮当时又是怎样的表情？  
亮的失态只维持了一瞬，很快就用近似哄人的口气告诉他，“放心，一会就回来。”  
吹雪捏着门框，指尖已泛了白。你到底是怎么想的——他到底没敢问。他挂起笑容和亮说，有好玩的可不要扔下他，心里却已冷静了下来。慢一点，再慢一点，不要打破现状——如果这是一场注定有一方失望的博弈，就让终局来得晚一些吧。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
慕尼黑的二月与东京一般冷，亮坐在被暖气充满的房间不由生出一分困意，左右无事，他靠向椅背，以放松的姿态开始放空。他对面坐着的是他的康复教练文森特，正戴着一副金丝边的眼镜检查新鲜出炉的体检报告，刚好容得他走一回神。  
老人家是日德混血，也是鲛岛师范的老朋友，因为年龄的缘故已是一头斑白的发，假如他的师范还有头发的话，大概也会是这样。  
他刚刚结束今年的第三场比赛，地狱凯撒保持着上一年的好状态，势如破竹的接连取得胜利，可以想象媒体会把他这几场比赛的结果称为开门红。这是真梨喜欢关注的事情，他却没有一丁点为赞助商做宣传的自觉，赛后直接从媒体眼前神隐，顺道北上去拜访自己的康复教练，接受每年的例行检查。  
文森特从报告上移开视线，端详了一阵面前的男人，“最近怎么样？”从数据上看他的身体没什么可挑剔的，心脏恢复状况良好，频繁的锻炼又保证了他的体格，以他的年纪，还不太需要为了积累的劳损担忧，正是一个运动员最黄金的年龄。但他作为一个医生，更作为亮的长辈，想关注的不仅仅是他的身体情况。  
亮被送到他手上的时候，距离上一场大手术刚过去一个月。鲛岛悔不当初的和他说，本想他身体情况稳定些再送来慕尼黑，可力有不逮，竟然让挑战者跑到他面前，又让他端起了决斗盘。于是原定的计划不得不推迟到术后伤口愈合再继续，不然他甚至无法上飞机。  
为亮做抢救的医疗团队来得虽急，但专业技术无可挑剔，以一个在生死线上走过两轮的病人来说，亮的身体状况不是最糟糕的，他本人的心理状态才是。他配合治疗，只要限制他拿到决斗盘，也没有任何有损恢复的恶习，但他就是不温不火的，没有强烈的康复欲求，一度让文森特十分头疼。  
好在随着身体状况好转，他们不必时常谈论这个问题了，而这一次亮甚至回答他，“还不错。”  
过去他的答案总是和他本人的态度一样，“就那样，不好不坏。”此时明确的话语让文森特起了兴趣，“愿意和半截入土的老头子聊聊吗？不过老规矩，没有咖啡和茶。”  
亮笑了下，“水就好。”他甚至没有端起杯子就酝酿好了情绪，声音仿佛陷在云朵中，十分柔和，“心脏再一次为决斗以外的事情跳动原来是那么快乐的事情。”  
他是个含蓄的东方人，高兴与喜欢都是吝啬说出口的，现在却把幸福写在脸上。文森特这种岁数了，立刻了然，“她是个怎么样的人？”他为了活跃气氛，还开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，“竟然驯服了一只猛兽，一定是个勇敢的姑娘。  
亮摇摇头，“不是她，是他。”

提起吹雪，亮不由得回忆起月前的短途旅行。他不是时时都有空，好在比赛的赛程都早有预定，他能够提前制定绝大部分的计划。  
在山形的时候他怕吹雪被认出来，吹雪显然也是一样的心思，除了租车自己开去预定的店里吃饭，更多的时间两个人都是呆在房间里消磨难得的假期。  
和少年时期相比，吹雪要安静得多。两个人勉强算是共处一室，但也许是套间太大，亮几乎没听到他有什么动静。他自己向来是被批评为浪费度假机会的那种人，新一轮的赛季就在眼前，出门无非是把训练地点搬个地方，但他没想到吹雪也那么耐得住寂寞。  
他们各有各的房间，偶尔在公共区域碰见也不介意说几句话，聊聊下一顿吃些什么，明天天气如何，要不要一起泡温泉——那是亮几年来心脏跳动最快的瞬间。  
他不是因为生理上的冲动才喜欢吹雪的，倒不如说他一直是个寡淡的人。但吹雪裹着浴袍，松松垮垮的白色织物下露出锁骨和小半片胸膛，看得出来刚洗完澡，皮肤透着红，头发还带着水迹，沁透了领口的一小片衣服，一时竟看得他口干舌燥。  
他当然是只能摇头拒绝。理由也选的很自然，他的心脏尚负担不了剧烈的血管扩张，来这里度假不过是看中环境清幽，没有人打扰。  
说的是实话，吹雪也没有表现的很失望，毕竟每个小院里独立的温泉池子都不算大，两个成年男人挤在里面觉得局促是难免的，亮能理解吹雪只是出于礼节性问一声，并不想真的和他手碰手、脚碰脚的面面相觑。可正是吹雪那种自然的态度与眼神，让他本来坚定的内心有了一分退却。  
那个辗转反侧的夜晚他想了许久，最坏不过是两个人的关系再回到从前——这么多年了两个人几乎一点接触都没有，他在吹雪心里是什么形象又有什么所谓呢？比起在他心里一直是道过不去的坎，他更想将来有一天，随便什么两个人在一起又无事可做的时候，吹雪能自然而然地，带着抱怨的语气和他提起，“你刚复出的那段日子活像只刺猬。”  
如果他不走出这一步，未来他会怎么提起吹雪？  
旧时挚友，今不相往来？  
那他一定会后悔的。  
他因为心脏的缘故上过不止一次手术台了，也早过了把一颗心捧到别人面前的年纪，但他还是有在意的人，且一在意就是十几年。他自以为这不是多深刻的感情，只是习惯了，那么多年过去，既然没有别的人再走进他的心里，那块地方也就一直为吹雪留着，既然现在有了机会，他没有错失的理由。  
吹雪一开始的态度让他以为吹雪已经释怀了当年的事，发现不过是和他客气后才会生气——比起说生气对方的态度，他当年是什么样自己清楚得很，吹雪就是保持疏远他的态度也再正常不过，他是觉得自己一把年纪还自作多情，太天真了。  
可吹雪居然来找他了，哪怕只是认为他们仍是朋友。这总归是个进步，不是吗？  
这些日子亮反复的回忆过去，比以往哪次都回忆得多，回忆得深。他在决斗学院度过的三年，有吹雪陪伴的不过一年有余，那时两个人都有自己的事，他更是满心满脑的决斗，相处的时光细算下来少得可怜，可那确是他此生最鲜艳的一段记忆，也是他的心归之处。闯入他的生命塞给他常人的欢喜与忧愁的，吹雪是第一个，以后也没有再出现。在最艰难的时间里，他的梦中还是那些笑语与少年人神采飞扬的眼，光是想起就教人软弱，所以地狱凯撒头也不回的往前走，把吹雪忘在身后，一丝想起的余地都不敢留，可尘埃落地，他不得不停下脚步的时候，那个身影仍徘徊在梦里。  
意气风发是他，千帆过尽回首还是他……哪里忘得掉。他是很久不去刻意的想他，换一个角度说，也很久没有刻意的不想他。  
在山形时他开车带吹雪出门，可以闲话家常一样的和他说，“感觉你最近瘦的厉害。”  
吹雪也会用回答朋友语气答，“运动量那么大，难免的。所以等会去吃什么？今天我可是要向你看齐，坚决拒绝素菜。”  
如果吹雪没有这方面的意思，甚至连朋友都不愿和他做，是不是就不会再同他说这些闲话了？一无所有的他孤注一掷，无非是不怕再失去什么，可触碰过一次以后就忍不住患得患失了起来，都变得不像是他了。

告别文森特后亮趁着这个难得的机会去了音像制品店，在那里他果然找到了吹雪那张同时面向国外发行的专辑。据说在绝大部分西方人眼里东洋人都是一副面孔，在这里就算被认出来也不会引起轰动，而更重要的是，真梨不在。  
新的专辑里附赠了一张DVD，他和彩页上戴着面具的男人对视了一眼，微微扬起了眉梢。那副冰冷的神色与冷酷的外形他见过一次，那个意识占据着吹雪的身体，虽然是个不错的对手，但是他没有一星半点的兴趣，假如是吹雪的话……坦白的说，他还挺喜欢半指手套与高筒靴的搭配。他若有所思的想，这次的新专辑也许应该再买几张……

 

“我以为你会在法国多待几天。”吹雪拿食指去按杯里的冰球，因为太冷，一会又缩了回来，“赛后采访，应付赞助商之类的不是挺多事情吗？我看万丈目永远都很忙。”他看亮的眼神堪称怀疑，“为什么你总是有空？”  
“因为所有人都知道地狱凯撒是什么人，不会给我找事，而我的助理恰巧很聪明，晓得如何拒绝无理的要求。”亮十分得体的回答他，并把问题扔回去，“决斗为什么要和握手会牵扯起来？那不是你该干的事情吗。”  
吹雪伸手虚虚盖住脸，试图逃避话题，“拜托别提，我已经要失业了。”他这个型转得实在不是很成功，综艺给他发给他的邀请都是过去的定位，其他的位置都有了人，南也不可能拉着脸去求人家加一个重复的定位——就算她这么求了跌的也是吹雪的份，从长远考虑不是好事。至于电视剧那边角色固化的情况要更严重些，周旋到现在拿到的本子只有一个，也就是他坐在亮面前的理由。  
南以后不干这行了也许可以替人卜问凶吉，还怪灵验的。吹雪叹气，好在他也不是真的就闲着了，趁着最近有空都在大学里上课，弥补他演技上的缺陷，还把丢了挺久的乐器也捡起来练，再剩下的时间……就拿来和亮搞好关系。  
亮侧脸看他，眼神里有些疑惑，“你好像一直在烦心工作上的事情。”  
是这么回事没错，鉴于一个谎话要用更多的圆，吹雪干脆坦白了，“本质上是一件事，没有彻底的解决。”他看机会合适，干脆双手合十，低头抵在额前，“我自首，这次来找亮是想求你帮个忙。”  
亮求之不得，听他解释了几句，原来问题就出在南好不容易给他拿下的那个本子上。吹雪一改往日的人设，要演一个深情款款的霸道总裁。  
“深情款款是什么样我晓得，风流阔少也没少演过，”毕竟他姓天上院，亮点点头表示了解，吹雪就继续说下去，“但是长了一辈的还是第一次尝试。”  
还是不知道吹雪是想他帮什么忙，但这个话题亮不算完全无话可说，想了想，“无非是善于使唤人的角色，可以强势一点。”  
“你挺清楚的啊……”吹雪看他的眼神十分微妙，亮觉得有趣，笑了起来，“真梨说过，‘看到你我就再也不信霸道总裁的套路了’。所以要我做什么？”  
有这种想法的果然不止他一个人，吹雪拗了个坐姿，学亮的动作和他面对着，“就这样，让我学习一下什么是霸道总裁的风范。”  
原来是看上他这个了，亮善意提醒，“我倒是有个爱好，比坐这喝苏打水符合你的要求。”  
“什么？”  
“飙车。”

不仅是飙车，还是大半夜的开兰博基尼去海边飙车，吹雪看着眼前方头方脑的跑车想，确实是个很地狱凯撒的爱好，很不正面，无怪乎真梨一时不慎，还说漏过他曾和人生死时速的互别……不过，是他的错觉吗？这车长得活像一只电子龙。  
亮不晓得他的心理活动，把车钥匙扔给他，“今天不想吹风，你有兴趣可以自己去跑两圈。我就在这里等着。”  
吹雪恭敬不如从命，说到底，虽然他自己开车的机会很少，但哪有男人会不爱香车宝马，早就心痒难耐了。  
这不是平时亮开的那辆车，个人化的痕迹更重一些，吹雪进车还闻到一阵隐约的木调男香，沉稳而低调，是亮的风格。  
车载音响是改装过的，吹雪沉吟片刻，想起老早以前的念头，原来亮也不是不听音乐……独自一个人在海边狂飙的时候不晓得这位决斗场上的暴君会听些什么？亮没跟他提过有避讳，钥匙直接交给他，让他自己看着办，不要开太快出车祸就行，吹雪也不准备在这种小事上和他假客气——他确实很需要体会一下亮的心情，一边发动车子，一边心安理得的按下了播放。  
强烈的推背感骤然袭来，吹雪在肾上腺素分泌带来的快感下发出一声兴奋的呼哨。呼啸的海风卷乱他的长发，连音响发出的声音都被扯碎。  
深夜的海岸线安静如斯，几乎只听得到发动机的轰鸣与车内的歌声，天地之间只剩一人，吹雪忍不住跟着歌曲的节奏低声哼唱起来。  
那旋律过分地熟悉，好像他曾这样唱过无数遍，不需要思考就自然而然的跟上了起承转合，吹雪忽地想起哪里不对，难以置信的降下了车速，把紧接着的下一首曲子仔细听了听——不是他听错，那个忘情歌唱的就是他自己的声音。  
他索性停车，打开了装车载CD的夹层，里面几张唱片果然都是他的，加上正在旋转的那张，从出道到现在，一张不落。  
为什么……他张口结舌，不知该如何表达此时的震动，但心底有个声音静静地说，答案早已昭然若揭了。  
海风凛冽，吹得他的皮肤生疼，他也顾不上，愣愣的抚摸那几张碟片。最早的那张CD上套的保护壳已有了轻微磨损的痕迹，后来的几张也看得出来是经常听的。亮不是一时兴起买了几张放在这里，他是曾无数次的独自在海边，在这些烂俗的口水歌的陪伴下眺望大海，吹雪不敢想象他是怎样的心思，只觉得手里冰冷的死物一下子染上了灼人的热度。  
从二十岁起，他一直为了亮只留给他那么一星半点的感情意难平，十五年过去了，他才恍然发觉属于他的地方仍为他留着，连时光的打磨都未曾使其褪色……何其珍贵。  
他不敢再停留，再一次发动车子，调转方向朝来处疾驰。亮就站在那里，像是迷途中指引方向的灯塔——他一直是穿透黑暗的那束光。

看见自己的跑车停在面前亮还有些惊讶，“不多跑一会？”  
吹雪不说话，扬手把车钥匙扔给他。夜色浓重，亮只看见一团模糊的动作，没来及抓住，钥匙砸在地上发出一声脆响，好似砸中了他的心脏，将他钉在了原地。片刻后他才回神，俯身去捡，正撞上了吹雪的手。  
鬼使神差的，亮抓住了他，十分用劲。“我听说过一个说法……驯服一辆车如同驯服一个女人。”话刚出口他就懊恼的后悔了，在吹雪面前，他好像又忽然变成过去那个丸藤亮，寡言，木讷，永远不知道如何用决斗以外的事情正确开启一个话题。这根本不是他想说的。  
吹雪果然绷紧了唇线，两个人离得这样近，亮能清楚地看清他的眼睛。温暖的深棕色在夜里看起来就是黑的，深邃的可以溺毙他，“别这样形容女性……驯服是互相的事情。”他把亮的手掌翻过来，一根一根挤进去，“就好像牵手的话，是要这样的。”  
两个人沉默的对视，亮发出的声音干涩的不像是他的，“那……亲吻呢？”  
原来那样绷紧的唇线也是柔软的。亮微微睁大了双眼，体会着唇上的触感。吹雪探出舌与他浅尝辄止的接触了一下，迅速的探明了彼此的底细。这个吻迟来了十五年，彼此都不是生涩的技巧了，越过试探的环节，又火热的纠缠在一起。  
亮把吹雪拽起来，按在他的车上，一只手保持着与吹雪十指相缠的状态，另一只手却像怕他跑了一样，钢箍一般握住了他的手腕。  
“我本来准备放过你的……”他眼里仿佛有一簇火焰，过分汹涌的感情满溢而出，一时间说话都断断续续，“我给过你机会。是你要留下来，留在我身边的。”  
“是的，”吹雪同他对视，一点逃避的意思都没有，“我甘之如饴。”  
这个回答取悦了亮，他又贴上来覆上一个吻，两人在海风中紧紧相拥。在如此寒冷的冬夜，亮的体温仍是滚烫的，感情亦如冰川下涌动的暗流，亦或蓄势待发的熔岩，不亲历永远不会知晓有多热烈。  
一股隐秘的满足正在膨胀，充斥了吹雪的心与脑，他想，原来我早已融化了一座冰山。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新一下之前扒拉到的考据↓  
> 现实里的xx院往往是日本皇族旁支的封号或者贵族出家后的法号，这种格式的姓氏能让读者立刻理解角色的权贵性，事实上这种姓氏的角色设定一般都是华族背景的大财团成员。  
> 所以吹雪会说，风流阔少没少演过。属于姓氏的自带加成。


	10. Chapter 10

在亮的记忆里，吹雪过去就是怕冷的。他一直觉得，大概这样开朗明媚的人就不适合冬季，就算现在在他的怀里，吹雪的身体也算不上多温暖，手更是冰的。  
上一次亲密接触是多少年以前的事？他都要记不清了。心里那只噬人血肉的兽嘶吼着，再多一点，更多一点。亮不晓得被吃空了的地狱凯撒到底还能不能算他自己，亦或已经变成了兽，不然他这个时候怎么会想，干脆把吹雪扯碎好了，全都变成他的。   
他抚摸着吹雪的面庞，因为长时间的亲吻，彼此的嘴唇已厮磨的发红，两颗跳动的心脏更是震得胸膛好似要破裂一般。亮后知后觉的感到庆幸——CD不是没有拿出来的机会，正如他的心意，有一万种可能隐藏起来不让吹雪发现。是他一手促成现在的情况的，还好他没有忍耐，不然……他们又要错过了。  
在更进一步之前，亮用最后的理智想，若是这次被拍到大概没那么容易收场了。毕竟还在外面，毕竟两个人还该死的算是公众人物。他强迫自己退了半步，低声道，“回家吧。”

吹雪直到坐上回程的车才从肾上腺素带来的兴奋感中挣出，方才一时冲动，此时就有万千想法涌上心头。再如何喜欢粉饰太平，下定决心以后就不该优柔寡断，这是他的习惯，他不后悔。就是太仓促，不久前他还希冀两个人之间的关系不要变……哪怕他是担心关系倒回十几年里了无交际的状态，可现在的情况依然是他难以掌控的。  
亮带他回家，却退了一步，仍只是让他留宿，为他准备客房。他要说的话似乎都说尽了，除了晚安吻，对视时忍不住错开的视线和悄悄挂上唇畔的笑，好像与上次留宿没有区别。这次吹雪一夜无梦，睡了个好觉，不等他体会更多细节上的出入，就被迫的体验到底什么不一样了。  
“……是谁？”是个女孩的声音，朦胧的传进困倦的大脑里，没留下很深的印象。吹雪没听见回答的声音，想来对方也没有，于是那道声音高了八度，“别指望扯工作，我在认真的问你，你让谁留宿了？你不是对——”  
吹雪猛地睁开眼，他终于认出那是真梨，那么被她质问的人不作他想。顾不上睡得乱糟糟的发型和起皱的睡衣，他跳下床，连拖鞋都来不及穿，直接推门出去打断他们，“打扰了……”  
真梨满面的怒容看见他忽然都化作了不知所措，“原来，原来就是吹雪君……”她看见吹雪的形象眼睛又瞪大了一点，手忙脚乱的鞠躬道歉，就这样也不忘抽空偷偷瞪一眼亮，小声埋怨，“你早说我就不问了啊。”  
当老板的那个叹了口气，“我是想告诉你他还没醒，动静小一点。”吹雪同他交换了一个眼神，很想问她知道多少，亮却没明白他的暗示，揉了揉太阳穴，“劳驾，让我去坐一会。一大早的就闹得人头疼。  
真梨脸颊飞红，多半是给他气的，好在这怒气并不冲着吹雪，她也不迁怒，就小声地问，“吹雪君怎么会在……”她好奇地问，“不会是又喝醉了吧？”  
这是他应付起来得心应手的范围，吹雪笑，“没有……来近距离观察学习霸道总裁的风范。”  
“哼，才不要学他那副样子呢，讨厌极了。”  
沙发上飘来一句，“我好像还坐在这里。”真梨也不怕他，扮了个鬼脸当做耳边风。  
吹雪怕她来又像上次一样有事，趁她没在意尽可能的理了理凌乱的发，努力以良好的形象面对岔开话题的工作，“来得这么早，是有什么要紧事吗？”  
“能有多要紧，就是监督家政工来给他打扫卫生。”提起工作，真梨气也消了，转去找亮，“这两天记得调时差啊，睡不好要晕机的。行李要不要我再帮忙收拾一下？那个，备用……啊，对，side检查过了吗？”  
亮撑着额头一一回答，末了赞赏地说，“不错，终于叫对了。”一点看不出昨天还浅笑着炫耀自己有个聪明助理的模样。他顿了顿，“我去换衣服，”又指着桌上的早餐——因为没提前和真梨说，只有一份——说，“你吃吧，吹雪。我没胃口。”  
说完人就进了衣帽间，真梨回身坐在餐桌前唉声叹气，“吹雪君……你说他会不会嫌我很没用？”  
“不会，我倒是觉得他非常喜欢你……”人前人后不说同样的话，亮怎么十几年养成这么一个变扭的性格了，吹雪暗道。他一时也有些好奇，试探性地问，“说起来，他平时会提起我吗？”在信任的助理面前，他会是什么形象？  
答案出乎意料，“不提的哦。我之前都不晓得你们认识。”真梨看出他眼里一闪而逝的失望，小声说，“不过我觉得你可以趁他不看手机的时候给他打个电话。”她转了下眼珠，把亮没拿的手机指给他看，“比如现在。”  
“相信我，那个备注从我认识他起就没改过，起码也有七八年了。”  
家政工人给她打电话，真梨就道了句歉，忙自己的事去了。吹雪坐在餐桌边吃了点水果，见她熟络地把家政阿姨迎进来打扫卫生，自觉碍手碍脚，拿起亮的手机也进了衣帽间。  
亮这半天也没出来竟然在发呆，衣服换了一半，就穿着一件羊绒毛衣，神色颇有些茫然。  
吹雪疑心他昨夜可能没睡，今天才怎么看都不在状态，一时又有些动容，声音在出口前就被压得更轻了些，“想什么呢？”  
“打扫卫生太吵，平时我都出去待一会……”  
言犹未尽之意，吹雪听懂了他想说的话，把门带上，凑近了笑，“现在觉得和我一起呆在家里也不错？”  
论这方面的脸皮，亮再过十五年也比不上吹雪，没法像他一样大方的调笑，只好默认了。  
他们都是这样的年纪了，尤其是吹雪，独自过了许多年，骤然介入旁人的生活总归是不适应的。昨夜万幸亮没有再对他做什么，激情退去后，不光是肢体上更进一步的接触还是心理上的距离，他都觉得微妙。此时视线落在亮的脸上，心里想得是昨夜的热吻万千，此时却都如幻梦，根本不敢信。  
……所以他才想慢慢来的。不管是改善关系还是认清自己的心意，对他来说都需要时间。他还没分清自己心里对亮到底是哪种感情，那十几年的委屈和苦闷就全被欢喜冲淡了，此时想来，海边种种如蜜糖一样，真要他再说什么更好的选择也是不能。  
这些念头都是一闪而过，本来吹雪就是心里彷徨也不影响说笑的，干脆把脑子里的念头抛在一边，笑眯眯地举起手机，“真梨建议我给你手机上打个电话——你备注了什么？”  
亮一时没有反应过来，半晌才咬牙道，“她怎么这个都和你说。”  
“所以？我能打吗？”  
“打就是了，没什么大不了的。”亮告诉他这么个答案，耳根却是通红的。海边的夜色太浓，CD被发现的时候吹雪都没看见他的脸色，那时他是否也是这样故作镇定？昔日的凯撒并不是遥不可及的雕像、受人供奉的神明，也是有血有肉的，吹雪心头一热，拿自己的手机拨通，在另一只手机震动前，亮却像反悔了一样按住他的肩膀。  
他的嘴唇在吹雪脸颊上轻轻擦过，继而伸手把吹雪牢牢抱进怀里，下巴搁在肩膀上是一种沉重的安心感。吹雪一手搂住他的腰，一手把手机举过肩膀看，屏幕上是颗闪烁的星星，握在手里震得他手心微麻。  
早年吹雪参演过一部扑的一塌糊涂的烂剧，他在里面饰演穷尽心思暗恋女主的男三。这部剧泰半的水花都是骂声，他却因为种种深情的表演获得一致好评，很久以后都有人记得他在雨中失落的背影。托这个经历的福，他恰巧知道符号会排在通讯录最前面，这颗星是个独此一份的位置，绝不会像他一样有手滑按错的机会。  
吹雪轻轻叹气，“有人敢把我放在这个位置上，却不敢光明正大的亲我。”  
亮再成熟冷静还是会害羞的，被逗到这个份上反而镇定了，捏住他的下颔问，“我现在亲你还用得着偷偷的么？”  
“那么，不来吗？”吹雪搂住他的脖子，声音低得如同蛊惑，“你还欠我一个早安吻。”  
那样狡黠的眼神正是亮最喜欢的，他不再克制，直接吻了上去。从吹雪嘴里能尝到无花果的清甜，他忽然饿了。

这么一闹，衣服索性不换了。两人移动到主卧里晒太阳，吹雪把早饭也带进来，放在飘窗的矮桌上，试图喂亮吃里面的奇异果。  
亮眉头紧锁，直接拒绝了，“不要，太酸了。”  
这种事有一就有二，吹雪已经联系的很熟练了，“柠檬也是专门为我准备的啊……”他揣摩着刚才的界限，决定不往下说了，专心把奇异果都挑出来吃掉，剩下的无花果留给亮。  
果然亮停顿了一会主动告诉他，“我三天后的飞机，去澳大利亚。”  
“嗯，别太想我？”吹雪眯着眼，声音仿佛被阳光烤化了，很轻也很软。  
“大概要两个星期……我没法违心的承诺你我会早点回来。”  
这个时节去澳大利亚，想来是参加决斗者每年最重要的四项赛事之一。对亮来说，当然是留到最后一天才好。吹雪失笑，“我也不需要你这样哄啊。我也一样，进组拍戏就是一个月起，现在甚至不知道该不该把这件事告诉经纪人。”  
两个人各占一边，伸出腿就能碰到对方的脚，是个很惬意的姿势。亮安抚似的抵住他的足心，“那个叫南的女人吗？不想说就不告诉她。”  
“她呢？”吹雪用眼神示意门外张罗的真梨，“知道了吗？”  
亮想了想，公正地说，“知道一点我的心思。”  
“那就是还不知道最新的情况……”  
两人对视一眼，都露出浅笑。不能公开这种事因为变成共有的秘密仿佛也甜蜜起来了。  
吹雪做了决定，“都先不说，别吓到她们。”

 

亮定时定点的飞去了比赛场，吹雪就老老实实的收心回去研究剧本，进组演他的霸道总裁。好在是都市剧，篇幅也不长，满打满算只要一个多月的拍摄时间。因为取景点就在市内，在亮的住处与剧组间往返花的时间也吓不死人，吹雪平时都住在剧组安排的酒店里，却早已打算好等亮回来晚上就去陪他，为此想办法磨着导演把夜景先拍了个七七八八。  
可他还是没料到会有意外情况。亮的电话打来的时候他刚下工，披着相沢递来的外套，刚好可以借着羽绒服的帽子挡一挡脸上的神色，“看来运气不错，飞机没延误，比预计的要早到一点，还好我这已经结束了。这会走应该比你先到家……”  
“我那还没打扫，不想回去住。去你家？”  
吹雪僵住了。亮的声音还在继续，“上次的地址吗，我叫车了。”  
“别……”吹雪好不容易挤出一句拒绝，“我一直住酒店的。”  
等在常年居住的酒店碰了头，吹雪一脸的无奈，“你以前都怎么办的？”  
“我会多留一天，让真梨先回来找人打扫卫生。”亮带着冠军奖杯和积攒了半个月的想念，语气含蓄，眼神却是滚烫的。“想早点见你，所以选了最近的一班飞机。”  
越是知道他平时是什么样子，越觉得他这样一心一意的令人招架不住。吹雪被他拥住了亲吻的时候心里都是烫的。  
亮揉弄着他的发根，声音有些哑，“明天是还要去片场吗？”  
吹雪知道他那么问的理由——两个人身下紧贴的部位燃起了不容忽视的热度。他在意乱情迷间喃喃说，“打过招呼了，可以迟点过去。”  
半个月前情难自禁，比赛当前却没有多余的功夫更进一步，这短短的分别期吹雪已想了不知多少次。亮是个与他同龄的，倾略性极强的同性，要是十几年前同吹雪说他会与男人在一起，他绝对不会相信，这半个月里硬是压住了好奇心不去看更进一步该怎么做，生怕留下什么不好的记忆抵触和亮肢体接触。毕竟亮第一次突破他的安全距离靠过来的时候，他应激反应强烈的差点连保持笑容都忘了。  
好在身体还记得他的吻和拥抱，又一次沉沦在他散发的热度下。  
亮深深望了他一眼，再度吻住他，手也往下探去。情至浓时，根本没有多余的精力去想抗拒不抗拒的，只能被情欲的洪流裹挟，一起跌落在床上。亮外套上的扣子硌得慌，但吹雪已腾不出功夫去和他说这件事。  
亮半褪了吹雪的睡裤，让他坐在床沿，隔着内裤去吻他已经勃起的器物。  
“亮！”  
被他呼唤的人充耳不闻，勾下内裤，那根饱满精神的器物几乎弹到他脸上。吹雪呻吟着，努力用手推开他的肩膀，又被死死扣住。  
舌面煽情的舔过背面的脉络，舌尖停留在系带上，来回的拨弄牵扯到的一层薄皮。这几乎是最敏感的地方，吹雪差点跳起来，亮跪坐在地上，转而扣住了他的膝盖，继续缓慢地舔。在取悦吹雪的间隙，他低声道，“不想看就不要看了……”吹雪仍在他手下挣扎，他向上望了一眼，眼底酝酿起风暴，手上的力道骤然重了，语气强硬地命令道，“闭眼！”  
吹雪喘息未定，“我不是那个意思……慢、慢一点。”他脸上已然浮了一层薄红，“好久没有……太刺激了。”两个人的衣服都还穿得好好的，唯独他露出了一部分，光是想就够羞耻的。此时隔着自己勃起的性器与亮对视更是格外的色情，他感觉自己要烧红了。  
亮含糊地唔了一声，胸腔微微震动，似乎在笑。他吐出来，用手掌托住沉甸甸的那根，在湿润的头部落下一个吻。吹雪拿手背盖住脸，“都说了不要……我会搞到你脸上的。”  
他确实没在夸张，湿漉漉的头端已淌出透明晶亮的体液。亮轻轻的捏住头部的下缘，将几欲喷薄的欲望阻回去，又完整的含住，吞进温暖柔软的口腔里。  
吹雪抓住了他的头发，可紧窄的喉道太爽了，光是克制住不要挺腰顶进更深的地方已经耗费了全部心神。亮被他变得愈发硬挺的器物呛的生理性的干呕，肌肉收缩，也挤得吹雪爽极，只能弓着背坐在那里喘息，眼里蒙上了一层迷蒙的水雾。  
都不是有余力说话的状态，亮收回视线专注于吞吐，小心地用嘴唇裹住牙齿，试图把吹雪吞的更深。浑圆的顶端堵在他的喉咙里，肉与肉相贴，摩擦出的却是火花，简直要烧断掉他的神经。身下的紧身裤勒得发痛，他难以自持的向上挺腰，用那处磨蹭着吹雪赤裸的脚，想要获得一点慰藉。在那只微凉的脚确实踩在他的性器上时，一股热流撞进喉咙里，亮猝不及防，甚至呛了一点进气管。  
他艰难地吞了大半，捂住嘴，发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽声。乳白的体液从他指缝间漏下，滴落在黑色的长裤下，拖出一道道湿亮的水痕，又顺着肌肉的线条往下滑。  
吹雪眼前都是金星，半晌才回过神，脚下的触感仍然滚烫，只要有眼睛就看得见亮裆下绷出的痕迹有多明显，可亮喘匀了气却说，“我去洗澡。”摇摇晃晃的爬起来走向浴室。  
高潮后的眩晕已经退去，吹雪顾不上发软的手脚，几步追上去抓住他的手，“让我也……”  
亮猛地回头，他的眼神是吹雪久违的，完全属于地狱凯撒的眼神，带着某种凶猛的气息。他反手拽过吹雪，把他按在墙上吻他。  
又是这种充满强制性的动作，吻也似电子流的攻势，堪称狂暴，吹雪嘴里一时间也都是腥膻的味道，差点以为自己会喘不上气。  
“别招我。”亮警告道，他的声音因为刚才的情事已经哑了，更听得出压抑着的暗潮汹涌，“如果你明天还准备去工作的话。”  
吹雪愣了一瞬，亮已经走进浴室落了锁，留他在哗哗作响的水声里摸了摸自己的脸。  
……大概是红透了。


	11. Chapter 11

等吹雪也重新洗完澡出来的时候，亮正靠在床上，不知在给谁打电话。吹雪从他的口气里听出来对方约莫是教练，那应该还是在说正事。仗着这种情况亮不好开口，吹雪顶着他降温的眼神躺到了他的腿上，小声说，“膝枕总可以吧。”  
亮身上的肌肉明显僵硬了一瞬，但表情和声音都看不出端倪，吹雪也不闹他，就抓了他空着的手，静静地数他的心跳。  
一通电话打完，亮抽手在他肩膀上捏了捏，“我刚才是不是提醒过你了？”  
肩膀上的旧伤在他恰到好处的力度下又酸又疼，不一会就泛起热度，将原本的不适都融化了。吹雪惬意的眯起眼，一点要起来的意思都没有，“来啊，我告假就是了。”他心思有些复杂，在浴室磨蹭了半天才出来，可直到现在亮的体温还是冷的，“亮这个天洗冷水澡……是觉得我不会心疼吗。”  
亮被他梗了一下，又不说话了，转去梳理他落在腿上的长发。半晌，他露出一种微妙的神色，自嘲般喃喃道，“我都做好来日方长的准备了……”只要吹雪不抗拒这件事，一时冲动也不要紧，过个三年五载，说不定就能日久生情，总好过形同陌路。可吹雪却认真的告诉他，他确实把这件事放在心上了。  
两人的视线对上，都看清了彼此眼底自己的模样。吹雪轻轻道，“确实可以慢慢来，但假如亮想知道什么，现在就能问。为什么不住家里要住酒店，工作上的事怎么样了……我都会告诉你的。恋人不就是应该分享彼此的生活吗？”  
“你想说吗？”  
答话的人一本正经，“陪恋人这种事情，想不想并不是最重要的。真有什么不愿意说的我会告诉你的。”  
亮失笑，挑了个很保守的问题作为开场，“有想我吗？”  
“嗯……”吹雪沉思片刻，“刚进剧组那天我被导演骂了两次——成名以后这种事已经很少发生了。啊，不是因为业务水平，我演技还是很过关的，是那两个地方的台词很像亮的口气，我想你说话的神情走了神。”他总结，“就这两次，然后就不敢想了。”  
他存心要提醒亮刚刚中断的事情，拉起亮的手吻他的手指，呵气温暖他冰冷的体温，眼神也是明晃晃的诱惑。  
亮扬了扬眉，神色里却有些倦意。方才情潮暗涌，没余力注意，这会十几个小时的飞机和时差一起发力，他是真的困了。他叹了口气，抱过被子把吹雪盖在下面，扔给他一句突如其来的“睡觉”。  
吹雪听见他按开关的动静，再扒拉被子把脑袋露出来的时候房间已经全黑了，原本准备的问答会完全没有发挥的余地，他不由笑出声，“喂喂，刚才那个威胁我的人是谁啊？”  
另一边的床铺因为亮躺下的动作陷了下去，男人带着哑的声音在夜里显得格外低沉柔和，“……你自己说的，慢慢来。”  
等了那么多年，他确实是等得起的那一个，只是放在此情此景，未免显得态度冷淡。吹雪最近逐渐掌握了他闹别扭的范围，高兴的时候是纯粹的高兴，通常不作假，但无话可说他就会强行切入别的话题，每次找真梨谈工作和现在大抵属于同一种打岔的方法。更简单点说，现在应该是不好意思了。  
亮不是会无理取闹的人，这已是在亲近的人面前才有的，不足为外人道的任性，吹雪反而很受用。他看准亮没精力再跟他纠缠细枝末节，转身扑过去抱住他，“那就早点睡，晚安！”一点反抗的机会都不给。  
亮挣了一下没挣开，索性随他去了。吹雪平稳的呼吸声离得那么近，带着水汽和鲜活的体温，他第一次觉得，和人分享同一床被子原来也是这样让人安心的事情。  
“晚安。”他含混的接在吹雪的声音后说道，搭上了环在腰间的手。两人一时无话，他就在吹雪的怀里迅速沉入了黑甜乡。

大赛过后体力消耗严重，加上绷紧的神经终于放松，这一觉亮睡得很沉，早晨醒的居然比吹雪要晚一些。吹雪一时不慎碰开了一线窗帘，他还闭着眼把自己往被褥里埋，试图避开刺目的阳光。  
从认识他那天起吹雪就没见过他如此松懈的模样，体贴地坐在床边轻声问，“多睡一会吗，我叫客房服务把早餐送进来？”  
亮倒是没有起床气，那堆翘的乱七八糟的头发在被子里坚决地摇了摇，“不用。等我几分钟，一起去餐厅吃。”一夜过去他的嗓子反而哑的更厉害，吹雪脸上一红，也不劝他了，就坐在灿烂的天光下努力把昨夜种种忘到脑后。  
亮说到做到，利索的起床去卫生间洗漱，没发现他在想什么，吹雪就做贼心虚的眼观鼻鼻观心，试图靠台本凝神，倏忽间又被震动的手机吓了一跳，“亮，是闹钟吗？我帮你按掉了？”  
卫生间里水声没停，应该是没听见。吹雪等了等，发现手机还在执著的发出嗡嗡声，凑去一看，干脆捧着手机去找亮，“是真梨的电话，响了好久，要接吗？”  
洗漱到一半，亮两手都是水，用眼神示意他帮个忙。吹雪装模作样的摊手耸肩，又挺直腰板作管家样，把手机举到他的耳畔，“请接电话，主人。”  
碧色的眼睛含着笑意横了他一眼，是万分生动的模样，连他应付真梨的声音都因为这个表情显得不那么敷衍了。  
等嗯了好几声，亮终于开口，“忙完去把收尾工作布置一下，叫他们把那几个没定下来的事都排在这半个月里。再往后的等我过目再说。”  
再怎么言简意赅，这样说话肯定也是要露馅的。真梨果然听出来了，答应下来以后立刻担心地问，“嗓子怎么忽然哑了，是不是昨天回来的时候被人过了感冒？还是受凉了？得吃药才行呀。”  
吹雪被她一连串的问题呛住了又不敢出声，脸都涨红了，亮眼中含笑，淡然地告诉真梨，“没事。”  
听筒里传来的声音十分疑惑，“生病为什么还听起来心情不错的样子……除了上面那些事还有什么要我帮忙盯一下的？家政阿姨一会要到了，没事我就先挂了啊。”  
亮欣赏着吹雪的脸色，吐出两个字，“换床。”  
“啊，你不是认床吗？”  
“所以早想换了。”亮镇定自若，“主卧客房都换成两米二的，和外面大床房一样，睡起来习惯。”  
这种程度的突发奇想显然还在真梨的接受范围内，不仅没有追问理由，还善解人意的找到了合适的解释：“行行行知道了，本来也就是都给你订大床房的，家具公司那边我联系一下，回头把图册带给你——有时候主办方安排的酒店真的没有合适的房间了我也没办法呀！那什么，没有急事你别说话了，多喝温水，少吃甜的……下午回家吗？我把药放在桌上还是带来找你啊。”  
“回去，就放着吧。”  
真梨这才放心，又叮嘱了几句方挂断电话去忙。吹雪手都举酸了还不忘磨牙，复述着助理姑娘的话，“心情不错的样子？”  
亮笑，故意靠近他用沙哑的声音说，“确实还可以。”  
被抓到这么个弱点确实是失策了，吹雪说不过他，干脆闭上眼过来把早安吻当做惩罚。没等他撬开那张说尽了调侃的嘴，亮忽地把他推开一点，“谨遵医嘱，少吃甜的。”  
吹雪愣在卫生间里好一会才反应过来他又被撩拨了。实在不是他没有接收天线，而是记忆老停留在亮不会开这种玩笑的时间，一时没适应。等他重启完毕追出去，亮正迎着天光换衣服，背影干脆利索，背肌流畅的线条顺着他的动作绷紧又放松，如起伏的山峦。  
于是吹雪剩下要说的控诉也忘了。

回剧组的路上，相沢很没眼力见的嚷嚷，“那边住的环境还是差一点，唉，吹雪哥，要么我每天接送吧！你今天明显起色明显好很多了。”趁着红灯他还在吹雪脸上左看右看，为自己的判断大点其头。  
吹雪表面不动如山，却忽然明白亮要跟真梨扯工作的心情，心里想着那顿只有眼神交流也仿佛蜜里调油的早饭，憋出一句，“你要是很闲就帮我做件事。”  
相沢好似欢脱的大型犬，时时刻刻都精力充沛，没深想，高兴地哎了一声，“尽管吩咐。”  
吹雪把亮住的那个高档公寓区报给他，含混地说，“那边环境不错，里面房间结构也好，你帮我看看有没有挂牌出售的房子。”  
“好勒，有什么要求不？”  
亮那栋是在小区的最里面，很安静，如果要买最好是能离得近一些，要是能在一栋楼里就更好了。可他总不能直接说，就笼统的告诉相沢，“优先离街边远一点的，不是高层也可以考虑。”想了想又补充，“价格不是问题，如果有的话……要最近就能交付的。”

剧组只要拍室外戏就注定了天寒地冻，吹雪一离开镜头就要裹羽绒服。相沢鬼点子一堆，给他灌了两瓶热水，贴上暖宝宝塞在羽绒服里，时刻给衣服保温，好让他第一时间能暖和过来，不必再用自己的体温去加热衣服。吹雪特地拍了给亮看，意思是他的助理也挺聪明，不比真梨差到哪里去。  
亮当时没说什么，又过了两天，真梨忽然出现，带着整个剧组份的热饮来探班，一边分发一边告诉大家，是吹雪看大家辛苦给大家送温暖，比吹雪自己的助理团还像他的贴心助理。  
据说她做饭的手艺不怎么样，人却十分细心，没等吹雪叫相沢照顾她，她已经和助理团里其他姑娘打得火热，聊护肤的时候吹雪都插不进，只好给亮打电话：“我怎么感觉像是被你包养了一样？”  
他要控制体型，送来给他和其他演员的热饮特地备注了要用低卡糖。可她能顾及到这一点却不会知道他的口味，现在拿在手上的饮料一定是亮亲自授意的。  
“工作团队那么多人都养了，不多你一个。”亮那里的背景音乱七八糟，他解释是家具公司送床上门，“真梨过去送东西，我要自己盯着家里。”  
听起来亮不太满意这个分工安排，但假如调换一下……吹雪可以想象蠢蠢欲动的媒体和噤若寒蝉的剧务，立刻打消了脑袋里的念头，转而笑道，“反正也没多久了，等我回去。”  
亮应了一声，“我稍微空了一段时间出来，最近都在。”他的声音隔着电波仍然使人心里安定，“家和酒店是不一样的，得有人说‘欢迎回来’。”  
他们到底还是有默契的，那个没问出口的问题也被猜到了答案。吹雪心里很暖，他垂下眼低声微笑，“好啊，我很久没说‘我回来了’。”

半个月时间过起来飞快，吹雪借口不堪酒力从闹哄哄的庆功宴提前逃出来，又打发走了相沢，自己叫车去了亮家里。  
等他踏进家门夜已过半，亮穿着睡衣边看邮件边等他洗漱。床头灯下的侧影文质彬彬，和当初图书馆里看书的优等生没多少区别，像是场温柔的旧梦。  
吹雪是上课打瞌睡和逃课都干过的非典型好学生，期末考试的时候也和其他院的学生一样，为了炼金术这种莫名其妙的课程熬过夜，是亮不厌其烦的给他划重点，陪他复习。就是记忆里那安静而坚定的陪伴占据了绝大部分，后来那道黑炎才让他不顾一切的想伸手挽回，却差点连自己都坠进无底的深渊……可真的过去太久了，不知什么时候起，眼前人相似又迥异的笑已盖过了曾经放不下的执念。  
临坐到床边，吹雪忽地想起一茬，笑着说，“我怎么听说有人还认床来着。” 上次同床共枕他就知道，亮睡觉规规矩矩，性格使然也不会像他一样满床扑腾，换那么大一个人睡完全是浪费。可他就是不说要吹雪一起睡，吹雪也决定故意装傻——这是他最拿手的事情了。  
亮察觉到什么，慢慢“嗯”了一声，“而且不抱东西睡不着。”  
这绝对是胡说八道……吹雪试探着问，“那认抱枕吗？”  
亮把平板放到一边，上下打量了他一番，“要试过才知道。”  
明明更露骨的事情做起来都毫无负担，这时候却口气官方，连睡衣的领口都一分不乱。吹雪承认他这方面的恶趣味完全被激发了，直接把亮按倒在床上，居高临下的亲他。  
是个合适吮吸嘴唇与舌头的姿势，亮搂住吹雪的脖子，由他攻城掠地，在旖旎的水声里，两人都有些气喘。  
灯光是暖黄色的，穿过吹雪没有干透的长发，留下的影子仿佛也变得暧昧不清了。亮一双碧色的眼瞳似春日冰层乍破的湖面，透出一丝烟雾缭绕的绿，很令人心动。  
可吹雪不为所动，退开些许，只是轻轻抚摸他的发。亮情不自禁的抬起下巴索取更多，吹雪却捧住他的脸，在他光洁的额上落下一吻，忍着笑宣布，“试用结束！”  
亮十分错愕的看他，吹雪装作没看到，假装要爬起来，“其实我想和你说的，我的话喜欢小一点的床呢，不用连客房的一起换的。太大睡起来会冷……喂！”  
他被忍无可忍的亮直接拖进被子里抱住，“谁允许你走的？”  
吹雪笑的整个肩膀都在抖，“开玩笑的……谁让亮一直不愿意说心里话。想要一起睡就告诉我啊。”他半垂下眼，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，“来吧，我都做好准备了。”  
亮却只是收紧臂弯抱得更紧了些，学着他的口气说，“试用合格。别想歪心思，老老实实当我的抱枕。”  
“我说的可不是这个啊，你怎么这种时候还和以前一样不禁逗……嘶，别咬我啊！”  
隔着衣服那一下根本连印子都不会留，亮看他喊的厉害还是心软，帮他揉了揉，低声说，“……光是这样就很好。”  
灯光下他的眼底是过于浓稠的情思，藏着酝酿了十几年，一时难以逼视，但吹雪吻了吻他的唇角，不躲不避的向他承诺，“还会更好的。”  
两人用的是一样的沐浴露，相拥抵足而眠，彼此都浸在相似的气息里，但吹雪觉得亮身上就是有亮的味道，像冬天的雪松林，干净又凛冽。  
此时夜话，随便说些什么都是情趣。吹雪看过时间，一搭没一搭的同亮提起演艺圈多年遇见的趣事，直到他因为过了睡觉的点数渐渐没了声音，自己也有了困意。  
半梦半醒间，两人体温交融，愈发地暖。那股充斥了鼻腔的清冽味道仿佛被融化了的松脂，烧得吹雪有些心慌，忽地睡不着了。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
掌掴在绷紧的皮肉上，发出脆响，安静的房间里，那动静就同喘息声一样明显。从触感分辨，那双手套是皮质的，触碰过的位置很快就发烫，带来灼烧般的感觉。  
大概会留下红色的印子……亮极力的不去注意背后的人，将思绪放在别的无关紧要的事情上，可那道低沉的、依稀听得出往日痕迹的声音还是不愿放过他。  
他带着嘲弄的笑意，因为居高临下，口吻里有十二分的轻蔑，“真是难以驯服的野马呢，地狱凯撒。”男人呵斥道，“放松点。”  
那根钉进身体里的器物进得既深又重，亮几乎跪不住，手肘和膝盖都在地板上磨得通红。汗水顺着额角的轮廓淌下，浸湿了眼前的覆带，眼睛也酸痛难耐的几乎要淌下泪水。好久没有那么狼狈了，他剧烈的喘息，片刻后，积攒够了力气冷笑着低吼，“滚。”这是个和上一次乃至再上一次都没有区别的回答，仿若困兽的咆哮，“把吹雪……还给我。”  
“我和他有什么区别，反正这是他的身体……有他的声音，他的形状，他的热度。还是说……”背后的男人毫不在意的微笑，整个人伏下身，给了亮一个拥抱。这个姿势正方便他贴在亮的耳畔低语，于是那个无限近似吹雪的声音温柔地唤道，“你更喜欢这样呢，亮。”  
男人脸上的面具冰冷坚硬，硌得亮打了一个寒颤。寒意从后颈往四肢蔓延，他想再强硬一点，至少，别被发现可乘之机，可之前一直毫无反应的身体竟然就在那个短短的音节之后有了软化的迹象。  
Darkness嗤笑了一声，伸手去抚摸他终于半勃的性器。皮质的束具在那根上勒出微微内嵌的箍痕，不多时就涨得发痛，亮咬紧牙关，不愿再发出一丝声音。  
理智知道那不是吹雪，但身体却不受控制的沉沦在虚假的抚慰下……只要不去听，不去想，他还能坚持，然而Darkness从来不是慈善家。  
被体液沾湿的手套从亮脸上掠过，“既然你那么中意他，就还给你吧。”覆带被扯去，背后那个声音随着视线恢复，遥远的像是从梦里传来的。  
“别太感激我。”  
在黑暗里呆了太久，骤然恢复视线，眼前都是模糊的。但亮没法移开视线。吹雪就坐在离他几十公分的椅子上，四肢被捆住，眼前蒙着一根和他一样的黑色覆带，陷在不太安分的睡梦中。  
碧色的双眼难以置信的瞪大，直到视野里的人彻底清晰，亮忽然剧烈挣扎起来，发出痛苦的呜咽。  
Darkness差点被他挣脱，及时伸手扼住他的喉咙，低声威胁道，“想吵醒他么？”趁着他一瞬的犹豫，立刻拽住他的头发逼他膝行了几步，命令道，“舔他，你知道怎么做的。”  
亮的脸就被按在吹雪裆前，下颔也被捏开，嘴唇与拉链摩擦，是撕裂一般的疼痛……亮苦中作乐的想，上一次他就是这样帮吹雪做的，至少这件事还不讨厌。他闭上眼，放松了肩膀，尽可能稳住自己的身体，去帮吹雪咬下拉链，隔着内裤舔和主人一样沉睡的性器。  
灰色的内裤被唾液濡湿，变成更深的颜色，勾勒出下面那团迅速充血肿胀的形状，亮试着用牙齿脱掉这层束缚，被解放的器物拍在脸上，留下一道晶亮的水痕。  
身后温吞的抽插忽然变得剧烈，连带着吹雪所坐的椅子都轻微摇晃起来，Darkness微微气喘着说，“你确实很喜欢他呢，舔一舔就那么兴奋了。”他把手贴在方才留下的印子上，手法下流的揉捏，“吃得更深了。”  
亮含着吹雪的那根，没有余力说话，Darkness似有不满，又狠狠抽出顶入，逼得他把吹雪吞进喉咙深处，不住地干呕。  
“这么努力的样子，真应该让‘我’也看看……”Darkness捏了个响指，“来吧。”恶魔在欢笑，“一起被燃烧殆尽吧。”  
过了几秒亮才反应过来他做了什么。那根黑色的覆带滑落下来，掉在他的面前，浅眠的男人正慢慢转醒。  
大概是睡得太不舒服了，吹雪并没有急着睁开眼，对亮的凌迟也就来的格外漫长。他几次想要挣扎，都被身后的男人死死按住了四肢，只能等待着吹雪搞清楚状况，看清跪在他面前的人。  
那一刻还是来了，吹雪英俊的脸上被惊愕覆盖，五官都有轻微的扭曲。他是偶像，象征着光芒四射的舞台，本身就是“完美无缺”的。出道以后他的表情管理向来到位，真正的失态比亮还罕见，但眼下，眉梢与眼神一齐颤抖，分明是痛苦到了极点。  
“吹雪……”亮被Darkness扯住长发，不得不同他对视。他晓得自己现在的样子：赤身裸体，戴着聊胜于无的皮质束具，什么也挡不住，反而显得更色情。在心心念念了十几年的人面前被其他人搞得乱七八糟，就算是他也无力承受，身体不住地痉挛，又无处可躲，只能将一切都暴露在吹雪眼皮底下。  
“别看…… 他无声开阖着嘴唇，近乎哀求的望向吹雪。那双褐色的眼睛却有剧烈的震动和愧疚，没等亮意识到那意味什么，吹雪已呻吟着射了他一脸。  
稠白的体液顺着分明的轮廓淌下，不等他再思考些什么，Darkness已趁着他绞紧的身体开始又一轮抽插。  
束缚着吹雪的器具不是何时也消失了，吹雪扑来紧紧地抱住他，防止他瘫软在地。

“亮！”

“没事……没事的。我在这里。”吹雪拥住怀里的人，轻声哄道。方才意识不太清醒，猛地碰到亮的手吓了他一跳。身体还没完全习惯和人同床共枕，一惊之下是彻底醒了。等他翻了个身去看，发现亮原来睡得也不安稳，体温高的吓人，他怕是发烧，想把人摇醒去测下体温，结果听见他喃喃念着他的名字，叫他“别看”。  
那道声音带着浓重的鼻音和湿热的呼吸，足够吹雪浮想联翩。他不由开了床头灯，借着昏暗的光线观察，发现亮脸上满是不正常的砣红。脑海里灵光一现，探手去摸，亮下身果然湿成一片，灼人的热度抵着他的手，正是热力的来源。  
他抱住了人轻声哄了几句，亮方从被魇住的梦里醒过来一点，却仍是受不得光一般，不愿睁眼，只无声地说，“吻我……”  
和更进一步的亲热比，亲吻在他们之间并不是需要索求的，这副模样，好像是还没分清幻象与现实。吹雪也不提醒他，就如他所求，将仿佛要融化的舌含在自己唇间抚慰。他吻得细致，亮好不容易才漏出一两句含糊的呻吟，身体慢慢放松了。  
吹雪不断揉弄着他的发根，缓慢地舔他的上颚，忽然感到小腹一片湿热。他错愕的停顿了几息，发现亮就这样射了出来。  
这时亮才勉强睁开眼，脸上的绯色不知是情潮还是羞赧，或者兼而有之，同涣散的眼神组合成茫然的表情，一点也不像平日里的模样。虽是还未醒透，身体却是有反应的，吹雪啄吻他的嘴唇，他因情动还会回吻，身下慢慢又有了热度。  
“想做吗？”吹雪含着笑意轻声问。  
亮猛地抬眼望他，方认清这是现实，耳根瞬间红透了。他咬着牙想，那是怎样荒唐的梦啊……吹雪还在等他的回答，他尴尬万分，半晌才低声的否决了他的问，“我去洗澡。”  
直到这一刻，他还试图给吹雪抽身的余地，可他的视线却停留在吹雪的脸庞，好一会才承受不住似的垂落。许是方才中断的太突然，他一时难以自持，借着近在咫尺的距离，又在吹雪的唇角上落了一吻。  
在这段关系里，亮是主动的那一方。那样热烈的感情，确实曾让吹雪有过难以招架的错觉。但亮本人是克制的，隐忍的，就连让吹雪发现他的心意也是通过那样委婉的暗示。此时的吻那么轻，一触即收，像是压抑已久的冲动终于冲破了禁锢，终于露出了冰山一角。此时的亮，矛盾的好像蓝院象牙塔里的凯撒同地狱深处浴火重生的鬼重叠在了一起，两种色彩揉作一处，复杂瑰丽的令人心折。  
幸亏亮射过一次，没有平时的力气，吹雪想着，及时扣住了他的手腕，“恋人在身边却要自己冲冷水澡，怎么看都是我的失职吧？”  
他坦坦荡荡地说，“我不会让上次的事再发生一次了。”察觉到亮的抗拒没有那么明显，他又凑上前，吻已然嫣红的嘴唇，“难道我比不上梦吗。”  
亮浑身一震，避开他热切的注视，妥协道，“……床头柜有安全套和润滑。”  
等吹雪打开抽屉一看，尚未开封的包装盒上赫然印着一行凸点螺纹凉感装的字样。简直烫手，他飞快的把盒子反手递给亮，亮却不接，而是从背后抱住他，吐息落在耳后，还轻轻舔了一下。  
他的骨头仿佛被情欲烧融了，贴在背后的身体格外柔软滚烫，吹雪把盒子捏变了形，“你真是要搞死我——”他转过去，灯光倒映在眼瞳中，似两簇飘摇的火焰，“快拆。”  
亮撕开塑料膜，把铝片包裹的方块塞进他手里，“希望是适合你的尺寸。”  
吹雪以为自己听错了，“这是……”他低头看了看，瞠目结舌的问，“给我准备的？”太过明确的邀请，再听不懂就是傻子了。他做了那么久的心理建设，清楚自己花了多长时间，亮若要愿意只会犹豫的比他还久。上次旅馆的那一夜，他的眼神几欲噬人，吹雪不觉得自己会错了意，但他现在明明白白的把主动权交了出来。  
这是只要是他就可以的意思，吹雪深吸了一口气，“亮，现在还可以反悔。”  
“为什么？”亮反问，“和你一起已经是梦里才敢想的事情。”他眼神微微软化，本已半褪的潮红又攀上了耳根与眼角，满是赤裸裸的诱惑，“你不如猜猜看……我刚梦到了什么。”  
吹雪自己脱了衣服，撕开安全套，拉过亮的手一起捏破顶端的气泡，再往他勃起的性器上套。润滑油沾了满手，他看了眼亮已然一片狼藉的睡裤，又帮他脱掉，把多余的那些全抹在他的身上，“这样吗？”  
亮摇头，附在他的耳畔，轻声告诉他那个颠倒凌乱的梦。梦里是过于香艳的经历，寥寥数语就足够让吹雪血脉偾张，可他还记得，亮直到他亲过去才射了他半身……他手劲不算小，只是没想过要用在亮身上，此刻也忍无可忍，扳过亮的肩膀激烈地吻他，去撞他早已软化的入口。  
顶进去的那一刹，亮死死抓住了身下的床单。现实比梦更刺激，本该除了痛什么也感受不到的地方被填满，光是饱胀感就让他呻吟出声。  
薄荷确实是冷的，但吹雪却那么烫，亮能感觉自己从交合的地方一点点被融化，每一寸相贴的皮肤都被热度粘合在一起，分不清彼此。  
在吹雪手下，他几乎被折成了两半，露出下身入口如熟透果实一般的肉红色。从这样的角度，他能清晰的看见吹雪进出的动作，紧贴在小腹上的性器也清清楚楚。他身上尽是体液，已分不清哪块是何时弄上去的，完全是耽于快感的模样。  
吹雪握住他的大腿，因为缺乏脂肪，手指只在上面留下一点轻微的痕迹。与梦中的掌掴相比轻的像羽毛掠过，却美妙的难以承受。  
“和梦里的相比怎么样？”吹雪低喘着问。  
“我为什么要浪费那么久去做那种蠢事……”亮闭上眼，喃喃道，“再多一点。”  
吹雪低声笑了，把自己深深地埋进去。安全套上的凸点蹭过格外敏感的那点，随着血脉的搏动反复刮擦，亮沙哑的嗓子一时连声音都发不出来，唯有那根断断续续地吐出几股体液，顺着茎身流到结实的小腹上。  
快感袭来，亮呼吸急促的连成了一片，胸膛不住地起伏。吹雪被他骤然缠紧，闷哼一声，卡住他的腰进出了十数下，抵住那点一起射了进去。  
不应期的身体愈发敏感，亮脚趾手指一齐收紧，把床单抓成一团，良久方喘匀一口气。

接连高潮两次，亮眼前都是花的，被吹雪抱进怀里坐定才象征性的抗议了一下。吹雪满口答应，手却搂得很紧。  
两个人之中，亮一直是白一些的那个，常年被衣物裹住的地方在微弱的灯光下甚至有玉石的质感。吹雪借着这次机会，终于看见他身上伤痕的全貌。除了他猜到的，在心口的位置还有一道暗淡的、红褐色的疤痕。时间久远，缝合的痕迹已算不上十分狰狞，但依旧触目惊心。吹雪不禁把嘴唇贴在上面，自下而上地落下亲吻，“会疼吗？”   
“不会。比其他地方要迟钝一点。”亮帮他把鬓发顺到耳后，“早就没有感觉了。”  
吹雪望了他一眼，转去用舌尖拨弄乳首。那充血硬挺的两点同亮颈上、手臂上的伤痕是同样艳丽的颜色，被他玩弄膨胀的更明显，含在唇间，硬而柔韧，像两粒口感特别的树莓。  
还在学院的时候，亮对疼痛的耐受度就比一般人高。配发的决斗盘是通用设置，禁止私改体感，其他人都有因为伤害大呼小叫的时候，唯独他向来面不改色。但快感是另一个完全陌生的领域，亮忍不住的皱眉，好似抵抗沉沦其中这件事。  
眼见他从皱眉要变成咬唇，吹雪及时把手指垫了进去。亮自然是舍不得咬他的，一时间房间里充满了他断断续续的呻吟。  
没有技巧的声音，同惑人扯不上关系，但情至浓处，吹雪仍是被感染了。他把原先的安全套打结扔到那堆注定洗不出来的睡衣里，换了新的，以相拥而坐的姿势再次插了进去。  
方才的性事囫囵吞枣，回忆起来只有指尖都沉浸其中的疯狂快感，现在两个人都有充足的余裕去体会其中的细节。  
吹雪扶着亮的腰，摩挲那处劲瘦的皮肉，痴迷的一路向上，又亲吻他形状并不夸张的胸肌。  
亮原本还有坐的力气，腰瞬间塌了下来，撑着吹雪的肩膀才稳住身形。他的额发湿透，凌乱的贴在脸上，一时竟分不清和眼神比，究竟哪里更湿润。  
亮是因为他才变成这样的，吹雪满足地叹息，征服欲得到了极大的满足。他暂停了抽插的动作，把还没用的润滑摸到手里，“可别告诉我这也是薄荷的。”  
“放心，这个没有味道……嘶。”冰凉的液体滴在小腹上，亮下意识的绷紧了身体，又被撞了一下额头。  
“别突然……”吹雪说到一半，喘息了一下。额头相贴，眼里能清晰的看见对方的影子。他眼底有笑，索性不说了，而是煽情地舔亮的唇面。“亮还真是精神啊。”他意有所指的抱怨，把手里焐热的东西抹到亮那根上轻轻撸动。  
连续两次已射尽了存货，此时流出的体液都是稀薄的，随着吹雪的动作淌了一缕，又被食指点住了开阖的小孔。  
亮的呼吸骤然急促，可手上已彻底没了力气，推拒不开。  
吹雪安抚地吻他，轻声说，“这次等我一起。”  
“啊……”亮把身体彻底打开，同他一起在欲海中沉浮，“请务必、快一点。”  
然后，他们相视一笑，携手共同坠入无光也无声的深渊。


	13. Chapter 13

窗外下着雨，厚重的雨云盖住了天幕，天空无端的都显得低了几分。亮醒来时随手在被窝里捞了一把，发现余温尚存，吹雪却是不在了，再睁眼一看，他的睡衣也被卷走了。  
至于昨夜怎么又折腾到睡衣都不在身上的实在是不提也罢，他撑着额头在淅淅沥沥的雨声里自我检讨了片刻，索性起身去换了出门的行头。  
等他收拾完走出卧室，正撞见吹雪捧着餐盘走出厨房。自从吹雪搬来住，他就把家里的地暖温度调得更高了一点，中央空调也开着，足够吹雪锁骨和腹肌一起露也不觉得冷。但起床那么久只扣两颗扣子，显然公孔雀开屏的心思超过了懒散。  
果不其然，吹雪笑眯眯地抛了个飞吻，“怎么样，就说我也是有人鱼线的吧。”  
这件事床上已经验证的不能更清楚了，亮心平气和地看了他一眼，直接略过了他的笑语，靠在桌边一颗一颗的给他把纽扣扣好了，“今天吃什么？”  
吹雪闷头直笑，自觉地跟着亮岔开了话题，把餐盘端给他看。他住进来的那一夜，亮很有先见之明的让真梨第二天不用过来，早餐他便自告奋勇的负责了。趁着暂时没有通告，他在亮这里安心住了好几天，也给那个本来空荡荡的厨房添置了不少东西，本来冷清的公寓顿时充满了生活的气息。亮是要出门训练的，不可能24小时都和他黏在一处，但一起醒来，在同一张餐桌上共进早餐，哪怕白天都各忙各的事，睡前对视一眼也会觉得一天是共同度过的。为此吹雪格外重视两个人一定有机会一起吃的早餐。  
餐盘里装着牛油果酸奶、太阳蛋，还有一小碟坚果，是亮的早餐。吹雪那份已经放到了桌上，亮看了一眼，还是照例的一小碗藜麦，难得有些鲜艳的颜色，居然额外放了蔓越莓干和蒸熟的南瓜。于是他问，“终于要出门了？”  
两人面对面的在餐桌上坐下，吹雪心不在焉的边挑果干吃边纠正他，“是终于要工作了。”  
亮唔了一声，开始察看邮件，没过一会，又接了两个电话。也是住在一起以后吹雪才发现亮比他想象的忙，只不过效率高，又敢于当甩手掌柜，看起来就和以前那样不被“俗世”所扰——那个抱着脏衣篓去洗衣服那个亮是他独享的。虽然他不是这块料，早把这些麻烦事都扔给了经纪人，相应的为此交出了一部分自主权，但不得不承认，男人认真工作时确实最有魅力。  
他这算不算抓住一个男人的心也得抓住他的胃？吹雪撑着脸等亮收线，冒出一句，“怎么感觉我这几天像新婚等丈夫归家的人妻一样。”  
亮吃东西的动作顿了顿，诚恳地评价道，“不怪南这会才同意你转型——你对自身的定位确实挺有问题的。”  
吹雪就笑，继续对付那碗寡淡的早餐，“说到这个，新工作又是个户外真人秀，我大概要出去三四天。”他不太有兴致的样子，“节目组很神秘，对外宣传无台本，我到现在也没拿到，看来是玩真的……南讲肯定是适合我的内容，希望不是骗我的。上次扭伤的地方下雨天还隐隐作痛呢。”  
“回来以后你可以跟我去健身房。”亮建议了一句，又微微地皱起了眉。几天功夫足够他们从里到外把彼此摸透，此时口气虽然正经，耳根却有点发热，“其实……你不故意犯傻，一般的游戏也难不倒你吧。”  
“……以你的体力和歪点子来说。”  
不久前的那夜折腾到不行，亮原定的训练计划都被迫取消了一天。吹雪还记得那天亮被教练、助理、经纪人的电话轮番轰炸，强提着精神躺在他臂弯里挨个取消安排，他一方面不好意思，一方面又忍不住回味前夜的种种，一时心猿意马，又不好再折腾亮，只好抱着他睡了个昏天黑地。  
看亮握紧杯子的手，现在是强装冷静在调侃。就算不在赛场上他也强势惯了，这副略带羞意的模样足够令人心旌摇曳，吹雪不禁越过桌子吻他。亮早有准备，抿着嘴拽住了他的手腕，差点把他拖过桌子。因为不能留痕迹，两个人没把亲热升级，只浅尝辄止的交换了一个牛油果酸奶味的早安吻算作清晨的结束。  
临出门前，亮特意叮嘱，“注意安全。”  
吹雪仍坐在桌边，一派从容的让他放心，“我有分寸的。”

就吹雪了解，亮需要参加的官方赛事不少，因为要“养家”，商业比赛与代言也占据了日程里相当重的一部分。虽然这几日没有那些安排，但光是看他每天早出晚归的在训练场与家之间两点一线，也足够激励吹雪打起精神面对手上的工作了。  
吹雪也不是没问过亮，到他这个年纪，经验已积累的足够，顾忌到比赛时的体力，平时应该不需要那么高强度的训练才对。但亮只是叹了口气，告诉他，是海马那边有大动作，他跟着受累罢了。不过暂时还处于保密阶段，更具体的信息不能透露。  
现在，这个保密内容他也晓得了——是决斗技术的革新。吹雪的手指有些微的抽搐，这是Darkness借用他身体后给他留下的一点无伤大雅的后遗症，对他的生活没造成太大的影响，只在午夜梦回的时候才会化作他心里的一根刺。他不动声色地交叠双手，任凭心里惊涛骇浪，将粉饰的太平掀了个翻天覆地。  
他以为他不会再有机会接触决斗了。  
托这么些年锻炼出来的演技，没有人发现吹雪的异常，在一票参赛者里，他笃定又淡然的样子显得格外出众，总策划还特意客套，“听说吹雪君是那个学院毕业的，果然很有把握呢。”  
“兄长大人出资的决斗学院吗？”姓海马的年轻人眼里有好奇的光芒，同吹雪当年看过的录像里跟在海马濑人后的小男孩有几分相似。  
那个不及兄长胸口的孩子如今也是风度翩翩的青年了，吹雪露出一个轻佻的浅笑，轻描淡写地将那五年的时光一笔带过，“早年确实在决斗学院就读，不过不是那块料……毕业以后就没从事相关的工作。”  
青年不认识他，果然没有多做关注，礼貌地朝他一笑，转身示意秘书去放PPT。  
秘书精简地介绍了KC集团是这个节目的主投资方——资金与技术两方面的。  
目前市面上通用的决斗盘应用已超过十年，这些年来虽陆续的有所改进，但电机的大小与重量都难以再一步压缩了。为此，三年前，KC集团将研究的重心转向了AR技术，如今这项成果已到了可以面世的程度。它的诞生背后不知凝结了多少人日日夜夜的心血，未来也注定承载无数荣耀，就像它的先代一样……  
吹雪率先拿起最新款的决斗盘与配套的单片眼镜，按照自己的使用习惯检查了各个区域的切换，一时有些失神。  
当年他们的决斗盘是按键的，在四面环海、空气潮湿的学院，每逢风暴来临前的低气压都容易闹罢工。吹雪还记得最早的时候，他和亮会老老实实的写申请借用决斗场，大动干戈地测试卡组，结果在风雨交加的夜晚，投影和决斗盘一起罢工，攻击宣言飘在空气中得不到响应，和蓄势待发的攻势一起消散了。两人面面相觑了一会，一齐笑场。后来亮借了工具箱试图自己修，折腾几次也没见好，等回了宿舍开了空调，又奇迹般的恢复了。于是他们就学会了避开找亮的其他同学，躲在吹雪的房间里隔着矮茶几直接测试。  
“……参与者都将加入简化过流程的多人决斗。作为保留项目，希望常驻嘉宾能够熟练掌握。”  
所以南才极力要求他参加……节目组也会答应她的要求，给他和他的新人设递来橄榄枝。是啊，无论他本人再怎么逃避过去，他毕竟曾是决斗学院最优秀的学生之一。  
教学视频适时传进了决斗盘里，吹雪轻轻一笑，撑着下巴点了两倍速开始看。

为了照顾初心者，也为了更直观的展示ar影像为新技术做宣传，节目里运用的规则抛弃了复杂的连锁与时点，简化到吹雪小时候教明日香认卡时的模样。  
所有人事先选择一只决斗怪兽作为固定伙伴，空手入场，由系统在场地内刷新总数固定的怪兽卡与魔陷卡，需要参与者自行捡取需要的卡片。同时，限制每个人每回合获得的卡片数量，手卡超出六张也需要在回合结束后扔进墓地。  
场内随机刷新NPC，决斗怪兽分黄名和红名，魔陷也分增益与减益，需要和自己的搭档配合应对。参与者之间的对战暂时只有一对一的模式，败者直接退场，胜利者在一场对战后会有短暂的保护期，避免出现手卡消耗过多被人捡漏的情况。  
击杀NPC或参与决斗都可获得积分，以此进行排名，而站到最后的那一个人就是本场的胜利者。  
开场前，所有可拾取的卡片会进行一个30秒的展示，然后散落。因为几乎都是早期的白板卡，对外行人来说只够匆匆一瞥，吹雪这种熟悉卡池的人已能基本摸清大致情况。  
决斗怪兽进入战斗后AI会自动加载战斗动画，实际上还是回合制的……吹雪摩挲着食指的关节，一回合能获得的资源有限，需要精打细算，为了增强可看性，卡片的数量应该远小于需求数，利用发现但没有捡起来的卡片，可以进行一场不错的狙击。

节目组如宣传的那样，没有台本，这次提前召集嘉宾主要是为了训练——对初心者来说，需要学习基础的决斗流程，而每个人还需要熟悉与搭档的互动。  
正如亮所说的，只要不耍宝自找麻烦，单论吹雪的身体素质，个高腿长、体力充沛，在各种游戏环节都占据着绝对的优势，记忆力与观察力也强，不用刻意演就是男神的配置。  
更不要说他们训练的是决斗……曾经距离职业只有一步之遥的人，欠缺的也并非技术，在训练里认真起来就能绰绰有余地秒杀全场了。  
为了刺激嘉宾，总策划特别向他们介绍，前三期都是单人作战，后期会加入团队战的模式，而前三期为了增加难度，特别邀请了职业选手一起参加。  
吹雪让相沢去替他瞄了一眼备选名单，发现都是排名不太靠前的选手，大概也是无缘大型比赛，平时多见于这种刷脸的活动，就像曾经败在亮手下的那个决斗偶像。其他人怎么想不知道，但他确实不可遏止的慢慢兴奋了起来。  
十来年里他没有摸过决斗盘，可只要拿在手里，共同战斗过的记忆就会从脑海深处苏醒，推着他不断向前。

初步训练在第二天结束，主持人宣布马上带他们去挑选搭档。训练场地在酒店的会议室里，吹雪猜这不光是因为这家酒店也是投资方的产业，果然，他们的第一站就是临近酒店的海马乐园。  
不遗余力地为自己家做宣传呢……虽然应该没人会不认识那标志性的白龙吧？吹雪戴上单片眼镜，望向提前清场的游乐场。眼前的世界被信息流所覆盖，展现出另一种面貌。应有尽有的决斗怪兽在奔跑、飞翔，好似学院七大不可思议传闻之首的决斗精灵真的跑进了这个世界一般。  
上方忽地落下一片投影，在冬日那黯淡的夕阳里是种暧昧的灰色。吹雪福至心灵的抬头望了一眼，呼吸一滞，心脏骤然狂跳起来。他站在原地，目光紧紧追随着天空中振翅飞翔逐渐远去的真红眼黑龙。  
这曾是他生命里不可或缺的一部分，阔别已久，原来也和亮对他说过的话一样，是他的心结。一日未曾放下。  
早先的理论学习里详细地说明了各种决斗怪兽作为搭档的区别。大型的与其他AR影像之间的战斗会更具观赏效果；能够飞行的预警范围会更大，作为目标也更明显；攻击力高的为了填补战力差距，大多是白板卡。吹雪都不敢想他们会把真红眼黑龙放进可挑选对象里。  
他神魂恍惚的走进大门，听见主持人宣布挑选顺序，发现自己在第二个，才稍稍安了心，收起满脑子的胡思乱想。  
第一位去挑选的是个女嘉宾，十分娇小，因为是户外活动没穿高跟鞋，但背影仍如微风拂柳。她看起来十分畏惧大型决斗怪兽的威压，经过真红眼时因为它抖动双翼的动作连连发出惊呼，绕了老大的远路去挑了个和她一样娇小的魔法师少女做搭档。  
轮到吹雪，他带着满心的庆幸，目不斜视地径直走向真红眼黑龙。  
“好久不见了，真红眼。”他轻声说着，朝那停留的影像伸出手，“再一次和我一起战斗吧。”AR影像没有实体，他的手只是停留在空中而已，但不知他哪个动作，抑或哪句话触发了AI，黑龙垂下头颅，靠在他的掌心发出低沉的龙啸，仿佛曾与他共享命运的黑龙真的回应了他的邀约。  
吹雪同它那双比夕阳还艳丽的眼睛对视，眼眶有点发酸。但他仍然笑了出来，以一种如释重负的口气说，“谢谢……请多指教了，搭档。”  
等他归队，有过合作的当红小生笑着打趣道，“吹雪前辈是个有故事的男人呢。”  
那一丝微不可查的水汽已消散的无影无踪，吹雪已可以毫无痕迹的笑眼弯弯，“别看我这样，和某位知名选手当同学的时候也是和他棋逢对手的。”  
那个胆小的女嘉宾克服了恐惧，好奇地问，“是说谁呀？”  
吹雪想了想，敞开风衣，微抬下巴模仿了个凶神恶煞的表情，让她自行领会。  
主持人轻咳一声打断了他们的对话，“之前说过，训练过程是全程有跟拍的，未来将作为特辑放出。现在选择搭档的过程则作为花絮，直接剪进第一期——”他对着镜头深深鞠躬，“对不起，如果大家能看到这段的话——我真没想到有人刚开拍就要给我们节目惹官司。”  
所有人一起捧场的大笑，吹雪混在里面，朝摄像机眨了眨眼，“拜托了，看在同窗情谊的份上不追究行吗？我这点面子应该还是有的吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定走zexal的科技线，不骑车。虽然吹雪这边的实际效果会比较像arcv。


	14. Chapter 14

节目将在九点正式开拍，局务组与主持人正带着嘉宾在门口做最后的准备。平日里游客络绎不绝的海马乐园完全清场，连工作人员和镜头都隐藏在暗处，那些风格甜美的游乐器械在空旷的园地里顿时仿佛黑童话布景，和即将到来的“厮杀”很相称。  
冬天的阳光软绵绵的，没有力气，照在身上只能带来一丝聊胜于无的热度，吹雪为了积攒体力，没去参与其他人的闲聊，而是戴上AR眼镜，大大方方地打量孤零零站在人群外的青年——或者说少年也可以。  
他的视线掠过对方细瘦的手腕，默默地想，分明还是个皮肉跟不上骨的大孩子嘛。  
托相沢化妆时在他耳边念了半个小时的福，吹雪已经认出他是加贺见凉真，那份备选名单里最具含金量的职业选手。据相沢说，他昨晚出门买东西，正好撞见加贺见带着助理团队气势汹汹的入住酒店，他当机立断的跟人一起上了电梯，发现他就住在剧组特别安排给嘉宾的那一层里，于是熬夜煞费苦心地查了一堆资料，来跟他吹雪哥汇报。  
其实不用他介绍吹雪也对加贺见有基本的了解——成年没几个月的新晋选手，刚把自己的比赛重心从青少年赛事转向成人赛事，在最近一次250分巡回赛里力战了美国老牌实力选手基斯•霍华德，率先拿下两局，职业生涯里第一次闯入巡回赛四强，即时世界排名飙升两百余名。在新生人才凋零的日本决斗界可谓冉冉升起的新星，最值得期待的黑马，多得是人指望他重振国内决斗界低迷的近况，就算不刻意关注吹雪也是听了好几次这个名字的。  
对方察觉到他明晃晃的视线，摘了墨镜，高傲地问，“你就是地狱凯撒的那个老对手？希望不是浪得虚名。我还指望巡回赛前好好地热一下身。”  
有实力也有合适的平台，傲气是情有可原的。吹雪十分宽容地想，比他更混账的小朋友他当年都碰到过，何况现在已经这把年纪了。不过一上来就火花四射，想来节目组乐见其成，他已经发现有移动机位在往他们这里靠，可惜，他并不是来耍嘴皮子功夫的。作为刚陷入热恋中的人，他现在盲目且坚定的认为成熟男人就应该像亮，靠实力说话。  
到底是年轻，不过那么两句话已让吹雪听出一丝弦外之音：亮作为最顶尖的那批选手，已经基本不参加250积分的赛事，那么，面前这位小将应该已经通过资格赛拿到了500赛的入场券，而且，亮也会去。  
加贺见有空参加活动，时间应该不算特别紧，拍摄结束后还来得及见亮一面。吹雪在记忆里搜索临近的比赛试图估算赛程，为他们迅速消耗殆尽的蜜月期表示了遗憾。看来以后有必要关注每年的赛程，他也好调整工作，免得老是错开……  
他这里神游天外，加贺见本来就不大好看的脸色更显不善，喂了一声，让他回神。  
吹雪饱含歉意的一笑，“希望我们随机到临近的入口，不然你的理想沙袋可能会被人捷足先登哦？”  
发现他压根不受挑衅，加贺见冷哼了一声，也戴上AR眼镜，继续扭过脸吹风去了。他比赛时惯用的卡组是魔轰神，此时戴上的AR眼镜选取了魔轰神怪兽大多拥有的翅膀元素，像是半片小小的恶魔翅膀。  
嗯，不像他们戴的都是制式呢……吹雪花开场前最后一点时间走神。既然职业选手暗地里都在为此训练的话，亮的AR眼镜会是什么样？是没花心思随手拿一个男款在用，还是和他那辆拉风的跑车一样，离不开电子龙的元素？不过不管是银色还是与他发色相近的孔雀绿色，想来都会很好看。哪怕还没看到，他的心情也忽然愉快了起来。

根据投资方大老板的要求，最强NPC青眼究极龙被设定为无敌的模式，盘踞在乐园中最高的标志性建筑物上，倨傲地俯视众生。九点整，它昂首咆哮，绕场振翅飞翔，宣告活动正式开始。  
13位嘉宾被带去不同起点，吹雪抽中了主要入口，过了安检门就是一片欧风的建筑，要是没记错，应该是购物街。  
为了减少体力消耗，节目组提前告知过本次除青眼巨蛋外，其他的建筑内都没有设置卡片。吹雪迅速地略过了两旁的小楼，在道路中央的青眼白龙雕像上找到了第一张手卡。为了进一步减少场务人员的干扰，这期节目全程都使用无人机跟拍，他一边寻找镜头一边笑，“不知道屏幕前的大家看起来是什么样，我这里的AR眼镜能看见卡片上的光点……蛮显眼的，像是在打网游。话说真的一定要用单片眼镜吗？我稍微有点头晕呢。”  
耳麦里适时的传来了主持人提醒，“还请某些话唠的嘉宾不要试图搭讪套话。”  
吹雪无可奈何地摊手，在嘴唇上做了个把拉链拉上的动作，继续往前走。  
说笑归说笑，吹雪绝大部分的注意力还是放在了镜片外的世界上。真红眼在他头顶前上方盘旋预警，经过这两日的训练，他已经知道这意味着遇见了NPC，红名的那种。AR眼镜适时的跳出了对方的攻击力与效果，同时告知已经进入攻击范围，自动进入战斗模式。  
比当年全靠自己背卡查来应对不同卡组的年代，果然是贴心太多了。吹雪端起决斗盘，迅速靠真红眼结束了战斗。  
供嘉宾选择的搭档攻击力大多在2000上下，白板卡攻击力会相对高，要么就由效果弥补攻击力，在搭档不会被战破、效破的情况下，反而是后者更难缠一些。不过真红眼是不一样的……吹雪指挥着老搭档不断地解决NPC，在心里为自己任性的选择作解释。  
那是他无可替代的伙伴，虽然暌违已久，但始终象征着那段尘封多年的时光……就像亮。他们共同组成了那段足够写一本厚厚回忆录的学生时代，是里面最浓墨重彩的彩页，在与亮重新建立羁绊的现在，他不能否认这个选择也包括某种不切实际的希冀。  
精灵什么的，就算他亲眼见过，也实在像是一场梦啊……他微微叹气，从杂乱的思绪里回神，开始清点手卡。  
也许是片区的问题，一路上没有遇见攻击力特别低下的怪兽，但姑且还能依靠真红眼和魔陷应对。吹雪走出商业区时，在捡齐六张手卡的情况下，还根据新捡到的卡牌主动挑起了几场与NPC的战斗，适当消耗了不那么有效的，用来赚取积分。  
在他向西的路途中，他终于遇见了尚未被触发的陷阱。和散落的卡片一样，AR眼镜里看来每个陷阱都有红色或蓝色的光效，用来区分效果，前者他没有兴趣自己尝试，后者只发现了天使的施舍——用来把血量维持在健康线上倒是不错。  
在这场乱斗中，职业选手的优势在于对卡池的了解和应对各种情况的战术，但这种版本的卡池下，吹雪拥有不输给他的自信。在手卡资源匮乏的情况下，整体的策略才更要，而很恰巧，他在学生时代正是以此见长的。  
他确实缺乏胜负心，但加贺见的运气着实不佳，撞见他罕见得胜欲强烈的时候了。热身什么的……这里也是一样呢。

在海马乐园的中部有着一片开阔的人工湖，伫立其上的是一座美丽的白色城堡，在今天不那么强烈的阳光笼罩下有着类似珍珠的质感，容易让人联想起决斗学院那两栋仿法式城堡的宿舍楼。那位气场强大的社长也不像对法式风格情有独钟的类型啊。吹雪暗暗腹诽，靠在了树上，轻轻活动起自己已有些僵硬的胳膊。  
不是他偷懒，而是他已经看见了今天第一位货真价实的对手，那位娇弱又胆怯的女嘉宾，白川千夜。为了防止吓到她，吹雪并不急于开口，而是耐心的等她发现视野范围里有人，才笑眯眯的哟了一声，“首战对手竟然是可爱的小千夜，今天真是幸运呢。”  
跟随在主人身旁的决斗怪兽进入战斗范围已经自动缠斗在了一起，不得不承认这个设计很具感染力，那么逼真的打斗，连音效都振聋发聩，就算本来没有战意的人也会被迫紧张起来。  
千夜条件反射，立刻端起了决斗盘，手果然是抖的。吹雪努力的不去吓到她，但她仍然表现的惊慌失措。  
手牌只有三张呢……为了保证相对的公平，全场散落的卡牌数应该是均匀的，她只拿到这么多，是因为散落的卡牌附近有大型怪兽守卫没有敢去捡吗？还是手忙脚乱的在决斗中消耗了太多呢？新手容易犯这样的错误……刚学习决斗的时候明日香也会。虽然他的妹妹已长成了凌厉的美人，但吹雪还是忍不住把眼前的小姑娘当成那个依赖自己的妹妹，下意识的想要关照一点。  
决斗盘自动进入投骰环节分配了先攻，千夜直接拍出了一张怪兽卡，“我通常召唤蓝宝石龙！”  
“伤脑筋了，上来就是高攻击力的怪兽吗。”  
这只怪兽的AR影像同卡片描述一般，有着蓝宝石似的外表。这场决斗为了限制强度，选择卡牌大多是年代久远的白板卡，高星出场也需要祭品，在下级召唤里，这已经算是相当强力的卡了。  
千夜没有因为他的声音放松下来，警惕地望着吹雪和他身前的黑龙，眼神仍充满恐惧，显得楚楚可怜。她选择的搭档是魔法之国的王女-绒儿，准备流程可以根据在场怪兽的数量回血，相应的攻击力只有2000。搭档怪兽除非自己拿来当祭品，不然就将作为守护主人的最后一道防线一直停留在场上。吹雪能猜到她的想法，大概是想靠着回血多拖延几个回合，争取再捡到能应对真红眼的卡片，而这显然对他是不利的。  
一旦发展成拉锯战，不可避免的会大量消耗手卡，这个损失不是战斗过后那点保护时间能弥补的，但倘若对方铁了心走自闭路线的话，以他的手卡确实也没有特别好的办法。吹雪进入攻击阶段，用真红眼攻击蓝宝石龙，再设置一张盖卡，默默地结束了回合。  
两人的来处是一个方向，在判断了对方的手卡状态后，都向没有探索过的区域移动，很快就在一回合又一回合的战斗中发展成奔跑，体力消耗十分剧烈。  
2000点攻击力以上的怪兽数量不多，好在在保护祭品和运用魔陷的经验上，吹雪比初心者要强得多，慢慢地占据了优势。千夜避开了会和他正面冲突的地方，强忍着恐惧一直在捡卡支撑，在到达湖畔时，体力和血量都已岌岌可危。  
两个人同时在湖畔停住，AR眼镜上都显示出前方有牌。千夜咬住嘴唇，率先孤注一掷地奔跑起来。  
“……当心！”  
卡片挂在栈道旁的路灯上，以千夜的身高，跑着跳起才能够到——也一定会冲进水里。吹雪顾不上他的回合还没操作，三步并两步的追了过去。这个时候他才庆幸戴的是单片眼镜，闭上那只眼睛，还能不受影响的看清现实世界。  
他奔跑助力，从湖畔起跳，直接跨过了一小段湖面，也跨过了半人高的围栏。他的风衣下摆逆风飞扬，在空中划过曼妙的轨迹，又轻轻的，和他的救援行动一起落下。  
还好反应速度没下降的太厉害，他堪堪从背后抓住了千夜的手腕，没让她掉进水里。也万幸娱乐圈里小花们大多骨瘦如柴，不然他八成是拽不住的。  
吹雪的回合时间所剩无几，决斗盘正在发出接连不断的提示音，他权当没听见，全力绷紧着肌肉，  
“可能很不讲道理，但是小千夜能冷静下来吗？”他额角渗出冷汗，手腕青筋毕现，笑容却一丝勉强都看不出来，“来，跟我一起深呼吸，吸气——呼气——”仿佛只是坐在演播厅里和她说说笑笑。  
千夜跟着他反复几次，眼眶里的泪水终于滚落下来，小声说，“我，我没事了。”  
吹雪这才抓住她另一只手，帮她翻过围栏重新站到栈道上。  
他的回合时间已过，黑龙在头顶连连哀鸣，不住地后退，吹雪眼带歉意，但没多说什么，而是从口袋里摸了一张湿纸巾，撕开包装，替千夜敷在红了一圈的手腕上。“带酒精的，如果蹭破了会有点疼，坚持一下。”  
“……决斗，还、还没结束。”  
“安全才是最重要的。”吹雪想起来前亮的叮嘱，弯着眼睛答道。“抱歉啊小千夜，我刚才是不是太用劲了？”  
千夜连忙摇头，“没有的事，十分感谢天上院前辈！”  
吹雪点点头，又找到那张罪魁祸首的卡牌，闭上右眼，凭感觉推给她，“这是勇敢的公主为自己争取到的荣誉。来吧，趁着你的回合还没有结束。”  
女孩动摇地看了他一眼，接过了卡片。可她没有操作，直接按下了结束回合，“这样才公平。”  
厮打中的AR影像各退一步，剑拔弩张地对视，实际上操作者间已没有紧张的气氛了。吹雪支着一条腿，潇洒地背靠围栏坐定不动，“果然女孩子永远会给我带来惊喜呢，我很喜欢你努力的样子哦，小千夜。很像我妹妹。”  
千夜也朝他微笑，捂着自己的手腕小声说，“你的妹妹一定像你一样温柔又强大吧。如果我有一点像她那真是再好不过了。”  
吹雪宽慰道，“我才要说，她有小千夜一半乖巧就好了。”他看了眼手牌，将上个回合未曾完成的comb做完，破解了千夜本就不牢固的防线。  
血量清零，女孩摘下AR眼镜，洒脱地承认，“是我输啦！”她朝吹雪鞠躬，“多谢指教，祝愿前辈接下来的战斗也能顺利！”然后头也不回的随着迎接她的无人机退场。  
直到目送她离开，吹雪才看见她刚刚站的地方有一张散发着熟悉光芒的卡片。他错愕的试图去喊下千夜，可女孩的背影已消失在重重树影间，唯有她没有加入手牌的那张卡片还在原地，等待别人拾起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虽然说烂了但是，设定里赛制基本参考网球，但实际上我既不看球也不打牌（……）有BUG请悄悄地告诉我。至于这种模式很容易导致亮那边被滚轮胎，就适当的忽略吧。  
> **海马乐园地图参见这里https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/7ca78283gy1g4jjsblx5qj20ob0deq4h.jpg，没认真考据到底都是什么内容，法式城堡当然也是胡诌的（……）不过蓝院的宿舍楼确实有据可考，参见这里http://endokaede.lofter.com/post/276ef9_12c8450d8


	15. Chapter 15

吹雪靠在木栈道的围栏上，开始推测场内的情况。天空中真红眼黑龙正在翱翔，再高再远的地方，还有青眼究极龙的身影。  
能够飞行的搭档不止真红眼一只，根据他的记忆，还有两位选择了鸟兽族与恶魔族的决斗怪兽同行。刚入场的时候他曾望见模糊的远影，为了避免过早发生战斗，特意避开了，可现在他身处中心区域，却没有他们的踪迹……是已经退场了么？  
韧带拉伤过的地方刚才疼了一下，随着体温的流逝逐渐变得麻木，他不敢多耽误，迅速清点手卡，收拾好表情朝跟拍的无人机抛了个飞吻：“朝客人们打招呼不算套话吧？要么就当我自言自语好了——不知道还剩下多少人，我得认真了呢。”  
然后他起身，跑向尚未探索过的城堡外围，尽量补充消耗过半的手卡。  
奔跑、躲藏、战斗……随着体力剧烈的消耗，那些尘封在记忆里的战术与手段正一点点复苏。千夜是吹雪遇见的第一个对手，在离开水上城堡后，他很快又遇见了下一个，同样有惊无险的获得了胜利。  
在他盘算下面该去哪里的时候，主持人通过广播通告，“比赛已经进入最后的阶段，为了加快进度，现在特别在天空上投影场地地图。探索完毕的区域为红色，同时触发永续魔法卡‘强制战斗’——是的，这是一张仅限本节目使用的特制魔法卡，效果只针对未进入战斗的选手，每回合对他们造成效果伤害1000。那么，让我们拭目以待更加激烈的战斗吧！”  
分明只有青眼巨蛋所在的片区还是安全的了……吹雪失笑，“这不就是叫我们过去集合。”他吹出一声呼哨，召唤因为没有敌情落在他身后的黑龙，“来吧，真红眼，飞翔起来吧。和我一起去征服下个对手！”

算上加贺见，本次混战一共13人参加。海马乐园虽大，供人行走的道路不过那么几条，就算吹雪自认运气背到家，按照概率来计算的话，场内也应该至少发生过两轮战斗了。顶多还剩下四个人么……假如只剩下三个，无论如何也要避免多战斗一轮，不然……  
“我认输——”吹雪一个激灵，寻着声音的方向看去。加贺见的对手已举起一只手，粗喘着放弃了决斗。决斗盘上生命值归零，他撑住膝盖很勉强才没直接坐下去，“不行，真的跑不动了，你们职业选手都是怪物吗？”  
加贺见不置可否，直接越过他同吹雪对视，笑容肉眼可见的兴奋：“选你当热身对象果然没错。”因为保护机制的存在，十分钟内无法触发下一场战斗，而他从容不迫的把手抄进了口袋里，似乎也不急于捡卡。  
吹雪用眼角的余光扫了一眼青眼巨蛋，同他进入表演过的那个相比，眼前这个明显要迷你得多，据说是当年试做的版本，后来才由KC集团推广到了全球。  
注意到他的目光，加贺见也看向了建筑物的方向，“ADP1000赛里的9站有4站在世界各地不同的青眼巨蛋举办，我从刚开始决斗那天就期待自己能在里面比赛。”他咧开张狂的笑，“虽然只是个替代品，不过跟你正合适。”  
句里话外都是拿他是个热身前菜来刺激他……吹雪有点怀疑的摸了摸自己的脸，朝摄像头提问，“我看起来是容易被激将的类型吗？”可惜他不仅不是，还曾被人严厉地呵斥太容易对决斗掉以轻心，根本没法从他身上看见“想赢”的欲望。现在想来，也是可以让人保持微笑的回忆了。吹雪面不改色的耸肩，“随便你怎么说——我很想这么告诉你，但很遗憾，加贺见君，作为前辈还是得告诉你，盘外招是缺乏竞技精神的。”  
“决斗学院出身的决斗者都这样假正经么？”加贺见不屑一顾，“反正我已经打败了那家伙的弟弟，现在又要战胜他的老对手——东京是那家伙的折戟之地吧。”  
吹雪眉头微皱，缓缓扣紧手指，猜到接下来的狂言会很难听，可他没想到眼前的小朋友会狂妄到那种地步，竟冷笑着说，“多遗憾，下场巡回赛在阿根廷，不能让他在老地方尝尝失败的滋味。”  
那个时常浅笑的男人眼神倏忽变了。加贺见舔了舔嘴唇，感到了有趣。分明是个挑衅到他脸上都不动声色的男人，原来也会愤怒么。  
“再奉告你一句吧。前辈之所以是前辈，并不在于年长……而是奉献给决斗的时间比后辈长。这是与天赋和成绩都无关的事，单凭此就应该对前辈保持尊重。”临近正午时分，阳光不见暖，风却凛冽了，吹雪在如刀的寒风中反而站的愈加直，飞扬的风衣下勾勒出一个瘦削又坚定的身影。  
“我的话怎么都无所谓，但亮的话……显然不管哪点都比你强。”他们曾无数次的在不用流血的战场上互相厮杀过，甚至在最后一次时，窥见过彼此意志的一角。遥远的时光横亘在其间都无法磨灭那时的记忆，拜加贺见的挑衅所赐，他已经全部想起来了。  
“喂，时间还没到，你想干嘛？”  
“安心，我好好地算着呢，还有三分钟——”吹雪继续朝前走，却与身量单薄的少年擦肩而过，冲着眼前的一片紫光走去。  
加贺见难以置信地晃了晃脑袋，继而笑出了声，“没有胜算就自己踩陷阱？自灭确实也不算败在我手里。”  
吹雪并不理会背后的闲言碎语，冲着镜头竖起食指，抵在嘴唇上比了个噤声的手势，无声地倒数，“3——2——1——”然后一脚踩上了眼前的光簇。  
土石崩裂的音效中，在场的二人都被笼罩进巨大的神殿中。白龙在天穹之上咆哮，宣告最后的战斗开始。  
吹雪款款转身，分明在笑，声音却完全降到冰点以下，“我稍微有点冷，加快节奏早些结束怎么样？”  
“心眼之祭殿……”加贺见扭头看了一圈，从周遭的投影里辨别出这张卡的本体。不是陷阱，而是一张永续魔法卡，只要在场地区域存在，自己或者对方受到战斗伤害的场合，数值都会变成1000。在搭档不会被破坏的条件下，本来小额的伤害也会变成大出血，就是要在短时间内分出胜负的。  
“是不是想问我哪里来的勇气去踩陷阱？”吹雪从容地问，“只是打了个小小的赌……时隔多年，命运的女神仍然青睐于我呢。”他的上一个对手在退场前和他交换了情报，告诉他介乎红与蓝之间的紫色魔陷卡是什么内容，他便合理的猜测这次的设置就和复数出现的天使的施舍一样，每种颜色都是一样的。  
是他赌对了。  
如果是他的话，会把风用在更必要的地方，想来加贺见也会顾忌他可能会有的魔陷不去吹掉这张卡。吹雪微微一笑，“友情提醒，是你的先攻哦？再不操作时间要过了。”  
加贺见恨恨地切了一声，终于从一片混乱中回过神，开始利用手卡展开。  
这位年轻选手选择的搭档是魔轰神卡组展开的关键点之一葛琳萝。四星的下级卡，攻击力只有1700，在真红眼面前正如卡图仿佛脆弱的少女。吹雪如此制定战术，就是为了逼迫他正面应战，试探他的手卡。  
第一回合无法攻击，加贺见忌惮下一回合真红眼黑龙的猛攻，还是摆出了相同攻击力的怪兽作为应对，并设置了盖卡。没等他跑进青眼巨蛋，发现吹雪已经抢在他的前面，捡起了距离最近的一张卡。  
两个回合过去，加贺见不敢轻举妄动，但吹雪也利用和睦的使者又撑过一轮攻击，和他要快速解决对手的宣告相反，选择了消极的应对方法。  
加贺见谨慎地选择攻击的对象，“你就是这么为地狱凯撒出气的么，跟他那个没用的弟弟比也没什么区别！等手卡消耗完了我看你还能往哪里躲。”  
“头疼呢，跟你解释什么叫战术性迂回估计你也不能理解吧——让对手焦躁起来可不只有言语挑衅一种方法。”吹雪站定脚步，轻轻捏了个响指，“看来你没有战胜我的手段了，那么，是我的回合了——”几个回合已经足够他摸清加贺见的风格，也积攒了足以奠定胜利的资源。“我召唤银河海蛇，对洞穴的潜龙调星，特殊召唤瑚之龙！”  
白怪洑水而来，吹雪丢弃一张手卡，以加贺见仅剩的后场为对象，破坏。  
加贺见预感不妙发动速攻魔法月之书，进入连锁，将瑚之龙转为里侧守备，他不敢犹豫，全力奔跑起来去捡卡，吹雪指挥着真红眼攻击掉他场上唯二的怪兽之一，不紧不慢地活动了脚腕，也追了上去  
对峙逐渐白热化，压制方却换了一边，在真红眼黑龙为首的龙族怪兽穷追猛打下，加贺见构筑的战线顿时七零八落。但他毕竟年轻，凭借着身体素质从吹雪手上抢到了好几张救命卡，勉强维持住了防线，时刻寻求着反击的机会。  
就在此时，主持人的提醒成了压死他的最后一根稻草，“全场仅剩一张无主卡片，究竟是谁会拿到它呢！”  
加贺见眼底求胜的光芒愈发炽热，立刻飞奔而去。在现在的局面下，吹雪放着他不管也能在几个回合后获得胜利，但他仍然像个热血的少年一样也奔跑起来，同加贺见争夺最后一张卡的所有权。  
两个人同时奔向那张卡，在最后关头，不约而同地看了一眼对方的表情。这场冲刺既是对体力的考验，也是对意志的见证，加贺见被吹雪眼底的执着所惊，扑出的动作慢了半拍，被褐发的男人抢先拿到了那张卡片，发出一声懊恼的低吼。  
吹雪摔在地上，也顾不上为擦伤的手皱眉，咬紧牙关直接翻转卡片，卡图上喷吐黑炎的巨龙分明是真红眼。最后一张竟然是他刻骨铭心的黑炎弹……吹雪眼神猛地一震，爬起的动作僵在了一半。  
难道……难道他与卡组的羁绊仍未断绝吗？他去寻找真红眼的位置，黑龙拍动翅膀，给他响亮有力的回应。  
我就当成是你在暗示我了，搭档。吹雪闭了闭眼，将所有的动摇都藏进眼底，把那张卡片拍上了决斗盘，“我发动魔法卡，黑炎弹！”  
加贺见场上只有一只防守表示的怪兽，血量也寥寥无几，没有手坑与后场，在效果伤害发动的瞬间，已经由吹雪获得了胜利。  
AR影像自动褪去，黑龙在消失成光点前在吹雪前方不断盘旋，与他告别，吹雪忽然觉得全身的力气都在卡片翻转的那一刻被抽走了。他孤独地坐在原地，良久，勾了勾唇角。  
那么多年了，他介意的事情一直都藏在心底，直到此刻，终于由执念化作了别的东西，凝聚在他的身后，推动他向前奔跑。  
他早该想通的……吹雪摘下单片眼镜，从上面看见了自己释然的表情。竞技体育本来就不是谁都能走到最后的，他已足够幸运，决斗带给他的知心人与搭档还伴在身边，已没有什么可遗憾的了。

工作人员陆续进场，加贺见的助理跑在了第一个，急急忙忙地要扶他，被毫不留情地挥开了。吹雪还在等相沢给他送羽绒服，仍然坐在地上，看见少年气鼓鼓的模样，忽然出声问道，“方便告诉我针对亮的理由吗？”他猜测道，“看你的年纪，难道经历过他复出那会的事……”  
“你知道什么！”  
吹雪并不恼火，顺着他的反应往下猜，“那时你六岁，或者七岁？倾慕的偶像一夕销声匿迹，再复出时却变成那副样子……”他压低了嗓音，用一种消沉的，感同身受的语气说，“觉得自己被背叛了？”  
加贺见他的眼神仿佛看妖怪，闭紧嘴巴一句都不肯说了。  
吹雪疲倦地笑了笑，不执著于逼问他。正好相沢也到了，带来贴了暖宝宝的羽绒服给他裹上，他就穿好，用帽子挡住了大半张脸，起身朝淘汰嘉宾的集合地点走去。在经过加贺见时，他用轻到也许对方听不见的声音说，“我也曾和你一样啊。”  
可年岁渐长，他在另一条路上越走越远，渐渐地理解了亮。他没有背叛任何人，只是摆脱了所有人的期待，注视着自己想走的路头也不回地远去了。也正是因为他选择行走在烈焰中锤炼自己，才会有现在那么耀眼又纯粹的丸藤亮。

在集合地点，吹雪补拍了简短的胜利感言和事后采访。他对摄像机展示了已经消毒完毕贴上纱布的手掌，“不用为我担心哦，只是小伤，我倒是想知道小千夜的情况，别被拉成脱臼才是。你问为什么这么拼命……哈哈，胜利的话，不是全方位的碾压就没意义了不是吗？”  
主持人也笑，同他搭了两句，示意他收工。吹雪点头致意，用余光看见相沢正在打电话，看样子，应该是在给南报喜。他走过去，接来听了两句，合作已久的经纪人难得口气温和，夸他做得不错。  
在南眼里他就像是小孩子一样任性，还需要偶尔给颗糖哄一哄。吹雪失笑，借口体力消耗过度，又把手机还给相沢，自己钻进保姆车里。在独处的环境里他终于能完全放松下来，既不用笑，也不用绷紧肩膀、挺直脊背……在家里他最先还会找一定要拿亮当人肉靠垫的理由，后来连理由都不用找了，此时握住手机，光是看见和亮的通讯记录也觉得内心最柔软的那片地方被触动了，好像整个人还都在他的怀抱里一般。  
电话接通，亮也不说闲话，就问他，“真人秀拍完了？怎么有空给我打电话。”  
“不能因为想你吗……开玩笑的。这边刚结束，趁着没人找你商量件事。”就算在娱乐圈里吹雪也算得上巧舌如簧的类型，此时却显得拘谨又小心，全然不见圆滑的风格，“我也知道事出突然——亮在下场比赛启程前还有时间吗？”  
逢场作戏未必需要深究彼此到底是怎样的感情，他们都是这种年龄的大人了，该有经验。可他们相识超过十五年了，吹雪想。该给亮一个交代，也给他那么多年的放不下一个交代。他抓紧手机，在短暂的沉默后坚定地说出了那个酝酿已久的计划，“我想叫明日香出岛吃个饭，把我们的事告诉她。”


	16. Chapter 16

“这个活动时间在巡回赛后三天……真的要去啊？”真梨偷偷看亮的表情，“不是看错了时间吧？唉，不怪经纪人先生以为你被绑架了，我也以为你肯定不会去的。”她小声嘟哝着，“最近训练那么辛苦，阿道夫都建议你跟教练商量把训练量适当减少一点别那么拼呢。感觉你从去年十二月见过吹雪君之后就特别……”  
“工作的时候能不能不打岔。”  
真梨茫然地抬头，“啊？”  
助理一脸的无辜，显然是没有拿八卦开玩笑的意思，亮立刻意识到自己说错了话。但这种情况下他是不能承认的，否则越发显得欲盖弥彰，只好别过脸沉默了一会。  
好在真梨深谙有的话该说有的话不该说这样的道理，并不追究，“那我给你记到日程上了。”她一边记一边提醒亮赶紧把汗擦了，旁边还有姜汤，室内暖和但到底是初春，受凉了很麻烦的。  
亮不大乐意的看了眼，把杯子端在手里，眉头锁得死紧。想了想，还是说，“吹雪去参加的外景节目……”  
“嗯嗯我知道，用AR影像的那个综艺。”  
“记下播出时间，帮我录一份。”  
真梨以拳击掌，“对哦，我都没想到。有职业选手参加的，可以参考。”她立刻写了两笔，忽然敏锐地抬头，“不对，别打岔，快把姜汤喝掉。你训练完我才从保温壶里倒出来的，不要放冷了。”她煞有其事的威胁道，“下次我要买一个微波炉放在这里，省的你再用这个当借口……反正是长期租用的训练场，大家都可以用。”  
不远处整理训练资料的教练听到了，朝助理姑娘比了个拇指，亮啧了一声，对方夸张地做举手投降状，眼神里怎么看都写满揶揄。亮顿感他趁着训练结束抽空来安排工作的决定是错误的，只好以壮士断腕的勇气把姜汤干了，扔了句“我洗澡去了”，转身就走。  
真梨追在他后面喊，“晚饭呢？要不要帮你订啊。”  
“不用，有安排了。”

由远转近的汽笛声中，一艘白色的渡轮缓缓靠岸。这艘船只在决斗学院所在的小岛与东京的港口间往返，已服役十数年了，吹雪当年就曾不止一次的坐过，此刻远望，一时错觉时空回转，身旁还有同龄友人们的笑语。  
今日不是假期，船上乘客寥寥，吹雪戴着口罩和鸭舌帽站在隐蔽的地方，饶是心不在焉的连连走神，还是一眼就找到了自家妹妹灿烂的金发。他等明日香与同行的学生家长礼貌道别，连忙迎了上去。  
明日香早上有课，显然也不觉得这件事值得她放弃热爱的执教工作，上完了课才乘午后的那班轮渡过来。此时雾霭渐沉，海水与天幕一色，仿佛有火焰从天海交界处热烈地燃烧起来，为乍暖还寒的初春添上了一分暖色，映照的明日香含冰挂霜的面色也柔和了。  
吹雪不敢瞎说话，想帮她拎行李，手伸到一半才发现她除了挎包就拎了个小小的手提袋，完全没有献殷勤的余地，八成是生气了。  
气氛一时有些尴尬。吹雪用那只无处安放的手摸了摸鼻子，干咳了几声。  
往事历历在目，明日香的提醒仿佛就在昨日，他几次都装傻装不知情蒙混过去，不过个把月，改变心意和亮在一起的也是他。虽然在妹妹面前没威严惯了，吹雪还是因为严厉的目光脸皮发烧。  
他的妹妹本来就生的高挑，今天又踩了一双足有八公分的高跟鞋，几乎能与他平视。她抱着手臂，冷淡地说，“你持之以恒的跟我装傻我就知道有事。”  
吹雪只好赔笑，“之前也不是故意要瞒你……”  
天上院家的哥哥在决斗学院里就以善于揣测对手的心理闻名，妹妹则直来直去的多，现在吹雪却觉得自己被明日香的目光从头到尾审视了一番，一盆冰水临头泼下，“那哥哥现在是想清楚了吗？”  
笑容从吹雪的脸上消失了。他生得一双笑眼，不管是浅笑还是大笑总是神采飞扬、顾盼生姿，不笑的时候，作为一个三十过半的男人，也仍是称得上漂亮的。  
“没有。”  
没给明日香发作的时机，他喃喃道，“答应亮是个意外……我没想到他对我是这种感情，还延续了那么多年。”  
明日香瞪他，“既然如此你就不应该给他机会！”  
“为什么？”吹雪眉间皱出一点细微的痕迹，那张得天独厚的脸连做这个表情都显得英俊。“一开始是冲动不假，但事后我没后悔，这会也是认真的想和他在一起。”  
他口气很淡，让明日香想起毕业时他告知进路的事。吹雪是个生性浪漫的人，一向对新奇的事物充满热情，总是做出惊掉家里人下巴的决定。去决斗学院是他突如其来的决定，毕业后去当偶像也是自己不声不响的做了选择，包括明日香在内，没人看好他能走下去，可他却坚持了那么多年，还一度红得炙手可热。  
也许她才是从未了解过哥哥的那个……明日香将唇妆都咬花了。  
兄妹俩在海风里相对无言，吹雪的眼神几近失落，可那黯淡的神色只维持了短短一瞬，短的明日香几乎以为自己看错了，他又打破沉默，温和地叫她补妆。  
趁着她低头拿口红的功夫，吹雪轻声为自己辩白了一句，“如果不是在意亮，我就不会把那些事放在心里那么多年……当年我就喜欢他，只是介意与他的感情不对等啊。”时过境迁，再看毕业前夕他假借醉意和明日香诉苦，是他太贪心了。  
他已是三十四岁，不是二十四岁。二十出头的年纪有权利觉得自己拥有无限的可能，三字打头之后，只想把能抓住的东西好好抓在手里。  
这些话显然是没法和亮说的，和前些日子的夜晚谈心一样，是只属于他们兄妹俩的知心话。明日香态度有所缓和，可未及说话，吹雪忽然嘘了一声，摸出手机看了一眼。看清来电显示的一瞬，他的眼角眉梢忽似春风拂过柳梢染上春意，带上了笑。  
“明日香，算哥哥拜托你……不管是觉得我朝三暮四还是别的什么，别带这副表情见亮。他挺在意你是什么态度，看见了要烦神的。”  
他仍不接电话，而是抬头找了一圈，朝远处挥了挥手。顺着他的动作，明日香看见朝他们走来的亮，那张素来表情寡淡的脸上竟浮着同吹雪如出一辙的浅笑。  
夕阳已落下了海面，但他们的眼睛里都还能找到跃动的火焰。如果这就是幸福的模样，她也只能祝福了吧。明日香收起满心的担忧，视线在两人间徘徊，良久轻轻地说，“好。”

三人一见面，气氛陡然僵硬了。亮开车来接他们一起去吃饭，可一路走去停车场，直到坐进车里，明日香还是拘谨的抓紧挎包，亮问什么她说什么。虽然她在亮面前向来乖巧，是吹雪记忆里好妹妹的模样，但今天真像是回到了十几年前。吹雪想起别人家弟弟也是如此听话，不由悲从中来，以头抢椅背：“为什么啊！”  
明日香不知道他又闹的哪出，吓了一跳，亮却习以为常的拿出当年在学院被他折腾的经验，叫他安分一点，不要闹了。没等明日香觉得他还正常，亮又无比纵容的说，“磕到额头怎么办。”  
约莫是顾虑有她在，他并未再同吹雪说什么，而是一切照旧，起了个话头来聊近况，问明日香上次提起的问题学生有没有“从良”。  
当年那个激励别人都是用决斗的凯撒，如今一分也寻不得了，可在此刻交错的沉稳与坚定，依稀又有旧日的影子。以他的立场，此时定然想争取她的认可，但也并未刻意讨她欢心——这种定若磐石的意志正是她和吹雪都缺少的。明日香忍不住回忆自家哥哥失踪的时日，他们曾在灯塔下日日守候，那时她几乎被无力与绝望压垮，而亮的担心与忧虑明明不比她少一分，却是她的主心骨，她一度觉得，只要在他身边就能安下心，也相信哥哥一定会回到自己身边。  
这点现在也没变……不怪哥哥会那样心动。这种历经时光淬炼愈见深刻的感情正如那时风雨无阻的守望，对人简直是无可抵挡的诱惑。她深呼吸了一次，决定不再胡思乱想，接着亮的话头慢慢答，“他这学期已经升入黄院了，其实是个好孩子呢。”  
亮唔了一声，“也多亏老师没放弃他。”  
明日香低头一笑，不知是想起了谁，“作为老师没有放弃一说吧？更何况，红院是个能孕育奇迹的地方啊。”她感叹完，将视线落在亮的背影上，“你呢，最近状况怎么样？”  
亮趁着红灯靠在椅背上，答了句，“就那样。”他语气里有调侃的意思，“具体看报道比较快。”  
该说的都说过了，吹雪就默默听他们聊。两个人都小心避开了这次见面的主因，尽力维持以往相处的模样，但总归是逃不掉的。还是明日香扭头看向窗外，率先把话题转了过去。“这话以前我就说过……我一直是拿你当哥哥看的，亮。现在这点也没变。”  
她趁着离下个路口还有段距离，不给两个男人打断她的机会，轻声说，“哥哥和你都忙，我就不碍着你们了。麻烦送我去临近的地铁站，和人约了晚饭，再不动身要迟到了。”  
从后视镜里只能看见金发丽人没有表情的侧颜，吹雪及时递来眼神暗示不要问，亮皱着眉和他对视一瞬，叹了口气，“行。”

“唉，妹妹太自觉也是个问题，说走就走，我计划的惊喜都要泡汤了。”吹雪很没形象的半躺在后座，对试图把他拎起来的亮说道。  
亮发现这角度没法使劲，除非他准备直接把吹雪拖出来，只好也坐进去，看他又闹什么花样，“我才要问，你不是约明日香来吃饭的吗？”  
吹雪给他挪了点位置，“约是约了，可你也要理解她心情复杂，得一个人冷静一下。”他撑着亮的肩膀，凑近看他的表情，一本正经的点了点头，“放心，她肯定认可了……怎么，觉得我猜不到刚才你送她进地铁站又说的什么悄悄话？”  
就在方才，地铁口熙熙攘攘的人流中，明日香拒绝他送进站的提议，同他说，“你们要好好的。”转身就消失在了人海里，连背影都寻不得了。  
亮想了一路，此时被说破，脸上的表情里写满十足的困扰，可吹雪在他眼前捏了个响指，打乱了他的思绪，“这个话题走向不对，给你个重来的机会，我再说一遍——”他清了清嗓子，强调道，“我计划的惊喜都要泡汤了。”  
他是有意打岔，亮借着停车场里不甚明亮的灯光注视那双褐色的眼睛，忽地轻笑了下，顺着他的意思往下问，“什么惊喜？”  
“蹡蹡~”吹雪从口袋里拎出什么，神秘地往他手里一塞，“自己看。”  
一把钥匙摊在掌心，崭新锃亮，形状颇为眼熟。  
吹雪已决心不再让他想明日香的事，又把他另一只手拉来玩他的手指，“指纹要等你亲自去录。”  
“是……上次那个地方的？”  
“那还能叫做惊喜吗。”吹雪在他的食指上咬了一口，作为不开窍的惩罚。他满意地看着指腹上一圈浅浅的牙印，轻快地说，“是新房子，就在你楼下。”  
迎上亮错愕的眼神，他坐直身体，礼数周正的鞠躬，“未来还请多多指教了，楼上住的丸藤先生。”  
前面有的没的都是铺垫，这才是一击必杀，吹雪乘胜追击，“吃饭前先去新家看看。”他声音低的有如蛊惑，“记住，别按门铃……用我给你的钥匙开门。”


	17. Chapter 17

吹雪从地库先走一步，说是还要准备下一步惊喜。亮为了配合他，特意处理了几封邮件才停车上楼，照他所说去新房里面看。楼下这套房子果然像真梨跟他说过的那样是房主闲置的，装修极简，没几件家具，因而看起来比他自己的那套还要空旷一些。  
房间里灯没开，地上却摆了一大串暖黄色的灯串，指向某个房间。亮抱着奉陪到底的想法，也没去开灯，大步径直走去，看吹雪到底想做什么。  
推开门，浓稠的黑暗骤然袭来，亮尚未适应就被扣住了手腕拽进房间，门也关上了。始作俑者不给他开口的机会，立刻用亲吻封住了他的嘴唇，从他口中不断地攫取氧气。  
亮放弃了去找开关，可门锁落下的声音还是让他忍不住挑眉，“我见识到你招待客人的诚意了，天上院先生。”  
吹雪在黑暗中沉默不语，甚至拿来一根扎带，把亮的手腕捆在了身后，然后才去开灯。灯只寥寥一盏，从背后打来昏暗的黄光，勾勒出一个格外瘦削的身影。  
亮眯着眼，好半天才看清眼前的人。至多两趟电梯上楼的功夫，吹雪竟从头到脚都换了身衣服，此刻衬衫、风衣、皮裤与过膝长靴俱是黑色，风衣内衬却是正红，如他那双鲜艳的嘴唇，令人联想起血。  
难怪要提前上来，这分明是他跑车里最新的那张CD上印的形象。亮已无暇仔细看他是否戴上了红色的美瞳，身体在这难熬的对峙中瞬间就兴奋了起来。  
此时的种种太像那个深夜里令人血脉偾张的梦，尤其吹雪刻意的换了冰冷的声音命令他，“跪下。”  
迟疑不过一瞬，吹雪却完全等不及似的绕到了他的身后，在他的膝窝踢了一脚。趁着他平衡不稳，又使了个巧劲把他按下来。地上垫了层软垫，但膝盖磕在地板上还是发出沉闷的声响，一阵钝痛袭来。  
趁他忍痛不便说话，吹雪复而在他面前的椅子坐下，看来是早有预谋了。亮不知该不该配合点抬头瞪他，吹雪却不管他是否入戏，高筒靴的矮跟已踩在他的裆部上。  
下个反应就不是演技了，亮闭上眼，耳根发烫听他说，“在这种情况居然也能硬……不愧是地狱凯撒。”分明知道他是故作惊讶，但被他那样称呼，下身还是愈发涨痛，兴奋状态下，连隔着布料的轻踩都变成了钝而迟缓的抚慰。  
身体在发热，仿佛窗外那一分未见端倪的春意尽数被收拢在了此处。亮起初还能维持从容，体会别样的乐趣，但不消多久，无处释放的热量从体内蒸腾出一层薄汗，也染红了他的面颊，一时间，房间里除了他自己粗重的喘息声听不见任何声音，渐渐地，连那喘息都像是从云端发出的，听不分明了。  
不知道是不是错觉，恍惚间他听见吹雪发出一声短促的哼笑，而后俯下身，煽情地抚摸他的胸口。在他几乎想迎合他的抚慰时，吹雪忽地捏住他的乳头重重拧了一下。痛与快感混杂在一处，快得来不及分辨，亮闷哼一声，颤抖着身体，在吹雪脚下射了出来。  
体液濡湿了布料，也沾湿了黑色的皮面，在上面留下格外淫靡的水痕。吹雪斜倚在椅子上，用沾湿的鞋尖勾起亮的下巴，漫不经心地叫他，“舔干净。”还是那张熟悉的面容，可一旦不笑，连眼神都失去了温度，足够令人相信这句话是认真的。  
亮不可遏制的微微战栗，因为刚射完，身体尚处于脱力的状态，不得不任由吹雪拿鞋上的体液弄脏了他的脸。他喘息了一阵，却半阖上眼，当真要把脸凑上去。  
吹雪猛地拽住了他的领子把他半拖起来，“很喜欢这双靴子？”  
“……你不就是因为猜到了才穿成这样。”亮半阖着眼答道。他脸上的绯红尚未褪去，却用着下位者不该有的挑衅语气，换来吹雪一声半真半假的叹息。  
离得这样近亮终于看清了，吹雪没有戴美瞳，但那双褐色的眼睛此刻也涌动着危险的暗流。“梦是欲望的延伸——”吹雪压低了声音，把手伸进高领羊绒衫下，缓缓抚摸他的肩膀与后颈，“提过会弄到你脸上你就梦见被我射了一脸。这个呢？”他将腰弯的更低，在亮的耳垂上舔了一下，“中意吗？”  
“犯不着猜来猜去的。”亮享受他迟到的爱抚，“我承认——喜欢低跟靴，喜欢半指手套……喜欢你。”  
吹雪微笑，从他高贵冷艳的吸血鬼人设里走出来，含蓄地提醒道，“如果我是亮就不会选择在这种时候火上浇油。”他伸手解开亮的束缚，却被刚恢复行动力的亮按住后颈低下头来，交换了一个亲吻。  
居高临下地看去，亮的嘴唇与眼睛都是湿润的，可眼神不躲不闪，反而有轻微的笑意。他就这样淡然地反问，“你怎么知道我不是故意的？”  
“喂喂，为了逼真一点，我可是既没有准备安全套也没有准备润滑。”吹雪状似苦恼的拍了拍紧身的皮裤示意，“真的没有哦。”  
“没关系。”亮舔了舔嘴唇，“其实我喜欢痛一点。”  
他们保持着这样的姿势对视了几秒，吹雪忽然一笑，伸手把他拖起来，跌跌撞撞地换了地方。  
“我看过了，这套房子和你那里的格局是完全一样的，你是把这间当训练室对不对——”吹雪眼里有着同亮一般凶猛的情潮，可却是带着笑的，“我也跟亮坦白，第一次进去我就觉得那面落地窗特别适合你。”  
在走到窗边的过程里两个人的衣服都已胡乱的扯散开来，此时那根滚烫的性器就抵在亮的后臀上。吹雪抹了一把他方才射出来的东西，潦草地做了润滑，直接把下身挤进了他的臀缝里。  
亮用小臂撑在玻璃上，边喘边说，“看来……我们是、彼此彼此。”  
高潮过一次的身体放松且柔软，但现在的姿势对两个人来说都算不上愉快。吹雪反复地舔舐亮后颈上的皮肤，直到那处入口倏忽一松，这才轻轻咬了他一口，将自己的那根送进去。  
未能开拓完全的身体难以承受吹雪的欲望，那根滚烫的沉甸甸的器物拥有太过鲜明的存在感，即便不动也足够将看不见摸不准的空虚尽数填满——不如说，是撑得太过了。  
亮的上半身被按在玻璃上，双腿微微发颤。脊背上因为忍耐快感已浮起一层薄汗，愈发的觉得腿软。好在吹雪给了他适应的时间，没有立刻抽插，而是握住了那根，熟练地套弄起来。  
窗帘好好的拉着，但玻璃还是冰的，亮的性器时不时的与之接触，一面被粗糙的织物磨得既痛又爽，一面又因为时不时袭来的冰冷不住地战栗，夹得吹雪也溢出了几声低喘。他抱住亮，挺胯抵住他的后臀，让他的小腹与恢复了热度的性器都严丝合缝地贴在落地窗上，“感觉你今天特别热情……该不是，有M的倾向吧。”  
怀中人的呼吸急促地连成一片，几息之后才从冰火两重天的极乐中挣回说话的力气，“你可以、可以试试。”  
吹雪如他所言，毫不留情的开始了抽送。这个体位下，每次他的进入都会破开紧热缠上来的肉壁，重重地从前列腺上碾过，亮本就射过一次，不多时就被他插得脱力，整个人都在颤抖。  
此时他全身上下的重量有多半都交给了吹雪，几乎错觉是靠钉在身体里的那根性器才不至于滑落的。因此每当吹雪抽出自己的那根，他就忍不住轻微地呻吟，像是索求一般，直到再次被填满，又会发出满足的喟叹。就算吹雪不再分神关注他的性器，那根也不住地淌出腺液与精液，淌过茎身与会阴，把结合处弄得湿黏一片。  
每次的进出都将他往极乐的巅峰推得更近，亮简直以为自己会被插到射出来，但吹雪从他喑哑低沉的呻吟里分辨出他名字的音节，忽地停下动作，亲昵地把下巴搁在他的肩上，“亮真的很喜欢这个体位的样子……”  
他一边说，一边捻动亮充血挺立的乳首，直到那颗在指尖膨大，变得更硬，像是粒即将涨破的葡萄。亮的外套要掉不掉的挂在臂弯上，他又腾了只手去口袋里摸，捏出那枚钥匙，作为手指的替代来撩拨半躺在他怀里的人。  
钥匙的边缘不甚圆润，剐蹭充血敏感的乳首带来的刺激无与伦比，亮几乎因此痉挛。吹雪完全没有见好就收的意思，又将那枚钥匙贴在他的性器上，一路划过，在他不时淌出体液的小口点了点。  
“要进去了哦？”  
明知是进不去的，不过是吹雪在骗他，亮的身体还是剧烈地一颤，死死咬住了身体里的那根，“不行，太……唔，吹雪！”  
钥匙哐当一声砸在了地上，吹雪一反方才的从容，卡住他的腰狠狠抽插了几下。亮的肌肉因此紧绷，在灯光下隐约可见隆起的淡青色血管，假如他真是以人血为食的怪物，一定会按捺不住咬破的，但对亮来说，现在的情况也并没有比那好上多少。  
在他的动作下，亮的性器失禁一般吐出几股精液，连窗帘上都沁上了湿痕。“别、”亮艰难地开口拒绝，声音被喘息冲断，因为吹雪持续的抽送更加含混不清，“太快了……”  
吹雪叹了口气，稍稍放缓了动作，“……说这种话还叫我怎么停下来。”  
亮抓住了腰间的那只手，因为没有力气，连推拒都像是欲拒还迎，他的声音早没了往日的气场，细细分辨竟有一丝罕见的失措，“上次明明没有这么……不行，吹雪……已经很满了……”  
“都说了……别再诱惑我了啊。”吹雪撩起他汗湿的长发，在他后颈正中落下一个吻。即便在身体最敏感的状态下，这个吻也过于的轻了，只是嘴唇与皮肤蜻蜓点水的触碰，可亮还是发出一声呻吟，半硬的器物彻底射尽了存货。  
稀薄的体液顺着窗帘往下滴落，不用看也知道亮身上肯定也是一片狼藉。吹雪扶住他，感受他瑟缩的内壁束缚着尚未发泄的性器，带来销魂蚀骨的快感。  
亮已无暇顾及体内进一步胀大的那根又要将他折腾的翻天覆地，这次不止是胸膛与手肘，连额头都抵在落地窗上，咬牙抵抗不断从体内满溢而出的更绵长的高潮。接连数次，他的体力已到了极限，接连处的粘膜都已发烫泛红，难以接受更多，可他仍然承受着，让吹雪继无数个觉得自己被包容、被爱着的瞬间后又多了一次刻骨铭心的回忆。  
他的嘴唇仍贴着亮的后颈，从那一小块皮肤上，除了隐约的木调香还尝到一丝咸味，带着些微的苦，不是美妙的味道，却令吹雪口干舌燥起来。他掐住亮的腰，将进一步的热潮与眩晕带给他，终于，一同跌入了无尽的黑暗之中。

裸露在外的皮肤随着热潮退去浮起了一层颗粒，吹雪把软垫与衣服都够来，两个人裹在一处，坐在地板上为彼此身上添上斑驳的吻痕。  
窗帘被扯开了一线，透进万点华灯的彩光，正适合亲吻彼此，消磨事后的倦怠。  
亮能感觉到那些黏滑的体液顺着皮肤往下滑，浸湿了衣服，本该是凉的，可未及冷却，又被体温焐热了。空气里尽是腥膻的味道，昭示着方才究竟有多乱来——两人本已心照不宣的约定不再折腾到这个份上的。就算他已累到抬起手指的力气都没剩下，也不影响他猜吹雪特意约见明日香又筹划这场惊喜的理由……他闭着眼，轻声说，“其实楼上的训练室里有AR投影设备。要看看吗？”  
吹雪仍抱着亮，把下巴搁在他坚实的肩膀上，听闻此言，凑过去吻了吻亮的唇角。在没签订保密条约的情况下，就算是他，亮也不能透露这项技术的一丁点消息。他们因决斗相识相知，也早就注定不能再在那片赛场上并肩或对立了，可当年的遗憾仍然存在，并没有因为他们的感情自然而然的消散。但无论亮多少顾虑，这件事也只能由吹雪自己取得同样的资格才能告诉他。  
这就是成年人的规则……在选择这条路的时候，吹雪已心知肚明，不过，此时的默契还是让他心情不错，他微笑，“好啊，去看吧——亮需要公主抱吗？”

亮窝在吹雪搬来的懒人沙发里，难得的像他一样坐没坐样。头发还未干透，吹雪等待机器预热，耐心地替他一缕一缕擦干发尾，“我在海马乐园的时候就在想亮的AR眼镜是什么样了。”  
亮用下巴指了指临墙的一排矮柜，是用来收纳决斗盘和卡组的，“左边第一格。”  
“是什么？”  
“钥匙的回礼。”  
盒子是低调的黑色，也没有花里胡哨的彩带，和那枚光秃秃的钥匙一样十分务实。吹雪因为这个奇怪的共同点笑了笑，打开盒盖后，笑意更深了，“果然有电子龙的元素吗？”他说着，视线却不由自主的被盒子里另一枚AR眼镜吸引了。  
黑色的丝绒上，一银一黑两枚AR眼镜静静地躺着，一边看得出电子龙的形貌，另一边却是真红眼黑龙的。从设计元素上来说两者并不配套，并列在盒子里却那么的和谐，好似生来就是对称的。  
吹雪忍不住问，“专门定制的工期挺长的吧？”  
“嗯，我也是才拿到的。”亮的眼神流露出怀念，感叹道，“多亏真梨这么多年都分不清铠黑龙和真红眼的区别，不然我的心意恐怕早就被她发现了……”  
吹雪莞尔一笑，取出为他准备的那枚戴上，“嗯，我确实收到了。”  
AR投影已启动，吹雪戴上眼镜才发现训练室的空间有限，安装的投影设备也是最小的那款，只能用来投影决斗怪兽。他把亮的递过去，自己起身去矮柜挑选投影内容，拿完卡片后顺手把灯也关了。  
房间被黑暗吞噬，只有镜片后的视野才能看见红发的舞姬垂首等待。她所持的魔棒散发出微弱的光芒，浓重的阴影将吹雪英俊的五官勾勒的更加分明，亮注视着他唇畔的笑意，一时有些失神。  
现实与虚幻在眼前叠加，看得久了，仿佛牵着影灵衣的舞姬无声起舞的吹雪也是幻梦的一部分，亮忍不住出声道，“……柜子里也有真红眼的实卡。”  
一曲终了，舞姬朝吹雪屈膝，吹雪还之以鞠躬，目送她谢幕离去。然后他才回头，笑眼弯弯地说，“没关系，我已经见过了。”  
耳畔似乎有黑龙的鸣叫，他神色不改，屈指敲了敲脸上的AR眼镜，“我知道的哦，它和亮的心意就在这里，陪伴着我呢。”


	18. Chapter 18

比赛如约而至，亮启程征战阿根廷，在出发前，吹雪又惊闻噩耗：无论这场比赛结果如何，亮都已经预定了下一场巡回赛的行程。好在他也没工夫哀叹聚少离多的未来，没隔几天南就把他叫去了公司，扔给他一份剧本。  
信封上浇了火漆，颇为正式。吹雪拿在手里看了一圈，发现是一位享有盛誉的导演发来的。筱田雅正，他咀嚼着这个名字，在脑海里搜刮有关的资料——是个出片率不高，但每部作品都能揽获国内外复数大奖的老牌导演，和逐渐快餐化的行业不同，仍保持着经由时间沉淀的作风。  
正好和他过去的定位不符，不夸张的说，他从未想过能从这种导演手里接到试镜的邀请。不过……确实够分量，能拿下的话，一个合适的角色足够他打破他在业界内的固有印象了。  
《杀死缪斯》……叫这个名字，是和艺术相关吗？绘画、雕塑不好表达，那么，主题是音乐？吹雪揣摩着可能会有的内容，有些担忧的想，他的乐器水平稀松平常，太过专业的要求怕是要露馅。  
南看出他的心思，及时用手里的企划卷成纸筒，在他手上敲了一下，“别高兴那么早，只是个意向而已。”  
她照例画着要吃小孩一般的浓妆，可层层堆叠的粉底也没遮盖掉脸上的疲惫。明明还没到衰老的年纪，但操劳已过早的爬满了她的面容，吹雪晓得她必然为这个机会周旋良久，他不可能不感激，但每次都这样刀子嘴豆腐心，把一片好心都蹉跎了。何必把自己伪装成那么难相处的样子呢，他想起另一个也有口是心非前兆的人，露出有点困扰的小表情，半真半假的抱怨，“可这不就是给我的？”  
“我是接下了，但去不去要看你。”南有些烦躁，直言道，“筱田是个好导演，但这部片子并不是个讨巧的题材。”  
金牌经纪人说的吹雪不疑有假，南手上消息广，多知道一些内幕也不奇怪，但因为这个就放弃机会实在可惜。  
吹雪抵住信封的对角，让信封在两手间缓慢地旋转。从片名与导演过往的作品来看，南约莫是在顾虑这部片会叫好不叫座。既然她已煞费苦心的争取到机会，不尝试一下未免太保守了。她从吹雪出道起开始带他，两个人不能说没有默契，吹雪清楚这种状况不需要多说什么，而是要向她展示决心，于是直白地告诉她，“不破不立，我想去。”  
南叹气，显然他这样反应也全在预料之中，“……由衷希望你不要被选中。”  
“这种时候应该祝福我旗开得胜啊。”吹雪看着她笑，“而且，如果我不答应南姐才会为难吧。”  
他不说还好，南立刻瞪起了眼睛，“我手下又不是没有别的人了！”  
“嗯，所以说南姐还是向着我的。”  
南对花言巧语早有抗体，无动于衷地抱手训他，“少说废话，有空多琢磨琢磨剧本。试镜时间也写在里面了，自己回去准备。”  
“是、是。”

剧本简略概括了故事情节：叶月昴是国立音乐学院作曲系最年轻的老师，除了教学还兼任了督导部的工作。在一次夜间巡视的过程中，他撞破了校园怪谈的真身，本以为生活会恢复平淡，但奇怪的事才刚刚开始……  
南为他拿到的角色自然就是这位写在剧情上的“男主”。从角色定位看算不上突破，尤其发来的片段没多少细节，看不出导演本人的倾向。吹雪以前遇见过类似的情况，这种导演往往本人就是天赋型的创作者，连他们自己都表达不出真正想要的效果，只能在拍摄中一遍遍过，直到找到契合感觉的那一次，相应的，远比心里有杆秤的“学院派”要严格得多。  
选角也是这个道理，想得多反而会成为障碍。于是吹雪索性没多准备，只背熟了台词，独自去拜访教他乐器的老师，好好地取经了沉淫音乐的艺术家是什么模样，然后耐心等待试镜那天到来。

试镜的地点定在一所高中。吹雪到得早，前一个试镜的演员估计还没结束，教室门紧闭着，他便沿着走廊闲逛了几步，发现中庭有一株开得盛大的吉野樱。  
春天来得悄无声息，不知不觉中阳光和风都暖了。微风挟裹着花瓣，吹在身上很是惬意。南没有跟上楼，吹雪乐得倚窗凭栏，偷闲赏花。粉白的花瓣落了满身，他一时玩心大起，摊手接了几片花瓣，又一口气吹跑，任其混入簌簌花雨中。  
入神时他倏忽听见背后有开门的动静，下意识地回头一望，却因逆光什么也没看清。也不晓得方才的小动作被看见了多少，吹雪只好茫然又不好意思的冲对方微笑，希望没给他留个坏印象。  
对方微微颔首，并不搭话，吹雪视力恢复了一点，发现那人以格外严肃的目光审视了他一番，身后才陆陆续续有试镜的演员与剧务人员走出来，招呼他做准备。  
原来就是那位筱田导演，吹雪保持住表情，同他鞠躬，客客气气的打了招呼。  
筱田并没有表露出明显的态度，进房间后却从包里拿了一份剧本递过来，“原先的剧本不用管，用这个即兴表演。”  
摸起来连封面也只有两张纸，不晓得是什么意思，但老实听安排总是没错的。吹雪说着“烦请给我五分钟看一下”，迅速地翻开了剧本。  
“三分钟。”  
时间紧迫，吹雪无暇讨价还价，应了一声便全身心投入场景中。内容比他拿到的那份更少，只写了是在夜晚的教室，台词也仅有一句。  
刻意的隐去了说话人的身份，也没有任何动作安排，自由度过高，反而给人以束手束脚之感，吹雪抵着下颔又把台词念了一遍，心里有了个模糊的影子。  
遣词用句是女性化的，那么，这是叶月君的缪斯吗？能让一个自律、优秀的老师怦然心动，会是什么样的人？  
三分钟未到，吹雪忽地伸手抓乱了自己的头发，把角落里的人体模型搬到了筱田导演的桌前。  
他复而退到门口，朝着模型款款走去。“原来作曲系还有这年轻又英俊的老师……我还以为，都是那种古板的老头子呢。”他侧身坐在桌上，少女一般晃着腿，又歪头一笑，“嘘，别说话。”  
模型与他同高，但坐在桌子上他又高出不太明显的一截，倾身时距离正合适。他竖起食指抵在模型的唇前，隔着食指，他的吻又印了上来。他刻意模仿着女性露出妩媚又惹人怜爱的笑，“快听，是夜风在唱歌。”

直到合同签完吹雪都坚持导演是被美色诱惑了，不然怎么会被那么浮夸的演技打动。亮为此还专门去维基看了筱田的资料，发现对方分明是年逾半百的老先生，终于明白他是在表达自己的困惑，一时也无言了。  
隔着一片大洋，助理也在身边，没法派去探班，除了说上几句宽慰的话之外找不出更好的办法，但要亮再一本正经的反驳回去也是不能。  
万幸吹雪这话玩笑成分居多，也不是一定要探寻出个究竟。他近来忙得团团转，不仅提前到筱田导演那里报到学习，还抽了大量时间来练习即将要用到的乐器，忙的只剩早晚不开工的时候才有一点空暇同亮闲话。  
早上助理团都在，吹雪不好给他们发现，就算还没起床都随时可能有助理破门而入，只够两个人打电话道个早安，吹雪退而求其次的拎了相沢在他化妆的时候给他念新闻。相沢君其人，对娱乐花边兴趣不大，时事要闻也一窍不通，念着念着就会跑到体育版，方便吹雪像寻宝一样寻找有关亮的消息，也算苦中作乐。  
某天早饭前，吹雪抱怨了每天都很饿，亮特地等到他那边晚上了，连上视频问，“你是不是又瘦了？”  
吹雪一脸的生无可恋，“原来有成效吗？谢天谢地——导演下了死命令，要我正式开拍前再减五斤下来，啊，不对，是五斤起步，上不封顶。”他指了指眼睛，“看我眼里的绿光，说不定下个月圆之夜就要变身了。到时我先把周围能吃的人都给吃掉，再去洗劫厨房。”  
亮好意提供经验，“这种时候就别想着了，不然只会更难受。”  
“话是这么说，但我还要练习，真的很饿嘛……都是因为有穿女装的戏。”吹雪说到这忽然来了精神，跃跃欲试地说，“不过裙子还是很漂亮的，等我拍完穿给你看。”  
屏幕那头的亮脸上露出一个近似牙疼的表情，不知是想到了什么，“……敬谢不敏，别折腾我了。”  
吹雪拉长声音哦了一声，故意揶揄他，“亮居然大早上就在想这个！太犯规了。”一副亮才是那个把人折腾到腰酸腿软的样子，亮都不知道该不该不好意思了。  
当天还有比赛，他见吹雪状态还行，嘱咐了两句就准备收线，吹雪笑眯眯地答应，“那么，比赛顺利？”  
“啊，晚安。”

“缪斯”有一场独舞是重头戏，万幸因为角色设定，不需要特别专业的舞蹈技巧，钢琴和小提琴却是要狠练的。筱田很满意吹雪的基础，但实际学习起来基本是从头来过，一天足有八小时是泡在上面的。进组开拍以后学习都没落下，白天拍摄，晚上就自己看乐理，总算跌跌撞撞地跟上了老导演的要求。  
不仅这厢忙得头昏脑涨，一月一场的真人秀一开始也没请假，吹雪硬着头皮让南提前和导演沟通，排出一点空档两头跑，后来发现实在耽误进度，前后状态更难保持，干脆请了假，一头扑在电影剧组里。  
工作都忙成这样，恋爱也没工夫谈了，一来一去，他和亮足有小半年是靠视频和电话解相思之苦的

杀青那天吹雪终于解脱。最后的几天，整个剧组赶往北海道补拍了一组镜头，而后就地解散，各回各家。亮正巧参加官方活动回来，两人提前对过时间，决定在路上碰头。  
吹雪特意挑了比亮早些到的飞机。他是肯定有粉丝接机的，没办法在机场和亮装偶遇，于是计划就是亮那边的司机接了他，在外面绕一圈，等吹雪脱身。  
接机的队伍果然一长串，好在已不是最疯狂的阶段了。吹雪适当的和粉丝打招呼，在助理团的掩护下甩掉尾巴，成功在保姆车里会师。助理姑娘们笑闹着撺掇他请客吃饭唱K，吹雪兴意阑珊地让她们玩得尽兴，回头来找他报销，相沢作为唯二的男士也眼巴巴地看着他，他挥挥手，一起放了假，“有空把行李送到就行。”  
相沢眉开眼笑，“吹雪哥不去吗？”  
吹雪摇头，告诉他们还没从戏里的那个角色完全走出来，“让昭和年代的老年人歇一歇吧。”

亮迎接了上车就摊成大字型的吹雪，颇有些担心，“没事吧？”他刚从外面回来，显然也不会自己开车，吹雪瞄了眼司机，语气虚浮地告诉他，“跑太远了有点水土不服。”  
私下里他抱怨过很多次远距离恋爱很痛苦，这会有意无意的提起，亮不由扬起眉。他冷不丁地问，“可你不是要给全世界的女孩子散播爱吗？”  
吹雪装到一半被他吓得呛住了，好半天才喘匀气，“……你怎么还看我以前的节目的。”  
亮的侧颜上没有过多的表情，“飞机上没事干。” 在有心人听来，完全不是那个意思了。吹雪微笑，坐起身好好地打量了亮的模样。  
和瘦了一圈的他自己相比，亮只有头发削短了一层，看起来更适合炎热的夏天。他们穿着同款的衬衫，但因为体格上的差距，同样的尺码也是完全不同的效果。他因为瘦，乍看还仿佛停留在少年到青年过度的阶段，亮却完全是成年男性的体格了。绷紧的衬衫下，有手感一流的胸肌，肩膀也是足以令人倾倒的厚度，是只属于他的秘密。就算情侣装没人发现，隐秘的满足感还是充斥了胸膛，冲淡了吹雪从剧组里带出来的一分若有似无的情绪。  
吹雪飞机上拿了对剧组进行专访的杂志准备打发时间，到头来也没找到时间看，这时候刚好扔给亮，说些当着外人也能进行的话题。  
亮配合地翻了翻，“剧组生活如何？”  
“用你的话形容，就那样。”吹雪回忆着，“筱田导演一直嫌弃我算不算比较特别的事？我总觉得他希望换个更年轻的演员。”  
亮指着杂志，“人后他倒是大力夸赞你很努力。”  
吹雪耸肩，脸上是无所谓的表情，“不努力不行吧，而且说到底，有谁是不努力的呢？”他毕竟三十过半，神态、动作尚在表演的范畴，体格却是作不了假的。戏里有一场独舞，他在练习时每天都要把衣服湿透了，其他每个女性的神态和表情也细细琢磨过，不能像他临时表演时那么刻意，又要突出特点，虽然不至于累得爬不起身，但离开工作环境，他确实如释重负。  
不过这些话，就算是和亮也无从说起，就像亮也从来不和他抱怨训练有多辛苦一样。吹雪思绪放空，突然听见亮说了句，“你有句话说得离真相不远。”  
杂志上赫然写着，“选中吹雪君的理由啊……试镜那天，他在走廊等待，侧影与看见我时露出的微笑就像我设想里的缪斯一样，有浓重的少年感。”吹雪不由扼腕，“……所以我那么努力的跟他干了几个月，他还觉得我是个花瓶是吗？”  
“转型很失败啊，天上院君。”亮揶揄着，把杂志塞回他的手里。  
吹雪苦着脸，“总不能让我借鉴丸藤君再起的经验吧。”  
两个人对视了一眼，笑着选择把这个话题揭过。吹雪望了眼街景，不是回家的路线，于是含蓄地问，“这是去哪里？”  
亮眼底有一丝笑意，“吃饭。事先没跟你说……多个人不介意吧？”  
难得亮会有这种生动的表情，吹雪露出思索的表情，试图从他脸上看出什么，最终一无所获。他微微眯起眼，口气复杂地说，“当然。”


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19  
最终目的地是间很小的店面，吹雪看见那个等待的背影就晓得亮为什么要卖关子了。他调整着表情和语气，“明日香一直耿耿于怀十代君离开学院以后就不联系她了，你竟然还能逮着他吃饭。”  
“嗯，也麻烦你不要告诉她每次十代回来都会找我这件事。”  
吹雪品味了一下信息量，不由咂舌，“我当然不会主动撞到枪口上……”  
趴在桌上的十代听见动静，探出半个身子和他们挥手，“好久不见，凯撒！吹雪前辈！”他和吹雪记忆里几乎完全没有区别，就像永远不会长大的彼得潘，不知何时就要回永无乡去了。  
学生时代不大熟络的学弟应该如何对待？吹雪琢磨着前几年见到万丈目时自己的处理办法，没等开口，亮已泰然自若的拽了他一把，拉他一同入座，“是挺久的，离你上次回来都有一年多了。”  
……原来不是客套，是有感而发。吹雪无奈地叹了口气，觉得自己大概是插不进这两个人的对话了。  
十代穿着宽大的T恤，露出的小臂上居然有一小截奇特的晒痕，吹雪仔细瞧了瞧，认为是长时间带决斗盘导致的——也不晓得他到底经历了什么。十代注意到他的视线，还之以一笑，嘴上答着亮的话，“因为，最近都和凯撒的行程不一样嘛。去的地方离那几个500赛太远啦。不过我有看比赛的！”  
“反正也是遇见别人看就自说自话地挤过去吧。”亮显然有过经验，毫不客气的揭他的短。  
“哎——决斗当然是大家一起看才热闹了。”  
他们的话题集中在旅行的见闻和最近的决斗环境上，吹雪已做好了旁听的准备，不想自己还会被捎带上。只见十代趴在桌上，两眼闪闪发光的说，“我也有看《一决胜负》。”他说的就是吹雪参加的大型户外真人秀，“AR系统超——有趣！吹雪前辈果然和凯撒一样厉害啊。”  
有过亮的先例，再来接受这样一个根本不客套的人好像要容易一点。虽然在学院里吹雪和十代接触不多，姑且晓得他是个大大咧咧的男孩，此时短暂的愣神后，立刻弯起眼睛微笑，“说笑了，我哪里比得上亮。”  
十代语出惊人，“可大家一直都是那么认为的啊。”见吹雪不信，他还扳手指数，“大德寺老师、三泽、明日香……”  
吹雪愕然，十代又屈指刮了刮脸颊，“难道真的只有我那么想吗？只有我一个人误会了？”他殷切地望向亮，发现他没有搭理的意思，又垮着肩膀做了个鬼脸，“不瞒吹雪前辈，凯撒刚告诉我的时候我还闹了个笑话，问，你们不是早就在一起了——”  
就算是十代也不会搞错“在一起”是什么意思吧？吹雪顿觉后背的汗毛都竖了起来。亮及时在十代的视线死角里拍了下他的大腿，轻声说，“礼尚往来。”  
十代左看看右看看，嘟哝着，“这不是和在学院那会一样嘛……”他忽然啊了一声，转头兴高采烈地说，“你醒啦。”又向亮转达道，“凯撒，尤贝尔和你打招呼呢。”  
这厢的回应淡然无比，“是问我怎么还没死吧。”  
“哈哈，怎么会。”十代笑得爽朗，但吹雪从他略有些飘移的眼神看出，亮说得大概是真的。  
那是吹雪没有亲历的事……也一直拒绝去了解，好像这样浑浑噩噩时犯下的错就不存在一样。在这些事发生前，他曾被亮当头痛斥过，为此自暴自弃地远离了决斗，在危机四伏的异世界更是一点正面作用都没起到——吹雪并不想否认，这段经历某种程度上更促成了他作出彻底远离决斗的决定。  
但亮今天应该不是想让他重温这些才对。他后知后觉地反应过来，所谓的礼尚往来对应的约莫是他把他们间的关系公开给了明日香。他想求证，再看那两人，已聊到亮在德国修养时被人抢走电子终结龙的事了。  
那情形怪兄友弟恭的，差点让人忘了亮有个正牌的弟弟。吹雪怔神片刻，绷紧的身体却逐渐放松下来。他与亮互相错过的事情太多，匆匆忙忙地确定了关系，还没来及把旧事拿出来分享，此刻计较多一两件是小题大做了。趁着十代终于等到鳗鱼饭开始埋头苦吃的功夫，吹雪把心里的一点小疙瘩捋平了，斜睨着亮，“我记得某人有个亲弟弟吧。”  
亮毫不避讳地说，“看来你比较想欣赏翔当场把眼镜吓掉的样子。”  
他形容得十分生动，是个足够令人社会性死亡画面。吹雪设想了一下，立刻拒绝，“……不，还是免了。”他们两边的情况确实不能一概而论。  
他俩在旁边说悄悄话，十代那忽然有手机震动的动静，他苦着脸，把勺子咬在嘴里，单手在包里翻来翻去，好半天才拎出一只古老的非智能机。  
那个包和他离开学院时的差不多，吹雪曾帮着明日香和几个小朋友把写满告别话语的明信片塞进他的包里，知道他把学院里那只猫也带走了。他那时才晓得那么胖的猫原来也能钻进这么小的地方，此时想起，下意识地想问，又及时记起离那个时间点已十几年了。  
十代倒是很冷静，随口道，“是在找法老王吗？埋在樱花树下了哦。”他一边按手机上磨损的键位一边说，“陪伴不是件容易的事，凯撒和吹雪前辈要好好的啊。”

送走十代是个把小时后的事了，吹雪若有所思的回忆过往，慢慢想起了一些小事。  
亮以前讨厌人多的地方——当然现在也不爱热闹——一年级他们偶尔会因为测试卡组赶不上蓝院食堂开饭的点，为了填饱肚子就会去多美婶的小店里随便买些什么解决中饭。亮的作风从头到脚都特别符合蓝院的高岭之花这么个设定，坚决不肯挤进人堆里抢面包，偏偏又很挑食，每次吹雪买到馅料稀奇古怪的抽卡面包他都要吃得痛不欲生。  
后来到了亮三年级的时候，吹雪自己要跟着一年级的小朋友补学分，每逢中午都是一大伙人浩浩荡荡一起去吃饭。有次撞见亮，他还没来及说话，人群里领头的十代已经大喊着“凯撒——午安！”然后目不斜视的冲进人群里抢面包，片刻后欢呼着抱了一堆跑出来给大家分。  
亮那时看见他们笑闹，神色虽有无奈，但仍是一直站着旁边纵容他们。  
吹雪忍不住用胳膊肘捅了捅浅呷清酒的亮，“你虽然号称喜欢清静……但是喜欢的类型其实并不是嘛。”  
递来的眼神里满是疑惑，吹雪就提示他，“不觉得你一直对我和十代君特别纵容吗。”  
“……你们是不一样的。临毕业前只有你和十代用平常的态度对我——”  
“所——以，”吹雪抱着手臂点了点头，“你果然很中意十代君啊。”  
这态度，莫不是吃醋？亮没想到他是这个意思，一时语塞，想说你和他怎么会是一回事，又不好意思表达的那么直白，整个人都显出一丝局促。   
吹雪确认过店内无人，笑意如涨潮的海水，淹过了那双褐色的眼睛，“亮啊，我来教你什么是哄对象的办法吧。”他凑过去，蜻蜓点水地在亮唇上一碰，尝到了清酒甘冽的味道。  
“告诉我，‘我想亲吻的人只有你’就可以了。”  
亮没有被他带跑，但眼神仍是软化了，“别打岔……不问我为什么选择告诉十代吗？”  
吹雪叹气，“也不是想不到，无非是你更认同十代君，他也不会走漏消息之类的。我就是想到是因为我的原因才不能公开……对你挺不公平的。”  
“无关人等知道了又如何。”亮不大理解他的纠结，不过还是顺着他的意思说，“你要是不介意，我还可以告知长辈。要不要跟我去趟德国？”  
没多久就是连着的两场大比赛，如果说为了保存体力只选择其中的一场实属正常，可这种节骨眼却要去德国，吹雪就不大能理解了，他微微皱了眉，“不参加大满贯吗？”  
“怎么会。”亮从这找回了场子，笑他不知道在想什么，“我的康复教练在慕尼黑。医疗团队的负责人是他的关门弟子，建议我去那边调整一下状态。带你就是顺便——要去吗？”  
联系他的上下文，吹雪脸上充满怀疑，“只是康复教练？”  
亮一脸就知道瞒不过你的表情，“是我师范的老朋友。啊，你要是觉得十代和文森特不够，我也可以告诉师范。”  
“你是说……鲛岛校长。”吹雪想象了一下“和蔼可亲”的老校长会是什么反应，竭力维持住表情，果断说，“拜托，千万不要。”  
“怎么样，现在是不是觉得十代是个合适的人选。”亮调侃了一句，起身去结账。吹雪跟在他后面，还没从自己的想象里恢复过来，忍不住说，“你身边怎么都是容易大惊小怪的人……”  
亮想了想，“和你身边的人都老成稳重的理由一样？所以，去不去？”  
“去。”吹雪斩钉截铁地答应下来，又故作幽怨地叹息道，“虽然亮不肯骗我，我只能自己装作这是蜜月旅行了。”  
亮只是笑，告诉他，“放心，不会让你失望的。”

确定行程之后亮显而易见的心情不错。吹雪知道他曾在德国养病、复健，甚至复出也是在那里。在这片远离故土的地方，他斩获复出后的第一个金牌，并以此为踏板迅速杀回了属于他的战场。吹雪偶尔也会想，比起日本，德国倒更像亮的主场。可飞机落地后，他还是忍不住担忧，“你有订酒店吗？”这次出行亮难得没支使他忙得脚不沾地的助理小姐，吹雪总疑心这人自己可以住康复中心就觉得能把他也捎上，他无所谓“陪床”，人来人往的被看见却是不大好的。  
亮有点无可奈何，“你一个，真梨一个，为什么都觉得我生活不能自理？”他从口袋里摸出一串钥匙，没好气的叫吹雪收好，“我在慕尼黑有房产。”  
吹雪拎起钥匙看了看，忍不住笑了，“你也没告诉我啊……”他一本正经地说，“看来我们还有很多可以互相了解的事情呢。”  
“本来就是。”亮放松地说，“走吧，回家去。”

和文森特约的时间是第二天，两个人放过行李就去亮很中意的老字号店面吃饭。异国的店铺灯光昏暗，每张桌上都额外摆了镂空的烛台，烛光后的侧颜影影绰绰，暧昧非常。加之不会有人听懂他们说什么，连亮都难得的说了些私家回忆，“我刚被允许从康复中心出来那会，经常碰到来搭讪的人。”  
“亮的桃花运其实一直不错，很多女孩子都喜欢你呢。如果是以结婚为目的的话，估计比我更受欢迎哦。”  
“搭讪我的可不是女性。”  
吹雪以为自己听错了，“你是说……”他语结，“那他们是……想主动还是被动？”  
他一贯游刃有余，难得在这种地方会措手不及，亮有意逗他，让他猜猜看。  
“要我说……是后者吧。”吹雪犹豫着选择了答案，见亮又问他理由，不干不脆地凑近了耳语道，“因为……第一次的时候，我就以为会被你搞死在床上呢。”  
再看他的表情，分明挂着比烛光还闪耀的笑容。亮这才晓得自己被骗了……演技着实惊人。他耳根倏忽红了，可口气还是一步不让，威胁道，“我现在也可以——”  
吹雪笑得肩膀和声音一齐发抖，“嗯，我一点都不怀疑。啊，别瞪我了，你的晚餐来了。”  
空气里充斥着烤肉的香气，一看就是亮的口味。吹雪及时岔开话题省得有些人脸皮太薄恼羞成怒，“分量相当可观呢。”  
点的虽是单人餐，端来的盘子里却满满地堆着土豆球、酸菜、香肠和烤猪肘。托刚离开剧组没多久的福，吹雪还在行为纠正期，根本吃不下什么东西，只浅尝辄止的尝了点素菜，连啤酒都没胃口喝。为了不那么无聊，他要了杯苏打水，全程看亮吃饭。  
无论是“堕落”前还是复出后，亮一直是力量的代言。每星期超过三十小时的训练时间雕琢了他的躯体，不会有人比吹雪更清楚那是怎样惊心动魄的景色。  
在剧组里，午休时间其他人都是结伴吃盒饭，坐在哪都能闻到食物的香气。吹雪当然是不能吃的，相沢会专门接一个小电磁炉给他白水涮菜，如果这几天拍摄任务重，还能获得筱田导演的格外恩准，少少的吃一点主食。  
几个月下来，吹雪已经被折磨的能对别人在他面前大快朵颐的情形视若无睹，但此时看着亮的侧影，忽然升起了一股久违的饥饿感，烧得他心里发慌。吹雪将视线锁定在亮不住滚动的喉结，只当是他吃饭的模样太具感染力，可饭后开车回家，亮握住方向盘和档位的手与露出的一小截手腕也牵动着他的心神。  
这一方狭小的密闭空间里尽是亮的气息，他的饥饿感也随着时间的流逝，壮大的愈发难以忍耐了。吹雪甚至等不及和亮走出车库，车刚停稳就忽地扳过了亮的肩膀，直接吻了过去。  
这不是饭前那种一触即收，充满玩闹意味的吻。他吸吮那双微张的嘴唇，像是在品尝绝顶的美味，亮被他按住肩膀，身体却是放松的，由他强势地掠夺口中的氧气。  
半晌吹雪才退开一点，煽情地去舔亮的唇面，喃喃地告诉他，“我有点饿了。”说话间，他的手已抚进亮的衣摆，在他精瘦的腰身上逡巡。  
这时候再会意不到他的饿是哪门子意思未免太不解风情了。亮半阖着眼享受他的撩拨，唇畔有笑意，“等不及了啊。”  
吹雪已一弹手指，解开他裤腰上的纽扣，探手揉弄那一团蛰伏的性器。“看你吃的时候就饿了……”他也解开领口的纽扣，却不是为了脱去上衣，而是俯下身来，舔他渐渐苏醒的器物。  
亮的手垫在他的脸颊下，有一点推拒的力道。再看亮的表情，也是不认同的。他托住吹雪的脸，低声道，“……不用勉强的。”   
他们间没明说过这种事，只是吹雪从未主动提起，以他的性格而言已等同于有所抗拒。亮没有特别的欲求，而且记着他一开始的抗拒，并不强求什么，很有随遇而安的意思，可吹雪此时却伏在他的腿间，伸出一截艳红色的舌，不断地在他半勃的阴茎上舔舐。  
吹雪嗯了一声，抓住他的手，“现在的话，总觉得可以做到了。”他望着亮的眼睛，缓缓地含住了他充血膨大的头端，吞进喉咙里。  
光是这副景象就足够教人兴奋了。亮仰起脸，发出了愉悦的喘息。他的另一只手也环住了吹雪毛茸茸的脑袋，那头蓬松的，仿佛带着阳光味道的长发扎得他有些痒，可比起那紧追不舍的快感，似乎也不值得一提了。  
车已熄火，空调不再工作，温度随着他们的动作渐渐升高，汗水不断地沁出来，顺着侧腰的线条往下淌。吹雪额上也渗出一层密密的汗珠，他索性把额发撩起，努力把亮的那根吞进更深的地方去。  
亮为他做的那次回忆起来只剩下铺天盖地的快感，此时嘴里被塞得满满当当，连舌头活动的空间都没有，吹雪只得退出来，含住头端，用手套弄柱身。整根器物都湿漉漉的，那跳动的脉搏与烫手的温度，无不昭示着亮的状态。  
吹雪喘息着退开些许，发现亮的乳首也已硬了，顶起夏日轻薄的布料，手里的那根也不住地淌出透明的体液。  
看来不是没享受到的样子嘛……他轻笑着低声道，“德国香肠确实分量十足呢，百闻不如一见……意外的、”他低下头，发出吮吸的水声，含混不清地说，“也很有汁水……”  
亮抬起胳膊挡住脸，艰难地叫他“住嘴”，下身却更加精神了。吹雪笑着，又含进去，模仿性交的节奏吞吐了起来。  
在吹雪的下颔几乎发酸的时候，亮终于攀至了巅峰。吹雪收拢掌心，任黏稠的体液顺着指缝往下淌，眼神里有晦暗又疯狂的东西在涌动。  
“提前确认一下，你明天约的是几点？”  
亮喘息未定，却抓着他脑后的长发，还了他一个吻。车库内的小夜灯是白色的，却远不如他的眼神明亮。  
“放心。”他放缓声音，像诱惑又像挑衅。  
“足够你搞死我再让我活一遍了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *给亮选定在德国修养是因为电子龙后续系列都以德语数字编号，而且，超融合里蟹那会的报道提过，“突然出现在欧洲各地的龙不断地袭击决斗者”。已知被抢走虹龙的约翰是北欧人，那，德国和十代堵上悖论的意大利也离得挺近的？


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
每次从剧组回来，吹雪都会有相当一段时间能保持早睡早起的规律作息。亮不意外他能一早爬起来，可他愁眉苦脸的对着行李箱直叹气，就是预料之外的事情了。  
“忙什么呢？”   
吹雪转过身来，西裤已套好了，衬衫却穿了一半，只扣了两颗扣子意思意思，不仅如此，一边肩膀上搭了两条领带，活像个不怎么正经的展示人台。一身颇为正式的衣服被他穿成这样，亮忍不住叹了口气。  
这边不晓得他的心理活动，却好似抓住了救命稻草，“挑领带啊……想选个正式一点的，但又不是我的风格。”  
亮眯起眼端详了一阵，叫他让开，自己从抽屉里挑了根极细的纯黑领带，在他脖子上打了个纤细的交叉结。  
和花哨的波洛领结比，低调又不失设计感，吹雪瞄着镜子里的侧影，眼神盛着明晃晃的惊喜，“亮意外的品味不错嘛。”  
亮忙着一条一条把他摊出来的其他领带收起来，闻言挑眉，屈指弹了下他的皮带扣。这条也是亮给买的，华丽却不轻浮，吹雪相当中意，最近一直在用。亮也是看在眼里的，不由调侃道，“我还以为你早有体会了。”  
“哎哎，是说喜欢人的眼光吗？”吹雪故意曲解他的意思，“我就当做亮在夸我了。”  
有些人就是会顺杆子往上爬，亮扯着他的领带亲了他一通，倒也不是很想反驳，顺着他说，“嗯，你就偷着乐吧。”

距离上次来检查已有半年，亮此行是让文森特结合他最近的情况重新制定下半年训练计划。为了今天的行程，他这几日的训练已降到最低限度，整天的行程都排的很空，是以两个人一大早的还有工夫亲热，再不急不慢的出门。  
见文森特前亮又想起一茬，忽然问，“你这次是用什么理由要到的假。”他以前也有过投资人，被投资人和他的团队处处掣肘，吹雪的经纪公司管得更严，可他这次出来的果断，多少有点意外。  
“你不是说了吗，拜访有名的康复医师啊。”吹雪拍了拍腿，“喏，跳舞又拉到了韧带，南姐怕拖着越来越严重就松口了。我可是出卖色相好好地卖了一波可怜呢。”  
“……你是应该好好检查。”亮完全不认为这是个轻松的话题，并不跟他笑，“光我晓得的旧伤就好几个了。”  
吹雪却只是笑，说，“所以我跟你来了呀，这不是正好吗。”  
他笑得没什么指向性，但亮忽然记起有处旧伤他是怎么发现的……衾枕之间，也曾有他抓着吹雪肩膀被低声笑着劝开的经历，那时吹雪脸上微汗，根本分不清是忍的还是痛的，一边喘息一边叫他“轻点，旧伤复发我就抱不住你了”。  
好在是停了车才想这些的，收回思绪的一刻，亮猛地被窗外明媚的天光晃了神。光天化日的，他竟会想起这些……好在头发削短了一层也还能盖住耳朵，看不出一抹绯红已悄然浮现。  
他努力不去在意发丝掠过通红的耳廓是怎样的痒和胀，“走吧。”

康复中心是预约制，亮确认预定的功夫吹雪已下意识的调整了两次领结。为了装出不紧张的样子，他特意在接待大厅里绕了一圈。  
这栋建筑应是有年代的古董了，外层是石质的，斑驳又古老，内里却整个翻新过。亮看他有兴趣，婉拒了导医的指引，体贴地拉着吹雪往开放区域走。  
他在德国疗养加复健，呆了足有两年多，其中泰半是在这间康复中心度过的。虽然亮也说，离开的这几年里，内部陆续又有翻新，但仍是看得出他对这里十分熟悉。  
阳光穿过石质的建筑，让吹雪不由得想起奥贝里斯克蓝的男子宿舍，只是那里的建筑更新，更纤巧，和不可追的少年时代一样，像个一触即碎的梦。在亮身边，他总是容易想起旧事，一时也忘了紧张，陷入了对往昔的追忆中。  
亮也不开口打破此时的沉默，牵着吹雪走进中庭的花园。德式的园林往往风格规整、色彩明快，此处却树木葱茏、绿意盎然，走过一个转角就看不见身后的路了。  
“这里只对决斗者开放，大部分人都好面子，不想被看见复健的模样。”亮轻声解释道，同吹雪并肩慢慢走，“不过我在这里的时候，偶尔还是能碰见其他暂别决斗场的选手。”  
吹雪表示理解，“伤兽都是不愿意在人前暴露伤口的……”他话题一转，轻声说，“复健很辛苦吧。”  
明日香曾告诉过他，亮在海滩上被人发现的那段时间，一度连走上坡路都会气喘。在一起后亮无意间也提起过，他曾有大半年不能做剧烈运动，饮食作息严格按照规定。可如今说起，他提的却是出门被人搭讪这种小事了。  
决斗是关乎体能的竞技体育，直到现在，亮的每周训练里都有相当一部分是要去健身房完成的。而十几年前，他孤身远在德国，一个人承受着寂寞与病痛，吹雪想来也觉得动容。  
更早以前，凯撒堕落之时他没有陪在亮身边，而那时，他也因为心中的芥蒂断了和亮的联系，说完全不会想另一种可能性一定是骗人的，但已过去了那么久，旧事重提也只显得他优柔寡断。  
尤其是亮回忆了片刻，脸上有点嫌弃的表情，“还好，这里的护士医生哄没耐性的人哄惯了，三天两头的换复健花样。我宁愿他们放我一个人训练。”  
吹雪失笑，不愧是亮。他抬头望了一眼，迎着天光的玻璃看不清里面的景象，也不知哪一扇窗户后是他们今天要拜访的文森特。在那段艰难的时光里，他照顾了亮，仅凭这个吹雪就对他有天然的好感。他深呼吸几次，坚定地拉住亮的手，“我们上楼吧。”

文森特的办公是在三楼，两人进去的时候，头发花白的老人正在看病历。听见动静，他十分自然地和亮道了早安，等视线移到吹雪身上，他却不急自我介绍，而是了然的点头，“哦，这就是那个勇敢的男孩。”  
吹雪不明所以，只好茫然地朝他露出客套的微笑。  
“来得这么迟，不像你啊，亮君。”文森特招呼他们坐下，“该不是半途忽然又不想来了吧？”  
吹雪才晓得原来文森特早上推了所有预约，再想起亮还有闲心陪他早上挑领带，忍不住偷偷踢了他一脚表示抗议。  
万幸的是，文森特和亮结识多年，也只是随口抱怨一句。他的眼睛已有了老年人的浑浊，可眼神毒辣非常，打量了吹雪片刻，准确地问他几处旧伤复发的情况。  
吹雪不敢隐瞒，听得文森特直叹气。像所有和蔼老医生一样，他一边絮叨的让吹雪趁着年轻多保重，一边按铃叫护士来。  
亮好整以暇的抱着手臂看，吹雪渐渐地意识到他是白紧张了一路，今天的正题本来就不是来和文森特话家常的。想来他们见十代的时候亮都没多说什么，而那已经是他知名的，私交不错的后辈了，很难想他会和师范那辈的人推心置腹、肉麻的公开关系。是他自己想歪了，可亮看出来居然也不纠正，吹雪为他的坏心眼捂脸呻吟了一声。  
文森特没从亮那里体会过这种反应，反而不计较他种种拖延导致肌肉拉伤不能好好恢复的情况，耐心安慰他，“不严重的，别担心。”  
这种误会实在无从解释，吹雪眼睁睁看着护士拿来资料表给他填，又请他去检查。亮终于开口了，“去吧，又不会把你卖了。”眼里话中都是笑。

吹雪那边的检查和亮同时进行，因为是各去各的地方，到最后情况汇总到文森特手里才碰头。刚出康复中心的门吹雪就忍不住了，抓着了亮愤愤然道，“你以前到底都说了什么……”夸他温柔的遍地都是，勇敢的还是第一个。  
亮笑而不答，陪着他闹了一会，拖着超大号的人形挂件往停车位走。没走几步，他忽然停下脚步，眼神也定在了车上。  
吹雪不明所以，跟着看了两眼，发现是车窗上贴了东西，没等看清楚，亮已经走去撕了下来。  
“怎么了？”  
亮折了几折，冷淡地说，“广告。”  
匆匆一晃，吹雪只看到上面白纸黑字印着一串字母，应该是德语，而后亮就把东西塞进了口袋。既然都这样说了，吹雪不疑有他，毕竟眼前还有更重要的事，“别发动车子，先给我讲讲到底是什么情况……你不能早就和人说过我的事吧！”

吹雪那边遇冷遇雨就会酸疼的旧伤以前都是靠膏药和暖宝宝硬撑，这次文森特也给做了详细检查，让他他回东京后做理疗，还给推荐了以前的老同事，算解决了他的一桩心事。另一边，文森特则勒令亮减训练量，于是在大赛来临前，亮每天只花过去一半的训练时间用以保持状态、恢复体力，已经算是他一年中罕见的假期了。吹雪当即拍板，宣布剩下的时间就是他期待已久的蜜月了。  
两个人都能呆在家里不知是多久以前的事，吹雪连打扫卫生都表现得十分愉快。他的头发比起学生时代要短，夏天时常扎成一小束低马尾，垂在脑后，像是根尾巴。在家不用太注意形象，开着空调也热出汗的时候他就干脆把刘海都撩起来，露出饱满光洁的额头。  
亮举着一根胡萝卜脸色不妙，看了又看，决定先扔在一边。他漫不经心的在冰箱里翻有没有味道淡一点的食材，“母亲以前照顾我同辈的姊妹时提到过……”  
他很少提起家人，吹雪顿时来了兴趣，拄着拖把问，“嗯？”  
“有美人尖却不把额头露出来是奢侈的行为。”  
吹雪摸了摸自己的发际线，笑眯眯地说，“你也赞同吗？”他拨弄着汗湿的刘海，“剪掉理个短发也不错……”  
“只是恰巧想到了而已。”亮端详着他的面庞，喃喃道，“还是放下来比较习惯。”  
吹雪点头称是，“梳上去变装效果很好的。”他说着又有点愁，“不妙，难道我的英俊其实都来自于刘海吗？”  
亮终于挑出一颗土豆，点点头，敷衍地答应道，“也许吧。”  
“哎——好过分，亮也安慰我一下啊。”吹雪拉长声音，“不管怎么样都很帅、我全喜欢之类的——啊，”他不那么诚心的喊，“痛。”  
然后他的低马尾被亮轻轻扯了两下，“这种理所当然的事，我以为你早就知道了。”  
于是土豆和拖把都没人管了，两个人就这件事又好好的以唇舌论证了一番。

来慕尼黑之前，吹雪还“抱怨”过他们俩都不是一心一意来休假的，可只是这样也幸福的令人不愿放手了。

靠短短的休息期充电完毕，吹雪回国后干劲十足的和南宣布他不再住酒店了。相沢领着搬家工人忙了一周，把他全副家当都搬去亮楼下的那间公寓里，从此公司和媒体那边都好交代点——这片本来就是高档住宅区，大大小小的公众人物都有几位，物业也是出名的认真负责，不会有人知道他进楼以后到底上的是哪一层。  
这件事办妥，其他工作也陆续步入正轨，比如回归《一决胜负》的真人秀。他离开了几个月，常驻嘉宾们都分好了队，正好他本身也是规格外的实力，干脆每次都和特邀嘉宾组临时小队，照样赢多输少，经常惹得大家控诉他“开挂”。  
吹雪这个时候就会摸一摸脸上的单片眼镜，“没办法，偶尔也得让你们看看我认真起来的样子。”又换来其他人的起哄声。  
他怀着自己的小心思把亮送的AR眼镜带去节目组，刚复出那期都没找到机会说换，到场才发现大家早就换了定制款，而导演根本没给他准备。于是他第二期直接拿出来，趁着嘉宾还没到对准录花絮的机位，一脸沉重的说，“第一期拿冠军的奖励大家还记得吗？对，就是那只青眼白龙的扭蛋，我打赌那个是导演去扭BMG时出的副产品，他居然信誓旦旦的和我说节目组经费不足多多担待——然后我离开一段时间，大家居然有钱换定制眼镜了。”  
千夜在旁边听到，笑得花枝乱颤。她几期节目过来要比以前活泼点，居然敢揶揄做前辈的吹雪，“省了吹雪前辈的出场费我们就有钱了呀！”  
吹雪叹气，“那我也只能揭露黑幕了——”他拿出亮送他的，戴在脸上，“节目组到现在也没给我准备的意思，我只好拿别人送我的先顶上了。”

这期神秘嘉宾对常驻嘉宾来说也是保密的，吹雪不期待亮能来这类节目，但看到来人他的惊讶还是实实在在的。他不大确定地问，“万丈目君？”  
昔日跟在他后面叫他师父的少年已变成稳重的成年人了，客气地喊他天上院前辈。面对大家对百位排名内的选手来参加节目的疑惑，也能不卑不亢地解释是家里与KC集团有合作，再过几期，KC集团的二把手也会亲自来。  
如果说亮和十代都让人觉得同过去没什么分别的话，眼前的青年则清晰的展示了时光的力量。吹雪想，他再也不是过去一逗就上钩的小朋友了。  
这一期活动为了迎接万丈目闪电的到来，第一次引入了永续场地的概念。据万丈目透露，未来一年的正式比赛也会引入这项设置，从此世界巡回赛的每一站都会有自己的特色，不会再像过去那样千篇一律。  
吹雪装作不太感兴趣的样子，把话题岔到现场上去，“场地是祝福的教会-仪式教堂……我妹妹的卡组有这张卡呢，对吧万丈目君。”  
万丈目约莫是在走神，“阿——”一个音发了半截，又及时收住了，腼腆地说，“是的，很强力的一张支援卡。”  
“我以为你会说，她很适合穿着婚纱站在教堂里什么的。”  
“……您说笑了。”  
在决斗界里，万丈目闪电也是人气超高的单身贵族，其他人趁着任务没有下发顺势过来八卦，“唉唉唉，听起来像是在聊情史哦！难道说天上院家的妹妹桑是万丈目闪电的初恋吗？”  
万丈目并不避讳，他在各类访谈里也模糊地提到过，含蓄地承认了，“十六岁时动过心。”  
“那么现在——”  
如果是过去早就面红耳赤的万丈目，如今也只会偷瞄一眼吹雪的表情，以得体的微笑作答了。  
千夜及时救场，捧着脸说，“十六岁啊……那时候我都在演艺学校，没有碰见过心动的男生呢。这个时候喜欢的人会长久吗？”  
“会的吧。”吹雪不知想到了什么，神色温柔，“初恋是很美好的事情呢。”  
有人插话道，“我猜天上院的初恋不会在这么晚的时候。”  
吹雪作出努力思考的模样，“嗯……我想想，初恋的话，大概是幼儿园？”惹得哄笑一片，“不愧是吹雪！”

开场闲聊到此为止，无人机送来本期活动的任务：三组人要在教堂内争夺“新娘的捧花”。其乐融融的氛围瞬间破灭，没人再有余力关心万丈目必有隐情的沉默，又是一轮鏖战山雨欲来。  
万丈目不愧是职业的，配合起来轻松又省力，吹雪和他的小队有惊无险的赢了。惯例的赛后采访里吹雪说都是学弟的功劳，万丈目却很认真的分析了情况，朝他鞠躬，说师父还像以前一样厉害。  
从称呼看，这不是场面话而是真心的。结束后，万丈目特意穿过闹哄哄的后台来找他，“师父！”他瞪大眼睛的模样还留有一点少年气，“今年……今年凯撒已经说不会到场了，你要来参加同学会吗？”  
这样直白，连个台阶都不找，吹雪瞬间被说愣了。原来……大家都知道他是在避着亮。他又摸了摸单片眼镜，心里顿时百味杂陈。  
否认和解释都被万丈目殷切的眼神堵住，一个字也挤不出来，僵持片刻，万丈目见他实在为难，“安排不过来的话……”  
“我去。”吹雪打断他，直接拍板了行程。他三言两语送走意外到一点稳重的表象都没留下，恨不得立刻给明日香打电话的万丈目，心中波澜渐起。  
过去的学弟不知道他避开亮的理由，当然也不晓得他们现在的关系，仍然觉得他对过去心怀芥蒂不奇怪，那——亮呢？如若不是因为意外，吹雪不会晓得他的喜欢酝酿了那么多年，一度也曾以为无法回应这份感情，可近来，他也觉得那份过早封存的感情抽枝长叶，慢慢爬满了心房……如果不是被这件事提醒，他都要忘了他还没好好和亮诉说过自己的心意，亮会知道他亦已深陷其中吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十万字打卡（我怎么那么能跑流水账的）  
> 关于吹雪的美人尖，可以看89集他变装那里，虽然平时都被刘海挡住了，但是不愧是颜值爆表的吹雪聚聚，宽肩窄腰桃花眼，标配一个不少


	21. Chapter 21

作为手下有工作室的人，亮偶尔到家了也不得不处理电话和邮件，但吹雪是个货真价实的甩手掌柜，休息就是休息，到家甚至远离电视和网络，宁愿帮亮整理决斗录像也不看有关娱乐圈的一点消息。  
所以他大晚上的坐在沙发上盘着腿打电话的景象可谓少见得出奇了。  
“南姐当然摆得平……你们还怀疑她的手腕吗？”吹雪甚至没注意到亮走到身边的动静，捧着平板略带敷衍地说，“不算大事，听她的就是，要我说你们现在乖乖回去睡美容觉就行了。”  
亮站在不会被收音的距离问了句，“今晚上怎么那么热闹。”  
那厢吹雪还在一心两用的看消息，对面不知是什么人，消息发得飞快，瞬间就滚了几屏，吹雪不得已把声音和震动都关了，扔在一边，这才腾出功夫给亮比出个抱歉的口型，又匆匆几句打发了给他电话的人。  
“唉，娱乐圈里的八卦，据说推特上已经铺天盖地的了，亮可以看看笑话。”  
如若是旁人的消息，似乎不值得吹雪这般眉头紧锁，亮顺手递给他一杯酸奶，了然地问，“你又出什么事了。”  
酸奶是无糖的，吹雪喝得龇牙咧嘴，唇边一圈奶渍。他耸了耸肩，“在这个位置上呆的有点久，小朋友嫌我德不配位。”说着又把平板打开，点了张图给亮看，“喏。”

最近来找我的都是没什么技术含量的偶像片www说不定要去走天上院的路线了。  
电影吗，不能靠脸的天上院毫无魅力可言呢wwww

话说得比吹雪转述的难听得多。亮特别多看了一眼，截图上头像和ID都没抹掉，不晓得是谁的推特小号，按吹雪的说法，估计是风格类似的新晋小生在和他抢资源。近年决斗场上也有类似的事，但好歹竞技体育是可以用成绩说话的……亮想着，让吹雪腾点位置，紧靠着他坐下了，“人红才是非多。”  
这安慰着实没什么效果，吹雪故作哀怨地叹了口气，“明明是过气了才会碰见这种事，以前哪有人敢这样明目张胆……”他切去推特刷了下更新，神色却是淡然的，看起来没太往心里去。  
亮跟着他看了一会，了解了来龙去脉，只能说是无妄之灾。  
这个小号一直有大言不惭的过激发言，奈何查不到真身，一直被吹雪的粉丝视作眼中钉。今天七、八点钟时他发了张照片，拍摄内容与拍摄角度都和某当红小生更新的内容相似，却不是他本人发的那些，又有人追寻蛛丝马迹，根据小号内种种线索扒出这个账号是本人在操作，当即炎上。  
不愧是网络时代，八卦都不需要本人出面了。  
吹雪的助理团里有网络舆情部门调来的助理，平时帮他打理推特和个人博客，负责时刻注意这些消息。刚急匆匆地联系他，却不是为了告知他这么个糟心事，而是诉苦经纪人不处理，也不让她们插手。  
据她说事件刚发2ch就有了串，这会已续了十几串，还在不断增加，推特趋势也上了榜，正巧撞上吹雪最近曝光低迷，恨铁不成钢的粉丝与心疼被虐到固粉的差不多对半开，又有浑水摸鱼在那幸灾乐祸的，一时间乌烟瘴气。难怪这些小姑娘着急。  
平白无故出这种事，怎么回应都是吃力不讨好，吹雪觉得烦心也是正常的。亮兀自走神地想怎么给吹雪打岔，忽然听见他说，“差不多也到了厌倦的时候——”  
他心里有事，哪怕理智上知道不会是他担忧的话题，心里还是一紧，五脏六腑都应景的翻天覆地了一遭。  
吹雪还沉浸在八卦里，没有察觉到他的僵硬，“我倒是觉得人家说的也没错。当年追我剧看我综艺的小姑娘早就换了别的明星喜欢了吧？”侧颜上的浅笑是经过时光洗练的透彻，“大家都是一样的，他完全没有必要那么急。”  
亮缓慢地眨眼，将心神收拢，以最正常的语气说，“我还以为吹雪的话，会更自信一点。”  
“没办法，我是过来人了。”吹雪举例子证明，“你看，我现在私生饭都很少了。”  
又到了他完全不懂的范围，亮适时地用眼神表达了他的迷茫，把原先的话题揭了过去，“那是什么？”  
吹雪果然比较关心这个，立刻兴致勃勃地给他科普，“类似狗仔队，不过是个人行为……我最高纪录是被几个私生饭蹲了三个月。”  
那时他还和同期训练出道的朋友住在公司用友情价提供的宿舍，万幸没让这群过激粉祸及家人，再后来他咖位足够，干脆搬去了酒店，总算靠安保甩掉了其中绝大部分麻烦。  
体坛的八卦更多的集中在个人成绩上，亮的生活清汤寡水，更不涉及这块，也正因为这个，媒体偶然逮到他的花边才会有上次那种人尽皆知的效果——吹雪回忆到一半，忽然想起，他辗转找不涉及南的关系去摆平绯闻时，对方却告诉他，这事已悄无声息的平息了，不用说，正是他经纪人常用的手段。今天他碰到这种事，说到底，也根本轮不到他自己操心，无非是想起转型这件还悬在半空中的事习惯性烦神罢了。  
旧事重提，那时的种种心思现在看来都是别样的体会了。吹雪不关心还斗志昂扬在工作群里刷屏的助理们，却对亮当时的处理有十成的好奇，干脆就问了，“亮的工作室看起来没有专职的公关，上次的事是怎么摆平的？”他语中有笑，“总不会是它自己过去了？”  
“操心太多会长皱纹的。”  
吹雪下意识伸手摸了摸光洁的皮肤，若有所思地说，“我是突然觉得，也许还该谢谢曝光的人……”  
亮横了他一眼，“我的话，更想感谢你那个通讯录里和我名字排在一起的朋友。”  
“嗯，我就先替他接受了——唉，怎么又有电话。”吹雪拎起手机，“相沢君，这个点了，再说工作的事我就真的要生气了。”  
“吹雪哥，救命啊。”相沢委屈万分，“不是我要打的！你适当理一理那群女人吧，我根本遭不住……”  
难得两人都有空在家，本来是个温情又甜蜜的夜晚，吹雪满肚子的不高兴，亮脸上没有什么表示，却在隔着衣服若有似无地摸他的痒肉。  
说好了还不准备在其他人面前公开的，吹雪也不好发出声音来，拧着身体往亮怀里躲，电话那头不合时宜可怜兮兮地喊，“吹雪哥！”  
“你不是很向往被可爱的女孩子包围吗，去吧去吧，她们又不会把你吃掉。”吹雪及时挂断电话，告别了叫苦不迭的相沢，回过头来抱怨某人的坏心眼。  
亮这时反而不动如山地任吹雪跨坐到他腿上，他梳理着那头蓬松柔软的长发，让发丝从指间划过，沾染淡淡的柠檬香，“你那个小助理真够冒失的。”  
吹雪叹气，“可不是，有真梨一半贴心就好了。有时候我还蛮想他前任的，可惜人家比起照顾我更想照顾她家先生，义无反顾的从我这跑了……”  
碧色的眼睛静静地投来视线，吹雪会意，声音越来越慢，低下头含住了他的嘴唇，温柔地厮磨彼此的唇面。  
这种时候吹雪会忽然记起，相沢是本来就来的不频繁，但真梨最近却也见不到了。还是上次，他偶然听见亮开着公放接她电话，助理姑娘追着扔下一连串问题，“真的不要我过来？你还是亮君吗？是不是被什么人偷偷换掉了？我真的要报警了啊！”  
……这种反常，让人忍不住去猜测亮的想法。  
亮捏住他的下颔，“别走神。”然后，他的唇又覆上来，犬齿划过舌尖，一点细微的刺痛让人后腰都软了。  
他不会刻意做挑逗的技巧，但这件事本身就充满诱惑力。吹雪张开嘴，任亮进一步的攫取他的唇舌。  
可他的心里的猜测还没有停，陷在那片碧色的海洋之中，反而给了他更多想象的空间。是不想二人世界被打扰，还是一点都不想因为亲近的助理引起误会呢？无论哪种，都纤细的不像是那个凯撒会有的感情了。光是想就足够感受那沉重的爱意。  
灯光黯淡，吹雪的眼神也暗了，似无底的深渊。他按住亮的肩膀，不住的抚摸他后颈的那片皮肤，慢慢夺回了主动权。  
在这种时候，言语总是无力的，他也只能春风化雨，用热吻传递自己的心意。

南并不像助理们担忧的那样毫无动作，而是早就用一贯的雷霆手段摆平了。第二天九点，她安排官方账号发布了一系列消息，既不澄清昨夜的骚乱，也不含沙射影地提起那个狂妄的后生，只是集中的宣布了偶像天上院吹雪未来几个月的大型活动。  
其中重头戏之一就是他的生日。度过这一年的万圣节，吹雪就是三十五岁了，为了纪念出道以来陪伴了他十五年的粉丝们，将在东京的青眼巨蛋里举办回馈演唱会。同时，由筱田雅正导演的电影《杀死缪斯》定档次年二月，几乎和南同步的放出了第一波预告。  
剧照上穿红裙的男人画了半面残妆，以手写体落了一行字，写着，“再见，我的欧忒耳佩。”  
吹雪的日程表都捏在她的手里，对安排没有异议，但看见筱田导演也配合她还是露出了讶异的表情，“怎么会那么快？”因为在老导演那学习过一段时间的缘故，他对老人的执拗有初步的了解，虽然后来也听说他在做后期时找到了状态，效率仿佛坐了火箭，可这人情也太大了吧？  
“他说想冲明年的柏林的电影节，这个时候差不多也要开始宣传了。当然，这是公开的说法，但我认为更重要的是——他对你很满意，所以愿意帮你这个忙。”  
南难得用纯粹赞赏的口气说道，“我没看错，吹雪，你一直是想做什么就能做到的。演唱会再加把油，你的努力会开花结果的。”  
往年没有特别的安排时，吹雪通常会在生日那天请公司里的高层一起吃饭，意思来年合作可期，至于工作团队和贴身的助理们则放一天假，让他们出去团建玩个痛快，回来他给报销，算一年一度的额外犒劳。都是工作上的应酬，家里往往就顾不上了，好在他这个岁数的男人，通常父母也不会特意记他的生日，往往只有明日香会发一封邮件，祝他生日快乐。  
今年有了这样的工作计划，还要提前准备一堆根本没开始着手的事情，他却忽然有了好好过个生日的念头。  
毕竟……有个人和他的生日连在一起。

至于亮，生日前一天是周五，他给工作室全体放了半天假，真梨代表所有喜极而泣的员工跑来提前祝他，“生日快乐！”又絮絮叨叨地请他今天也早些休息，不要又一个人泡在训练场。  
亮不置可否地看了她一眼，终于还是拿她熟悉的口气说，“比赛也不会因为这个推迟日期。”但到底是基础训练完成后就回了家。  
吹雪老早预告过今晚上有工作，回家也不早了，可他还是忍不住想，他请人送的礼物是否送到了。家里空空荡荡，可到处都有另一个主人留下的痕迹，亮绕了一圈，最后坐在吹雪搬来的懒人沙发里，用平时看比赛录像的屏幕放吹雪过往的综艺节目。  
沙发软趴趴的，他坐在里面却挺直着脊背，看起来同这没筋没骨的软垫格格不入，人却不像坐姿那般段正，早就不知道跑到了哪里去。  
他不是第一次等吹雪，更准确地说，他当年曾风雨无阻地等待了这个人一年，可第一次，他觉得时间如此难捱。  
真是越活越回去了……他一边自嘲，一边学吹雪的样子放松身体，整个人都陷在沙发里，伴着综艺里熟悉的笑语，不知不觉睡了过去。  
他的手指上，一枚简单大方的柏金环在灯光下折射出一缕跳跃的光——  
和碰醒他的那只手上戴的一模一样。  
“怎么在这里就睡着了，不是说了不用等我吗？”吹雪担忧地把额头贴上来试了试体温，“还好没受凉。”  
亮视线模糊，含混地应了两声，方才慢慢从睡梦中抽身。他半眯着眼适应光线，说了句欢迎回来。  
吹雪拿他没辙，索性在他面前坐下，“我回来了。亮可真是给了我一个好大的惊喜……”他半真半假地抱怨，“还好我没当着南姐的面把盒子打开，不然这会你就见不到我了。”  
那枚戒指好好地戴在他的中指上，亮颇为满意，“尺寸还合适吗？”  
“差不多。”吹雪旋转着戒指，慢慢褪下来，“男戒一般不带宝石，你这个倒是有意思。”那戒指的内壁上居然藏了一小颗浓艳的祖母绿，那翠色浓得发蓝，乍看过去，仿佛是谁的眼睛。宝石克数不重，对他们而言都算不上多贵重的礼物，但比起老套的刻字来设计巧妙，吹雪被哄得心都要化了。  
亮伸出手，示意吹雪把他那枚也拿下来。两枚一模一样的戒指放在一起，只看外表根本分不出区别，但亮的那枚上镶嵌的却是褐色的蓝宝石，显然也是一样的意思。  
吹雪连连哀叹，“搞得我准备的生日礼物像是玩笑一样。”他煞有其事地摸出一小截红绳，“这个算是订婚戒指，让我量一量，再订一个正式的。”然后系在亮的无名指上，打了个小小的蝴蝶结。他把亮的戒指推回去，在上面落了一吻，“生日快乐。走吧，吃蛋糕去。”  
他的生日礼物就是桌上那个亲手制作的蛋糕，顾忌到寿星不爱吃甜，特别做了咸奶油，点缀着黑巧克力碎和樱桃，整体都是亮喜好的简单又稳重的配色。  
难为吹雪开了两个多小时的演唱会以后还有功夫做这个，亮拍了照，在几个月想不起来更新一次的推特上发了，“很有吹雪的风格，我不觉得轻慢。”  
吹雪好奇他发了什么，也拿出手机看。他的推特基本交给助理帮忙打理，不过不妨碍他心血来潮登上去看看粉丝们的回复。只见亮那条写了“亲手制作的礼物是最珍贵”的推文下，已有了一溜回复，他拉长声音念，“老公喜欢就好。”  
亮及时用他那边的回复反击，“嗯，祝我们全世界最好的吹雪哥哥生日快乐。”  
吹雪不依不饶地继续刷新回复，“我可以？”他笑眯眯地看亮，“哪种可以？”  
“……明知故问。”亮去拿了餐具坐下吃蛋糕，不陪他玩了。吹雪还在翻粉丝的资料，颇为感叹地咋舌，“怎么感觉说这种话的都是男人……”他啊了一声，把粉丝的个人资料摆出来，“亮真的是男女通吃哎。”  
因为咬着樱桃，亮只用眼神表达了“你哪有立场说这话”的意思。紫红色的樱桃在他的唇间就像是蛇叼来的苹果，吹雪侧身坐在桌上，像是被蛊惑了般俯身去抢那颗饱满的樱桃，一番纠缠后，他笑着吐出打了个结的樱桃梗。  
亮的眼神已湿润了，却微微皱着眉说，“别闹，蛋糕还没吃完——你花心思做的，我不想浪费。”  
“本末倒置哦，亮君。”吹雪故意一本正经地喊他，“我就在这里，难道还比不上一个蛋糕吗？虽然亮君这么认真对待我的劳动成果我很开心，但现在不应该做些别的吗？”  
他现学现卖，贴着亮的耳畔低声道，“他们可以，我也可以……” 不等话音落下，就被撩拨得忍无可忍的亮拽下亲了一通。  
每到这种时候，他都舍不得打破气氛去问亮是否感受到了他的心意，只能用力、更用力的抱住亮，几乎要把他揉进自己的身体里，珍惜每一刻相处的机会。

很久以后吹雪回忆这段时光总是不住的心悸——他差点为他几乎形成习惯的逃避抱憾终身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不太有必要的注释
> 
> *小号事件有原型，看出来就看出来，看不出来也不要问
> 
> *褐色蓝宝石并非手滑，除红宝石外，其他颜色的刚玉类宝石统称蓝宝石


	22. Chapter 22

距离首映没多少时间了，《杀死缪斯》进入第一轮线上宣传。以吹雪的经验看，此时电影应进入收官期，至多还有一些后期的特效与剪辑尚未完成。他本想趁着这段时间登门拜访筱田导演，感谢他在剧组的提携与这次的援手，可不等他酝酿好，筱田导演却率先发来了补拍镜头的邀请。  
这样的流程吹雪还是第一次见，摸不着头脑之时，又见老人家宣布了提前点映的消息。一时间，满腹感激的话语都被这些猝不及防的安排塞了回去。等他到剧组一看，老导演全身心的扑在电影上，根本没工夫搭理他的一点心思，他只好收拾了心里的疑惑，跟着主演团队同补拍剧本死磕。  
剧务人员怕他们有情绪，早有准备，挨个跟他们这些大明星好声好气地转达老导演的话。筱田导演在片场说一不二，私下里却是个委婉的人，他的话通俗地翻译过来大概是，缪斯女神有灵，老头子我越剪辑越觉得有如神助，现在鸡血上头，拍得时候没头绪的场景现在都有了想法，劳烦你们年轻人再来帮帮忙。  
吹雪哭笑不得，觉得老人家任性起来实在比自己妹妹闹脾气还难搞。可留给他感叹的时间也只这么一瞬，筱田导演已经格外关照道，“缪斯怎么可以做这种表情！”对戏的男一听见这话，下意识地挺直了脊背，入了叶月昴的角色，还用眼神示意了一下外面明晃晃的天光。吹雪同他对视一眼，立刻会意，含胸驼背地作出一副窝囊的模样，唯唯诺诺地给老人家赔了个不是。  
筱田导演看了又看，这才满意地放过他俩，挥手让他们看剧本去了。

分离的日子久了，吹雪渐渐开始习惯和亮十天半个月见不到一面。尤其这次进剧组，通知来得急，他接到电话就立刻动身，甚至来不及告诉亮一声。亮一觉醒来发现身边人没了，刚要下楼找，又在门口撞见相沢。相沢还是才晓得他就住在楼上，和偶像亲密接触差点昏了头，三言两语就把吹雪走成个光杆司令，这会发现有东西要用又派他回来拿的事情抖出来。  
筱田导演这次要补拍的都是非常规镜头，连着三五天凌晨四点来钟拖着一组人出去，吹雪是主演，场场必到，被迫跟着晨昏颠倒，几天以后才接到亮调侃意味浓重的电话。  
亮问他留别人当“望夫石”的感觉怎么样。他生无可恋地夸亮终于有点幽默感了，“一点都不好。我们就不能安安生生地过日子吗？”  
“恐怕要等我退役你也息影的那天了。”亮向来直来直去，并不照顾他要碎成渣的心，不仅如此，他还通报了一个坏消息，“希望你还记得我要去墨西哥比赛这件事。”  
吹雪倒抽一口凉气，迅速地过了一遍记忆里亮的日程表，承认他把这件事完全忘了。这次他连哀叹的力气都没了，十分颓废地小声说，“一路平安……”  
亮笑了一声，声音稳定如昔，“所以，等我落地时差就更长了。”他刻意停了几息，等吹雪反应过来，“不趁着这会再说点什么吗？”  
隔着那么远的距离想什么都是白搭，但吹雪还是振奋了起来，“有些话有些事得当面来——记得想我。”

话说到这个份上，往后的日子电话真的是两人有空才打，凭缘分接，偶尔吹雪这边忙完了，算着时差跟亮闲话几句，亮又要训练或者为上赛场做准备。因此，偶尔一两通电话无人接听吹雪也没有太往心里去——亮总归也是很忙的，不可能闲暇时间全用来等他虚无缥缈的来电，这点小事，根本不值得让他心里的独占欲兴风作浪。  
前面连下了两天雨，筱田导演灵感突发，补了两个镜头备用，今天预报天晴，他心心念念晨光熹微时的镜头，赶在黎明前天最黑的点数就拉着吹雪出门，等一轮忙完又急匆匆地回去，张罗下一场拍摄。  
回剧组的路上吹雪什么事都不想了，抓紧时间补觉，被晃醒了也不乐意动弹，睡眼朦胧地歪在座位上等化妆师来补妆。相沢暂时得了空，也不知哪里来的好精神，围在旁边问他吹雪哥，“要不要听新闻提提神？”  
年轻就是好……吹雪不大想讲话，矜持地点了下头，随便他怎么折腾，结果相沢摸出手机翻了一会，突然惊叫起来，“啊？！这么大的消息怎么才报出来，阿卡普尔科发生大规模恐袭——”车上还有别的人，奇怪地投来视线，他立刻收声，连连向他们道歉。  
吹雪眉头微皱，本指望再打会盹，此时只好也瞄了他一眼。他原本想说怎么那么大惊小怪的，可相沢脸上焦虑又担心的表情却唤醒了他的记忆。他慢慢地回忆在哪听过这个地名，心脏猛地抽痛了一瞬。  
阿卡普尔科……墨西哥唯二的世界巡回赛500赛的场地，地狱凯撒的日程表上等待被征服的战场——亮的所在之处。  
睡意顷刻间都被恐惧席卷而空，吹雪竭尽全力摆出平稳的声音问，“怎么忽然停住了，伤亡情况严重吗？”直到此刻他还在安慰自己，一定没事的，决斗场附近通常安保不错……  
可相沢要哭不哭地捧着手机，小声念，“当地时间上午十点，中央赛场发生爆炸……大量民众和决斗者受伤。目前官方尚未统计伤亡人员名单。吹雪哥，地狱凯撒昨天有比赛的！”  
吹雪攥紧扶手，心如刀绞地想，我知道啊。昨天是小组赛的第三轮，他原打算抽空去看亮如何拿到1/4决赛的入场券，现在却……难怪连着两通电话他都没有接。缺觉的大脑胀痛难耐，他咬紧牙关，太阳穴旁的青筋都暴了起来。周围人来人往的，化妆师的声音已靠近了，他不能失态，只能绷紧浑身的肌肉，艰难地呼吸着。冰冷的空气像是刀，每一息都狠狠刮伤他的肺，一时间，满嘴都是铁锈的味道。  
相沢还在念叨不知道地狱凯撒是否安好，吹雪深深地看了他一眼，羡慕溢满而出。他也担心啊……担心得肝胆俱裂，手指都是麻的，偏要装作若无其事的样子。  
化妆师拖着小行李箱过来道歉，“抱歉抱歉，来迟了。”  
“没有的事，我们也刚坐下来歇一会。”相沢站起身和他相对鞠躬，新闻也顾不上了。  
吹雪仍闭着眼，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他突兀地打断了正在对话的助理与化妆师，说，“手机给我。”他从未用这般生硬的口气说话，相沢不敢拖延，立刻双手奉上了手机，吹雪看他有意无意的挡住了化妆师的视线，意识到自己还是没掩饰得天衣无缝，缓了又缓，终于扯起肌肉露出一个僵硬的笑容，“……让我把新闻看完。”  
新闻统共没几行字，比起相沢念出来的内容只多几句撰稿人的猜测。行文间提到，近来欧美常有极端组织打着反娱乐化的名号无差别向决斗者投放恐吓信，这次的恐袭可能与之有关，是早有预谋云云。  
吹雪把伤亡数未知那几个字反复咀嚼了两遍，忽地想起在慕尼黑时，亮曾在疗养院外，侧身挡住车窗上的纸。  
不要慌——他掐红了掌心，狠狠地告诫自己，慌乱没有任何意义。可那里毕竟是他心之所向又魂牵梦萦的人，如何才能不担心？  
电光火石间，他已顺着袭击原因想出很远。这袭击不会是针对个人的……尤其是亮。那个高洁的学院派代表才是昙花一现，怀念的人应当寥寥无几，后来的转变过程也不过是有心人嘲笑他心态不好的垫脚石罢了。那几年DA毕业又走进职业联盟的决斗者确实状况频出，不说万丈目，挂名学籍的艾德都有过神秘退赛又突然复出的事，像个诅咒一样 ，成绩也大多平平，这种嘲笑他空有凯撒之名又或者不过是学院里井底之蛙的声音虽然刺耳，但并不能算得上仇恨，犯不上大动干戈的引起恐袭；而恐吓信，他也搜索了内容，如果按照他们宣扬的肃清决斗界不正之风，这手段未免来得太粗暴了。寄信这件事本身就透着高高在上的骄矜，应该不会毫无征兆地忽然动手，那么，就是单纯的恐怖袭击吗……  
化妆师不明所以，“天上院君？”  
吹雪猛地回神，挤出一个笑，把手机塞回相沢手里，“失礼了，有个……有个朋友在现场，我有点担心。”  
对方万分理解地说了一定会没事的客套话，开始在他脸上忙活，吹雪闭着眼，心里仍然空落落的，整个人都好似悬在半空中，随时都要坠落下去。  
他偶尔有机会并不介意和亮分享工作上碰到的事，无论是好笑的还是唏嘘的，但亮几乎不会主动提起有关比赛的消息，也很少说训练的情况。他知道亮从很多年起就选了这样一条孤独的道路，并不强求两人完全一样。  
就像感情这件事，他数次想和亮说清楚——他也多少有体会，喜欢与爱可以挂在嘴边的人，往往再说这些话就没有说服力，而他又偏偏一直是个感性的人。过去蓝院的优等生聚在一起拿配给他们看比赛录像的大屏电视看爱情片，都有他装模作样跟随剧情揩眼泪的身影。  
自从这个念头生根发芽，他才意识到亮似乎对此早有准备，每每话题有了苗头都会转开，一点机会都不给。鉴于他一贯可以把很多事处理成理所当然的模样，比如学弟们哪怕到毕业后看见他也不大自在，他宁肯大半夜悄悄去给他们埋单也不露面……这种事，吹雪平时可以当他脸皮薄，现在又有了别的想法：亮这是在逃避吗？因为怕听见他说出不想要的答案，就连一贯坚定又现实的凯撒，也会如此软弱……  
如果是这样……他们之间甚至没有说过一次爱。吹雪心里半是苦涩半是疼痛，揪成一团。他忍不住想，学生时代他们就开始错过彼此，这诅咒竟延续到了至今，让互诉衷肠的机会又一次从他眼前溜走了。  
是他太失职了。  
直到剧务来请他去补拍，吹雪的心神都没收回来。他心神不宁地想，他也有过失联的经历，在最初联系不上的时候，亮在想什么？他知道亮曾心急如焚地寻找过他，风雨无阻地等待过他，难道命运一定要这样和他开玩笑，让他把亮经历过的事情也重来一遍？他愿意为了亮做到同样的事，不、做得更多也无妨，惟愿他能平安无事……

眼下的一场戏是吹雪的独角戏。取景的大学有一条欧式的长廊，阳光明媚的日子里，半是阴影半是艳阳，正契合这部电影的核心。同样的景色，吹雪已在傍晚与夜里都按剧本拍过一遍了，全是一条过，此时的一幕他要慢慢地、佝偻着脊背走过去，不复杂，可这么个动作愣是被导演卡了三次。  
第四次时，老导演目光如炬地打了暂停手势，把找不到状态的主演拎去没人的地方训话了。  
胶片烧得都是真金白银，老导演不缺赞助，反反复复拍的时候从不计较成本，但吹雪浑浑噩噩地只是在浪费人工与时间。  
吹雪心里清楚临时开小灶为的什么，可他身心俱疲，张了张嘴才发现嗓子已哑了。他茫然地垂下肩膀与脑袋，不声不响地等狂风暴雨来临。  
但筱田导演并没有训斥他，一贯严厉到让很多人收工后恨不得绕着他走的老人关切地问，“怎么回事，吹雪君？我一直很看好你，你也没让我失望过，如果真的有什么事，就跟老头子说一声，休息去吧。”那双浑浊的眼睛里闪着理解和劝慰，“是不是……家里人出事了？”  
吹雪望了他一眼，刚刚筑起没多高的防线瞬间又被委屈冲垮了。亮在遥远的地方生死不明，而他连说出口的资格都没有。他甚至怕眼泪蹭花了妆，只有眼眶红了一圈，喃喃道，“……不是家人，胜过家人。”心脏抽痛了半晌方缓缓平息，他深吸一口气，“对不起，耽误大家进度了。请您……先拍别人的部分吧。”  
他努力去抚平声音里的情绪了，但悲恸还是从每一处肢体语言里溢出来。耸起的双肩瘦削嶙峋，像是脆弱的蝶翼，筱田轻而又轻地拍了拍，像是生怕把他拍散了，“那位一定也不想看你这个样子。”  
老导演的叹息还留在耳畔，人却已经走远，又去逮别的人布置场景赶进度了。

吹雪一颗心都在隔了大洋的那片土地上，被放了假也没心思休息，几个助理都急坏了。可他丢了魂一样把自己锁在房间里，只能在门外干着急。  
门外的助理们吵吵嚷嚷地商量找前台再拿一张门卡，吹雪也顾不上，魔怔了一般反复打亮和真梨的电话。明日香来电的时候他说了句，“等一会可以吗明日香，我先订个机票。”话音未落地就要挂断，被妹妹厉声喝住了。  
“清醒一点！相沢君电话都打到我这里了，你还要让多少人担心！”  
因为被听到了那句家人吗……吹雪怔神一刻，“可亮在那里，我……”  
明日香烦躁地打断他，“在那里比赛的又不止他一个，我已经帮你问了。”  
仿佛抓住了希望之火那般，吹雪急着追问，“是翔君在那里？还是……万丈目君？他们也在那里比赛吗？”  
“对，万丈目在，他都没事，你就不要一副寻死觅活的样子了。”明日香颇有点忍无可忍的意思，丢下一句，“电话别挂，等他回我消息。”  
吹雪却顾不得那么多了，只颠来倒去地重复，“有办法知道情况就好……”  
没过多久，明日香那里又接了一个电话，接起来听是万丈目的声音，她开了公放，给吹雪一起听：“比赛时地狱凯撒在赛场中央，没有被爆炸波及到，但是带的团队里好像有工作人员受伤，我看他离开赛场就忙去了。那个，明日香也晓得的……他自己就是工作室老板，这次比赛还带了一个刚签约没太久的选手，可能来不及给你回电话，别、别太担心……”他声音越说越低，“我刚找助理去确认了——”隔了几重转播的声音忽然变得模糊，“退房了？行，我知道了。”随即又清晰起来，“他们应该是昨天就退房了，现在也许已经在飞机上了吧。”  
后面明日香又说了些什么吹雪都没心思听了，蜷缩在床上，任四分五裂的灵魂重新聚拢在身上。  
白天漫长地仿佛太阳永远不会落下，相沢劝走了其他助理，独自在门外守着，越想越急，恨不得动手砸门。  
吹雪冷静了一会，已能听清他在哭丧着说，“对不起吹雪哥，我就不该多嘴……”  
作为普通朋友，他是反应太大。假如相沢把这件事告诉南，恐怕就真不是他关上房门伤心就能解决的事态了。吹雪努力自我调节了一会，强撑着打理了自己一番，把相沢放进来，“关你什么事。”  
他神色淡淡的，同平时揣摩剧本时的口气没什么区别，“你没看是筱田导演给我放的假吗？他是让我琢磨剧本，不要在他面前晃。”说话间，他拎着剧本抖了几下，差点把订得不那么牢靠的活页抖下来，相沢胆战心惊地接过剧本，试图从他脸色上揣摩出什么端倪，但那张英俊的过分的脸上只有一点轻微的不耐烦，他顿时放下心来，不疑有他。  
吹雪用一句还要找感觉把他打发走了，独自枯坐到半夜，心里的苦味却泛了酸，烧灼着五脏六腑。假如说一开始的担心全是把联系不上与亮出事了联系在一起，现在晓得他大约没事，却又别样的不自在随着时间流逝浮出水面。  
为什么不愿意报个平安呢——他不能做那个担负起这一切的人吗？

思绪飘远，手机铃循环了一遍他才惊醒，后知后觉地意识到这是给亮设置的特殊铃声。他扑过去抓住手机，只听见那人低笑着说，“怎么那么久才接，别是睡下了被我吵醒的吧。”  
刚有好转的状况卷土重来，吹雪手都是抖的，好不容易才艰难地吐出一个音节，“亮……”  
亮应了一声，报了个房间号给他，“真梨好不容易才套来住址——我在房间里等你。”  
电梯每层都要刷卡才开，亮的房间在顶楼，吹雪等不及慢慢爬上去找他，抓着手机沿消防通道狂奔而上。走廊里静悄悄的，只听到他风箱般的喘息声。  
那间房的房门虚掩着，吹雪撑住膝盖死死盯住里面露出的一角，几乎不敢推，是亮打开门，把他拉进去。他还穿着风衣，一身的冷气，一边走一边皱着眉问，“怎么鞋也没穿就跑上来了。”  
吹雪一言不发，由他关上门，才忽的有了再次见到他的实感。他仍说不出话，喘息了片刻，几近崩溃地抓住亮的手，紧紧按在心脏的位置。  
隔着胸膛都能感受到那几乎要蹦出的跳动，亮眼底有惊讶的神色，“吹雪？”他大概意识到了什么，身体有一瞬的僵硬，那只被握住的手尤其不自在起来。  
那双永远深情款款的褐色眼睛悲伤地注视着他，如簧巧舌像是被咬断了，说话断断续续的，只让他听清了一句，“……我真的，很担心。”  
吹雪喘息着，想再说些什么，“我……”可脚下一软，竟跪坐在地上，他索性把头埋在亮的小腹上，竭尽所能地抱紧了他，终于把一句话说利索了，“我还以为再也见不到你了。”  
亮碰了碰他的手臂，有些无措，“抱歉，我以为……”见吹雪没有反应，立刻俯身拥住他，“没事了，我已经回来了。”  
没见到人前他本来是觉得亮平安就好的，吹雪想，他不应该斤斤计较，感情中这副模样丑陋又小心眼，不符合他的恋爱观。可……他还是想听一句解释，哪怕是骗他的也行。他压抑着内心的起伏，轻声说，“就算亮第一个要联系的不是我，至少也跟我报个平安好不好？比起惊喜……我更想你平安无事。”  
亮也跪坐下来，揽着他的肩膀，闻言像是洞悉了他的心思一样，简短地解释道，“爆炸点之一离我的团队不远，虽然没有直接受伤，但是现场差点发展成踩踏事故。我安排他们分批离开花了点时间……想起来要给你回消息已经在飞机上了。”  
他眼底有血丝，凑近细看才看得出疲倦。两地直飞的航班超过12小时，此时能出现在这里，恐怕是赶了最近一班的飞机，刚落地就来给他爱好浪漫与新奇的恋人一个惊喜。那双绿眼睛因为总是越过眼前的事物注视更遥远的地方，总是很难看清到底隐藏了多少情绪，但这一刻，吹雪确信自己从其中看见了他无法遏制的爱意。  
亮从来不是个热情的人，务实与克制是他的一贯风格，但他此时居然捧住吹雪的脸，在他眉心印下一吻，坦诚地道歉，“是我不好……我以为消息不会传到你耳朵里，让你平白担心了。”  
心里偌大的空洞都被放低的声音填满了。吹雪几近虚脱，像是一座山终于崩毁，他最后什么也没说，只把全身的重量都交到了亮身上。支撑着他的手臂强健有力，是真实的触感。  
当年那个满心满脑都是决斗的少年，十五年后终于为了他软化了一次。


	23. Chapter 23

临近年关，吹雪回家了一趟。他成名后回去的次数寥寥，作为儿子，本身也没法像明日香那般贴心，这次住一两天就要回纸醉金迷的娱乐圈继续挣扎了。  
一双儿女都是年纪不小了也没有成家的意思，父母不唠叨是不可能的。吹雪是职业问题，家里人尚且能够理解，偶尔埋怨两句吹雪就会玩笑一样指着自己脸说，“我是属于所有女孩子的。”明日香却没那么好的借口，尤其这次，二老不知从谁那里听说小女儿有交往的对象了，更是一通狂轰乱炸，闹得明日香不胜其烦。  
吹雪掂量了一下，按捺不住好奇偷偷问，“是……”  
话刚开头，明日香眼睛都不眨地说，“不是。”另一边威胁性地在餐桌下拧了他的大腿。  
做哥哥的脸上一凛，把痛呼全咽下去。患难当头方见兄妹情，吹雪没多问，而是借口要保持体形不能吃晚饭，顺利地把父母口头的战火引到自己身上。  
饭后，他主动提出收拾餐具，端着碗筷躲进厨房寻清净，不多时明日香也过来了，挽起袖子帮忙。  
前不久某人谈恋爱还把妹妹都牵扯进来，此时没有来自父母的压力，相处顿时显得有些尴尬。半开放式的厨房没有私密性可言，兄妹俩对视一眼，默契地挑选了工作上的话题闲聊，把悄悄话都留到房间里说。

刚进房间吹雪就钻进被炉里，熟门熟路地打开了电视，开始剥橘子。明日香环视了一圈房间，陈设和吹雪离家上学时比几乎没有区别，也就和幼时一起在这玩耍时没太大变化，再看吹雪还在给她挪位置，便缓和了神色在他对面坐下了。  
两个人接着在饭桌上中断的话题聊了下去，“所以，是哪个小子运气那么好？”  
“没影的事。倒是哥哥，不准备告诉爸妈吗？”  
一颗被剔去了白丝的桔子塞到她手里，“暂时还没这个计划。”  
明日香单手托腮，瞟了吹雪一眼。墨西哥是日本的免签国之一，这人那天发疯要买机票飞过去的样子还历历在目，也不知道后来是怎么和亮沟通的，这会看又好得和热恋中的小情侣一样了——不，他们根本就是。她幽幽道，“我前两年还以为哥哥会找个‘一般女性’结婚……不一定很漂亮，但一定很持家。”  
吹雪暖和过来，人显得放松多了，毫不避讳地把遥控器够过来调台看亮的比赛转播，眼神都没往明日香身上落，“你是这么想的啊，我倒是一直对女孩子没什么想法。”  
这话说的，好像当年被学院里女生排队告白的人不是他一样。明日香茫然地“啊”了一声，被哥哥揉了揉头发，“什么啊，原来你以前都是诈我话的么。”  
明日香沉默片刻，“不，关于亮的都是真话，那会大概只有十代和你们俩自己不觉得那种关系超过了普通朋友——但十几年了……我只当你放下了。”  
吹雪的表情有一瞬的松动，透出几分落寞来，“……我知道的，所以才会——哎哟，好combo。”  
屏幕上黑衣的男人仍是冷峻的模样，干脆利索地用他的电子龙解掉对面的U锁。就兄妹俩说话的功夫，他已完成展开，不仅扳回局面，还在血量上占据了绝对的优势。  
大型机械族怪兽压场的压迫感是绝对的，从地狱凯撒诞生起，明日香就没与他实际的对战过，此时观战不由觉得手心微汗——十五年，足够昔日沉稳的少年变成君临决斗场的帝王了。  
直到他拿下第一局胜利，那股如水迫眉的压力才倏忽消散。解说澎湃激昂的声音适时切入，说着地狱凯撒今年状态一直不错，并殷切展望明年电子流的攻势也会席卷赛场。  
明日香被逗笑了，“他因为个人感情色彩太浓重都被骂过好多次了，还是亮的铁杆粉丝啊。”  
“应该是真的很喜欢吧？”吹雪摊手，“奈何亮欣赏不来他的解说。”  
“是太吵了。”明日香深有同感，又揶揄道，“不过哪里吵得过场内的应援者。”吹雪主动岔开话题，她便不准备费心思替哥哥作恋爱相谈了，专心看比赛。正式的比赛一般三局两胜，此时选手更换side准备第二局，就有啦啦队入场暖场。她忍不住感叹道，“明年开始比赛全部换VR设备，这个工作也可以交给投影影像来办了。学院里先行投放的时候，学生们为了影像的人选几次闹到了校长面前……这是什么表情，亮没和你说过吗？”  
吹雪兴意阑珊地叹了口气，“他怎么会和我说这个。”就算让他提心吊胆过一回，亮还是不太提工作上的事，这坏习惯只能慢慢改。但去年此时，他万事不顺到需要借酒浇愁，如今却有了需要等待的人、可以期待的未来，心里的疙瘩怎么都捋平了——两个人总比孤零零的强。  
“……真搞不懂你们。”明日香嘟哝着，把橘子吃完了。被炉很暖，学生们口中的冰雪女王仿佛都被烤化了，窝在里面伸了个懒腰，“岛上用不着被炉，不然放一个在宿舍倒挺好。”  
“提醒我了，我得准备一个。前段时间都在外面跑，差点把这事给忘了。”  
明日香诧异道，“酒店还给你放这个？在地毯上用容易出事故吧。”  
吹雪干咳，“当然是放家里……”  
这句话信息量非同小可，明日香一时不知该问他什么时候搬出酒店还是原来两个人都住到一起去了，只好状若无事地旁敲侧击了一句，“亮那也不合适吧。”虽然没有去过，但偶尔也能从照片上看见房间 一角，那可是完全西式的装潢。  
这就说到吹雪心坎里去了，他愁眉苦脸地说，“可不是，他那里冷清又空旷，除了他自己谁呆里面都是多余的。最近我已经除了训练不放他上楼了。”  
很好，看来是不介意她知道这些了。明日香虽然早习惯了他平时装一惊一乍的样子，但感觉的出来，此时继续往外抖他们俩的事完全是因为她语气稀松平常没当回事。这样一来，她反而没理由大惊小怪了。  
好在比赛再开，她也不必再拘泥于这个话题，立刻转头去看电视。不想吹雪看着看着，忽然问，“我前些日子拍的电影要点映了，去看不？”  
在他和亮再续前缘之前，兄妹间这种邀请很常见，此时递来就如证明一般。明日香感动了一分钟，没被心里的暖流冲昏头脑，理智地问了一句时间。然后她板着脸，回绝掉哥哥的邀请，“假期最后两天了，好多事要忙，不去。”  
吹雪一点惋惜的意思都没有，“真的？”他神采奕奕地笑了起来，“那正好，我带亮去。”

 

从亮拿下总决赛的冠军那天起，祝贺他的声音就铺天盖地，吹雪随便看看手机也有一堆的新闻跳出来，于是跟着调侃他，“这就叫爱情事业双丰收啊，亮。”  
时隔三年再次取得ADP总决赛冠军奖杯的经历可谓绝无仅有，而对地狱凯撒本人而言，这也是他运动生涯里的第五次夺冠了。亮显然也心情不错，反问吹雪，“那你呢？”  
吹雪沉吟，“我叫情场得意，事业失意——”然后被亮不轻不重地在肩膀上拍了一把。那人用带着笑的语气说，“还贫。再不走要迟到了。”

安排在此时的点映会实际算来已是第二轮了。第一轮点映甚至在补拍前，吹雪也是听筱田导演说起才晓得他有根据观众意见调整后期的习惯。相应的，此时的重点就不是收集意见反馈而是宣传了。按理亮这样纯粹的圈外人不符合从高端到大众的宣传思路，但吹雪十分珍惜能和他大大方方出来看电影的机会，使出浑身解数，硬是要来了一个额外的观影机会。  
筱田导演周围被业内人士围得水泄不通，百忙之中远远地朝他的主演颔首，“前些日子辛苦了。”  
吹雪几步走到他身前，小声说，“我才是，给您添麻烦了。”  
看他们有话要说，亮低调地站在旁边不远处等待，吹雪隔着人群同老导演聊了两句，又记起补拍那会的事来。  
那天被筱田拎去谈心不提，第二天他心魂都落回原地，正在亮怀里睡得迷迷糊糊，手机铃响差点让亮帮他接。亮的手都按在手机上了，他临时想起老导演是个睡得比谁都晚、起得比谁都早的劳碌命，应是他的电话，赶紧爬起来准备销假。可听他睡意朦胧的声音，老人只说，“能睡着看来是没事了。”  
虽然他不催，吹雪还是当天就回剧组赶进度。在后来的补拍中，吹雪越来越能感觉到来自老导演的关照，为了回报他的心意，他只能加倍的努力。此时再见，那一天的提心吊胆都浮上心头，却又似隔了一层磨砂玻璃，疼痛都钝了。  
他无意让亮再为这件事愧疚，没再提过，但心里对老导演的感激仍一分未少。仔细算来，这都是第二次了……简直不知道要如何感谢他才好。  
筱田导演不提电影就话不多，也不喜欢客套，叫吹雪过来是为了叮嘱他该准备去柏林的行程，待吹雪答应，他又挥了挥手，去招呼别的人了。  
亮等来吹雪，脸上罕见的有些踌躇，并肩走了好一会才状似无意的问，“柏林的电影节是什么时候？”  
吹雪对把握他的各种心思已经炉火纯青，适时把种种思绪压回心里，随口答道，“二月份吧，一般是上旬开始中旬结束——”他故意主动提起，“可能要早点去那边做宣传，又得和亮暂别了。”  
“……也许不用。”亮站住脚步，不太自然地说，“我下个月在德国比赛……有时间的话，要不要来现场看看？”  
吹雪没想到他真的能把这话说出口。天啊，他在内心感叹，多大的进步，亮这是在尝试邀请他踏足全部的生活，哪怕没有时间也得抽出时间才是。一时心里对电影成片的担忧都被欢喜压了下去，他不禁微笑着答应道，“好啊。”

供给演员的点映室是一个单独的小放映厅，因为大都是圈里人，该说不该说的都有数，吹雪整个人都放松了。他忙着和各路人马打招呼，还装出一副苦恼的表情跟熟人解释，“唉没办法，妹妹大了不由我了，只好带个有空的朋友来——等等，可不许你打她的主意啊。”  
亮在保密协议上签字，用不冷不热的口气陪他演戏，“你应该事先告诉我是文艺片，那我也不来了。”  
“太过分了。”吹雪捂住胸口，一脸被嫌弃的悲伤，“这可是比钻石还珍贵的机会，稍微有点干劲啊！”  
话说得半真半假，只有他们俩自己乐在其中。亮不去理会尴尬赔笑的路人，眼里含着只有吹雪能看清的笑意，“到穿裙子出场的剧情记得叫醒我。”  
话虽如此，当灯光关闭后，他还是认真地抬头看向荧幕。吹雪偷偷勾住他的小拇指还被横了一眼，“什么嘛……”他故作惊讶地小声道，“亮这不是很期待的样子么。”  
亮报复性的抓住他的手，捏得很紧。意思很明显，是嫌他说得太多，吹雪会意，比了一个拉上拉链的动作，两个人在黑暗里分享着一点亲昵的肢体接触，都忍不住笑了。

电影开幕定格在一间颇为凌乱的办公室中。窗外夜色浓重，屋内灯光昏黄，男人坐在钢琴前，握着一支铅笔唰唰地写谱，时不时丢开纸笔弹奏一段，又把方才的旋律全数划去。反复几次，他烦躁地扔开这些东西，推门走进了一片黑暗里。  
午夜时分的校园安静得能听见虫鸣，男人走着走着，忽地听见远方飘来琴声。他循着琴声一路找去，发现是某间不太常用的教室里有位白衣的少年正在弹琴，再仔细一看，走廊里还有位同他一样在旁窥视的女生——还有几分面熟，应该是他教过的学生。  
少年一曲终了，试着按了按琴键，弹了一段男人从未听过的，充满灵性的旋律。那音符仿佛会跳舞，牵动着男人的心弦，他不由拿出便签本，借着教室里一盏小灯和月色，速记下这一串旋律。  
琴声在一个不甚圆满的小节后戛然而止，女孩的声音微弱地响了起来，“日暮君，我很喜欢你的琴声……能不能给我一个机会，和你一起——”  
男人倏忽回神，他低头理了理胸口写着督导部字样的铜牌，干咳了两声打断了她，“这位同学，学校是禁止熄灯后夜游的。”  
女孩发出了小小的尖叫：“叶月老师……”  
“学生间流传的校园怪谈就是这个吧？”叶月昴叹气，“老师也是这个年纪过来的，能理解你们的心情，今天就不处罚你了。但是晚上挺不安全的，别出来乱跑——早点回宿舍吧。”  
女孩红着脸鞠完躬就跑了，再看那陌生的少年，也一副无措的表情等叶月训话。  
“你不是这里的学生吧。”男人的语气十分笃定，“学生卡上都有琴房的练习时长，用完还想加练的努力家我应该都有印象。这架钢琴很久没调音了，观赏价值大于实用——附近的琴行提供租琴练习的服务，需要推荐吗？”  
姓日暮的少年小声说，“白天不行……”  
确实，如果有条件也犯不着半夜三更来这里练琴。叶月记着刚才那段未完的旋律，如此美妙，直到此刻他的心脏还在为此快乐地跳动，他一时鬼使神差，问，“那，要来我的办公室吗？”  
老式的办公室灯一明一灭，映照的日暮整个人都是朦胧的。少年拘谨地问，“您是作曲家吗？”  
叶月矜持地点头算默认了，“我姓叶月，叶月昴，这里的作曲系老师。”  
“我知道。”日暮朝他微笑，学着女学生的样子喊他，“叶月老师，我想和您学作曲。”

叶月每逢周三周五晚上都要在学校值班，本来是单身汉消磨时间的差事，现今有了日暮来找他学习作曲、练习钢琴，夜晚都变得短暂了起来。日暮通常是临近深夜才到，几次交流下来，叶月看出他有相当专业的音乐基础，而且，总能跟上他跳脱的思路。没多久，两人已习惯在讨论结束后，肩并肩坐在钢琴前，一起弹奏他们没有写完的曲子。  
某个傍晚，叶月推开办公室的门，发现只在深夜找他的少年坐在窗边。意外之余，他坐到办公桌前，熟络地招呼道，“今天怎么这个点来了？”  
日暮却回头，半张脸上映照着夕阳，那是一种往日不会有的、看不清真假的惊喜。“原来作曲系还有这年轻又英俊的老师……我还以为，都是那种古板的老头子呢。”他用着女性的口气款款走来，侧身坐在办公桌上，少女一般晃着腿，发现叶月满脸的讶异又歪头一笑，抵着自己的嘴唇叫他，“别说话。”  
他就这样微微俯下身，将那根食指又点在了叶月唇上，“听，是晚风在唱歌哦。”

成片吹雪也是第一次看，哪怕知道剧本，还是不得不佩服筱田导演的安排。观众会同叶月一起慢慢摸清规律，发现日暮的身体里住着另一个优雅妖娆的女性灵魂，“她”只在傍晚出现，当太阳彻底落下，才华洋溢的日暮君又会回来和叶月探讨作曲。  
在后续的接触里，他们会晓得女人叫春，并不识谱，曾靠死记硬背练习过几首钢琴曲；舞也会一点，跳的不甚专业——但弗拉明戈就应该是热烈的舞步，与技巧无关。叶月每每看见“她”的舞蹈都会为灵魂与身体间的差异深深吸引，灵感如喷泉般流淌不息。又一次，他鬼使神差地为春借来一条红裙，看“她”在如血的残阳中舞蹈，为自己的交响乐加上了一段小提琴独奏。  
在陷入两段关系的同时，叶月那曲交响乐终于写完了。校方出面，替他联系了社会上的乐团来训练，他一面挂心数日不曾出现的日暮与春，一面拜访了乐团。巧合的是，他在那里发现了一直在找的人。  
从举止看此时出现的应该是日暮君，他坐在第二小提琴声部的末排，就算是在以伴奏为主的二部，也格外的不起眼。那段小提琴SOLO理所应当地被交给了首席，果然拉得情绪饱满又富有张力，叶月一边盛赞一边又挂心着坐在几排人后的日暮君，想，他怎么会在这里？  
借着排练的机会，叶月堵住了日暮君，却发现眼前的男人对黄昏与夜晚一无所知。和热烈又张扬的春、安静却敏锐的日暮君相比，这个梦想成为作曲家的小提琴手是个颓废又笨手笨脚的男人，明明三十出头却一事无成，一直以来埋头创作的曲子也十分平凡，当他走下舞台，他甚至不敢与人对视。  
在看过日暮遥写的四重奏后，叶月深深地失望了。那些庸俗的旋律中，唯有他指点过日暮君的一小段旋律，像是灰尘里闪耀的明珠一般——他对春怦然心动，更沉迷于“她”带来的灵感，也期待着日暮君那样能和他深入地交流乐理，让思路碰撞出火花的同伴。无论是美丽的闯入者还是神秘的知音都像是缪斯的化身，眼前佝偻着脊背的青年却是凡俗的一份子，毫无灵气可言，在这个瞬间，叶月出于私心不想戳破他的病症。  
在春与日暮君的帮助下，叶月的灵感源源不断涌出，他在追求艺术的道路上越走越远，同时每次看见日暮遥又抱有挥之不去的罪恶感，矛盾地几乎也要被分成两个人。  
直到某个雨天，他在便利店碰见了日暮遥。雨很大，借用的伞与货架都空了，日暮遥看出他心急，把自己的伞递来。两人对上视线，青年露出拘谨的笑，“老师忙，先走吧。我等雨停了再……”  
叶月心里的罪恶感如地上积淹的雨水一般暴涨，在这个人面前，无论是哪一个人格，他总是容易冲动，这次也是——他决定告诉日暮遥真相。  
在他的办公室里，遥絮絮叨叨地讲述，他有个女气的名字，因此总被人说果然因此懦弱又没用，可回忆起教他弹琴、希望他考入国立中央音乐大学的母亲，那双总是含着讨好的眼睛也闪起了光芒，提起想要学习作曲的少年时代，脸上依稀可见柔软的笑容。叶月看着他熟悉又陌生的侧脸，忽地忆起某个黄昏，春曾同他分享一支淡烟，在缭绕的青色烟雾里，“她”淡淡地说，如果有了孩子一定会送来这里学音乐，“说不定还能叫你老师呢。”  
春是他的欧忒耳佩，日暮君是他中意的学生，唯有日暮遥什么也不是——但对于人格分裂症的患者来说，让所有次人格融合回主人格才是正确的。

剧情在荧幕上一幕幕地推进，日暮遥从走廊上一次次走过。傍晚时身段柔和，哪怕穿着男装也顾盼生姿，同那茜色的天空一样美丽；夜深时脚步轻盈，带着少年人才有的朝气；正午时分，走过的却是佝偻着脊背的落魄青年。  
渐渐地，两个次人格在心理医师的干预下出现得少了，只有叶月独自望着办公室里两种笔迹的乐谱和红裙出神。  
排练的进度很快，在公演时间定下来的那天，乐团内部又宣布了一个消息：在本次公演结束后，将会空降一位小提琴手。她会挤掉一部原本的次席，所有人顺序后延，排在最末位可有可无的日暮遥就成了得收拾包袱走人的可怜虫。  
扪心自问，假如叶月与日暮遥没有先前的因缘，他说不定会想这样的变动来得更早就好了，但遥为此深受打击，往后的排练越发不在状态，叶月也在某个傍晚重新见到了他日思夜想的春。  
又一次被指挥训斥后，日暮遥失魂落魄地把自己关进了房间里。他的努力从来没有人知道，他的痛苦也从来没有人关心，那满屋子废弃的手稿就像他自己，只有叶月像是一道光，为灰暗的人生带来惊喜，可那样炽热的眼神，也是穿过他看向别的、并不存在于此地的人。  
一度被疏导的负面情绪又聚拢回来，压垮了瘦弱的身躯，再度把挣扎着爬出以绝望为名的泥淖的青年拽回地狱。  
日暮遥伏在地上，抱住呕心沥血写就的曲谱，脸上似哭似笑。他喃喃自语，不同的人格反复的切换，那支平平无奇的曲子在三种笔迹下慢慢脱胎换骨。  
窗外又是大雨，一夜过去花叶满地，恰如房里散落的乐谱。

在故事的终末，日暮遥带着小提琴独自走上高台，面对空无一人的观众席拉响了一段独奏。  
循着那段曾惊艳过自己的旋律找来的叶月散乱了头发，狼狈不堪地问，“春？日暮君？不对，你是遥君吧！”  
那双眼睛里充斥着血丝，神态却无比亢奋。高台上的青年停止奏乐，他掩着嘴笑出声，形貌克制中又透出癫狂，“叶月老师——不，昴君。”  
他取下乐谱，从高塔上一把撒开，在漫天微黄的纸雨间，一个全新的声音说，“我（他们）躲起来了，现在只有我在这里哦。”

制作名单开始滚动，亮的手指神经质地颤动了一瞬，从电影里回神。吹雪压低声音调侃道，“看得入迷了呢。”  
亮唔了一声，坦诚地回答，“裙子确实很好看——我觉得这部电影会成功的。”  
文艺片通常都是叫好不叫座，吹雪这次更看重剧本与名师对演技的磨练，并不期待什么别的，闻言只笑了笑。但亮并不是哄他的，他抽出几乎麻了的手，拿手机拍了宣传手册上吹雪的红裙剧照一张，打开推特@了坐在身旁的那个人，一字一字的编辑道，“多谢邀请。舞跳得不错。”  
吹雪再次觉得自己被哄的心花怒放，碍于在公共场合，百般情绪都说不出来，全都化作眼里的一抹柔情，“那就借亮吉言了。”

开场的保密协议和第二轮的宣传不冲突，点映会本身就是希望观众在允许范围内透露一点情报，亮挑的剧照剧组早放过一次，但由不同人发效果显然不同。吹雪拿出手机点转载的功夫那条推文就已转了几千条，在某个圈子里更是吓掉了所有人的下巴。  
当年的学弟思前想后还是没敢贸然联系吹雪，借着机会偷偷地问了可能的知情人：“明日香君，他们、他们是和解了吗？”  
有一个从来只发旅拍照片的小号也转了，明日香点进他的账号一看，后续用emoji表情打了一整排玫瑰表示祝贺。这两个人的事，除了他们自己谁还搞得清呢？她神色复杂地想着，含糊地回答电话那头的声音，“差不多吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *春、遥都可以读作haru
> 
> Q：电影剧情和主线有关吗  
> A：没有——这文真的有主线吗？


	24. Chapter 24

二月上旬，吹雪和筱田导演一起出发，奔赴柏林参加国际电影节。展映同时也是欧洲首映，吹雪马不停蹄地走过柏林电影宫里开幕式的红毯，又被老导演带去了波茨坦广场看电影。那是电影节的主要举办地点之一，早已挂满了参赛电影的海报，周边影院全部停止播放院线电影，而参赛作品则排满了场次。  
筱田导演自己曾经是电影节主竞赛单元的七位评委之一，在排队买票的时候，他怀念地回忆，早些年还没那么方便，评委会来这里和观众一起观影，然后讨论，决定每部影片是否能够入围。在人群中，他们能及时听见每个观影者的声音。  
说到这里，他意味深长地看着吹雪，“观众的反应是最真实的。”  
平均下来他们一天要看六到七部电影，每天结束筱田导演都会拉着吹雪同他讨论当天的收获。吹雪错觉自己成了一块干涸太久的海绵，只顾得上跟在他后面飞速地充实自己，心里的一点纠结也顾不上了。  
之前的第二轮点映，业界内的评论简直要把他捧上云端，说他的表演极具张力和感染力，还有人尖锐地表示，简直不像是那个千人一面的天上院吹雪了。吹雪自己不觉得真有那么优秀，他确实付出了自己能尽的最大的努力，但真要说他有什么优势，不过是对同一个身体住着不同灵魂这件事稍微有点体悟——虽然他也不敢说自己的情况有多少可借鉴之处。  
那个曾借住过他身体的灵魂是他怎么也忘不掉的一场噩梦，值此机会，又在他心里作祟，好像还藏在他心里一般。也许是表现的太明显了，亮在分别前特意说，“就算不和那玩意比，你也一直很好。”  
想起他分明担心却又装作随口提起的模样，这会的连轴转也变成了假期前的辛劳，显得甜蜜了。

时间过得飞快，闭幕式暨颁奖典礼转眼而至，哪怕真的踩上红地毯，吹雪仍然缺乏实感。  
这一届的电影节共有18部影片入围主竞赛单元，其中13部参与奖项角逐，《杀死缪斯》是其中之一。正是因为完整地看过了所有参赛作品，吹雪更清晰地感受到那半年的修罗期也只是让他堪堪追上大部分人的脚步而已，远远算不上出类拔萃，也理解了为什么筱田导演不止一次的看着他叹气，说他年纪大了。  
那是一种深深的遗憾和无以言说的期待，可他自己这样想就不好了。  
他和叶月昴的演员都是第一次来柏林，姑且还能做个伴，苦中作乐的自嘲混个提名回去也算成功了。相沢英语稀烂，德语更一窍不通，一步都不敢离开翻译身边，也紧张兮兮地不让吹雪乱跑，南很赞成，于是吹雪被迫限制了活动范围，眼巴巴的看着筱田导演四处和老朋友叙旧聊天，自己站好了当一块合格的背景板。  
电影节现场往往是结交业内名流的好机会，但吹雪没有筱田导演带着完全是个生面孔，过去也没有拿得出手的作品，尽管微笑得体，合影不断，但本人深感不如挤在影院后排再看一部纪录片。  
为了配合电影内的形象，他在走开幕红毯时特意挑了一身中性风的服装，此时则穿了中规中矩的深色西服，大概是聊到了自己的主演，筱田导演过来打了个招呼把他领走了，还颇为满意地说，“不错，没拘泥于影片里的形象。”  
吹雪报之以微笑，只是眼神怎么看都很茫然，显然还没找到北。  
筱田拍着他的肩膀，“放松一点，静下心来。就是个电影节，这样的机会还会有的。”  
老导演不是喜欢闲聊的人，拿这种话安慰他简直就像是直接告诉他未来还会有合作一样，吹雪来不及愕然，又记起刚刚过去的半个月。这部电影他就是“女主角”，走红毯是和叶月的演员一起，但私下观影筱田导演却只带了他，提携之意昭然若揭。一时间，南说努力总会开花结果的声音也萦绕在耳畔……好像他真的借此跨过了转型的阵痛期一样。

依照惯例，闭幕式上会有市长致辞、主席致辞、评委致辞……流程多得能让人睡着。吹雪得了安慰，心里仍多少有些忐忑，正神飞天外的时候，隐约从后排的人口中听见了亮的名字——他发誓，这是除了“你好”、“再见”和“我爱你”之外他会的第四句德语，从语气听不出什么，他瞄了南一眼，悄悄去问翻译。  
翻译十分为难，“说得太快没听清楚，”但职业精神摆在那，他又仔细听了听，“好像是地狱凯撒在比赛时出事了。”  
和上一次相比，吹雪再听到这个消息至少能维持表面上的镇定了。他哦了一声，没有多问，脸上仍是风度翩翩的浅笑，一丝不乱，只有他自己晓得心里已乱成了什么样。  
半场过去，金熊奖颁完，吹雪找借口去要了手机溜去卫生间看新闻。因为是在赛场上出的事，此时消息已满天飞了，但无一例外地都写着地狱凯撒身体情况堪忧，从第一局开始就状态不佳，第二局连连失误，体力不支，被迫弃赛。  
南不放心他一个人在外面乱跑，亲自过来找他，发现他果然不是来透气的。她耐着性子给手下最让她操心的艺人找台阶下，“再一会就是银熊奖，别在这傻站着了。”  
吹雪撑着洗手间的台子，不敢回头，为了不让南从镜中看见他的表情，他甚至低下了头，用刘海挡住了大半张脸，尽量扯出平稳的声音问，“南姐，你说我今晚上有希望吗？”  
听得出来南在笑，她柔和了语气，走近了两步，“害怕？”据说很多业内当天上午就能拿到获奖消息，他们人生地不熟的，没有这一层关系只能等。  
如果是平时吹雪不会浪费她难得的好态度，少不了讨价还价的求两天休息时间，可今天，他完全没有心思，只轻声说，“有点。”这时候说什么理由南都必然会勃然大怒，但……他确实忍耐不下去了。他硬着头皮拿出以前撒娇的功力，“没希望我能不能不陪跑啊，怪丢人的。”  
“现在说这个话？”南口气瞬间降到冰点，她恨铁不成钢的剜了吹雪一眼，抱起了手臂，“我不会让你临阵脱逃的。还是说——”她眯起眼睛，“你要去哪里，找什么人？”  
“相沢最近老被你支开，但我的艺人我从来了若指掌，不用眼线也知道你们偷偷搞什么小动作——那个值得你放弃一辈子也许只有一次机会的人是谁？”她的口气仿佛洞悉了一切，“地狱凯撒吗？”  
这个名字像是一个开关，吹雪几乎站不住了，死死地咬紧牙关，不敢发出任何声音。  
南站在他的背后，看他的反应已了然了一切。她冷淡地说，“光凭这个公司就可以封杀你。”  
吹雪从牙关里硬挤出来回答，“第一次他失联，我还在学院做着平凡高中生的美梦，没能和他一起；第二次……第二次他心脏病发抢救了一夜，我近在咫尺却一无所知，事后十几年不敢见他；第三次——”他哽咽到说不下去，仰着头喘息许久才喃喃道，“我远隔重洋，有心无力，万幸他一切安好……”那双总是含笑的眼睛写满了悲切，南与镜中通红了眼眶的男人对视，听他说，“事不过三，这次我一定要去他身边。”  
叱咤职场的金牌经纪人沉默了，片刻后，她忽地提起旧事，“地狱凯撒在业内是出了名的不好相与，哪怕出来单干了跟外面联系的也是工作室里的人，但年头的那次绯闻，他曾为自己的事牵扯到你亲自来道歉……这样啊，原来是那个时候就开始了。”  
难怪事情会悄无声息的平息，难怪亮每次提到这个话题都会避而不谈……吹雪猛地转身，“所以我更要去。”  
南若有所思地端详他，哪怕在筱田手上又苦又累的拍了半年的电影，他脸上的轮廓仍是柔和的，此刻坚定与悲痛交错在那张脸上，下颔的线条却忽然锋利了。还是第一次，南看见他露出掩藏在轻浮外表更本质、更内核的东西。  
识人善用的名声总不是吹出来的，到这个份上，她再说什么都没有用了。“去吧，”她长叹了一口气，在那炽热的视线下妥协道，“我真是上辈子欠你的。”

前些年来欧洲时吹雪曾申请过国际驾照，万幸相沢还给他带在身边，他拿完信用卡和车钥匙，只来及和老导演打了个招呼就匆忙混出柏林电影宫，压着超速的边缘飙车赶去慕尼黑。  
中途他估算了油量，停靠在加油站加油，顺手去社交网络上看了一圈，果不其然已经闹翻了天。今年开年的几场250赛亮都参加了，往年亮这种等级的选手都有保送权，但新加了AR系统与每处赛场不同的场地卡，所有选手都从零开始，亮也确实因为机械族怪兽更容易受限制的缘故成绩不佳。这次是第二轮就爆冷输给名不见经传的选手，更是风言风语铺天盖地。  
吹雪唯一能庆幸的就是这不是最大型的那几场赛事，不然“赌牌”的人闹起来，传出裁判黑哨或者选手勾结的言论，就更难收场了。  
方才是心急，此刻回过神来，吹雪立刻找回了娱乐圈出身的敏锐，趁着加油的功夫联系了常年合作的公关公司，问这种事多少钱能把热度适当的压下去。  
对方是熟人，说话也就很直白，“阿拉，原来你和地狱凯撒真的关系不错。这种事我可拿手了，嗯，最简单的，你自己爆个货真价实的绯闻就可以彻底压下去哦~现在透给我一手消息我就免费帮你操作。”  
寒风凛冽，吹得人浑身都是冷的，吹雪勉强提起一点精神和对面说胡话圆场，“那可不容易，我得现找一个——这里加油站都是自助的，我看看，可能没机会艳遇呢。”  
电话那头的女人惊呼，“你不是才走的红毯，居然不在现场？”她倒抽一口凉气，转头和人确认了几句，“擒获银熊却缺席颁奖现场——你这个新闻搞得也够大的啊，吹雪君！”  
当选影帝的消息也不足以让吹雪高兴了，他轻声道，“这也是独家消息，麻烦你帮忙了。”

慕尼黑是亮复出之战所在的城市，十来年里，他从未在此举办的公开赛中拿过四强之外的成绩。都有传闻，这片异国的土地是他的福地。  
可竞技体育没有恒久不变的天命，福地之上也终有折戟的一天。  
冬日的清晨来得晚，等吹雪跟随一路开到慕尼黑已是天色最深的凌晨三点半，相应的，国内已到了临近中午的点数，足够有事没事的人都看见地狱凯撒弃赛的消息。如吹雪所预料的，各处的谣言与唱衰已到处都是了，可他也顾不上公关公司怎么没帮他操纵舆论。亮的身体到底怎么样了？这个问题拖得越久他的心越乱，一路上独自想了许多。  
AR影像在新的一年里已全面推广开来，亮为此提前训练了一年，但为了在公开赛中保持状态，年初特意从商业赛开始寻找状态。那时他并未表现出什么，但现在想来，恐怕早有影响。  
上次来这座城市是忙里偷闲的心态，又有亮全程包揽，吹雪面对着夜幕下的街道只感到全然的陌生。他就近停车，掐住虎口靠疼痛保持清醒，半晌才去拿手机——很久之前了，亮让他存过真梨的号码，万万没想到会在这种情况下用到。顾不上这应是常人睡觉的点数，他拨通了那个号码。  
助理姑娘接的很快，但显然被电话那头的声音吓了一跳，“吹吹吹吹雪君？”  
吹雪开门见山地问，“你们在……不，亮在哪儿？”

真梨久未见吹雪，此时却像是突然找到了靠山一样下楼来接他。她在夜色中也看得出形容憔悴，小声说，“亮君吃药睡了几个小时，刚刚才醒。我还没告诉他你要来就被赶出来了。”她抖了抖手里还没来及放下的心电图，“吹雪君放心，不是特别大的问题，应该……”  
吹雪勉强同她笑笑，“辛苦你了。”  
深夜时分电梯没有别的人在用，真梨拦住门让他走出去，“哪里的话，这就是我的工作呀，倒是吹雪君大老远的跑过来……”  
“师父？！”  
吹雪一看，临时病房前居然还站着两个人，一左一右守在门口，活像来罚站的。万丈目是年前见过一次了，翔却是多年未见，放在平时，他大概还会琢磨一下要如何应对恋人的弟弟，可如今心里的焦急要把他烧着了，只潦草地同昔年的学弟们点了个头，连视线都没对上。  
他轻声细语地说，“能让我单独和他待一会吗？”  
真梨赶忙给他开门，又小声解释道，“随行医疗团队的队长是文森特先生的学生，之前已经联系过了，再过一会天亮了就来接他去康复中心。”  
吹雪点点头，“好。”然后就走进房间，轻缓地关上了门。  
门外两个人面面相觑。他们都经历过学院双璧当年不上课就呆在一块的学生时代，也晓得十几年间他们了无瓜葛，万丈目早些时候找到过一些蛛丝马迹还有点心理准备，一把拉住了昔年同窗，“刚那是师父吧？”  
丸藤翔的脸色相当微妙，奈何他身边从来就缺乏敏锐到能关注这种细枝末节的人，饶是他一脸疲态躲闪着万丈目的眼神，老同学还是感叹道，“他俩还真和好了啊……”

亮还在闭目养神，眉宇里可见依稀的倦怠，听见推门的动静，他不耐烦地开口道，“都说了没事不要来唠叨，让我一个人……”  
“亮。”  
那双碧色的眼睛倏忽挣开，惊讶与一瞬的慌张像雨天涨破的池塘，晕开无数涟漪。  
吹雪听他还有力气赶人，提了一路的一口气忽然散了，忽然觉得腿软，还好手尚搭在门把上，足够他撑住自己而不是立刻倒下去。电梯里匆匆一瞥的心电图上写着医生的诊断：心肌劳损，是否有更严重的情况还需细查，建议先修养。现在看见真人，确认他已经没事了，他不会因此失去亮，可还是后怕的手脚冰凉。  
他明白在一起这种事本来就是需要互相磨合的。因为工作的缘故，他们无法一直陪在对方身边，吹雪已竭尽所能的去分享自己的喜怒哀乐了，但亮那边……积劳成疾不是一次两次硬撑着训练能造成的，吹雪却从未听他提过身体又有什么不好。工作上的事情不提也就罢了，竞技体育的保密要求肯定比娱乐圈更高，他自己也不会很具体的聊没定下来的工作或未公开的剧本，可身体那么大的事……也不能和他说吗？  
是不是觉得他无法依靠、不能信赖，总归是要走的？  
回忆起来，亮跟他说过喜欢，说过爱，虽然没有海誓山盟，但比起少年时代不愿被他带着瞎闹的时候，堪称百依百顺。吻他时情真意切，是恨不得把心都剖出来，做不得假。可也就是这样的亮，这么长时间从未对他做过要求。他说不能公开就一句不提，甚至愿意瞒着私交不浅的明日香和十代；有活动不能留印子就宁愿把自己的嘴唇咬出血也不会在他背上留一道抓痕；平时他心血来潮做了稀奇古怪的吃食也愿意尝一口……  
他当年以为亮是捂不热的石头是他错了，那个愿意为了胜利复出一切的人只是过分的执拗，太喜欢把所有事都藏在心底了。而他们之间最核心的矛盾——他最深最难解的心结——一直都在，不过是藏在了汹涌的爱意之后，掩盖了从未被解决过的事实。  
思绪至此，吹雪简直要虚脱。他靠在门板上，艰难地喘息了一阵，低声道，“就算早十几年就知道决斗才是你第一位的东西，也接受这个现实——亮，我们都是这种关系了，身体状况还要瞒我吗？”  
翻旧账这种事格外伤感情，明知不该在这种时候再教亮为他劳心费力，可吹雪按着胸口，感觉疼了一路的心脏又在抽痛。他一时情难自禁，紧紧盯着眼前人，痛苦地问道，“为什么……亮就不能多信任我一点呢？那么多年等待的那个人是你，我不敢说我的感情一定也有那么深，但从未说过一句假话，我对你的心意都是真的——”  
他当然是爱他的，吹雪想，过往的点点滴滴都刻在他的脑海里，哪怕是此时此刻，委屈也多过责怪。可他真的累了。  
十几年前他逃避过，可亮的感情摆在他的面前，一度让他以为不用再躲了，可现实又接连给他两次重击。  
“对不起。”他颓然垂首，“也许我当年的选择才是对的——”动真心这件事劳心费力，有一有二，再来就耗不起了。  
亮愕然地看着他，好半天才消化了他说了些什么似的，想要坐起身。吹雪抬手制止了他的动作，走去替他掖好被角。  
两人相对无言，吹雪率先避开视线，“我们还是——”还是什么呢？分开一阵子，亦或者不适合在一起？此时说这些话太过伤人，他闭了闭眼，还是忍住了，“真梨叫我提醒你吃药，等会你记得让她给你兑点热水……我先走了。”  
亮抓住他的手腕，阻止他转身就走，不知攒了多久的力气，又把他硬扯回来。吹雪怕捧着他，在床沿上重重的磕了一下，没有喊痛——亮也没给他出声的机会。他撑住身体，小心翼翼地亲了上来。大约是因为吹雪没有推开他，那个吻又渐渐变得火热，侵略意味十足。  
明明心里那么痛，身体依然是默契的。吹雪苦笑，“别这样，亮，这可不像你。”  
一层薄得随时会消散的绯色浮上亮的脸颊，他眯着眼问，“谁准你说这种话的？”  
比起情潮，那更像是恼火。吹雪看出他的认真，一下慌了手脚，叫他不要激动。亮不为所动，改为拽着他的领子，仍然是逼问的口气，“既然要走，还要管我的死活吗？”  
真梨说她的老板蛮横又不讲理，确实是没有说错。吹雪疲惫地垮下了肩膀，“那我还能怎么办呢，亮？我不像你有那么坚定的心，容易累，容易打退堂鼓……”他把那只和他一样冰冷的手拉下，按在胸口前，“我从不指望亮在决斗和我之间做选择——就像我也不会因为亮放弃工作，但是，我还是会担心、会在意……什么时候才能不从报道或者别人嘴里听到你的消息？”  
“你不喜欢闲聊，我理解，但是真的就算跟我也一样无话可说吗？”不等亮回答，吹雪垂下眼，把他重新塞回被子里，“抱歉，我有点太激动了——今天不适合再说这个了，你先歇一会，等到天亮我就送你去文森特先生那儿。”  
他就这样毅然决然地站起身，像来时一样安静地走出了房间。门外三个人显然听见了一切，看见他都像是木头人一般动也不敢动。吹雪虽然看起来还有个人样，但已在崩溃边缘，全凭着条件反射对他们露出一个职业化的微笑，在走廊的座位上凝固成了一座雕像。

直到阿道夫带了车与轮椅来接让他伤透脑筋的老板，吹雪才摇摇晃晃起身，把亮抱上轮椅，又陪在车里，把他送进疗养院。可这一路上，他再也没和亮说过一句话。  
冷战开始了。


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
康复中心临街的一面都是办公室或复健室，此时夜深了，隔着花园的另一面房间安静得就如浓重的夜色。没有唠叨的助理和康复医师，本该是个清净的夜晚，亮独自呆在房间里却觉得心烦。他从来没有稀奇古怪的习惯，有人陪没人陪都不影响他正常作息，可想到一墙之隔的陪护间里有几天没说上话的吹雪在，居然夜难成眠。  
亮不是第一次住进这间病房。在复出之前，他曾在这里呆了两年有余，那会也是一入夜就无事可做，因为空闲太多，他在复健之余学了点德语，还认熟了这家康复中心上上下下百八十号人。那时他一点都不觉得时间难熬，现如今年岁渐长，体味过有人陪伴的快乐之后，忽然觉得此时的寂静难以忍耐了。  
距离那段时光也已超过十年了，不比他和吹雪分别的时间短太多。他想着，了无睡意，干脆拧台灯起身去倒了杯水。  
这个时节，慕尼黑的白天结束的格外早。亮不喜欢晒太阳，但天天闷在房间里，难免因为这漫长的黑夜心情不好——碍于面子，他不愿意承认见不到吹雪比缺乏阳光造成的影响更大。他一贯热爱生活的恋人把他送他来到这里后一直没有走，亮能听见他与真梨或文森特的交谈，偶尔还能听见护工或护士被他逗得开怀大笑。听着听着亮就会想起吹雪不会德语，于是脑海里甚至能浮现他用肢体语言向对方比划的模样。  
多有意思，吹雪临毕业前，他们同在说大不大的校园里，也是这般一面不见的。

花园里有几盏光芒昏暗的路灯，照出星星点点的残雪，隔着双层玻璃，那白色代表的寒意也丝丝透来。  
就是在这样寒冷的时节，24岁的丸藤亮赢得了复出后的第一场比赛。他的名字刚出现在参赛名单里的时候没有人看好他。这个岁数，无论在哪项运动里都算不上一个足够吸引他人目光的年纪了，当年他在学院里的后辈和弟弟都已争出一片天地，而他却要以“高龄”从头开始，不可谓不难。不少媒体称他为“老将”，推测他打不了多久就会被铺天盖地的新人淹没，可没想到他一步一个脚印地走了很远，直到那个黑色风衣的背影再一次成为所有人心中的传说。  
现在想来，也算不上多愉快的记忆。因为恢复期结束得快，他的成绩扶摇直上，日益成熟的联盟体系里立刻就有投资人闻风而动，同他签订合同，经纪团队也立刻跟上了。亮还记得那是个相当庞大的、功能完善的团队，根本不需要像现在这样亲自过问一堆乱七八糟看起来根本和决斗无关的琐事，有人帮他调整状态，有人帮他处理流言蜚语，也有人像真梨那样无微不至地照顾他的生活，相应的，他需要依照投资人的意愿去参加比赛——官方的与商业的。  
那也是他与投资人起嫌隙的直接原因。商业赛的场地上，那些观众的目光总令他回忆起地下决斗场，虽然他们更矜持，但本质上和那些戴着面具露出笑容的人没有区别。他们只是需要地狱凯撒站在那儿，遍体鳞伤的一场又一场的赢下去，并没有人关注丸藤亮在想什么，又对自己的职业生涯有什么规划。  
他被真梨诟病已久的恶习也是在那时养成的。他已不在夏威夷的小岛上了，没有陪他日夜守望的灯塔，他要等的人也不会回到他身边，可海却是相似的，永远包容又广阔。当驾驶着跑车在海边追逐风，他就像是巴甫洛夫的狗，把咸腥的海风当成安定剂，日复一日地麻痹自己。  
投资人知道他有了飙车的爱好专程举办了酒会，当众送他一辆法拉利以示宠爱，那场景，活像是炫耀他驯服了一匹野马，又为其戴上了黄金的镣铐。这就是促成亮与他分道扬镳的直接理由，在合约解除的时候，亮毫不犹豫地把车和那个烦人的团队一起打包物归原主，从此步入红尘，沾染一身烟火气。  
差不多就在他独自挣扎于诸多琐事的那个时间点，吹雪的事业也逐渐有了起色。亮起初没有刻意的关注——也没有空，直到某天，他路过音像店，听见了吹雪的歌声。地狱凯撒赛场下的低调有目共睹，很少有媒体关注他的私生活，于是他堂而皇之地走进店里买走一堆CD，再把吹雪以外那些的束之高阁。从此，他独自驰骋在公路上的时候，就有那个心心念念的声音陪他一起了。  
再往后的日子，他依旧没有特别关注吹雪的消息，可偶尔听见吹雪的近况也会自欺欺人地想，仿佛昔年的同窗好友还在与他共同努力一样。在这根本称不上陪伴的幻梦中，他慢慢地意识到了自己的心意，又守着它过了很多年。  
吹雪在冷战前夕的夜晚问他，难道同他也无话可说吗？是的，亮想，但与他在外寡言的理由根本不同。绝大部分人他是没有兴趣交谈，面对吹雪却是不知怎么说。训练永远千篇一律，比赛的感想则很难与人分享，他的生活按部就班，也不热爱生活，不像吹雪，哪怕忘拉窗帘在休息日的早上被阳光晒醒也能乐呵呵地说今天是个好天气。  
可……大概这种态度才伤人——亮终于迟钝地意识到，他不是第一次用自己冷漠的外壳拒绝吹雪了——上一次，吹雪抱着那么大的决心来拉他一把，他却甩开了那只手。  
所以他才觉得那夜吹雪悲切的眼神似曾相识，上次看见吹雪露出那个表情以后，吹雪避了他十几年……  
记忆里的星星点点忽地串联在一起，亮几乎握不住手里的水杯。  
在学院的时候，他未曾体会到他对吹雪的感情，从地狱里爬出来后，也有别的东西吸引着他全部的注意力。是很多年以后，他才逐渐意识到不会再有人像吹雪那样，让他心甘情愿地等那么久。他是如此，吹雪呢？就算他感性、温柔，也不是谁都会拼着搭上自己也去救的……如果说现在的避而不见是源自失望，那么当时呢？因为满脑子胜利的丸藤亮说了他不适合决斗，所以再也没有办法站在他身边了？亦或是……认清了自己像徽章一样被他踩到脚底的心意，心灰意冷地逃避了？无论哪一个，他似乎从未想过，一句话对吹雪造成那么大影响意味着什么。  
这是个迟到的问题，由于他总是太执着于目标而忽略路旁的存在，被遗忘了十几年。  
亮想通其中关节，恨不得立刻去与吹雪确认，向他承认自己的迟钝，可真的等他握住了病房与陪护间之间的那扇门，却发现把手纹丝不动。  
为了方便陪护，这扇门是不设锁的。换句话说，吹雪听见了他的动静，仍然拒绝和他见面。  
几天以来，吹雪有意识的避开他，亮也保持着最基本的默契没有去找他。他确实也认为彼此都太激动了，冷静一两天就会好，哪怕这几天他过得茶饭不思、坐立难安。他相信他们之间是充满默契的，这不过是又一次验证——他们曾对此乐此不疲，好像细枝末节的彼此迁就足以掩盖掉真正的分歧与问题了一样。  
没有声音，也看不见对方的面容，但两个男人确实在对峙，隔着一扇不那么牢固的门板。那场景狼狈又荒谬，足以令人发笑。  
被接连的比赛与训练消耗的体力远没有到恢复万全的程度，亮率先从这场角力中败下阵来。锁芯因为另一方的力度发出扭曲的声响，他也无心注意了。  
他颓然撑住门板，“我们还能聊聊吗？”这已是相当软弱的口气，可对面没有回答，紧闭的门扉如吹雪的态度，没有丝毫软化。联系那一夜吹雪没有说完的话……果然是准备走吗。  
心脏难以承受翻滚的情思，隐隐作痛，亮闭着眼睛忍耐迟钝的痛感，心里不大乐观的想：吹雪是自愿留下来的，如果真的要离开，他没法不管不顾地捆住他，把他拖在这段注定没法得到认可的关系里，可要他就此放手……又确实太煎熬了。他已守望了十五年，若没有意外，本来也就是继续守望下去而已，但现在，要他怎么甘心？  
腕间监测心脏的手环一闪一闪，提示他心跳过速，烦人的很。亮此时哪有心情理会，正不耐烦地要去关掉提示，把手却发出一阵令人牙酸的动静，竟然直接被拧了下来。下一刻，门被吹雪狠狠拽开，亮猝不及防地失去支点，一个踉跄，直接栽进了他怀里。那只撑住了他肩膀的手上赫然带着一只与他同款的手环，闪烁着同样的数据，不断发出尖叫。  
吹雪的脸色难看的吓人，他的心痛是真的，决意也是真的，可摆在这个人面前，总像砂砾堆成的堤坝，水一冲就全部溃不成军。他拧紧眉头，瘦削的腮帮上咬肌清晰可见，声音也是硬挤出来的，“这难道不是你自己的身体吗？能不能上点心！”  
他极少动气，可此情此景之下，积攒了几天的无奈都化作燃料，一点即燃，烧得他太阳穴随着血脉的搏动突突发痛。“我希望我们都能冷静一点面对问题，而不是，不是……”他烦躁地把锁芯扔到地上，“搞得好像是我在无理取闹一样！”  
铝制的锁芯砸在地上，地毯吸收了绝大部分动静，只有沉闷的一声。亮的脸上有一丝错愕，看得他无名火起，可他想了几天，并不是抱着和亮吵架的打算才见他的。为了防止再说什么气话，吹雪索性闭上了嘴，只有胸膛剧烈地起伏着。  
那种烦闷肉眼可见，亮想，吹雪这几天大概都没睡好，此时眼底一片青黑，是他从来没有露出过的模样。他应该感到愧疚的，但心却先落了地，不再悬在半空中饱受煎熬。  
“抱歉，吹雪。”亮注视着那对伶仃的锁骨，还有滚动的喉结，声音放得很低，“我想了很多，不知道哪些是你想听的……”他回忆上次争吵时自己猜测的理由与吹雪的逃避，那时没有多想，过去的话题就过去了，此时想来，全有了不同的解释。顾不上这个问题相当的不合时宜，他艰难地问，“你当初并不是因为决斗的事才离开我的，是吗？”  
吹雪侧开脸，没有回答，可此时的沉默已说明了一切。眩晕袭来，亮感觉自己有些站不住。他在决斗场上从不错失机会，永远冷酷又迅猛，仿佛捕猎中的雪豹，可每当面对吹雪、面对他们的感情，却总是变回那个迟钝的少年。吹雪早就意识到对他的感情，而他错过了一次，现在又因为同样的理由要错失所爱，除了自嘲，还能露出什么表情呢。  
到这种时候才能记起他们还有多少事没来及做，他还没陪吹雪好好地过一次生日，那间简装的公寓还没添上生活的痕迹，订了的戒指还没完工，现在似乎都没有必要提了。亮闭上眼，再次道歉，“对不起，我好像总是慢一拍。现在说这个恐怕也晚了——我准备休赛了。”  
“晚什么？”吹雪听出言外之意，难以置信地瞪大双眼，半晌，猛地拽住亮的衣领，“你的自信哪里去了？就不指望我会留下来吗？”  
亮一时语结，未及解释什么，吹雪的话如当头棒喝，把他从满心的悲楚里拖出来，“我确实很生气——既讨厌你什么都不告诉我，又讨厌明知你性情寡淡却还要试探你的自己，但是——你有本事拿我的气话当真，在那胡思乱想，为什么不能早点找我聊聊？”  
他压低了嗓音，一字一字地从牙关里挤出最后一句话，“我真没想过，自己会找一个以为吵架等于分手的对象！”  
亮从他微微颤抖的嘴唇与睫毛里找到了正确答案，关于犯错的那个人应该怎么做。“惩罚我。”他说。  
吹雪摩挲着亮的脸庞，眼眶微酸。他们在青涩的年纪遇见彼此，错过太多，终于有机会面对面学着解决问题。亮有的几分真心已都在这里了，他还有什么可求呢？  
于是他落下一个吻，凶狠地告诉亮，“我要把你锁起来——锁在眼皮底下，再也不会不声不响的从我眼前消失。”  
吻是炽热的，把几日的纠结都抚平了。亮点头，同样给出了自己的答案。  
“任凭处置。”

这一通闹得兵荒马乱，好在没惊动文森特。吹雪收拾完残局，言出必行地敞着那扇已关不拢的门来监督亮睡觉。人靠在床边，灯只留了一小盏，足够让人安心，但方才激动的余韵还在，亮一时酝酿不出睡意，轻轻勾住吹雪的手指，含蓄地撒娇，问他能否说些闲话。  
好在吹雪也没真的那么严格，叹气说了句，“什么话不能白天说啊。”  
“是想告诉你，休赛是真的。”  
吹雪到底还是担心，下意识地借着夜灯看了一眼手环上的实时心跳。竞技体育最怕伤病，尤其亮不是第一次了，虽然报告都从他手里过了一遍，但状态这种玄乎的东西，外人说不准。他唯恐有什么别的问题，轻声问，“……那么严重？”  
亮摇头，“不至于。”他不再是当年为自己的执念战斗的人了，与其独自挣扎不如退下来调整状态。“只是发现我还有很多年可以走，不用急于一时。更重要的是——可以不让你担心。”  
他在用他的方式表达信任，即使因为生涩多少显得僵硬，“就交给你了，吹雪。”  
吹雪吸了吸鼻子，满口答应道，“放心，你就安心养病吧。”  
可豪情壮志地把事情揽下来没过几分钟，他欲言又止地看了看亮，小声说，“刚想起来……还有个问题。”  
亮看他浑身不自在，不由递去一个疑惑的眼神。  
吹雪又干咳几声，摆出慷慨赴死的架势，“你弟弟好像知道了。”  
还以为什么大事……不过是约等于家里人都晓得了。“正好，省得我再费口舌拒绝他们过来照顾。”亮靠着他的掌心，喃喃道，“文森特说情况稳定了不一定要住在这……我们回家吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安知我意，这个问题是相互的   
> 这就是这篇文拖到现在的唯一一个理由  
> 没多少内容了，收拾收拾下章完结？


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
康复中心本着照顾患者心情的原则，从上到下都不会主动提起外面的负面言论，亮这几天身体欠佳加心神不宁，也没功夫管现在是什么情况。但吹雪却是知道的。亮退赛在前，失踪在后，连着多少天了无音讯，原本为他说话的粉丝也有不少临阵倒戈的，种种声音愈演愈烈，都在要求地狱凯撒出面对自己的情况作解释。  
吹雪陪亮休息了一夜，斜倚在床边看见新的一批消息时，顾不得自己只睡了三五个小时，当即就爬起来找人公关。前两天他就暗地里压下去一批拿亮当年去地下决斗场的“丑闻”做文章的妖魔鬼怪，此时又是一片乌烟瘴气，风雨欲来，心里不知怎么的就充满了“亮只有我了”的悲壮感慨，责任感油然而生。于是，等真梨战战兢兢地来请亮吃早饭的时候，吹雪二话不说，先拍给助理姑娘一张不记名的信用卡，叫她不论价格，给亮的经纪人买最近一班机票，速来慕尼黑准备发布会。  
他单手叉腰，十分果决地说，“会场和媒体我会联络，其他事来了再说。”一副要把亮架空的架势。  
真梨光是看见他就吓了一跳，瞅瞅老板又瞄瞄他，不知该不该听。这两天吹雪比谁都辛苦，她是看在眼里的，一时心软也就顾不上追究他们俩到底何时变成了那种亲密的关系，这会才发现自己稀里糊涂的，甚至忘了找机会探一下亮的口风。  
动不动拿工作堵她嘴的老板一如既往地无视了她七上八下的内心，吩咐道，“找财务调一下这两年的经营效益，就说是我的意思——”他抬头同吹雪对视，眼里是十成的纵容，“投资人这个身份怎么样？  
吹雪大言不惭地表示：“我更喜欢我们业内的叫法。”  
于是亮点头，继续布置工作，“行，那就再顺便通知大家，工作室要有金主了。”  
他们说得飞快，一点插话的余地都没有，真梨意识到他俩正明目张胆地在她面前调情后，难以置信地张大了双眼，心想这也变得太快了，仿佛前几天面都不见的是其他怨偶一样。不，这个先不提，那个会拿包养开玩笑的人真是亮君吗？他不是最痛恨这种说法了。这疑惑近来不止一次的在她心头浮现，再仔细回忆这段时间亮的种种反常，分明是早有预兆了……她越想越远，一条消息发了一半，倏忽被巨大的信息量卡死机了。  
工作群里不明真相，一片人心惶惶，会计带头问：“调效益是做什么，真梨小姐你帮我们问问啊。看养我们亏了多少，要裁员吗？”  
吹雪从真梨手里接过手机，真梨也没反应，顺从地让他抽走了。于是吹雪把她剩下的内容点了发送，评价道，“看这个反应，经营状况堪忧啊。”  
亮不置可否地耸了下肩，去床头柜拿平板了，“现在后悔还来得及。”  
工作室里的员工乱归乱，做事倒还是很麻利，不一会，扫描件就随邮件发了过来。吹雪笑着扫了一眼仍然呆若木鸡的真梨，并不急着点开，反而轻飘飘地笑了。“还能多烧钱不成？”  
其实也不是不晓得，亮的工作室全靠他的奖金养着，算他个人的附属品。底下虽然也有别的选手，但基本这两年才签到手里，大多排名平平，奖金抽成也低，甚至难以维持维持开销，更不要说盈利了。  
站在员工的角度讲，顶梁柱的选手兼老板的奖金十分丰厚不假，但如果不继续比赛了，打工仔担心老板不愿养闲人也是正常的。吹雪盘算着，又拿了张卡给真梨，试图用工作把她叫醒：“这张就麻烦你转交给财务了，密码是你老板生日，以后工资都走这里面划——今天金主心情好，大家先发一个月工资当奖金。”  
他眼含笑意地补充，“给这位病床上的先生也发一份。被包养就要有被包养的样子，嗯？”  
新当家要散财不关亮的事，他敷衍地答应，“嗯。能让我看比赛了吗？”  
“提醒我了，网也给我掐了。”  
亮撑着额头正准备看直播，觉得吹雪小题大做的模样别有一番滋味，于是只象征性反抗了一下，“用不着吧，其他人说什么不关我事——喂，真的掐啊？至少让我把战报看完……”  
吹雪点了点他的胸口，“你是被我扣在这里的，没资格讨价还价。”  
亮被他认真的表情逗笑了，没再坚持，由着吹雪继续折腾。  
这时真梨才理顺了前因后果，猛地醒神，又看他俩笑语不断，忍不住连连跳脚，怒目瞪视着作势又要躺回去继续睡觉的亮“你们两个……太过分了！”她一时不知该先数落谁，“到底是什么时候开始的……第二次留宿吗？居然连我都瞒，吹雪君就算了，怎么亮君也这样！”  
吹雪迎难而上，勇敢地承受了所有怒火，“是我怕吓到你才没让亮说。”  
真梨啐他，“亏我还帮过你！”她调转枪口，又抱怨了一通，当老板的和当金主的都笑而不语，被助理姑娘连头带尾轰炸了一番，总算是把她安抚下来了。  
依着亮的打算，哄完真梨以后，他可以在吹雪的监督下看一眼当天比赛的文字战报，最终因为护士请他去检查，到底没能如愿。  
负责他的护士是近年才招来的新人，比起熟悉自己的病人反而更熟悉吹雪，进出时都笑语晏晏地同他打招呼。亮本也不会注意这种细节，是一轮检查结束，他路过病房门口，忽地发现陪护间里的床被搬去了病房里，就和他那张头碰头脚挨脚。两张并排的床唤醒了上次来时的玩笑话，那时吹雪还担心要来给他陪床，不想这次真有机会了……  
文森特看报告的时候亮还在琢磨吹雪到底怎么操着一口日式英语说服护士在他旁边塞一张床的。他纠结的表情很少见，比报告有意思，文森特不由笑道，“吹雪君真是个有意思的孩子，刚刚连笔画带翻字典的跟护士说你有黑暗恐惧症，一个人睡不好，她们也就真信了。”  
赛场上令对手闻风丧胆的地狱凯撒在吹雪口中居然成了不敢独睡的小可怜，亮想，难怪刚才给他下动态心电图仪都格外温柔。  
这件事显然给文森特找了不少乐子，他笑眯眯地叫亮别往心里去，“他也是担心，你是没看到前几天他的脸色有多吓人……”如此云云。  
亮听着听着，一笑了之，根本不见生气的兆头，“我没不高兴，就是难为他还想得出这种歪招。”  
换句话说，也是他前科累累，没法让吹雪安心吧。亮斟酌着，一边把占据着脑海的训练计划都踢到角落，给未来的日子腾出足够空间，一边不大自然地组织着语言，向长辈讨教，“如果想长久地维持一段关系，需要学习什么？”  
半头银发的老人透过老花镜看向眼前的晚辈，这个让他费神了十来年的青年终于愿意卸下心防，涉足人间了。于是他宽慰地说，“忍让、宽容……但最重要的还是爱。”

这次亮的病情来得虽急，但好在没酿成太严重的后果，不过是体力长期透支，二月的慕尼黑又太冷了。及时吃药休息后，各项指标都在恢复，但升势平缓，就像亮说的那样，得停下来歇一歇。文森特看出他们的去意，把修养的注意事项都和吹雪说清了，方便他们随时走人。  
吹雪也确实在这里停留太久了。他错过了颁奖典礼与之后的晚宴，丢了许多结识业内大拿的机会，但毕竟已经被筱田导演捧上了这个位置，片约还是像雪花一样飞来，和数不尽的采访邀请一起差点把他淹没了。就这样他还坚持把亮的工作室一手揽过来，忙得脚不沾地。  
也是这次有机会，亮得以看吹雪是怎么神通广大地说服护士长借他用会议室的。总结起来无非四个大字，合理刷脸，其他人根本学不来。  
他是最清闲的那个，只需要整理发布会上的发言，所以还有心情关心这些，真梨在内的其他人却是忙的一天都见不上几面。据他所知，经纪人刚落地就被拉去开了一轮线上会议，匆匆倒过时差，又被真梨请走联络进场媒体，至于准备发布会现场和应急预案的杂事，更是令人焦头烂额。以往这些事他少不了亲自过问，知道有多麻烦，不由找了个机会问吹雪，“感觉怎么样？”  
吹雪答他，“还行，想到是体验你经历过的生活也不觉得累了。”停了停，他笑着补充，“我可是干劲十足。”

慕尼黑500赛结束的次日，地狱凯撒姗姗来迟的发布会终于召开。  
热门运动员每逢重大事件都会开个人发布会，可地狱凯撒是出了名的低调，也从不理会业内所谓的约定俗成。他的运动生涯中断过不止一次，早些时候退赛和复出都是突如其来的，还是头回主动宣布自己的选择。记者活像饿久了的鱼群，带上长枪短炮早早就位。  
会上，亮开门见山，简短地说明了近况与未来的规划：暂离决斗场，归期未定。但他不会放弃自己追求的道路，希望还有机会征战决斗场。随即进入自由提问环节。  
机会难得，第一个就是个尖锐的问题：组委会都对参赛选手有身体状况的检测，他本次病退却未在事前发现，是否是对当年旧伤有所隐瞒？  
“最近确实状态不好，但赛场上状况恶化是意外。”亮心平气和地示意下一个人接上，“如果对组委会的检查结果有异议，可以自行提出复核。”  
下个问题显得平和多了：去年刚刚夺得年度总冠军，今年开年却状态不佳，主要是因为什么，与新赛制有关吗？  
亮依然神色淡然地回答，“场地制度对机械族限制有限，主要是体力和精力跟不上长时间的战斗。”  
也有追着其他选手来的国内记者，临时发现他开发布会，放弃了采访新科冠军的机会来追问过往八卦。前面的一溜问题大多专业，听的不耐烦，终于可以提问，很没眼色的举手道，“去年曾有绯闻消息流出，请问今年状态与之是否有关？”  
经纪人干咳一声，提醒他，“本场发布会不回答有关私人感情相关的问题，下一位。”  
本来依照吹雪的安排，亮在开场之后就可以坐着不动了，问答环节全交给经纪人，但亮坚持自己来，此时一一作答，口气稍显冷淡，笃定却一分不少，让人下意识地相信他确实只是暂别，不消多久就会再度归来。  
吹雪不晓得他有什么打算，但尊重他的决定，在后台等待时听见又一位记者问，“休赛期间的重点会放在哪里？有打算参与更多公开活动吗？”  
亮的回答十分流畅，“不会，以静养为主。之前训练占据了太多时间，和家人聚少离多，现在可以弥补一下了。”  
原来在这里等着呢……吹雪失笑，觉得心里某块柔软的地方被炽热却不烫人的话语熨帖了一番，却不见平整，而是快乐地皱缩成一团。  
场外听到这个回答静了几秒，记者们纷纷交换目光，试图确认是否是会错了意。经纪人及时打断他们的思绪，站出来宣布，“自由提问环节结束，感谢大家本次到来，有礼物赠送……”  
没等说完，已有记者顾不上保安组成的人墙，带着摄像机和话筒冲上来试图继续追问难道与家人关系改善了吗。真梨早就为此准备着，保安没拦住人群，她毅然挡在亮身前拦住记者。可她身材娇小，黑压压的一片人涌来，差点把她淹没了，还是亮把她拎到身后，替她挡开人流，“当心点，别被踩到了。”  
然后记者们终于发现，哪怕地狱凯撒终于学会了如何温柔待人，他们也绝不在范围人群之内。那双曾让对手胆寒的绿眼睛里，温度仍如慕尼黑的残雪，他的声音也似敲冰嘎玉，一点余地不留。  
“私生活还恕我无可奉告。”  
等吹雪在后台迎接到凯旋归来的亮，两个人默契地举拳对碰，宣告一段全新的生活就此开始。

吹雪以前把所有事都交给南，一方面是自己懒得操心，一方也是错过了当年最能争得话语权的阶段。现在终于又有机会，他当即决定坐下来和公司好好谈谈，至少不要再那么受制于人。等他争取到大半主权，第一件事就把采访和片约都婉拒掉了——从偶像到演员可谓负重走钢索，一步走错满盘皆输。他深知这个道理，并不急于发展，毕竟，好的机会是要等的。  
综艺自然也不会再上，无论他在镜头前表现的如何，让大众记住的形象都会干扰他演的角色，先入为主的人哪里都不缺，可吹雪已无意依靠他们来定位自己了。  
在众多的邀约中，吹雪唯独应允了一个系列访谈，以vlog的形式在网络上发布。对方诚意满满，前期策划一并发来给他看，吹雪看到最后的取景地，想，现在的他，应该能承担起真实的自我了。  
他的转型就此尘埃落定，帮亮处理工作室里积压的工作却刚刚开始。亮怕他不熟悉事物，让真梨作为自己的代言人也跟着去了。吹雪自己的办公室一年都去不了几回，亮那间却在短短几周里熟悉到闭着眼睛也不会走错门，努力程度可见一斑。好在他虽是第一次操心这些事，却因为耳濡目染许多年一点都不见乱，雷霆手段里恍惚有南的影子，吹雪与亮提起该找机会谢谢她，可她还是那副油盐不进的面孔，教他无从说起，也不知是不是不好意思提前杜绝吹雪提起这事。  
与前一年相比，早出晚归的人变成了吹雪，在背后给予他支持的自然是亮。吹雪是这段时日才讶异地发现亮原来会做菜，手艺还不坏，想来是拜多年独居的经历所赐，于是他坚持每天回家吃饭——这又是另一个好消息，手上的事情虽然多，但每天都是能回家的。  
他并不太提起平时遇到的困难，和正在学习如何爱人的亮一样，那是他必须一个人闯过的关卡，然后他们就一样了。

某日回家，吹雪忽地意识到亮近来疏于锻炼，肌肉都没那么硬邦邦了。从学生时代起亮就是更白皙的那个，现在穿睡衣的样子，仿佛还是当年的文系学长。当然，他是无意去与当年见过亮这副模样的人分享的。  
吹雪的独占欲早在慕尼黑吵架时就发作过一回，那时他不是放狠话，是真想把亮锁起来，但后来冷静下来，自觉这做法太越界，没再提过，是亮主动呆在随时能被找到的地方，说断网就断网，说不出门就不出门，让吹雪无论何时回家都能看见他，彻底治好了吹雪偶尔梦见他又出事的毛病。  
也是这件事让吹雪意识到，这段关系里他才是被惯坏的那个。明明还没共同生活多久，他就被养出了一堆的坏习惯，可——好像也没什么不好。

vlog拍到最后一期，制作组全体人马“突袭”吹雪家，吹雪依照要求介绍了用来健身的房间，又带着摄影师拍摄了厨房与客厅，当他当着摄像机拉开衣柜，露出一件地狱凯撒标志性的黑风衣时，他已预想了未来可能会有的一切风波。但他已拥有面对这些的能力了。  
亮对他的一点小花招心知肚明，在楼上等他送走制作组，笑着说，“南要给你气死了。”  
“她现在不能拿我怎么样——不说这个。”吹雪拿出首饰盒，充满仪式感地单膝跪下，“时间刚好，你愿意吗，亮？”  
盒子里是一对定制的婚戒，工期漫长，相应的成品足够令人惊艳。亮在家不用担心曝光，本就带着原本的那双对戒之一，吹雪目光灼灼地仰视他，等待一个答案，他只好叹气，“我以为我的心意你早就明白了。我愿意——除了这还可能有别的答案么。”  
吹雪微笑，牵起他的手，为他戴上戒指。他注视着那枚戒指，最后虔诚又克制的在上面落下一个吻，“等了那么久，还好，没有人失望。”  
他们都知道，说的不止是戒指而已。亮也为他推上另一枚戒指，轻声说，“是啊，我们足够幸运。”  
两枚铂金环交相辉映，既是锁，也是证明，象征着他们绑住对方，从此完全介入对方的生活——而在此之前，他们已从对方那里找回了遗失十五年的心意。  
这次，谁都不能再逃走了。

“我爱你。”他们注视着彼此的眼睛，说下最简单也最隽永的誓言，戒指与笑容一起闪闪发光。  
未来可期。  
=End=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最初的念头成于一年前的冬天，大概是拼拼凑凑才写完的缘故，最后成文已大相径庭。回头翻翻真是好长一个流水账……  
> 感谢看到这里的诸位。  
> 写生贺去了，有缘再见。


	27. 番外：关于真梨升职加薪的一二事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时至今日我终于发现，之所以我还在这里，是因为这样无趣又弱小的我需要你们呀。  
> 虽然我的爱体现出来，只是潦草而敷衍的又陪你们过了一年生日而已。  
> 不管怎么说，奉上每年惯例的傻白甜，祝10.31生日的吹雪和11.1生日的亮生日快乐~新一年也要好好的在一起~

浅仓真梨近来有点发愁。  
今天是周一，公共交通格外拥挤，她好不容易才在人流裹挟下挤出地铁，匆匆抚平凌乱的发尾又一路赶向工作室。地铁里外都是行色匆匆、满面倦容的上班族，她的心事重重毫无痕迹地融进了一票漠然的脸色里，没有激起一点波澜。  
因为工作内容基本是围着老板转，真梨以前并不太常来工作室，但这里仍然留有她的工位，并且以她一贯的整洁收拾的井井有条。她是第二个到的，外面只有保洁阿姨在打扫卫生，她整理好表情，一边笑着与阿姨道早安，一边着手撕去电脑屏幕周围一圈的便利贴，宣告上一周的工作正式结束。  
不多时，陆陆续续有同事到，看见她居然一 大早就在这里忙活，都隐晦地表示新坐进老板办公室的那位事还挺多，还有人愤愤不平的替她抱怨，“老盯着你算怎么回事啊。”  
说话的也是元老，本身性格就比较直来直去，说话难免不好听。真梨试图为投资人辩白：“别这么说嘛，吹雪君人还挺好的。”某些时候，她是觉得比她不讲道理的正牌老板好上千倍百倍。  
同事哼了一声，“你看谁不好过吗？”  
真梨只是笑，挽着她去茶水间倒水讲小话，可同事看见她手里两只杯子，火气更大了：“你看，你还帮他端茶送水的！”  
“我也是顺手嘛……帮你也来一杯咖啡好不好？”  
当然，咖啡机也是投资人来办公之后添置的，还为他们准备了不错的咖啡豆自由取用，不用进茶水间就能闻见一股馥郁的香气。  
同事依然面色不善，真梨也不恼，仍是一团和气。  
她在亮身边工作的时间甚至比工作室成立的年份还长一点，因为一直是生活特助的缘故，和老板最为亲近。常年出入他家不说，至今也掌管着单身老板家里琐碎杂事的生杀大权。最近地狱凯撒退赛的风波闹得沸沸扬扬，以他暂别决斗场告终，据说最近就在家休养，不仅工作室也不来了，还给他们找来了“金主”监工。  
空降的投资人事事都要亲自过目，不知怎么的看中真梨当传话筒，于是平时一个月也来不了工作室几趟的真梨忽然就出现的频繁了起来。  
因为这位投资人，很久没有人事变动的工作室里还来了几个新人，能听见他们正趁着上班前最后一点时间悄悄八卦老板的私生活：“我到现在都觉得那个新闻是假的，原来老板那样的人也会去夜店啊。”  
……这是老新闻了，现在提起简直不堪回首。知道真相的真梨在门外汗都要下来了，可同事一步迈进了门，就那么插进了八卦里，“看来不光是我好奇。”她半回身拉了拉真梨，“所以说，这事是真的吗？”  
几个人期待的眼神差点把真梨压垮了，她急中生智，敷衍道，“他哪里会和我说这个呀……不过这个年纪了，又——”她意有所指地停顿了一下，“去也正常吧。”  
大家纷纷心领神会地笑了起来。同事拍了拍真梨，“他这几年皮带跟领带讲究起来了我们都猜是有对象了，不过看到还要你去关照他行李家务什么的，又觉得只是偶然开窍……也不知道我们什么时候才能有个老板娘。”  
人家就在办公室里坐着呢。真梨脸都笑僵了，连忙逃一样的离开茶水间。她胆战心惊地端着吹雪那杯咖啡去办公室找他，生怕有人再提起这个话题，看见人才想起刚才说出口的话怎么那么耳熟——分明是亮以前拿来自嘲的。她悄悄给亮道了个歉，找出杯垫，把咖啡放在了吹雪桌上，又开始帮他收拾桌上的文件。  
吹雪正坐在亮原来的位置上作沉思状。亮坐着就是四平八稳地坐着，可他斜靠在扶手上撑住侧脸，英俊的足以满足所有少女对霸道总裁的幻想，声音也足够令人浮想联翩，“真梨啊。”  
被这样深情呼唤，恐怕没多少人抵挡得住。可真梨就在那为数不多的人之中，“嗯，怎么啦？”  
明明是吹雪起的话头，他却不急说话，端详了真梨一阵子才慢慢道，“最近你两头跑，太累了。我和亮都有点过意不去。”  
“当年要不是亮君愿意留我下来干活，我三个妹妹都要辍学了。”真梨露出回忆的神色，发现了吹雪的目光，莞尔一笑，“现在终于能帮上他的忙，老实说，我还挺开心的——而且，又不是没拿工资。”  
“那是你们之间的事情，我不管。我呢，只是认为适当的物质奖励可以提高大家的工作热情，决定给你升职加薪。”吹雪笑眯眯地说，“亮教我对你强势一点比较有效果，所以——不接受反对意见。”  
不说这些，这也是支持着亮那么多年的助理，像是半个家人，吹雪对她好感度不是一点两点，做得毫无负担。  
真梨试图拒绝，可眼前的男人笑归笑，却难得坚持，还故意岔开话题问她刚才外面好热闹，又聊什么呢。  
提起这个，真梨长长叹了一口气。这就是她最近最头疼的事情了。  
一开始吹雪愿意接手工作室，在这工作的人都挺感激他愿意救人于水火，尤其是这么个英俊又爱笑的投资人，给钱又大方，想来会很好说话。吹雪刚来的时候大家确实也对他表达了自己的友好，可随着他坐进亮的办公室“鸠占鹊巢”，好景再也不复了。除了真梨，其他人都没给过他好脸，最明显的，他去茶水间接咖啡的时候，甚至没有人同他搭话。  
这些事真梨都看在眼里，很想告诉他们事情真不是那样的，可又不知从何说起，只好闷闷地替吹雪包揽了这个活，少让他出去招人嫌。  
现在他居然还问出口，真梨眉毛都耷拉下来了。这点还是亮君好，他从来不掺和这种事，更不关心，也就不用费心如何告诉他真相。真梨也不好说得太明显，委婉地提了句，“他们觉得你应该有个独立的办公室。”  
吹雪倒是立刻了然了，笑得开怀，“哎呀，真是久违了。在学校的时候我也经历过这种事，还挺怀念的。”凯撒的身后从来不缺追随者，看见员工那么替他不平，吹雪反而放下心：那些年岁，亮不是一个人走过来的。  
真梨不明所以，他又指了指脸解释道，“在决斗学院那会，就老有觉得我占了和亮相称的名号却把心思花在女孩子身上不配和凯撒相提并论的人，因为我和他关系不错，看不爽的就更多了。”  
助理只剩下叹气的力气了。这么一闹她也错过了和吹雪再说正事的机会，只好跟在他后面习惯性的操心，“积压的事务差不多处理完了，中午你回去吗？要不要帮你也准备一下中饭？”  
“明日香要像你温柔又贴心就好了……”吹雪感慨道，冲真梨摇头，“不用了，今天没什么事，开完会你就自由安排吧。我也不能真把亮关在家里不是？等会带他出去散散心。”

开过短会，吹雪也不拖延，拎着外套就开车回家接亮去东京体育场。今天有一场250分积分赛，等他们通过贵宾通道正好跳过开幕式，男子单人赛第一轮正式开打。时间刚刚好。  
戴上AR眼镜，全息投影已覆盖全场，声浪滚滚，派头煞是惊人。吹雪还是第一次来比赛现场，不由感慨，“比我拍节目的场地还气派啊。”  
亮兴致不高，“青眼巨蛋比这夸张得多——我看见明日香了。”  
来这看比赛不是临时起意，主要是明日香收到一位当届毕业生的邀请，来给自己的学生助威。正巧万丈目和翔也有比赛，几个在东京和周边的老同学们便约了小聚，吹雪因为曾经表露过愿意参加的意思，这回也拿到邀请，他干脆多要了张票，把在家闷了个把月的亮也带了出来。  
万丈目是种子选手，前两轮轮空，已经在看台上坐下了。翔今天虽有比赛，次序却很靠后，参加完开幕式还有空来和老同学们打招呼，不想大家直接拽住了他打趣道，“亏大家认识这么多年，居然还瞒着我们凯撒和吹雪前辈的事！”  
他们不敢这样对明日香，只好让做弟弟的那个崩溃了，“我之前真的不晓得，还没万丈目知道的早……”  
一堆人在贵宾席小打小闹，是明日香轻咳一声才看见吹雪和亮已经到了，瞬间噤若寒蝉。本来皱着脸要哭的翔更是头都不敢抬，朝哥哥问了句好，头也不回地跑向了选手等待室。  
一件标志性的风衣出现在衣柜里不是什么决定性的出柜宣言，但在当年就认识他们的人眼里，这两个人时隔多年重新携手出现已经足够说明问题。那件霸占着吹雪衣柜衣角的风衣也变得耐人寻味起来。  
吹雪挨个和后辈们打过招呼，也不多留，拉着亮去看台边缘坐下，“凯撒积威犹存——不过你那会也不凶啊，当年我不在学校的时候你难道对他们做过什么吗？”  
亮已经在看比赛，回答的颇为无情，“反正不像对你。”  
他俩丝毫没有避讳的意思，反而是其他人不自在。  
这片席位是几个选手的亲友席，票并没有全发出去，约等于被他们包场了。后辈们坐的老远，吹雪也不太想去找他们说笑，忙着给亮拿东西。春末的天气已热了起来，今日阳光又好，他给亮披上防晒外套，自己坐在上风口给他挡风，小声说，“露天场地真麻烦。”  
明日香闻言看了他俩一眼，发现亮八风不动，随便吹雪怎么折腾。比赛一局时间不短，发展成消耗战就更久了，亮只偶尔开口同她聊几句战况，让她自在了不少，但吹雪的心思完全不在比赛上，全程忙这忙那，不是问她吃不吃垫肚子的零食就是去提醒亮喝水吃药。  
老同学们不在身边，明日香也就没有太客气，“所以哥哥一局下来看到什么了吗？”  
不想吹雪居然真有看比赛，把战况分析的头头是道，看熟悉程度，最近大概还认真研究过竞技向的配置。这种一心二用的本事实在久违，明日香错觉自己又回到了小时候，抚额微弱地呻吟了一声。  
亮的笑声不太明显，她权当没听见，等吹雪趁着中场休息跑去拍照的功夫才调整好心态，“亮不觉得哥哥有点过头了吗？”脸上是十足的难以置信。  
他们之间还是头次谈起这种事，因为话题是吹雪的缘故，竟然也没了当初的尴尬，显得自然而然。亮的视线投向远方，明日香不知道他的视线聚焦在了哪里，话也有些捉摸不透，“其实情况正相反……不过，”他眼里的笑意明显起来，因为终于在一群欢呼的人群里寻到那道背影，“你说得对，是该找机会跟他说下了。”

当A分组的比赛终于结束，日头已开始西偏了。其他人商量着去哪吃饭小聚，当年做前辈的两个人看出他们不自在，交换了一个眼神。  
“下午比赛还看吗？”  
亮皱着眉，“看，但也不是非得在现场。这太吵了。”  
吹雪及时挽救，“好，那我们回家看直播。”说完就去和其他人打过招呼，带着亮先走一步，也好留给他们八卦的空间。  
最近忙，吹雪不方便每天中午回家，都是真梨两头跑负责亮的伙食，顺便监督他吃药。难得今天有空，也不太饿，吹雪兴致勃勃地套上围裙去厨房施展身手。  
亮近来对各种食物堪称逆来顺受，主要是不好跟真梨计较，今天是吹雪端着两盆草给他，终于忍不住了。性格使然，他绝对做不出在沙拉里面挑坚果吃的事，于是屈起食中二指扣扣桌子，“……我应该还是个病人吧？就吃这个？”  
在厨房忙活其他东西的吹雪回头，语重心长地劝他，“这些都是对心脏好的。”  
亮跟盘子面面相觑，半分钟过后，开始找手机打电话，“你就应该和我母亲聊一聊，跟她讨论出到底吃什么保护心脏，省得每次都来折腾我。”  
吹雪矜持了一下，原形毕露，“这多不好意思呀，第一次说话这么不正式。有机会我登门拜访，和她好好聊一聊。”  
亮完全沉默了，吹雪笑着笑着又有些踌躇，“不过你家里人真的都知道了？翔君看起来好像还没接受，会不会……”  
“他就是那个性格。”亮挑眉，显然因为吃得不好，心情也不好起来，“背后议论兄长……他敢？”  
这回无话可说的变成了吹雪。他半晌才叹气，“你真是亲哥。”  
因为要“同甘共苦”，吹雪的午餐和亮一样也就是眼前这些东西。亮趁着吹雪在那洗手，又颇为嫌恶地看了一眼，菠菜好歹是熟的，另外一边一人一盆的沙拉是丁点荤腥不见，他看着就烦。拿叉子拨弄了一下，才发现内藏乾坤——是被重重牛油果和苹果盖住的太阳蛋和煎鳕鱼。流质的蛋黄被叉子戳破，淌出来，裹住了冰冷的叉齿，也像裹住了他的心。  
……拿他当小孩哄呢。亮看了又看，忽地微笑了起来。

饭后两人闲聊，吹雪的笑意简直藏不住，“走之前明日香跟我说，多少人都问她，我们当年怎么闹翻的，过了十五年居然还能破镜重圆——你有什么想表示的吗？”  
亮靠在他身上，声音有些困顿，“当年他们都误会了什么？至少我没想象过现在这种景象。”吹雪为了给他保暖，很没必要地搭了张毛毯在他膝盖上。据说运用了吸湿自发热的新技术，确实暖和得让亮昏昏欲睡。  
吹雪看他半眯着眼，便问要不要午睡。亮是没有这个习惯的，但因为吹雪的缘故，正在适应没那么拼命的生活，答了句也可以。  
也是最近吹雪才发现的，亮对自己只最低限度的要求健康，加之没有不良嗜好，看起来像是不需要操心的样子，实则没多在意自己的身体。在健康这件事上他还充分地表现了双标，至少每次叫吹雪别太累的时候都理直气壮。  
于是吹雪也学会不给他反悔机会了，当即把亮抱去床上。亮试着挣扎，吹雪玩笑一样的把他扔在床上，按住了他的手腕，可力气也就那么一丁点，像是对待一件易碎的玻璃制品。亮退而妥协道，“那就陪我睡吧。”  
因为没有躺在床上虚度时光的道理，亮说完便闭上眼，不多时就陷入了黑甜乡。吹雪靠在床边，注视着他原本难得一见的睡颜。那是张俊秀的侧颜，只是看，根本想象不出主人是如何的执拗与强硬，也很难知道他冰封的表情掩盖了多么深厚的感情。  
他说陪，原是想等亮睡着就去做些别的事，可亮入睡了也抓着他的手，索性真的陪他睡下了。

过往吹雪参加过的综艺五花八门，主持人活像十万个为什么，永远能问出奇怪的问题。当意识逐渐回归身体，唇上柔软的触感愈发明显起来。吹雪任自己的舌被攫取吮吸，迷迷糊糊地回忆以前没回答上的问题：被吻醒是什么感受？谢邀，他想，仿佛自己成了只心甘情愿被煮熟的青蛙。  
窗外夕阳橙红如烧，透过单层的窗帘显得格外辉煌。余晖之下，吹雪只能看见亮的轮廓，他顺手揽上了亮的腰，声音含糊地问，“不再睡一会？”  
亮没有答话，而是吻了他的唇角，更近地贴过来。  
因为没有回应的缘故，原先吹雪还当自己沉浸在梦里，这一下，顿时意识到了理由。他用拇指轻轻地按压亮的后颈，抬起下巴回应了他的吻。难得白日偷闲，睡得太好，他也有了反应，可无论动作还是神色都看不出一丝急切。身体上的欢愉固然意味着无边的快乐，但对修养的亮来说负担太重，他近来已学习了用唇舌取悦人的办法，并以惊人的速度熟练了起来。他还记得上次亮如何在他的抚慰下高潮，又怎样放松身体在他怀里沉沉睡去……  
那副沉溺在情欲中的表情在初醒的时候回想，难免令人口干舌燥。吹雪牵起亮的手，暗示性地舔了舔他的手指。今天在卧室里，他很乐意换换花样，既然和亮一起，用手也是个不错的选择。  
在这件事上他们充满默契，亮很快就会意，反握住了吹雪的手，带他从后腰掀起的睡衣往下，一路滑进睡裤和内裤里，探入了久未造访的地方。  
以前亮的身体有那么热吗……吹雪的手指被紧紧地咬住，几乎抽送不动。他不由怔神。随着手指没入更深的地方，他发现内里湿软的过分，忽然就醒透了。  
亮笑着拿他刚刚问过的问题捉弄他，“还睡吗？”他一面说着，一面起身，跨坐在吹雪的腰上，隔着睡裤磨蹭两个人都已勃起的性器。吹雪的手指在他的带领下完全被后穴吞吃进去，因为姿势的缘故，不知是润滑还是融化了的油脂淌了他们满手。  
活像是……亮自己流出来的淫水一样。吹雪的喉结艰难地滚动了一下，浑身的血都在自己的想象里涌到了下身，发出的声音也像是别人的，“亮要，做全套吗。”  
“明知故问可不像吹雪啊。”亮借他的手把裤子半褪下来，又按住了想要起身的吹雪，扬眉的表情颇为无赖，“你不会想掀翻我吧？这动作还挺刺激的。”  
没等吹雪天人交战出个结果，他已把吹雪那根也从睡裤里解放出来，扶着慢慢坐下去。  
这个姿势他不主动也不至于太激烈，做到最后也无妨，吹雪抱着这样的想法没有再阻止，可被亮吞进以后，不由倒吸了一口冷气。把亮搞得湿淋淋的居然是凉感的润滑。细看他面色绯红，也在轻微地喘息，只是夕阳下不那么明显，被忽视了。吹雪懊恼地叹息，早该想到的，既然亮做好了准备，事情肯定不会那么简单。他缓过从脊椎流向四肢百骸的快感，呻吟道，“你到底有多喜欢薄荷……”  
亮评价道，“你看起来会像是喜欢樱桃或者草莓的口味，不过……”他收紧身体，感受那根涨热的东西在他身体里随着血脉的搏动愈发硬挺，“也挺兴奋的了。”  
冷与热，痛与爽，百般感受一起袭来，是过于鲜明的刺激，吹雪已难以界定自己具体的感受，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。他掐着亮的腰，口气十分恨铁不成钢，看起来不晓得该恼自己定力太差还是眼前的人太任性，“亮怎么也胡闹起来了。”  
亮挑眉，“还有心思想这些，看来我还不够努力啊。”他说着，弓下背，伸手揉弄吹雪的乳头。吹雪不如他白，那里和性器的头端一般都是肉红色，在他的指尖下充血、挺立，染上前所未有的艳丽色彩。亮体味着身体里那根的变化，哼笑了一声，开始晃腰。  
吹雪皱着眉想怎样才能让亮停下，但很快，连这点余裕也被淹没在灭顶的情潮中。亮把他咬的那么紧，吞的那么深，头端完全陷在柔软的肠肉里，说是极乐也不为过。亮还背过手去摸两个人结合的地方，揉弄囊袋后的那一小块皮肤，逼出他更多的反应。  
透明的体液和润滑已将下身弄得乱七八糟，亮的上身却还穿着吹雪给他买的睡衣，棉质，纯黑，滚一道白边，衬得皮肤格外白。那只白皙的手就拈着吹雪的根部，沿着背面皮肤下跳动的血管蹭动。吹雪的呼吸逐渐粗重，想要反客为主的念头在汹涌的快感下如冬末的残雪，消弭的无影无踪。  
实在是太久没做了……吹雪想，自己的手指如何能比的过亮？在情天欲海中沉浮间，他终于承认，就算被进入的是亮，被征服的人却是他。  
亮再次俯身下来，粗暴地吻他，像是要发泄多余的精力一般。吹雪勾住那截舌尖，同他纠缠片刻，在蓦地收紧的内腔中射了出来。  
亮的腰也绷紧了。他握着吹雪的手，将自己那根抵着他沾满体液与润滑的掌心，连连挺腰，不多时，也射了出来。精液透过收拢的手指飞溅而出，沾湿了吹雪睡衣，又滴落在小腹上，留下几道湿亮反光的水痕。  
吹雪喘的不成样子，亮也撑着他的小腹才勉强坐直，就这样他还要笑，“还拿我当易碎品吗。你完全可以浪漫点知趣点——像以前一样。”  
这话说的，像是他的顾虑都是白用功一样。吹雪狠狠地拍了他的屁股，“要是因为这个去医院抢救你就完了。”他自认口气里多少有气急败坏的成分，但因为是说给亲密无间的情人听，此时的瞪视与拍击也活像是用以调剂的情趣。  
“文森特都说了，适量运动才有助恢复……不觉得你才是看起来需要抢救的那个么？”亮的头发都汗湿了，却嘴上不饶人的拿这事取笑他，“关心则乱啊，吹雪。”他甚至揽过吹雪，让他靠在自己胸膛上听平稳的心跳。  
他老人家知道是这样运动的怕是要晕过去了。吹雪终于自觉理亏，微弱地反抗道，“怎么早不告诉我？”  
亮状似认真地露出了思考的表情，“看你犯傻也别有一番乐趣？”  
吹雪咬着牙，又在他屁股上拍了一下。臀部上没什么肌肉，作为男性，同时也缺少脂肪，算不上特别柔软。吹雪自认用了五六成的力气，亮却眯起眼，近乎享受的呻吟着，叫他，“再重一点。”垂软的性器上还沾留着上次的体液，在接连的疼痛下居然慢慢的有了恢复的迹象。  
此情此景，吹雪只剩下一句话要讲。“你真是个M。”他猛地直起腰，抱住亮，故意贴着他的耳边用恶狠狠的语气控诉道。  
体位骤然变化，还留在身体里的那根倏忽变了位置。亮捏住吹雪的肩膀堪堪稳住身体，眼角却染上了一抹红。  
学生时代他的坐位体前屈从来都是负数，那么多年过去了也依旧身体僵硬，高难度的动作从来想都不想，此时坐在吹雪怀里手脚都施展不开。好在吹雪也不是要就着这个姿势继续，他只是揉捏着发热泛红的臀肉，同亮消磨不应期里的倦怠。  
亲吻和抚慰都是相互的，肌肤相贴的时刻，连分享体温都充满温情。窗外的夕阳没了力气，只剩下一层纯粹的红，镀在身上如一层轻纱，引诱人去剥掉。  
大约是之前过得太清心寡欲，不多时两人的身体都已恢复了热度。吹雪改为轻掐亮的乳首，在温存里，偶尔的疼痛分外明显，亮下意识地就将他咬得更紧了。射过一次他已没了先前的从容，鼻息都重了不少，吹雪用鼻尖蹭开黏在他后颈上的发丝，叹着气想，明显精力不如从前了，看来还是有影响的。  
亮也没掩饰，半阖着眼，拉住吹雪的手去抚摸另一边的乳首，喘着催促他，“吹雪也动一动……”  
猛烈的抽插如狂风暴雨袭来，暂时地满足了亮，但吹雪很快就退出来，将他按在床铺上。亮尚未跪稳，又被环住腰，从背后被进入了。这个姿势本就充满了强制意味，吹雪还钳住了他的下颔，撬开他的嘴，用手指亵玩他的唇舌，手法堪称粗暴。与之相比，背后的进出只在入口浅浅地戳刺，根本无法满足体内骤然失去巨物的空虚 。  
比起来，口中模拟性交频率进出的手指倒像是慰藉了。那双纤长的手指同性器尺寸有别，在最初的干呕后，亮慢慢学会了在吹雪退开时用犬齿剐蹭他的指腹。“进来，”他说，“快一点。”  
吹雪贴着他的耳根，故意把湿热的吐息喷在耳廓上，激起一片绯色。他满意了，“别那么多要求，现在我是在惩罚你。”  
因为这句话，亮整具身体都愈发的兴奋了。吹雪无声地微笑了一下，抽出已湿漉漉的手，撸动了亮已胀热的随时会高潮的性器，用命令的口气叫他，“跪好了。”  
同样是射过一次，吹雪却显得耐性十足，足够他让亮体会拉长的快感。他还故意提起决斗场上的事，“长线作战什么的，亮一直不擅长呢。”然后一波一波将亮送上巅峰，又抵住开合的铃口不给他释放。在无限重叠的快感里，他故意暧昧地轻声提醒亮，“这是针对训练，要坚持下来哦？”  
亮爽的浑身发抖，连让他住嘴的力气都没有。他的耳垂也被叼住了，能感觉到吹雪顺着侧颈的线条一路向下，轻轻地咬他的肩膀。这一次，亮连呼吸都在颤抖，差点跪不住。  
结合处因前一次留下的痕迹已如泥泞一般，吹雪按着亮的小腹往怀里带时甚至因为他间断淌出来的体液有些手滑，只好格外用力地揽紧他的腰，把自己凶猛地撞进去。  
“我要把你填满，”他这样说着，抵在了最惹人意乱神迷的那点上。  
亮胡乱地点头，像是说，来吧。随后，吹雪反复地抵住他的敏感点厮磨撞击，硬生生将他插射了。这次射的居然比先前还要多，但稀薄的像水，淅淅沥沥地淌出来，身下的床铺已狼藉不堪了。  
吹雪被他绞的死紧，咬牙又挺动了几下，也射了出来。两人都有一瞬的脱力，相拥着倒了下来。  
情事过后，热潮仍未散去，两人的体温相近的分不出彼此，却依然令人眷恋。他们交颈同眠，心都被某种饱满又柔软的情感填满了。  
都说温柔乡是英雄冢，吹雪现在也承认这话说的没错，哪怕被他抱在怀里的那个才是他的英雄。他随手把微湿的发丝顺到耳后，用最后一点毅力爬起身，试图把陷在被子里的亮拖去洗澡。“动一动，在这干躺着要发烧的。”  
亮的脸上还有一层尚未彻底散去的潮红，眼神都是轻微涣散的。吹雪估摸着他第一次结束就难以支持了，后来又被折腾到高潮一次，这会手指都是软的。等那只虚软无力的手搭上吹雪的手腕，亮也终于攒出点力气，“等会，缓口气再去。”  
吹雪把被子翻出干净的那面给他盖上，顺手在他大腿上拍了一巴掌，“……你还是老实点养病吧。”  
半晌没有回复，吹雪正怕他睡着了，就看亮掀开被子在他背后踢了一脚，“你有劲烦神不如赶紧毁尸灭迹。抓紧时间。”  
早该知道的，他但凡有一点力气也不会那般示弱。吹雪适当地表达了一点惋惜，问干嘛那么急。亮不是很有精神的告诉他，“真梨明天过来，这些不能叫她拿去洗吧。”他的目光在床上扫了一圈，口气淡然，“算职场性骚扰，会被告的。”  
……说得好像没他事一样。吹雪磨牙，决定不要管这人死活了。他下床退后两步，猛地飞扑过去，把刚刚坐起身的亮扑在床上，在他慌乱的眼神中微笑，“亮听说过一不做二不休这句话吗？反正都弄脏了，干脆不要浪费……”

至于第二天一早，来监督保洁阿姨打扫卫生的真梨电话打到没电也没人给她开门，在那跺脚控诉她升职加薪就为了被他俩放鸽子还不如维持原样，就是后话了。  
=END=


End file.
